Bruises
by RoseShower
Summary: Clementine, a self-reserved girl, likes to have her alone time. But after switching schools, everyone is just dying to know her. Even a specific annoying boy in particular, who seems to love to torture her to no end. Louis/Clementine - [HighSchool!AU]. (Cover made by taylorfredryk on Wattpad!)
1. A New Day

Chapter 1: A New Day

 **Rating** : (M) For God's sake, they're teens. Bad language.

 **Pairings** : Clementine/Louis, Marlon/Brody, Violet/Minnie, etc. (There's more, but like, that can WAIT)

 **Summary** : Clementine, a self-reserved girl, likes to have her alone time. But after switching schools, everyone is just dying to know her. Even one specific annoying boy in particular, who seems to love to torture her to no end.

A/N: **_Welcome. Hello, yes, Nice to meet you, enjoy this story. Or not, do whatever you like. Thank you for at least checking it out tho. By the way, this will have the same titles just like in the game. Why? Because why not. It might have different ones, because again, why not?_**

* * *

" _Keep that hair short_." - Lee Everette, 2012.

* * *

"You can't be serious." Clementine said sternly, gripping her toy gun as A.J ran around her squirting water everywhere.

Lee kept washing the dishes, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Sweet Pea. But I was just assigned a transfer to another school by luck. My boss told me it would be a better pay than what I have as a Kindergarten Teacher." He told her softly.

Clementine almost cracked the green squirt gun in her hand out of sheer anger. "Are you serious? We're moving? To _Macon_ , of all places?"

Lee sighed and washed the now completely scrubbed plates, the water running over his hands, dusting off the excess soap trapped in between his fingers. "Would it help if I told you that Duck will be there too?" Lee added, placing the newly washed dishes onto the counter next to him to dry off.

Clementine said nothing, and only glared at her adoptive parent over A.J's now confused screaming to _'keep playing!'_.

Lee shook his head and grabbed a towel as he dried his hands. "Clementine, have I ever told you the story of when me and my brother went on a hike to prank these school girls?" Lee asked, a small smile present on his face.

Clementine's features softened. "No. I don't think you have." She said, and didn't notice when A.J gave up on convincing her to play, heading over towards his desk to color some pictures.

Lee went over and headed inside the Living Room, motioning for Clementine to follow.

She did as he asked, and she found herself to be sitting down on the couch with Lee now sitting along beside her, a small placid smile on his face.

"It was back in Macon, you know. The place I grew up in. And boy, was it crazy back there." He told her with a light chuckle, and his eyes traveled back to A.J who was still sitting down, drawing.

Clementine didn't like where this was going. Because she knew that he will manage to convince her to move, because that's what he does best.

And so, it turned out that it worked. Lee _did_ always manage to convince her to do many things.

It was why Clementine and A.J thought of him as the best person in the world. The only person they can trust.

* * *

Clementine didn't like anything. It was too green, it was too brown, it was too white, every single color she absolutely loathed.

She only accepted this because of Lee. It was bad enough that they had to move from Atlanta to Macon, but it was all in good's run when they arrived.

Except that Clementine still wasn't up for heading to a new school where she knows people will ask her about herself. She just dislikes crowds, people in general.

Macon was small, they said.

They said that ' _The New Frontier_ ' High School was small.

Boy, were they _so_ wrong. A part of her thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , there might be some good choices to come by all of this. It's in her last year of High School anyway, what's one year going to hurt?

"Take care, Clem! Make sure to pick up A.J later, okay sweetie?" Lee told her as Clem got out of the red car, holding the door handle as she listened to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry." Clementine responded, smiling reassuringly.

Lee smiled back as she closed the door, heading off into the walk way of the school. He let out a small tear, and sniffled to himself as he eased the pedal on the gas. "My babies are growing up."

* * *

She got in and immediately found a rush of students exiting or entering classrooms. Some were chatting along the hallway, and others were just by themselves smiling, minding their own business as they stared down at their mobile devices.

She could sense her introvert tendencies kick in.

In hopes that they wouldn't notice her over the talking they commenced, she casually made her way over through the hall.

Her earbuds were in her ears, and she was currently scowling to herself looking forwards, phone inside her jeans Pocket.

If it wasn't over her music, she could certainly hear the murmurs that immediately began when she walked in.

People looked at her and talked, but others just bid their business, no nothing.

She only hoped the rest of those nosy people would do the same.

* * *

She found her first period ten minutes before the bell. This was good. At least she wouldn't get lost now, these schedules don't even have the room number. What type of horrible school is this?

Opening the glazed wooden door, she made her way inside, aware to tone it down. Hopefully she wouldn't find kids in here already. Although, she did doubt that thought; what kid ever really went to their class earlier than the time?

In all seriousness, she was glad that when she entered, nobody was there but the teacher and his assistant, Ben. This meant that she didn't have to suffer all those curious glances with all those stupid kids.

Noticing the desk the teacher was busy with, she walked over, silent without making a noise.

She placed the schedule on his desk, and expected for him to take it and examine it.

That's exactly what the man did before handing it back to her, nodding.

"I'm Mr. Thomas! But you can call me Omid, for short." The teacher said brightly.

Clementine said nothing but nodded back, and made her way to sit in the back of the class, hopefully away from anyone.

Almost minutes later of her too lost in her music to care, the bell rang. She hated to admit that her stomach dropped, and the nervousness she thought she had forgotten had came back.

Slowly, the students began to enter the room, and soon, she found herself to be faced with almost the entire class filled.

"Ah, I see we have a new girlie around these parts, huh?" A quirky voice said from beside her, but she ignored it.

Someone snorted from her other side. "Hah. You got ignored, little shit." A feminine voice spoke up, seeming to be referring to the other voice who called out to her.

She ignored that girl too.

"Um...Violet...that's my seat." Another voice said, followed by an ' _ow_ ' and ' _I think_ _you broke my finger_ '.

She ignored everything, only wishing that the noise in this fucking class would stop.

"Is she like, deaf or something?" The same voice from earlier said, and she could literally feel it at the side of her ear.

Clementine suppressed the urge to slam whoever's head was at her ear against the edge of the table.

If it couldn't get worse, it did.

Someone tapped her shoulder, opposite to the side of the other voice.

She reluctantly turned towards it with a scowl, and she was suddenly met with a boy her own age, wearing a Teal blue hoodie, along with a red beanie. He looked like one of those popular but nice kids.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel..." He said shyly, offering a hand out to her, "But you c-can call me Gabe."

Clementine ripped an earbud out and raised a brow. She was about to answer him to either fuck off, or be nice and greet him back, until she heard her own name being called.

"Clementine?" A familiar voice spoke out from in front of her desk, and she turned, alarmed.

"Clementine, huh? Well oh boy, now I know that gorgeous woman's name." Someone commented from beside her once more, the same voice from earlier.

Clem ignored the smack she heard, and narrowed her eyes. "Duck?" She murmured his name, confused. Oh no. She thought that his class would be _elsewhere_ , not _here_. God. This was going to be one hell of a school year.

Duck's freckled face gleamed happily, and he came up to her to lift up her cap. He examined it. "Hey, I see you still have this ol' chipper around, eh? Gotta say, Clemmy, you still look as low-tempered as ever!" He said happily, taking the seat in front of her.

Clementine snatched her hat back. "I'm not in the mood for any of your dumb games, Duck." She muttered, resisting the urge to flick him off.

Duck smiled. "Are you mad about moving here? Aren't you happy we get to hang out again?" Duck argued, and Gabe intervened.

"Clementine, what a cool name. Duck, you two know each other?" He asked, a little hopeful.

Duck nodded. "Of course! We met when we were like, 8. She's practically my sister."

"Certainly doesn't act like you, though. Gotta say, Ducky." The same male voice said, and Duck chuckled.

"Oh, Louis. You gotta get yer head outta the gutter. Obviously we're not siblings, we just-"

"He's just an annoying little shit fuck, is all." Clementine growled, making Gabe jump in his seat.

A girl whistled. "This girl is already wayyy better than when I first met you, Louis." She said, and Louis glared at her.

"Shut up, Violet. At least I made a friend today."

"Tch, yeah. A friend that ignored you completely." She shot.

Clem sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Is Lee back here? In Macon? With you?" Duck asked, curious.

Clementine couldn't help but nod.

"He's a teacher, right? Does he go here? I think he goes here." Duck rambled quickly, and Clementine groaned.

"I think you have him for one of your classes..which is a crazy coincidence!" Duck said happily, pointing at the paper under her hands.

She was about to tell him that no, Lee was actually working at a Magnet High School with the name ' _Wellington_ '. Principal Edith had actually considered this, hence many teachers have said that Lee is a really good teacher. Unnaturally good, they said.

Someone snatched the schedule, and Clementine went over to glare at Louis, who had his eyes peering at it. He was wearing a long Brown coat, and ridiculous finger-less gloves. "Stanley? Is that the dude?" He spoke, turning to her with a wide grin.

Clementine made a thin line with her lips. "You must really want your face screwed up with a crowbar, huh?" Clementine threatened, hissing out every single word.

Violet grinned. "Oh he does. Do it. Please, it'll be amazing." She joked, which earned a snort from Duck.

Louis smirked. "By you, maybe I do." He flirted, which caught her off-guard.

But then she glared at him again, and snatched the paper, saying nothing as the bell echoed in the background.

* * *

When the bell had rung, everyone immediately scrambled out the door, almost all of them darting curious glances at her unknown presence. Goodness, why were these people so interested?

Once she was sure that everyone had left, she made her own way out the door, before finding one person in particular.

"You're seriously going to get lost out there." Louis spoke, getting in her way out of the door.

Clementine raised a brow. "I'm pretty sure I know my way around. You can, you know, go to your next class or something." Clementine responded, stepping to the side to get through.

He stopped and got in her way again, stepping to the right just at the same time she did. "Um, not my point, but cool. You clearly don't know this school just as well as I do." Louis boasted, and Clementine rolled her eyes.

"Look, uh.." She thought for a second-

"Louis," He replied cheekily.

"Yeah, right, _Louis_ ," She glared at him, "I appreciate the help, but I can manage." She told him, and stepped to the left.

Louis shrugged, and allowed her to walk by him. "Suit yourself. But I'll stand by the door, just in case you get lost." Louis said jokingly, and Clementine shook her head in dismay.

* * *

"What?" Clementine muttered, annoyed upon finding Louis right there, in front of the same door she had just came out from.

"What'd I tell ya? Looooooooost." Louis mocked, which resulted in Clementine to groan.

"Damn it." She grumbled, eyeing her schedule again for the 5th time she had been walking around.

Louis stepped forwards, smirking. "So, are you going to accept my request, now?" He asked, and Clementine glanced at him for a second before returning to the paper.

Silent as ever, she tried to ignore the way his eyes stared so piercingly at her. But it was no use. It was hard to do that since this guy seemed to love pestering. His help was a good aid for her, but she didn't want him to send her off somewhere. Trusting people always ends up sucking in the end.

Though, as much as she didn't want to, she had to. She didn't want to be late to her class on her first day, that would suck. Plus, getting earlier to class meant less people. Even if she had to go with this _idiot_ , of all idiots.

Releasing a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. " _Fine_. Only because you know where we're going." Clementine mumbled, looking at him.

Louis fist pumped the air and hissed out a triumphant ' _yes!_ '. "You won't regret it, I swear." Louis told her truthfully, and Clementine said nothing in return.

When they began to walk into an area she hadn't even known existed, a thought occurred to her. "You better not get me lost on purpose." Clem warned, and Louis jumped.

Then, he grinned. "Wouldn't dream about it, Clemmy."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, woops, Clem."

"It's _Clementine_."

"Haha, _right_."

* * *

Right when they entered the classroom, the bell rang.

And _right_ when they opened the door, all the kids in the room turned to their direction.

 **Damn. It.**

"Mister Louis, glad you could make it before the bell." The Old teacher spoke sarcastically, glaring at the boy who walked up to his desk with Clementine right behind him.

"Thanks, Larry! Glad to know someone's happy for me." Louis snickered, elbowing Clementine to join in.

Clementine shook her head and rolled her eyes before turning to face the teacher.

The teacher, or Larry, had this angered look on his face, which made Clementine hope that she wouldn't get on his bad side. Having an awful tension with a teacher is never good, as she would always think so.

Handing over her Schedule, the teacher took it from her hands and looked at it. His eyes narrowed into slits as his lips mouthed his own name, and he sighed as he placed the paper back down onto his desk.

The entire time, both Louis and Clem could feel the eyes of their classmates invading their very soul. Louis was totally fine with it, but Clementine was on the verge of disappearing.

In an effort to release the tension Clementine thought existed, she regretfully asked Louis a question she was stuck with all morning. "What's with all these people and staring?" Clementine whispered, aware to tone down her profanity around an adult.

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, they just like to stare at new stuff. Not much happens around here except the occasional fights and stuff. But those are pretty lame too, no drama, just fights." Louis explained, placing both of his hands on his hips.

Clementine hummed. "That sounds good." She responded, and Louis smiled.

"Good? This sucks. It's so boring." Louis said, watching the way the teacher finally found the stamp with his signature on it.

Clementine smiled nicely. "For you, maybe. I like the no drama zone. Too much stupid stuff ends up happening when it's around."

"That's what makes it good, you know. Stupid with stupid equals fun." Louis said as he clicked his tongue.

"Stupid with stupid equals danger. But whatever, you seem the type to know all about stupid anyway." Clementine joked, smiling as she turned her eyes to the teacher who was about to hand over her stamped paper.

"Hey..." Louis whispered at her, a bit offended.

Clementine only ignored him, making her way to the back where she found Duck pointing at the chair next to another empty chair, and the same Blonde girl of this morning.

She resentfully sat down, and folded her schedule in her hands to stuff it inside her pocket again.

Louis sat next to her, grinning all the same.

"What took you so long you fuckhead?" Violet whispered, and Clementine turned to her, confused.

Violet then raised a brow. "Sorry, I wasn't talking about you, I meant the fucking moron you're sitting next to." Violet smiled happily, and Clementine only smiled back as she turned to take out her headphones.

"Fuckhead? Good one. But if I have to say, I'm more of a shithead." Louis replied.

"I thought Dickhead was a better name." Gabe spoke up, the pencil in between his fingers drumming against the desk.

Clementine snorted, and all three of them, including Duck who was in no part of the conversation, turned to her in surprise.

That's when they all laughed along too, erupting in raucous guffaws.

But they all had to stop laughing, mostly because of Larry, the meanest teacher of all teachers, telling them to be quiet.

"To answer your question though," Louis spoke again, the grin from before even wider now, "I was actually taking this damsel in distress to her class, as she had gotten lost on her way here."

Clementine's grin faltered, and she altered her eyes to narrow at him.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Knowing you, you probably begged for her to take you." Violet snickered, and both Duck and Gabe grinned.

Louis scoffed. "Ha, ha. Very funny. But y'know, for once, you're wrong." Louis muttered, crossing his arms.

"Quiet in the back!" Larry hissed from the front, pointing a marker at them.

Violet broke out into a laugh.

"Let's hear it from Clem, then." Gabe spoke, completely ignoring the warning of the teacher.

All eyes turned to him, then at Clementine.

A sudden overwhelming feeling overcame her, but she brushed it off. With a sigh, she spoke, "I was lost, if I'm going to be honest. He was just helping me out." She told them, and they all looked surprised.

Then, Duck laughed. "No way. Louis, since when do _ya_ help out?" Duck asked, and everyone else starting giggling.

Louis smirked. "Oh, if you _must_ ask..." He turned to Clem for a second, right before turning back to Duck, "It's my duty to help out girls. _Especially_ really pretty ones." He remarked, causing Clementine to stare at him with a confused expression.

"Oh my _goooood_." Violet face-palmed, cursing to herself for haven made friends with this idiot.

Gabe made an 'o' with his mouth as he narrowed his eyes at Louis. "Um, wait-"

"Her, pretty?! Don't even get me started on how wrong you SO are," Duck interrupted, laughing now as a complete and utter moron.

Clementine fisted her hand and threatened him, "Watch what you're saying, _Duck_ , or else you're going to be missing _two_ teeth." She hissed, which made Louis swoon.

"Do you guys _mind_?" Ava, class president, spoke from two rows above them, giving them all black looks of hatred.

Violet went ahead and flicked her off.

Clementine felt like banging her head against her desk as they kept talking, Duck asking too many questions, Louis and Gabe arguing over who knows what, and Violet whisper-shouting at Ava who seemed pissed off in many ways.

Good lord. This school is _definitely_ going to be the end of her.

* * *

Clementine was happy the fourth bell rang for the day, as she had been stuck with Louis and his friends for four full periods. There was a _little_ break in Nutrition, mostly because she escaped before Duck or any of them called out for her to hang out with them. Don't get her wrong, the people around here were actually... _decent_ , but she'd rather be alone most of the time.

Maybe that's the bad habit she has with people. She tries to escape as much interaction as possible, but when she's in the mood to talk, she will. Otherwise she'll stay silent.

And that's exactly what she's doing now, rushing to get out the door before Louis finds her.

That guy seemed persistent in hanging out with him for whatever reason.

When she made it out the door and went down the hallway opposite to the cafeteria, she had actually thought she finally escaped them. Or Louis, to be specific.

Alas, he managed to catch up with her, and trap her in a corner. Well not really _trap_ her, but enough space where she could step forward twice, and not get out.

Louis threw a complacent look at Clementine.

"So, what'll it be?" Louis asked, popping up the collar of his jacket.

Clementine crossed her arms and leaned on her hip, debating. "That depends. Who's exactly going to be at this table?" Clementine asked, really not up for meeting any new people.

"People that I know." Louis snidely remarked, and Clementine made a face.

"You're making a terrible effort in convincing me to join you." Clementine deadpanned, and Louis pouted.

"Awww, come on, Clem. It'll be fun, I swear." Louis begged, his smile returning.

Clementine didn't really want to. "It's fine, really. I don't really like crowds."

"I know, but these people aren't so bad. Violet will be there too!" Louis said, making a mental note to himself that her eyes were pretty even in the dim lights of the hallway.

Clementine sighed. "Okay.., okay." She mumbled. What's meeting other people gonna hurt? So far, her reunion with Duck and the meeting of her new friends didn't turn out so bad, in fact, it was actually pretty funny. "Yeah, okay, fine." Clem repeated, uncrossing her arms.

Louis beamed brightly. "Nice choice. You definitely won't regret it." He told her sincerely, and Clementine smiled a bit.

But then she narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "It better not be." She told him, shouldering the strap of her backpack as she stepped next to him.

Louis gave her a weak smirk, and winked at her. "Trust me. You really won't."

* * *

"Oh, hi Clementine!" Gabe greeted happily, waving at her from the table.

Clementine smiled at him, ignoring her previous thoughts in thinking that this guy here would be really annoying.

Louis waved back, and Gabe stuck his tongue at him.

Upon hearing his greeting, the rest of the people who were conversing with one another stopped talking and turned, noticing Louis, and another girl they've never seen before.

Louis arrived first, and stepped from the one end of the table with his traditional giant smile on his face. "Hey, losers, first of all, I missed you guys too," Louis answered, stopping Sophie, Minnie, and Sarah from saying anything, "Secondly, you might have noticed, but I got myself a hot girl while you guys were sitting around at home getting fat." Louis smirked, and Clem threw him a look.

Marlon, Aasim, Ruby, and Mitch all threw him a look, questions rising.

Violet snorted. "In your dreams, lover boy." She said, and turned to the table, "That's not his girl. He's just being stupid again." Violet assured them all, and everyone oh'ed in understanding while some nodded as well.

Louis placed a dramatic hand over his chest. "Rude. Anyway," He brought her close to him, much to her dismay, "She's new here. Her name's Clementine, and she's obviously head over heels in love with me." He chuckled out, and she pushed him a little to get off his grip.

Despite being nervous, she still managed to smile a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Clementine!" Sarah said happily, getting up and greeting her up close.

Mariana also did the same, except that she eyed her sweater. Drooling, she felt the fabric in her hands, and turned to her, eyes awed. "Dude, your hoodie's _sick_." She whispered, and Clementine gave her an uncomfortable smile.

"Um...thank you?" Clementine thanked, making Mariana nod.

"Alright, alright, enough, quit hogging her all up. Clearly she's uncomfortable." Marlon, the head of the group spoke up, and everyone who stood up dejectedly made their way back to where they were sitting.

Louis sat next to Gabe, and patted the seat next to him for her to join.

Reluctantly, she sat down and placed her elbows on the table.

"Clementine, right?" Marlon asked, curious.

"Yeah. And you are...?"

Marlon grinned and crossed his arms. "Names Marlon. Can't believe this shithead didn't tell you about me." Marlon said to her, and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, all she needed to know was me." Louis winked, making Clem eye him wearily.

"Ignore him, he's really stupid," Brody said, sitting next to Marlon with a nice smile.

"Correction, the best kind of stupid." Louis corrected, and Brody rolled her eyes.

Clementine seemed to raise her lips into a smile; she had to admit, this Louis guy was pretty funny.

"Well, either way, it's nice to meet you." Marlon chuckled, everyone not entirely dead silent on the table, but still pretty silent. "It's not normal for us to get a new student every once in a while. Small town, you know how it goes." Marlon said.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah. But when you live in a city with who knows what, then it's hard to believe that this school is pretty low-key." She replied, and everyone seemed even more intrigued.

"A city?" Sarah asked, turning to Duck, who proudly gleamed at the thought of Clementine being his first friend.

"What was it like?" Violet asked, curious as well.

"Dude, is that where you got that killer hoodie?" Mariana spoke up, earning a weird look from Ruby.

"I bet she did, god, I kinda want one now, too." Gabe spoke up, agreeing with his sister for once.

The table suddenly fell into a full on conversation about her, good things rather than bad things.

Even if she wasn't necessarily included in it, she still felt a bit happy with herself. It wasn't really normal for her to talk this much, she's not really a people person. Though, noticing this, well, it isn't that much as what she thought it would be.

Maybe making friends isn't so bad.

"Why are you so quiet?" Louis asked, whispering because he kinda wanted her to only talk to him.

Clementine turned to him, realizing that he surprisingly smelled like strawberries. "I can't be silent, now?" She asked, a bit bewildered.

Louis laughed a bit. "Nah, nah, you can. I was just asking, you know."

"And why were you asking?"

Louis pondered a bit. A smile rose up to his face. "You haven't exactly asked me out, yet."

On second thought, making friends sucked.

* * *

A/N: **_Damn. I know I need to be updating my other stories but...c'mon, I mean, I was wanting to post one of these for a while and, uh, I didn't really get the chance to. SO WHY NOT, LEAVE ME ALONE AGH. Oh yeah, why did I write this? Well, this reminded me of the song 'Die for You' by The Weeknd. Great artist, lemme tell ya._**

 ** _And yes, I will continue. I kinda dislike making oneshots, but when other people do it, it's like, amazing? Such irony._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	2. Guts

Chapter 2: Starved for Help/Guts

 **Rating** : (M) Not for Kids. Might change the rating to M later.

 **Pairings** : Clementine/Louis, etc.

A/N: **_Hahahahahhahahah, hi. I have no life, yeet. Btw, Kenny and Katjaa are Clem's Godparents. yeh. I also changed the title for this story, mostly because I felt like it didn't really match it, hehe._**

* * *

It had been one month.

Clementine was in this damn school for _one_ month.

And if she has to be honest?

It wasn't so bad.

It was better than her old school, that's for sure.

But...she just couldn't help but get this feeling of uneasiness every time she entered.

Despite making friends and knowing almost everyone entirely, she couldn't help but feel as if something would happen.

It definitely wasn't a good feeling.

"Dude. I think it's October." Violet mumbled, staring up at the gloomy sky.

Sarah threw her a look. "Have you checked the calendar? You don't always have to look up at the sky and decide which month it is." Sarah explained, checking out her mobile device to check the actual date.

Violet glared at Sarah. "Hey, you never know. We could all just suddenly fall victim of no electrical devices for the longest. It's best to know this stuff for a real emergency." Violet countered, which made Sarah roll her eyes.

"She's right, you know." Clementine said, looking up at the sky as well.

Sarah pouted. "I guess..." She muttered as she put her phone away.

"That's why I learned how to shoot a gun." Clementine admitted proudly, causing Violet to grin.

"Badass. Wish I knew."

"My dad Lee can teach you." Clementine offered, smiling politely.

Sarah jumped to her feet. "That's really cool. Do you think he could teach me too?"

Clementine nodded and sat down on the stairs at the back of the school, smiling. "Sure. My dad is willing to teach anyone, I swear." She told them, and frowned at the mention of 'dad'.

Violet noticed her frown. "Yo, are you okay?"

Clementine perked up. "Oh, yeah, don't worry. I'm fine."

Violet stared at her a bit longer before shaking her head and looking elsewhere. It wasn't that Violet didn't care, she just knew that sometimes people wanted to be sad by themselves. It's what Violet would have done, anyway.

"What's up, fuckheads?" Marlon greeted each of them, except for Sarah, who he called by her name, as she would always get a bit mad to be referred as something else.

Marlon fist-bumped Clementine's hand, and Clementine grinned back at the greeting.

"Fuckhead? Lame. I was thinking more of 'fuckface', you know?" Violet said plainly, fist bumping him too.

Marlon scoffed. "What am I supposed to say? ' _Fuckfaces_ '? Doesn't make sense, you know."

Violet grinned. "Oh fuck off. Improvise, isn't that what you do best?"

Marlon shook his head halfheartedly. "Sure, sure."

"What's good, fuckheads?" Louis came by behind Marlon, smacking his mullet from the back of his head.

"Already used that." Marlon told him, rubbing at the rear of his head.

"Oh..." Louis took a second. "What's up, fuckers?" He snapped his fingers, and Violet rolled her eyes.

Louis turned to Clementine. "Oh, excuse me," he began, and both Sarah and Marlon groaned, "I meant to say Princess." He said to her, and Clementine snorted.

"Princess? I don't know about that one. I prefer... _killer ninja_." Clementine joked, haven finally made proper friends with the guy.

It had been one month. She got used to Louis, surprisingly.

Louis smirked. "Alright, that sounds cool. But you know what really suits you? Sexy God- Ow!"

Louis pouted as he dejectedly held onto the back of his head, later throwing a glare at Violet who was innocently whistling to herself.

Aasim later came walking by, giving them all a casual 'hey' before heading into the building towards class. Louis called out that he was a ' _nerd_ ', which opted for Louis to be pouting later, as Aasim had so rudely said afterward that he was a ' _fucking moron_ ' if he was a nerd. Clementine mockingly told him that he was pretty smart, which she later regretted as Louis had actually stepped up his so called 'flirting techniques'.

"So, Halloween is coming up..." Marlon brought up, and everyone except Clementine gave him weird looks.

"It's like, the 1st day of October." Violet countered, leaning against the stair's handlebars.

"Once it's October, it's just basically Halloween for a full 31 days." Marlon told them, and Louis let out a chuckle.

"Hate to break it to you buddy, but remember what the school said? Can't dress for Halloween anymore." Louis refuted, and both Sarah and Violet nodded.

Marlon turned to Louis. "And who's fault was it to cause that rule?" He asked, issuing a dirty look at him.

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "Noooooo idea."

"Why I outta-"

"You guys wanna hang out after school then, for Halloween?" Clementine interrupted, stopping Marlon from choking Louis to death.

Violet seemed intrigued. "I trust you, so yeah. I'm down."

"Me too!" Sarah said cheerfully, pushing her glasses up the top of her nose.

Louis shoved Marlon off him, and came closer towards Clementine, grinning. "You know I will always accept any request my princess is ordering." Louis cooed, bowing as a joke.

Clementine sighed, tired of his attempts.

"I'm game too," Marlon added, rubbing at his arm with a smile.

Clementine grinned. "Nice. You guys can totally invite your friends too."

Everyone nodded and muttered out 'cool's and 'nice's at the agreements.

Louis seemed to be the most excited.

"Can we dress up that day or...?"

Clementine took a look at Louis' hopeful eyes. Then, she nodded.

He did one of his many fist pumps in the air while muttering out a happy yes.

Clementine couldn't help but feel suspicious a bit.

* * *

Walking through the field, she smiled to herself as she stared up at the still graying sky, a scent of rain traveling up her nose.

It was currently lunch, and today, she planned to be by herself, alone with her thoughts. That's the only way she was able to cope with her trauma, something that never left her ever since she was 8 years old.

She had brought her lunch with her, and as she sat on top of the grass, she could've sworn she heard the dirt from behind her swish and crunch as if someone were to be stepping on them.

That's when her guts had told her to turn around, and her eyes widened when she saw it was both Gabe and Duck, along with Louis who seemed to be proud of himself.

"H-hi, Clementine." Gabe greeted shyly, getting an elbow to the ribs by Duck. Was Gabe...blushing?

Duck later turned to her, smiling sheepishly. "Clemmy, what's with ya? Are you okay?" Duck asked and sat down next to her.

Gabe sat on her other side, while Louis decided to sit in front of her, staring directly at her.

Clementine swallowed and tried to keep her nostalgic expression from showing. "I'm eating lunch, obviously. I'm fine." Clementine answered briefly, proving it by grabbing the bag of Doritos in front of her and opening them to take a bite out of a chip.

Gabe didn't say anything.

"You sure as hell don't look like it." Louis told her bluntly, and Clementine raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

Duck cleared his throat. "What we mean is...that you're actin' like some loner." Duck told her, a bit concerned. She _was_ his supposed 'sister' after all.

Clementine glared at Duck. "What, I can't be by myself, now?" Clementine asked, offended.

"N-no, that's not what we mean.." Gabe defended, making her attention shift from Duck to him.

"Then what _do_ you mean?" Clementine asked, knowing well enough what they were talking about. She just didn't want to admit to what it was.

Louis sighed. "You haven't been hanging out with us, lately. Especially me! Am I like, not important-" Louis stopped talking when Duck issued him an offended glare, thus making him sigh once again. "You just haven't been around lately, that's all I'm saying." Louis finished, actually concerned now.

Clementine's features softened.

"Yeah. You've been doin' that for the past week." Duck said, and Gabe nodded, a bit sad.

Clementine sat silently, looking towards the grass below as to avoid their eyes. They felt invasive. "Look guys, I'm okay. I just do that a lot, I used to do that in my old school." She assured them, shrugging her shoulders as she looked up; her eyes meeting Louis'.

Louis seemed unconvinced.

So did Duck, and Gabe was too busy thinking to himself that he was near her. He hadn't even heard her assurance.

Duck remembered about the time when Clementine said she missed her parents, and Duck couldn't understand. Now though, he does. Katjaa left a few years back, and Kenny, his father, was left in a state of misery. He missed his mom too. And he knew, that often people who're like this want some alone time, even for a little while to control their feelings.

Duck used to do that. Now though, he just starts remembering the jokes his father would tell him. Something about grasshoppers.

"Alright, if ya say so." Duck told her, still worried. Turning to Gabe, he whistled and told him to get up, to follow him. But he told Louis silently to stay, because firstly, Gabe was in no state to even speak a proper sentence to her, and Duck himself was not up in the mood to watch his 'sister' cry. Don't get him wrong, of course he'll try and comfort her later, but getting sad now will only make him sad too. It hurts Duck to see his 'sister' like this.

Louis made a look but nodded, understanding.

After bidding a goodbye to Clementine, Duck left, hoping Louis can help her out a bit. That guy had a good notch in making people feel better.

"Did Duck tell you to stay?" Clementine mumbled, picking at the grass below her, the chips she opened now forgotten inside her bag.

Louis frowned a bit. "No." He lied, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

But this was Clementine, and when she looked at him, she knew. "You don't have to lie, you know. It's okay, you can leave or whatever." She told him, contradicting with her emotions for him to stay.

Louis leaned a bit forward, hands on the grass with his legs crossed before him. "Okay, fine, fine," Louis admitted, "Duck _did_ tell me to stay. But I'll be honest here, I don't really want to leave yet." Louis told her, refraining from letting his grin show. He can't help it, sometimes he just grins whenever he looks at her. It's become a habit; is she good at making people smile?

Clementine let out a small smile. "You sure?" She asked him, her depressed mood lifting from her chest.

"Of _course_ , why would I want to leave such a beauty like yourself?" Louis said, winking at her with a smirk.

Clementine rolled her eyes.

Louis was such a weirdo.

Good weirdo.

"Yeah, yeah," Clementine mumbled, not entirely accepting his compliment.

"Oh, so you agree with me?" Louis said brightly, flashing a grin.

Clementine scoffed. "When have I _ever_ agreed with you?" She asked, a teasing smile on her lips.

Louis felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at her lips, and he looked into her eyes, still holding that grin. "Hmm, now that I think about it, there was this one time..." He pretended to think, the way he always does when he's playing around with her, something Clementine secretly liked.

"Oh?" Clementine snickered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right now." He simply stated, and Clementine raised a playful brow.

"Actually, I don't think I did." She said proudly, causing his smirk to widen.

"And Actually," he added, feeling giddy, "you never said no, either."

* * *

Violet cackled as her fisted hand pounded at the table, throwing her head back with laughter as Gabe, who was in front of her, had accidentally poured mashed potatoes all over Marlon.

Marlon, currently in shock, was staring at Gabe with surprise, while Gabe stood, extremely afraid of what Marlon would do.

Minnie, who was sitting beside Violet with the most goofiest grin on her face, was pleasingly staring at Violet as if she were the world. Sophie was too busy rolling her eyes at her sister, Brody joining in.

Mitch, Duck and Aasim were quietly laughing along side Violet, Sarah included, despite the glares of both Ruby and Brody.

"Oh _MAN_." Violet said aloud, wiping her eyes when she took another look at Marlon. She wheezed again, and began laughing while Gabe took a look at her and glared.

Brody had actually stood up and was now willingly cleaning his shirt, grumbling to herself about how Marlon was such a baby at times.

Marlon, snapping out of his shock, finally glared at Gabe, getting up as he rolled up the sleeve of his white shirt. "You're so gonna-"

"What's up, losers?" Louis interrupted Marlon, Clementine now beside him with a bag of Doritos in her hands.

Upon hearing their friend's voice, all but Brody who was still cleaning looked at them, Duck silently smiling to himself when Clementine looked better than she was.

Violet eased her laughter and took a good look at Louis, wiping at her eyes. "Hah... Who are you calling loser, you loser?" Violet countered, properly regaining back her usual self.

"Loser? Oh no, no, no, you got it all wrong here, Vi. I'm a _ninja_." Louis said and bumped hips with Aasim when he sat down.

Violet gave Louis a weird look and turned to Clementine, mouthing ' _what the fuck is this loser on now?_ '.

Clementine simply shrugged and sat next to him voluntarily, making Louis feel good about himself.

"Oh, hey Clementine." Marlon addressed, wiping off some of the mashed potatoes from his shirt while Brody did the same. "You don't happen to have some napkins, do you? Some _shithead_ ," Marlon glared at Gabe, to which Gabe sheepishly held his hands up, "spilled some Mashed tots on me." He told her.

Clementine shook her head, swallowing the chip she was recently chewing on. "Sorry. Ran out yesterday, my brother A.J had the sniffles." Clementine told them, and Marlon nodded in understanding.

"Brother?" Violet spoke up, surprised. "You never told us you had a brother."

"Yeah. Since when?" Duck spoke, extremely shocked that she hadn't told him.

Louis noticed the flicker of worry that ran along her face. "Hey, hey, how come you guys aren't interested in my family?" Louis falsely pouted, hoping that they would get the topic off of her brother. Even if he was really interested to know, sometimes you just have to respect other people's boundaries.

"Hate to break it to you Lou, but you're lame." Marlon told him, using the last napkin around to wipe off the rest of the mashed potato.

"I agree." Mariana said as she sat next to Sophie, making everyone else sprite up into a conversation relating to Louis being lame.

"Hey! Rude." Louis joked, making Gabe laugh as he placed a pile of napkins on their table.

"Gabe, don't laugh, you're gonna catch the lame." Violet muttered, Louis glaring at her.

Clementine laughed a bit. That's when Louis wrapped an arm around her neck, bringing her close to him on purpose. "This is why Clementine's my favorite. At least she knows that being lame is actually cool!" He joked, and Clementine rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure, sure." Violet chuckled, "We all know _that_."

Everyone erupted in sudden whistles and 'oh's, Violet receiving high-fives from both Marlon and Duck.

Louis rolled his own eyes too, trying to suppress his cheeks from turning red. "Oh shut up, don't be talking when Minnie's sitting _right there_." Louis smirked, and Clementine seemed impressed.

Now everyone was howling at Violet, which made Violet call out and tell them that they're all useless headfucks.

Clementine smiled to herself, Louis remembering to let go of her.

That's when he caught her stare on him, and he couldn't help but grin back at her.

It looked as if they had a moment, but the bell rang, making everyone groan.

Louis felt like banging his head onto the table. "Class is ass." He muttered.

"You can say that again." Duck chortled.

* * *

"Wanna walk home?"

That's the first thing she heard the moment she stepped out of school grounds, the moment before she even walked to AJ's school to pick him up.

And it was from Louis, of all people.

"Excuse me?" Clementine said, not really comprehending what came out of his mouth.

Louis cleared his throat and folded the sleeves of his beige colored shirt. "I was asking if we could walk home together. You know what that is, right?" Louis grinned, making Clementine sigh.

"Don't be ridiculous, of _course_ I know what that is." Clementine told him, and his eyes twinkled.

"Being ridiculous is where it's at, Babe." He said, posing like a model.

Clementine snorted at his failed impression of modeling.

"So, yeah? Can I?" He asked, jumping a bit in place from how excited he seemed to be.

Clementine took a moment to answer. "Sure." She said, shrugging. "Why the sudden question?" Clementine asked, turning as her feet moved to walk.

He walked right next to her. "Well, obviously because you're pretty. _Very_ pretty." He answered quickly, and Clementine threw him a look.

"I meant the real reason, thank you." Clementine urged, brushing off his compliment.

Louis looked confused. "The real reason? Well, that's what I said. You're pretty."

Clementine stopped walking, noticing Gabe looking at both of them from a distance. She opted to ignore him. "Uh-"

Louis snapped his fingers and a look of recognition ran over his face. "Ohhhhh, you mean the _actual_ reason? Well, I like talking to you. You're really interesting to me." He answered, and Clementine looked thoroughly confused.

She wanted to say something. But she didn't have anything to say.

So instead, she stayed quiet and started walking again, avoiding his pretty face in hopes he wouldn't see hers.

Louis didn't seem to like her lack of response. But he didn't do anything to trigger her anymore. Was what he said too much? Hopefully not, he always jokes with her like that.

But...he wasn't joking now. Which...might be bad.

"What's the grossest thing you've ever eaten?" Clementine abruptly asked him, and Louis snapped his head at her in surprise.

It took him a moment, and he cringed when he answered. "Cantaloupe."

Clementine gave him a weird look. "Cantaloupe? But that's not even bad."

"I like you Clem, but _dude,_ " He brought out the dude as if she had just offended him, "I fucking HATE Cantaloupe."

Clementine snorted. "Right."

Louis' sour expression softened into a smile when he saw her become amused. "What about you? What's the nastiest thing _you_ ate?"

Clementine shivered when she remembered of the time when she visited a house in her neighborhood. It was the short time of when she was an orphan, and she struggled to say anything to him when she remembered eating something human from a human itself, who she thought was the nicest man around. "A man's leg." Clementine answered, hoping he could bypass it as a joke.

There was a heavy silence. "I'm kidding," Clementine laughed nervously, turning to him expectantly.

Louis looked worried. "...Are you?" He asked, and Clementine frowned.

Another silence ran down on them, and she only hoped to get out of this situation of awkward. She never had an awkward moment with Louis.

"You know, I just realized something." Louis started, a contemplating look on his face.

"What?"

Louis adjusted the strap of his backpack. "I just realized that I know nothing about you, in like, the month you've been here." Louis said, stopping at a cross-light.

Clementine froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Louis pushed the button as he looked at her, an all out seriousness in his voice. "All I know about you is your name. And that you hate trusting people. I don't think you've ever told anyone your past." Louis muttered.

Clementine swallowed. "I didn't think anyone was interested."

"Well I'm interested." Louis answered, grinning a bit to lighten the mood.

Clementine felt nervous, but decided to smile back in an effort to lighten the mood just like he was doing.

"There's not much about me, I guess." Clementine started, adjusting the cap with the letter 'D' on her head. She turned to him, frowning a bit. "What do you wanna know?"

Louis hummed to himself as he pretended to think.

Clementine waited, extremely nervous about any question probabilities he might ask. What if he asks something too personal?

Louis deflated a bit, and a sheepish look came over his face, seeming nervous. "Do you...have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked, and Clementine blinked in surprise.

"You can ask me back if I ever had a girlfriend," he winked, "I haven't, by the way." He seemed to have recovered from his supposed shyness Clementine could've sworn noticed.

Clementine rolled her eyes. "No."

Louis' chances seemed to drop. "No? Never?" He pushed, hoping she wasn't like Violet; don't get him wrong, he actually supports gays, but if Clementine were to be... then he'll have to live a period amount of time sulking to himself upon realizing that a hot girl like her was of that sexuality. He'd have no chance!

"Never." She hissed a bit darkly, her 'v' verbalizing along her lips.

Louis felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. Though, he brushed that feeling off him in exchange from one of curiosity.

"Are you sure? I mean, c'mon, how can a person like you _not_ get a boyfriend?" Louis asked, smirking at her.

Clementine thumbed at the penny inside the pocket of her sweater. "I...I don't know. I don't think I've ever thought about something like that." She replied, and Louis silently thanked god when she hinted she wasn't really attracted to girls.

"Um...why?" Louis asked, wondering. "Why wouldn't you? I'm sure every guy would like to be around you. Like, _hellooo_ , walking goddess right here!" He said, gesturing at Clementine as a whole.

Clementine tinged a small amount of pink. But then she shook it off, telling herself to stop acting so weird. "I doubt that. And to answer your question, well, I just didn't think about it. I never really considered liking a boy or even thinking about one." Clementine answered, her eyes catching the sight of the flag of A.J's school.

"Um, then what about me? You can't lie to my face like that." Louis told her, jokingly heaving an annoyed sigh.

Clementine threw him a look of her own, a playful smile on her lips. "You sure are full of yourself." She commented, ignoring his question.

"Soon _you'll_ be full of _me_." He said as he winked, making Clementine smack the back of his head.

Clementine, a bit flushed, glared at him, scowl on her lips. "If you _ever_ say that one more time-"

"Clem!" A puny voice called, interrupting her threat.

Clementine perked up and looked forwards, finding A.J coming at her with wide arms and in an illogical amount of speed.

Louis watched as A.J practically threw himself at Clem, Clem almost falling from such a force.

"Whoa there, Kiddo." Clementine said, smiling brightly as her hand affectionately lay on top of his head. Afro, to be specific. "Don't throw yourself at people, okay? You might knock them onto the floor." Clementine mothered, making A.J laugh as he let go of her.

"How was your day?" A.J asked politely, and Clementine sighed.

"Tiring, as usual. And yours?"

"It was really boring. We had to learn how to multiply, which is really hard." A.J said dejectedly, frowning.

"I'm sure you'll get better. Right now you're just a dumb dumb." Clementine cooed, pinching his cheeks.

A.J laughed and pulled her hands away, happy.

A.J abruptly stopped laughing when he took a look at Louis however, a stranger he never met before.

"Clem, there's a stranger staring at us." A.J said aloud, and Clementine laughed a bit at his childishness.

"That's not a stranger, A.J. That's just Louis, a friend from my school." Clementine said, allowing A.J to approach Louis.

"Hey little dude, I'm Louis." Louis greeted, bending down to extend a hand for A.J to shake.

A.J hesitated at first and looked at Clementine for approval, to which she nodded her head at.

A.J smiled timidly and took the hand, shaking it with surprising strength. "Hi, I'm Alvin Junior. But people just call me A.J." A.J greeted back, and Louis looked at Clementine.

"Can I keep him?" He asked in a joke-like manner, standing upright once more.

Clementine scoffed. "Sorry, I saw him first." Clementine joked back, patting A.J's head.

"Yeah." A.J narrowed his eyes, arms crossed.

Louis chuckled in response.

* * *

"Thank you for walking us home, Louis." Clementine sincerely thanked, smiling appreciatively at him.

Louis watched as A.J ran up to the door of Clem's home, leaving both Clementine and him at the front of the walkway. "It was my pleasure." Louis told her, moving one of his dreads from his face.

"Seriously though," Clementine said, moving her hands back and forth along the straps of her backpack. "Thanks. You really didn't need to do that."

"But I wanted to." Louis smirked, "Besides, what type of damsel walks by herself without her prince charming?" Louis asked playfully, making Clementine laugh a bit.

"Alright, alright," Clementine said and turned her body around to head inside, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lou. I have to take care of this 'tot'." Clementine said, motioning her head at A.J who was turning the knob of the house over and over again.

Louis felt a bit fluttery. "Yeah, cool. We'll see each other tomorrow." He called back, waving at her.

Clementine waved goodbye and finally turned to address A.J, taking out her keys to open the front door A.J so desperately wanted to open.

They missed the way Louis stood there a bit longer, a gentle look on his face as he stared upon the girl only a few feet in front of him. With a small spark of some sort of longing, he began to walk away back to his own house, who was surprisingly not that far from where she stayed at.

"Hey, Louis!" Clementine called, and he turned around, a bit confused.

As he expected for Clementine so say something, anything, A.J actually came running out, getting handed something from Clementine.

A.J ran up to him and he awaited, curious.

"Clem said thanks a lot, and she also said that she wants to be your girlfriend." A.J lied on the second part, shoving a piece of strawberry flavored candy into his palms.

Louis felt his cheeks flush a tid bit, and he was about to ask if she _really_ said that, but A.J ran off back into the house, along with Clementine who smiled sweetly at him before shutting the door.

Louis stood frozen, taking his eyes off her house, and to the strawberry jolly rancher on his palms.

How did she know he liked strawberry?

* * *

A/N: **_YEEEET. Hopefully you enjoy!_**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	3. Long Road Ahead

Chapter 3: Long Road Ahead

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Kids.

 **Pairings** : Louis/Clementine, etc.

A/N: _ **I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story! It really helps me keep on writing. Oh and, I'll most likely be updating every Sunday. If I don't, I'm terribly sorry. I have all this school stuff already, and I have other stories I need to update as well. Thank you for your patience!**_

* * *

"Good morning, Neighbor!" Someone called from next door, waving his hand overhead to catch a sleepy Clementine's attention.

Turning towards the direction of the voice, her eyes focused on a man who seemed to be on his late twenties, chipper while holding onto his mail.

Raising a brow, Clementine looked around her to make sure he was waving at her, and turned back to wave back at him. "Hello..?" She said, confused as to why all of a sudden some stranger wanted to speak to her.

"I see you're new around these parts, yeah?" The neighbor called out to her, glancing down at his mail for a second.

"Yeah, I suppose we are." Clementine agreed, not really up to talk in such a morning. It was only Saturday, anyway. Good ol' Saturday.

"What's your name?" He shouted, which made Clementine self-conscious that other people might hear their conversation. It was morning, and as a person, she wouldn't want people screaming their lungs out at the brink of early sunrise.

"Clementine!" She shouted back, wincing as she looked around to see if anyone would open their doors. Hopefully they wouldn't get kicked out because of their shouting.

While looking, the neighbor's door opened right when he was about to speak, and a sleepy woman who also seemed to be about the same age as that man came through. She held the most heated glare of man-kind.

"Shut the fuck up, Luke! It's _6:00_ in the morning!" She called to the man known as Luke, clenching her mug of what seemed to be hot coffee.

"Sorry, Sweetie! I'm just meeting the new neighbor!" Luke yelled, sheepishly watching as his wife of almost 10 years stomped towards him.

"Neighbor? We have a neighbor?" She asked, still tired with sleep.

Luke nodded, his head facing Clementine who was still standing rather awkwardly while next to the mailbox. She hadn't even gotten the mail yet.

"You know, instead of yelling like a moron," She gave him a hard glare, "We can just introduce ourselves like normal people." She explained, facing Clementine who was trying to decipher what she was saying.

Luke flushed with embarrassment, and laughed awkwardly. "Woopsies." He said, causing his wife to roll her eyes and begin to walk towards Clementine.

"Hey," She started, nodding her head upwards as if she were still a hip young teen.

"Hey." Clementine replied back, smiling politely as Luke came up behind his wife.

"Honey, this is Clementine." Luke said to his wife, and she threw him a look.

"Of course I know what her name is. You literally yelled it across the whole earthly plain." She responded, and Clementine suppressed a chuckle at Luke's pout.

"Oh, whatever." Luke muttered, then let out a grin, "Clementine, this is my perfect wife, Jane."

"A pleasure." Jane muttered, sipping her coffee as she stared deeply into Clem's hazel colored eyes.

"Likewise." Clementine responded back with an equal tone, clearly still tired.

"I'd love for you to meet our daughter, but unfortunately, she's sleeping like the little marshmallow she is." Luke told Clementine, and Jane sighed.

"Actually Luke, she's been awake since like, 4:00. She accidentally ate one of the pre-Halloween candies I was hiding until the holiday." Jane told him, and he blinked.

"Oh. Well, dang it. How much did she eat?" Luke asked, and Jane pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"About five. All. Chocolate." She hissed, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. It seemed Jane was just as tired as Clementine was.

Luke paled. "Oh no. She wouldn't try to escape from the window again, would she?" Luke whisper-yelled, darting his head back to look at his house.

Clementine blinked. Escape? What was he talking about?

While the young married couple bickered about what seemed to be their daughter, Clementine thought to herself, losing her sense between her thoughts. For some reason, they all went back to Louis; every single thought, whether it be if Lee had Coffee yet, or if A.J had woken up- Louis ended up being the last thing she would think of.

It was annoying sometimes. It's been like that for a good few weeks since she'd given him that candy, every single chance they got to talk, he would always manage to get into her thoughts. She hated to admit it was starting to bother her.

A tug of her sweatpants pulled Clementine away from her thinking, and she instantly looked down to see if it was A.J. She was surprised to say the least when she saw that it wasn't A.J, but a girl with reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Are you the candy person?" The little girl whispered, still tugging at her pajama wear.

Clementine was confused. Candy Person? What Candy Person? "Candy...Person?" She asked, still beside her mailbox with the mail still inside.

"Yes. Candy. Person. You have candy in your pocket." The little girl pointed out, lightly poking her sweatpants' hidden pocket.

Clementine went over and reached inside her pocket, pulling out a strawberry Jolly-rancher. The same type of sweet she gave Louis the other day...

"Can I have it?" The little girl asked, gripping the fabric of her pants.

Smiling kindly, Clementine reached down and offered her the candy from her open palm, the little girl grabbing it with great enthusiasm.

"Oh no!" Luke cried, and Clementine turned, bewildered.

Jane yawned, not even paying any attention to Luke anymore. She was tired, okay?

Almost as quick as light, Luke quickly zipped and grabbed onto the candy, swiping it off of the little girl's hand.

At the realization that she had her candy taken away, the little girl pouted and looked up at her father. "I want candy, dad! You promised yesterday!" She cried, her little hands reaching up to get the candy.

"Jamie, Sweetie, No-"

"You promised her _candy_?" Jane hissed, interrupting Luke.

Luke swallowed and began to flail his arms around, "No, No! I swear I didn't say that, I meant to say a donut!"

Jane turned to Clementine, who was now looking guilty, and sighed. "Nice to meet ya, Neighbor. If you don't mind," Jane narrowed her eyes as she slowly turned to Luke, who now had Jamie climbing all over him, "We're going to have to turn in for the morning."

Clementine watched as Jane stomped over and grabbed her daughter from Luke's neck, later pinching Luke's ear as she dragged him back to the house. The little girl who she gave the candy to began to whine and move around, but stopped when she caught Clementine's eyes. A small smile stretched on her lips, and she waved at her before crying again.

Clementine blinked, and after a small moment to catch up with the events that happened, she waved back, smiling shyly.

"You have some craaaazy neighbors." Someone mumbled from beside her.

Clementine whipped her head around to find Louis opening her mail box and taking out the mail, smiling to himself as if he were some king.

Her eyes widened, and she looked around, wondering from where he came from. "What the hell? How-What-why-"

"Here's your mail! Bummer, you have a bill you need to pay." Louis said, offering the mail to her. He ignored her outbreak, and smiled as he contained his snicker.

Clementine blinked, pointing towards one way of the street and then the other, and then pointing back at him, legit confused.

"What?" He asked innocently, "I'm only giving you your mail."

Clementine stared at him, still standing in place in oddness of it all. She took in his appearance, the only thing she seemed to pay attention to: He was wearing a jean jacket over a dark hoodie, with black joggers complimenting his light blue shoes. He seemed...dressed up. "Uh..."

Louis grinned. "I know, I know, it's a little early for me to stop by..."

"You _think_?" Clementine said, crossing her arms as she began to compose herself. As Jane had said, it was literally _6:00_ in the fucking _morning_.

"Hey! You said yesterday I could come over." Louis said.

Clementine sighed. "Well, yeah, I guess I did. But I meant at a reasonable time, not in the damn morning!" She said while scowling, unable to believe that Louis had actually gone to her house at the brink of sunrise.

Louis only grinned in response, still out offering her own mail. She had yet to take it from his hands, and he was wondering if she had forgotten about it. It was a usual thing for her to do that, because often, she would blank out. Louis wondered if it was because of a habit, or she just...seemed like that. Like, Traumatized or something.

Clementine only slightly glared at him, expecting an answer. Though, the only response she seemed to receive was a grin and the shaking of his right hand to alert her that she still hadn't grabbed the envelopes. From the movement, she looked down and softened her features, realizing that she forgot about her mail.

"Well...?" Louis stretched out the word, moving the envelopes a few times.

That's when Clementine gently reached for her mail, Louis allowing her to take it in her hands while smiling softly. He swears on the lords from above that he seemed to be smiling more and more each time she was around.

Quietly, she began to shuffle through her mail, eyes glancing at him once or twice before sighing. "Why did you arrive so early? I didn't even get the chance to take out the decorations yet. Or even buy some more." Clementine said to him vexatiously, placing the hand that was holding onto the envelopes against her hip.

"I have tons of reasons," Louis started, ignoring the door to Clementine's house opening, "First of all, it's you." Louis placed a finger up, signaling that was his first reason. "Secondly," He put a second finger up, "It's you." Placing a last finger up, he continued, "And thirdly, I just have a habit of showing up at a tremendously ridiculous amount of time. Usually, it's at midnight." He finished, and winked at Clementine who was staring at him unbelievably.

She closed her gaping mouth, a bizarre expression plastered on her face. From the almost-two-months she's known him, this is the first time she finds something out about Louis. Other than him being attracted to Strawberries and hating Cantaloupe, this is the weirdest thing she knows about him. Or maybe not; being attracted to Strawberries isn't really normal. Then again, he insists that he's attracted to her. Well, while calling her a strawberry at the same time. Good lord, she just realized that Louis is far from normal. _How did she just realize this?_

While Clementine thought to herself, Louis was too busy gazing at her beauty, trying to take in every single detail he could get. Not that he was creepy or anything, but he almost always found a difference; yet her beauty to him stayed the same. There was a time where he noticed she had freckles dusted across her nose. Though today, he found that there were in fact no freckles; she might have some sort of superpower Louis just _has_ to get knowledge of. How did she look so beautiful even with all those 'imperfection's, as she would call them, on her face?

An almost noticeable blush of color began to adorn his cheeks, his eyes still staring at her intently. Marlon was right. Louis _does_ have a problem. Not that Louis' interactions with Clementine was a secret, or how occasionally(or really, almost always) he would flirt with her, but Marlon had guessed Louis right. And he knew Marlon had figured him out; that was a serious problem. Louis liked other girls before, sure, but he would usually stop pestering them so much after the second week. It was already the second month, and now, he was beginning to admire Clementine even more. And what Louis didn't get was how this was a problem; flirting a little isn't a _problem_. Or liking someone, for that matter.

Or...maybe Marlon was talking about broken hearts? His best friend did say that 'love' is for suckers. Louis agreed, but not entirely.

Inhaling deeply, Clementine opened her mouth to speak, as the silence around them was beginning to cluster her, but clamped it shut when she suddenly felt something grip her leg-her words were cut off by that interruption.

"Good morning, Clem!" A.J announced happily, smiling up at her while holding a broccoli plushie of Elvis.

Clementine smiled and looked down, her free hand going over to gently pat A.J's head. "Good morning, Goofball. What has you all chipper this morning?" She asked, and then cursed internally for using Duck's words. She must've gotten those weird things in her head. Darn it all.

"Wow. No good morning for me?" Louis asked, his eyes forcefully taking themselves away from Clementine's beautiful self. "Rude."

A.J raised a brow. "Where are your flowers?" A.J asked, ignoring Clementine's question for later. That's one of A.J's habits; again, with him ignoring many things Clementine told him. Manners are a good example.

"Flowers?" Clementine and Louis asked at the same time, looking at the little boy with a curious glance. Louis stopped himself from saying 'Jinx'. Clementine had a notch for smacking him upright for saying stupid things. He's honestly surprised she hadn't smacked him yet.

"Well, duh, flowers." A.J said, saying this as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "For Clem." A.J looked up at Clementine, who was staring at him shockingly.

Louis smirked, ignoring the rise of heat to his cheeks. "Oh, you're right!" Louis said dramatically, and Clementine looked at him, thinning her eyelids into slits, "I completely forgot the flowers."

"And the chocolates." A.J added, his tiny hand still holding onto Clementine's clothing.

"And the chocolates." Louis repeated, his smirk still intact.

Meanwhile, Clementine was furious, mostly because Louis was acting stupid again. Right in the morning, too.

A.J shook his head in dismay, looking at Louis, and then back at Clementine. "Clem, why do you have such bad taste?" A.J asked, remembering a quote from a movie he watched with Lee.

Clementine softened her glare and rose a brow, confused. "Bad taste? Bad taste in what?" Clementine asked, Louis also confused. This kid was everywhere.

"In boys." A.J said simply, pointing at Louis who released a mockingly offended gasp. "You told me that you never needed a boyfriend! And now look, this is what happens when you don't look properly. You got the dumbest one." A.J said to her, making both Louis and Clementine freeze.

Louis, out of the thought of how Clementine was going to be his girlfriend, and Clementine, for internally panicking if people actually thought they were dating. Don't get her wrong, it wouldn't be so _bad_ to have Louis as a boyfriend. But the thing is, is that she was totally not ready to have one in the first place. Going to school and helping out her family is where her mind is set on. Not _boys_. Especially one's like Louis.

At the long stretching silence of both Clementine and Louis looking at each other, A.J's annoyed expression turned grim.

With a sigh and another shake of his head, A.J let go of Clementine's pants and went up to Louis, poking him.

At the poke, Louis stopped daydreaming and grinned down at A.J, wondering what he wanted.

"Did you eat the candy?" A.J asked him, raising a brow in question. A.J wanted to know if Louis actually appreciated Clementine, just to make sure of one simple thing. Was he good enough? A.J at times didn't really think so.

Louis snorted. "Well of course, little dude. Who _doesn't_ eat candy?" Louis asked as A.J raised his hand up to point at Clementine.

Louis' grin faltered as he looked towards the direction of A.J's finger, confused and slightly saddened about the fact.

When Clementine saw his expression, she looked confused, her eyes darting back between A.J's finger and Louis.

"You don't eat candy?" Louis asked, his expression now shocked as if he wasn't just trying to wonder why in the world someone didn't eat Candy.

Clementine stiffened, her expression going blank.

Oh no.

* * *

"You know, this place isn't half bad!" Louis said, stalking after Clementine who looked mildly upset.

"Thanks." Clementine mumbled, barely paying attention to what he said. She was too busy trying to figure out how to set up the party, and/or maybe forgetting about what Louis asked her. Louis probably didn't know-he really **didn't** -so Clementine didn't really get mad at him for asking a question. It may have been stupid, and she's far too mature to get upset over a question.

When Louis didn't really get the response he wanted, his smile fell a bit. But it soon returned at the thought that maybe he could make it up to her. He didn't mean to accidentally offend her in some way, it was just him being curious. And he was always curious when it came to her. Was that bad?

"Is...Is your dad home?" Louis asked, hesitant to ask out of fear that he'll offend her somehow once again.

Clem tried not to dwell on the fact that Louis mentioned Lee as her dad. It was hard to call someone else dad when your own died still loving you. Though, even if it was difficult, she now had the sense that Lee was the best guardian she could have, a father figure she could look up to now that her own was dead. It was comforting to know someone was still there for you. "Lee? Well, actually, he left to work." Clementine said.

Louis released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Oh." Louis replied, watching A.J go the opposite way from where they were heading to. "What does he work as?" Louis asked, trying to spike up conversation. He hated the silence more than anything. Something about it just made him feel uncomfortable.

"High School Teacher." Clementine responded, going inside a small dark room.

Louis still walked after her. "High School Teacher? But there's no school today." Louis pointed out, his eyes trying to adjust in the dark. This room was way too...ominous.

Clementine squinted and looked up at the ceiling, searching for the string that she needs to pull to turn on the light. "Well, yeah. But he teaches older people too, during Saturday. It's kind of his thing." She said, testing out a string that seemed to be the right one to pull.

Louis blinked when the room lightened up, a bunch of boxes now coming to view.

"Huh." Was all he managed to say, reading the words scribbled onto the multiple small, big, and possibly medium boxes.

Clementine turned around, eyes landing on his own. "Well. Here it is. Not much yet, but we can always go out and buy some more. Marlon and Gabe said they were coming, right?" She asked, playing with a pretty gold necklace with her name on it.

Louis looked down at her bare collarbone, examining the necklace quickly before looking up at her face again. "Don't forget about Violet and Sarah. They're the most enthusiastic about this whole Halloween thing." Louis said, and Clementine smiled.

"Right. And don't even mention about Duck. He already told me he's going to join us later on today." Clementine informed, turning sideways and crouching down.

Louis took a look at her, and lingered his eyes on her bum. Though, he removed his eyes away from her body and towards the room, telling himself that staring at a woman's bottom would get him killed. Especially if it was Clementine's. Not that he could help it, but she has a nice bod. Well, for him. He's heard of others who agree. Though Louis would often just ignore that, and just focus on Clementine's personality. Typical, but he usually went for those. Marlon was a different story. Or maybe it was the same for him, since Brody was pretty sweet and smart.

"Here," He heard her say, getting a face full of boxes, "While I go cook some breakfast, go hang these up around the living room. I'll come and help later, if you need it." Clementine politely told him, getting a grin in return.

"Of course. Anything for you." Louis cooed, and Clementine gave him a look.

"Louis..." She warned, and Louis chuckled.

"Right, no flirting around the house. Got it."

* * *

After hanging up all the orange and black string of streamers and glittery wool, Louis made his way towards what he thought was the kitchen, looking for Clementine to ask her what to do next.

Quickly, he checked his phone to see the time, his eyes widening a bit for not expecting the time to be what it was. Apparently it was now 8:00, a good few half an hour passed with him arranging the small decorations. Maybe it was the back and forth of getting the tape. He couldn't just glue those darn Halloween things, could he? Unless that Glue was super powered and not riskily remove the paint off the wall.

Putting his phone away, he walked out of the small hallway he was in and entered a set of stairs, probably leading to the basement. That wasn't what he was looking for. So, instead of searching the house like he normally would do in anyone else's, he ignored that detour and went down the hall, looking at two doors that were located on opposite sides. And one that was in front of him.

This house was confusing him; where was the damn kitchen?

Before he could head inside one of the rooms, someone small and petite cleared their throat from behind him.

Louis turned, instantly spotting A.J. It seemed that he had changed into a pair of jeans and a pair of shiny new red shoes.

"Oh, hey little dude. You mind helping one of your bestest friends out? I can't find the kitchen." Louis declared, relieved to see it was only A.J. Though, Clem would be a little better.

A.J continued to stare, raising a brow. "I came here to tell you something, not show you wear the kitchen is. But I'll take you to it after you answer me." A.J demanded after a little while of just silence.

"And this question is...?"

A.J hardened his eyes, crossing his arms over his little chest. "Do you like-like Clem?"

Louis froze, expression going blank.

Uh oh.

"Like-Like? I think that's a little bit of a strong word, kiddo." Louis joked, nervously laughing afterward. He hoped the terrible lighting in this hallway hid the flush that probably shined like a million times. Man, fuck feelings.

A.J only replied with an even further narrow of his eyes.

Louis gulped, still smiling easily despite what he was feeling.

"I'm gonna repeat myself," A.J said, huffing. "Do you like-like Clementine?"

Louis opened his mouth to say no, but then closed it shut.

Double Uh oh.

* * *

"Awe man, this is going to be so _sick_." Violet declared, rubbing her hands together deviously as she entered the household that belonged to none other than Clementine.

"Sure as hell said it." Marlon replied, yawning and getting a stretch for his arms. He was a bit tired from Louis waking him up in the morning with all the humming and movement of clothing. And the damn loud ass shower.

"You think Lou is here yet?" Violet asked, forcefully grinning down at A.J who eyed them suspiciously.

Marlon noticed a strawberry candy wrapper on the floor as he walked further. With a grin, he placed his hands on his hips and turned to Violet, whom was also grinning. "Yep. I know when Louis is around. He's usually making a mess of things." Marlon said, hearing the door shut and A.J scurry off to tell Clementine that more of her friends were here.

Violet eyed another candy wrapper next to an entrance towards the living room. "Huh...I suddenly get the sense that he's here too." Violet muttered, idly walking through the door.

Marlon followed suit, taking a look at the place. He whistled lowly. "Dammmmn. This place is fucking nice." He commented, sitting onto the couch without a care in the world.

Violet only stood beside the shelves of small adornments and decorations, nodding in agreement with Marlon. "Hell yeah. Did she kill a dude to live in a place like this?" Violet asked, making Marlon shrug.

"What's this little shit here?" Violet asked, poking at the toy spider hung up on the wall.

"That would be Spidery. And I would warn you not to poke him. He hates that." Louis spoke up from where they came from, Clementine along side him rolling her eyes.

"Oh fuck you." Marlon chuckled, getting up from the couch to greet his buddy. "You don't know shit about what that Spider likes and what he doesn't. Obviously I do." Marlon joked, Louis grinning back at him as he slapped his palm.

Clementine threw them both a look, Violet doing the same before approaching them.

"Yo, fuckfaces. We have a mission, remember?" Violet said, nodding her head up at Clementine in a greeting.

Louis threw Violet a look. "No shit, Violet. I thought we were heading out to shit some bricks." Louis deadpanned, making Clementine snort in silence.

Violet glared at Louis. "I'll have you shitting bricks after I'm done with you, shithead." Violet warned, waving her fist a bit.

"Hey, hey," Marlon began, raising his hands in front of him while moving them forward and back, "You need my permission for that."

"Fuck your permission." Violet grumbled, still eyeing Louis.

Louis shrunk behind Clementine, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Come at me, then. I'm protected by a goddess." Louis told her, giving her a smug grin that made Violet's blood boil.

Clementine raised a brow, taking a small turn of her head to look at Louis. "Who says I'm protecting you?" Clementine asked, and Violet grinned.

Louis kept his grin. "I did. Now, onward, fair maiden, protect me!" Louis called, pointing into the distance as if he were riding a horse.

Marlon face-palmed. "That's not even the right quote, you dumbass."

Louis glared at him. "Fuck your quotes."

Marlon glared right back. "And guess what? Fuck you."

"Fuck...you?" A small voice repeated, making everyone in the room turn behind them.

Clementine paled, the small hoop earrings that adorned her ears clinking a little as she turned.

A.J, once again, stood there, seemingly popping up out of nowhere. He had a confused look on his face, and he turned to Clementine expectantly. "Clem...what's Fuck you?" He asked, coming closer.

Louis snorted in amusement while Violet glared at him, still tempting whether to murder him now or at a better secluded time.

Marlon only smiled sheepishly at Clementine, who was now glaring at him rather searchingly.

* * *

"Lee is totally gonna kill ya after this, Clemmy." Duck stated, grinning at her widely as the store bell above them jingled.

Clementine issued a narrow of her eyes at him. "Screw you, Duck. Stop making me feel worse." Clementine mumbled, holding onto A.J's hand as he innocently looked around the unknown store.

"In my case, I believe it's Louis' fault." Marlon brought up, holding hands with Brody who decided to tag along with them not long ago.

"Hey! You're the one who said it, not me!" Louis protested, pointing at him accusingly.

"You're the one who triggered him, from what I've heard." Gabe piped up, making Violet nod her head.

"You stay out of this, Gabe. You weren't even there, first of all." Louis defended, and Gabe shrugged his shoulders.

"But I was." Clementine said, casting a small glare in his direction.

Louis suddenly had a dreamy look on his face, his mouth forming a goofy line. "Oh yeah. You sure were. Still in your perfect glory." Louis whispered, waving his hand in the air as if this were some magical film.

Gabe turned to Louis and faltered, Duck instantly noticing.

"Mhm, sure." Clementine sighed, rolling her eyes. Turning to A.J, she smiled, letting go of his hand.

A.J looked up at her hopefully, his eyes shimmering as they went back and forth from the toy section, to her.

"Don't get lost." Clementine warned, before allowing him to run towards the area. Something about seeing A.J happy made her forget about the sad childhood she had to live in. She wanted him to have the happiest life, a life where he wouldn't suffer nightmares over mistakes and decisions. It killed her enough already whenever he would get sad over little things.

"Awe, look at you, being such a mommy." Louis said, walking next to her. When Clementine looked confused, he further pressed in with the event. "Can I be the daddy?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows which made Clem chuckle.

"Yeah, no. But you can certainly be the Uncle that never gets invited to anything." Clementine suggested, winking.

Louis grinned even wider at the wink, not at all perturbed over her small offence. "I certainly can, if you want me to." He whispered, and Clementine rolled her eyes.

"That's the lamest flirt line you've ever came up with." Violet answered, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow." He muttered, glaring at Violet who only grinned deviously.

* * *

Clementine sighed as she looked at the many skeletons and ghosts that were displayed before her, seemingly thinking over which one she should get. Sure, the Skeleton had many bones that she could probably spread around the house to avoid overbuying, but the Ghost was big enough to cover her entire front window. And from the looks of it, apparently it could glow in the dark.

Humming, she reached over to gently touch the plastic of the skeleton. It felt smooth, yet rough at the closed edges. With her other hand, she did the same with the ghost, and realized that it was made out of fabric, extremely flammable. Damn it. The pumpkins she had yet to carve were going to be lighted up with some candles. It would be a real hazard to A.J if he somehow knocked down the ghost from the window.

She released a displeased huff from her lips, her hands dropping to her sides as she tried to figure out which she could buy. The skeleton was a good option, but it was sharp. And the ghost was harmless, but highly flammable.

"How about this?" Someone asked her, catching her off guard.

With a look of surprise, she found Louis holding up a poster of a green witch, flying over what seemed to be the night sky.

"Pretty cool, eh?" Louis asked, hinting at her with one of his famous yet annoyingly charming grins.

Clementine saw no hazards with this, as it would stick on the Window, not really in harms way to fall off or cut you. "Yeah, that works." Clementine said, smiling kindly as she took the poster from his hands.

"I know right, I'm just full of amazing ideas." Louis boasted, genuinely happy that she accepted his offering.

"Sometimes." Clementine whispered, grinning once she felt that Louis was mockingly pouting at her.

"Tch. You mean, _all_ the time." Louis corrected, making her chuckle a little.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, you dork." Clementine told him, turning around to search some more while still holding onto the poster.

Louis blushed a little, a stupid smile on his face. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me." He said, hearing someone's footsteps near them. Darn it. He didn't want any interruptions; this was his moment!

"Yeah, well, don't get used to that." Clementine said, removing some puffy black string to reach for another decoration.

"I'll get used to anything you do, love." Louis flirted, shooting her a quick wink that made her tinge a bit red.

She huffed it out, rolling her eyes. Without a word, she began to search again, pausing every once in a while to look at Louis. As much as it pained her to admit it, Louis was starting to get through to her. And it was stupid, she shouldn't be feeling this way! It was just a small little thing, that was all. Not some...devoted attraction to him or something.

"Heyo, Louis!" Someone yelled, making Louis jump and turn oddly towards who was calling.

Marlon waved his hand holding onto another poster from the end of the aisle, trying to catch his attention. "I got something you might like!"

Louis turned to Clementine, giving her a small smile before walking over to Marlon, disappearing onto the next aisle.

Once he left, a small twinge of disappointment came across her. Bummer. She was kind of hoping she could talk to Louis more, maybe just a little. God knows how much she can take of his stupid-yet-not-in-a-way-cute self.

"H-Hi, Clem." Gabe stuttered, smiling awkwardly at her.

Clementine seemed a bit surprised that Gabe was talking to her, since that dude looked like he had a fear of her. Not that she was complaining or anything. Gabe was always too sweet to her, but she appreciated him nonetheless. "Hi, Gabe." She replied, smiling beautifully at him.

A red flush overcame his cheeks, and he bit back from saying something stupid.

How nice of her not to comment on his obnoxiously flailed out feelings.

* * *

Marlon grinned down at the poster, throwing it off to the side carelessly. If Brody found him staring at that...he would not live the day to tell his kids about his adventures.

"If only they had one of Clementine," Louis joked, humming as he skimmed through the many candies available in display.

Marlon rolled his eyes. "You and your dirty fucking mind." Marlon muttered, still smiling. The excitement for next week's Halloween had him going.

Louis shrugged and casually made his way across the aisle of the store they were in, specifically looking for the right sort of candy. Or trouble.

Marlon sighed as he watched his best friend. "Louis. What are you _doing_?"

Louis paused, and then whirled around with his trademark grin. "You know perfectly well what I'm doing." He answered, hearing the small chit chat between Gabe and Clem on the other side. Something about that just irritated him a little.

"Don't do this, Louis. You'll get us kicked out of the store." Marlon warned, noticing how a worker around the place eyed them suspiciously. This was bad. He knew where this would lead.

"Bet."

"Huh?" Marlon asked, confused.

"Bet." Louis repeated, bringing a hand of his in front of him. "I'm asking for a bet."

Marlon rolled his eyes. "Bet. Bet on what, you moron?"

Louis grinned exceptionally big. "That I won't get kicked out of the store." He replied, his eye catching Clementine come towards the aisle him and Marlon were in.

Marlon smugly smiled, cocking his head backwards. "I bet you Clementine's whole stash of strawberry Candy." He said, his hand moving up to clasp Louis'.

Louis grinned confidently back, shaking his hand firmly. "And I bet you your stash of cash under your bed." Louis replied, making Marlon's grin widen.

"Bet?" Marlon asked.

"Bet." Louis stated, just in time when Clementine finally reached him.

She was in for a treat.

Louis snickered internally at his funny pun.

Oh boy.

* * *

A/N: **_So sorry! I was supposed to update last Sunday, but I got side-tracked on my work._**

 ** _Forgive me!_**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	4. Around Every Corner

Chapter 4: Around Every Corner

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Kids.

 **Pairings** : Louis/Clementine, etc.

A/N: **_Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW FUCKIN' EPISODE HOLY FUCK-_**

* * *

Marlon shifted his eyes to glance at Louis, raising a brow while expecting him to do what he claimed he would. Of course, Louis had his eyes on Clementine the entire time, so Louis didn't notice Marlon's stare. Or maybe he did, he just didn't really care for it. Typical, _typical_ , Louis.

"Heyo, Clem!" Louis said exceptionally gleeful, his smile now a grin.

Clementine eyed him suspiciously for only a moment and then relaxed, hoping that Louis didn't have anything to torment her with this time. "Hey, Lou. Do you mind if—"

Louis cut Clem off, "Um, would _you_ mind if you joined me somewhere? In the same store, of course." Louis said, making Clementine blink with confusion.

"Uh...sure?" Clementine agreed, looking over at Marlon for some sort of answer from the sudden change in location.

Marlon only shrugged at her, pretending he didn't know what he was going to do. Well, actually, Marlon wasn't really entirely sure what Louis was planning. All he mentioned was the rows of new bikes at the back of the store, his favorite candy, and something about creating a small ramp to impress her. Whatever that meant.

"Run along, kiddos." Marlon said, smirking when Violet appeared out of nowhere, "Go make out somewhere else, I can't bare to witness that." Marlon told them, his eyes hinting at Violet who he hoped would catch the memo.

Both Louis and Clementine equally blushed, but Clementine was the first to stop and sigh, knowing well that all Marlon was doing was getting a kick out of them. Typical, _typical_ , Marlon.

"Oh yeahhhh." Violet said, smirking now while holding onto a fake spider. "The condoms are on aisle 8 by the way. Just in case you guys, you know, _you-know-it_ in a nearby bathroom somewhere around here." Violet elaborated, causing Clementine to snap her head back at Violet to glare with her blush coming back.

"And uh, how do _you_ know where the condoms are at, Vi?" Louis asked, trying to tone down his blush.

Violet was caught off guard from such a question, surprised at being narrowly discovered. Aw shit. She didn't wanna say anything, that's her own personal bizz. "The real question is why I haven't kicked your ass yet, you dickhead." Violet threatened, throwing the spider at him.

Louis ducked and grinned, feeling prideful that he had gotten Violet off-guard. Serves her right for almost ruining his future plans. For, you know, in a couple years or so. Kids. Clementine. That stuff. What was he doing again?

"Didn't you two love-birds hear me?" Marlon asked, pushing Louis closer to Clementine. "Go talk or have your stupid sex in the bathroom. I have important matters to do." Marlon said, grinning. ' _Like distracting the damn staff, for example. And or maybe shoplifting some good condoms, now that Violet mentioned that_.'

Louis glared at Marlon, Marlon giving him a simple wink back before heading off.

Clementine reddened, wondering what in the _fuck_ Louis was trying to do. There's _no way_ she's going to have sex in a public place such as this—

"Don't listen to him," Louis said, his smile now returned, "He's just sad that Brody didn't get it on with him yesterday." Louis exposed, now being the one pushing Clementine towards their destination.

From the other side of the face paint section, Marlon threw a ball aimed directly at Louis' head, kill in his mind.

Something hit the back of Louis' head, making him wince and turn around to glare at whoever threw that.

"I heard that you asshat!" Marlon yelled from the other side of the aisle, his head peeking over to equally glare at Louis.

Clementine stood there, still being pushed towards where they were supposedly going, growing even more confused as the seconds ticked by.

* * *

"What...are you doing?" Clementine asked, arms crossed over her chest in annoyance. For some reason, she felt disappointed.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Louis remarked, clearly struggling to get a pink bike from out of the rack. They traveled all the way back here...for a bike?

Clementine rose a brow. "What it looks like you're doing," She paused and watched him get on the bike and hop on it, clearly trying to push it forward, "is trying to hump that poor bike." Clementine replied, walking over to closely inspect him.

He stopped doing what he was doing and slowly turned to her, a mischievous grin now on his face. "What if it's not the bike I'm trying to hu—"

"I swear to god if you say anything about humping me, I will personally kick your ass before Violet gets the chance to." Clementine threatened, eyes narrowing profusely at him.

"Sounds like a win-win situation if you ask me!" Louis said, "I'll gladly allow you to kick my ass. In fact, I'm begging you to do that to me right now." Louis lowered his voice, as if trying to seduce her more than he's trying to do already.

Clementine sighed, face-palming. "You're impossible."

"Not impossible to bed, though. If you know what I mean." Louis said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. His jokes were so stupid it made her want to laugh. Though...maybe it's because Louis was being dumb again. Either his jokes are the ones making her laugh, or it's Louis. Or maybe it's his ignorance. Yep. It has to be.

She watched tiredly as he pulled at the bike, at the string that the bike had on, and at the seat that could any minute actually break off.

After many attempts of seeing him struggle to release the bike, she tsked and shook her head in dismay. "Here," Clementine said, stepping close to the bike and crouching down.

Louis stopped to watch her, his eyes widening a bit when he saw her effortlessly take out a little switchblade, her fingers pulling up at the string as the knife began to slice through it.

In almost a second, the string broke off, the wrappings around the bike loosening up as well.

She smiled timidly and quickly put the little knife away, back into the pocket of her jeans as she stood up.

Louis gleamed at her, his eyes sparkling with admiration. "Wow." He breathed, completely entranced. Was this girl literally the solution to everything? "Thanks for that." Louis said and pulled at the bike with an excited little force.

"No problem." She muttered, looking around to check if anyone saw her. Luckily, nobody did.

She turned back to him and watched as he got on, the bike too small for his size. It seemed that it was a little girl bike; it had pretty glittered long laces attached to the end of it's handles, and the white painted tires of the bike said 'barbie'.

"What exactly are you planning to do with the bike, anyway?" Clementine asked, hiding her little laugh as Louis tried to place his feet onto the pedals.

Louis, upon finally figuring out a way to plant his feet on the pedals, smiled gleefully and slowly pedaled his way towards her. "Well, if you _must_ know," Louis smirked at her and rang the pink bell it had on the center of the handles, "I'm going to— _oh shit_ —"

Clementine viewed as Louis made a wrong turn on his bike and fell sideways, bringing him down along with it. The noise of something breaking and a grunt brought her out of the short surprisement. "Are you alright?" Clementine asked, rushing over to pick up the bike and his fallen form.

With a dreamy smile, he raised his thumb up in the air, muttering out a 'yes' before slumping back down onto the floor.

* * *

"You are _such_ an idiot." Marlon grumbled, closing his eyes and heaving an exasperated sigh.

"What?" Louis asked, standing beside Clementine with an off look on his face. "All I did was take it out, I swear!"

Marlon turned his glare over to the staff member holding onto a clipboard, standing next to a now broken bike.

"When I told you to be careful," Marlon began, hissing the words through his teeth, "I _meant_ it. Now, look, I have to waste my money on some stupid fucking bike."

Louis smiled cheerfully, refraining from scoffing at his over-dramatic friend. "Oh please. This isn't _so_ bad—"

"Sir, the...50 dollars?" The man asked, clicking his pen and lowering his clipboard.

"See?" Louis whispered, causing Clementine to shake her head in disappointment.

Marlon grumbled out curse words only he seemed to hear, and resentfully took out his wallet. Pulling out two twenty dollar bills and a ten dollar bill, he handed it to the man in charge. God, he hated when other people had power over him. The man nodded in approval and walked off, placing the money against the billing paper of the bike they, or really, _Louis_ , broke.

After the employee retreated back into the staff rooms, Marlon snapped his head at Louis, clearly enraged.

"What the _fuck_ , went on back there, Louis?" Marlon asked him, arms crossed.

Louis played dumb. "What do you mean? All I did was take the bike out from the bike area. Swear." Louis told him, Clementine eyeing him the entire time.

Marlon huffed, and then turned to Clementine. "Is that true? All he did was take out the bike?" Marlon pressed, trusting Clementine as a witness. He's sure that Clementine is officially more trusting than Louis now.

Out of pity she nodded. "Yeah. It just, you know," Clementine struggled to come up with an excuse, "Came loose. He didn't do anything to it." Clementine reasoned.

The suspicious uprising that invaded his feeling went away, and it seemed that Marlon believed her. With another one of his tired sighs, he turned to Louis to issue him one last glare of disapproval, and walked off to join Brody in her shopping spree.

Once Marlon left, Louis turned to Clementine, a sincere smile on his face. "Thanks for having my back." He thanked, and Clementine waved it off.

"Next time be careful, okay?" Clementine lectured, walking off to actually buy the things she needed. She had completely forgotten about the celebration.

"So, I've been meaning to ask," Louis swiped a card from the back of his jean's pocket, the card Marlon showed him of an almost naked woman, posing for a beautiful picture. "Can you take a picture like this? For me?" Louis asked, taking his move now that Marlon was nowhere around. This meant that Marlon will lose without him knowing. Does that make sense?

Clementine stopped walking to turn around and see what he meant.

All Louis remembered was how angry she suddenly looked, and a very hard hit to his head.

Aw shit.

Goodbye, Candy.

* * *

Marlon stood to the side, smiling goofily as he watched Louis interact with Clem. It seemed only a moment ago that they were in somewhat bad terms, but have now made up their minds once they began to shop again. Funny how easily Clementine is with him than she is with everyone else. Marlon would have to inform Louis of these findings later, after he gets over the tiny amount of anger that still coursed through him every time he witnessed that stupid pink bike Louis keeps carrying around. 50 fucking dollars gone to a waste.

If Marlon had to say anything, he would say that Louis was doing exceptionally well so far, from how this was looking. The bet he made slightly surprised him; he was surprised that Clementine hadn't done anything. Or maybe she had, and Louis was hiding it. He did have a little red swell along his right cheek. Either she hit him, or he was blushing.

But for sure, Marlon was just waiting until Clem would beat him up. Just so, you know, Louis wouldn't win and steal his money. He'd been saving that for Halloween next week. Though, he wondered what happened when he left that made Clem smile a little bit more brighter than usual. Did Louis finally make his move or what?

"Marlon." Brody whispered, pulling at his red football jacket.

Marlon turned to her, raising a brow in question. What did she need? A make out session—a word of peace? "Yeah?" He whispered back, wondering what she wanted.

Brody shivered. "Can..Can we leave now? Th-There's.." Brody breathed in, turning around to lock eyes with a bearded man. "There's... some guy here." She muttered, clenching his clothes.

Marlon turned to look at the man with the silvery white beard, and raised a brow as the man shot him a smile. "So what?" Marlon answered, turning back to her. "There's always shady guys around these parts. Nothing new."

Brody sighed, breathing in deeply once again. "M-Maybe. I-Just-Just- he's been following us this whole time." Brody whispered, turning back to the man who suddenly disappeared out the door.

Marlon narrowed his eyes at the figure leaving, taking in on what Brody was saying. "Well, maybe he was just getting something from the same store." Marlon brushed off, causing Brody to worry more.

"But...what if he wasn't?" Brody asked, making Marlon still in place.

His expression began to churn into one of worry, thinking about it. But then his eyes hardened down at her, scoffing as if she were crazy. "Quit being such a paranoid girl, Brod. I'm pretty sure that was just some guy, there's always some guy around. Don't make this into such a worry-trip." Marlon replied, a bit snappy since he hated to show his fear. Marlon usually replaced it with anger.

She didn't say anything else. Because she knew that if she did, all he'd do is just keep telling her no.

"Hey, Guys...?" Gabe squeaked, both Marlon and Brody turning to him.

Gabe stopped talking when he instantly noticed Clementine and Louis, trying not to think about them interacting so fondly together. Suppressing his morbid feelings, he flickered his eyes back to Marlon, wondering why he looked so irked all of a sudden. "Have you guys seen Mariana?" He asked, shifting his eyes to the couple momentarily before again, looking back at the supposed leader of the group.

Marlon uncrossed his arms and stood, staring at him. All this was making him uneasy. "No. Sarah's not here yet, either." Marlon noticed, causing the tension around the area to build up more.

"Oh hell no. You guys better not be trying to scare us." Louis warned, reaching over to grab Clementine's hand and hold it close to him. "I'll protect you, my princess." Louis cooed, his hands instantly warming when he touched her own.

Clementine threw him a look but allowed him to do that anyway.

"She hasn't texted me, either." Gabe said, reaching for his phone. "Or called me." He finished, opening up his phone to reveal all the messages and calls that he'd try to do.

The group huddled around to see, some growing anxious from the lack of friends. Where could they be? Or...did something happen to them?

"Let's not get worried here, people. Maybe she's just ignoring you? I do that all the time with Marlon." Louis grinned, trying to ease the situation that might possibly become worrisome.

Clementine sighed, crinkling her brows. "Maybe they're just..taking their time on things? It could happen." Clementine suggested, getting a small frown from the others.

"I don't know... Mariana always answers her phone." Gabe muttered, turning his mobile device off while putting it back behind in the pocket of his jeans.

"Do ya think somethin' happened to em'?" Duck asked, popping up behind Violet who came out of nowhere. It seemed that they had just caught on to what was happening.

"Not to be such a negative person, but there is a possibility about that." Violet said, causing some of her friends to flinch; the exception being Clementine.

"Most likely they got caught up in something serious. If Mariana isn't answering Gabe, and Sarah didn't even call Duck at all for anything, then there might have been a disturbance while they were around." Clementine said, causing Louis to flutter from how intelligent she sounded.

Turning to Gabe, everyone awaited for her to continue, anxious to find out and see if they needed to take action or not. "When you left the house, was your sister still around?" Clementine asked, eyes suddenly focusing on A.J who was running towards them. He had a small toy in his hands, multiple, actually. Mostly Firefighters, policemen, and other heroes.

Gabe nodded, turning around to find A.J run between his legs and towards Clementine. "Yes...before I left she told me that she'd catch us later, apparently she was going towards the new foreign exchange student's house." Gabe told them, and Marlon groaned.

"Oh, _that_ shithead. Why the fuck for?" Marlon asked, angry now at the mention of his worst enemy's name.

Gabe winced. "I know she's only a sophomore, but...she kind of likes him. In a really crushy way." Gabe muttered, shivering in disgust.

Clementine raised a brow. "Isn't that guy 20 or something?" Clementine asked as Louis made a face.

"21." Duck corrected, and everyone suddenly turned to face him.

"What?" Duck asked, confused. "I just happen to be friends with him, is all." Duck said, defending his knowledge.

"What the hell is he doing in high school?" Louis asked, and Violet face-palmed.

"He's one of those old ass students who needs more learning. Well, learning of the English language, that is." Violet informed, narrowing her eyes afterward. "Obviously you're too much of a dumbfuck to even process what I said."

"Hey! I was just asking!" Louis remarked, lifting his hands up in defense.

Clementine sighed. "So she went to Arvo's house? Maybe she has her phone on silent? I know I do every time I visit someone I like." Clementine said, and everyone looked at her funny. What?

Louis looked surprised. "Wait, wait, you visited my house just a few days ago and not once did your phone ring—"

"Hey dudes and dudettes!" Mariana abruptly announced from the end of the aisle, running over to snap her fingers at Louis who was just so rudely cut off.

"And, Mr. Smiles." Mariana smirked, and Louis chuckled a bit once he ignored his sudden interruption.

"Where's four eyes?" He asked the girl, looking around for Sarah.

"Don't call her that." Clementine scolded, smacking his head.

He pouted and rubbed at the spot, wondering if he was ever going to get a concussion from getting smacked so much.

"Sarah? Oh, she texted me a while ago that she wasn't coming. Her dad didn't let her go out, you know him. Strict ass parents and everything." Mariana explained, noticing a small candy hanging from Marlon's coat.

"You texted her, and not me!? Do you realize how worried we were?" Gabe exclaimed, pettily taking out his phone to unlock and show her. "Look, see!" He demanded, allowing Mariana to take his phone and look.

She shrugged. "Sorry Gabby. I was talking to my cru—that new weird kid from school." Mariana corrected herself, blushing a little.

Everyone looked at her expectantly, knowing fully well what she was about to say.

To take off the attention she was bringing, Mariana went back to Marlon's pocket, scrutinizing the particular loopy candy that hung by. Picking it off, she realized it was a whole bag of candy, clearly unpaid.

"Uh...Marlon? What the heck is this?" Mariana asked, raising a brow while holding the candy up.

Marlon snatched it out of her hand and pressed a finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet.

Everyone, to piss him off, hollered out an ' _oh_ ', Louis being the loudest.

"Ohhhhhh!" A.J whooped, Clementine joining in just for the kick of it. It was pretty funny whenever Marlon would be mad.

"Please quiet down," An employee spoke up from the cash register area, a blank look on her face. "Or we'll be forced to escort you out of the store." She dismissed, and everyone quieted down.

Duck scoffed, turning to Clementine. "Can you believe this lady? Tellin' us what to do?" Duck asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Right! That's exactly what I was thinking." Louis agreed, receiving an obnoxious high five from Duck.

Violet groaned while Clementine shook her head, smiling to herself.

* * *

"Aw _fuck_ yeah, I'm starving." Violet moaned, unwrapping the yellow wrap from her cheeseburger.

"You said it." Marlon agreed, doing the same before giving his own burger a big chomp.

At this moment, all of them—Marlon, Violet, Brody, Gabe, Duck, Mariana, A.J, Clementine, and Louis—were situated on a table inside a fast-food restaurant, the afternoon overlapped over the time spent inside the store. They were currently enjoying the food they ordered, all huddled close together, telling jokes, eating, and in Louis and Clem's case, flirting.

"Convenient that there was a fast food joint nearby, huh?" Gabe said, sitting down next to Violet who was now finishing her burger.

"Very." Louis agreed, shifting his bottom along the squishy mattress of the long seat. "It's a shame they ran out of strawberry milkshakes. Could've been a killer 5-star." Louis said, picking up his closed drink with a little frown. He had no choice but to get chocolate.

Clementine hummed and looked down at her own strawberry drink, surprised that Louis hadn't asked for any yet. That was slightly selfish of her to get...

"Here." Clementine hummed, pushing the whipped strawberry drink she bought towards Louis. "You seem to like this flavor." Clementine said, smiling softly at him.

Louis looked surprised at such an offering, feeling warm from inside. "Oh, nah, You don't have to give me the drink—"

"Take it anyway." Clementine shrugged. "It was selfish of me to take the last bit." She chuckled, pushing the drink closer with her index finger.

Louis stared at her, his body feeling the piercing yet lovable gaze of her eyes on him. In the light of the window, her eyes looked almost yellow, a color that seemed just so _perfect_ for her. The white color of her shirt just meshed so well with the color of her eyes, making her look like a real-life, absolutely stunning, Daisy.

"Earth to Louis," Marlon said, reaching over to wave his hand in front of Louis' face. When he received no reaction, Marlon turned to the group and smirked, snapping his fingers. "I guess Louis doesn't mind me getting a drink, then." Marlon shrugged, eager to get a taste of the drink. Marlon's favorite flavor was vanilla, and although he didn't necessarily like strawberry, he wanted to try it out just to get a taste.

Clem narrowed her eyes at Marlon and pulled the drink away, shaking her head. "Don't even think about it, you swiper. Louis didn't answer me yet if he wants it or not." Clementine lectured, oblivious to A.J who was stealing all of her fries.

Marlon grinned at her. "You know, he wouldn't be like this if he didn't have this gigantic crush on you." Marlon stated, causing the table to grin at her and begin talking about how they were going to get married.

Marlon's statement seemed to knock Louis out of his trance, for he turned to him and picked up one of the sliced apples. Throwing the apple, Marlon got a face full of apple product, to which Violet began laughing at, Mariana joining in on the laugh train.

" _REALLY_ man?! Shut up!" Louis hissed, his cheeks dusted with a very noticeable pink.

Marlon wiped the excess apple off his face and laughed triumphantly at him, feeling victorious. This was payback for last year, when Marlon had this unreasonable crush on Brody. And when just recently, they became official. Marlon didn't hear the end of Louis' obnoxious torment for the longest. So this, was absolutely satisfying.

"Ha! Quit getting butt-hurt, Lou. He's only saying the truth." Violet said, snickering as she took a good look at Louis' embarrassed expression. Oh yeah, this was absolute gold.

Clementine, who had been quiet this whole entire time, was currently processing what Marlon said, her brain racking for some sort of pester or lie. The problem was, however, that she actually believed that his words didn't have much of any lies. It sounded like Marlon just said some sort of a secret, which Clem wasn't exactly supposed to know.

"I knew it!" A.J exclaimed, jumping up in his seat beside the window. Everyone's eyes suddenly turned to A.J, some shocked, while others felt the same about the situation. All but Clem, Louis, and surprisingly, Gabe, were laughing and playing along. Pointing at Louis, A.J boomed, "I knew you like-liked her! I could see it in your eyes!" A.J exclaimed, and everyone began to erupt in raucous hollers, Duck playfully shoving at Louis from how obvious this was.

At A.J's outburst, Clementine stilled, her expression becoming blank as Louis was now getting interrogated by the rest of the group.

"I knew you guys fucked each other!"

"Good job, champ. I knew you'd get er'!"

"I can't believe you went this long without telling her!"

"Awwww, you guys will be so cute together! Eeee!"

Clementine blinked, her cheeks blooming a red.

Louis turned to look at her, his own cheeks red, smiling sheepishly as the table continued to whoop for his victory of some sort. Taking the drink from her hands, he smiled genuinely at her, trying to stop his cheeks from getting even more red.

"Thanks." He breathed, unable to come up with some sort of flirty comeback.

Clementine, with her heart now beating fast, smiled back at him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: **_You know, Louis gives me that 'Zipper' vibe. You know, the song from Jason Derulo?_**

 _ **'up and down like a zipper, zipper, zipper, zipper, zipper, zipper, zipper, zipper, zipper'**_

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	5. No Time Left

Chapter 5: No Time Left

 **Rating** : (M) For fuck's sake, they're teens.

 **Pairings** : Louis/Clementine, Marlon/Brody, Violet/Minnie, Ruby/Aasim, etc.

A/N: **_Ohohoho~ I think you guys will kind of enjoy this chapter. I believe it to be one of my favorites. (Did I already say that last chapter?)_**

* * *

Louis sighed to himself as he headed straight towards his early music class, looking around to check and see if anyone was around.

Not that it mattered, but today was Halloween.

And usually, on Halloween, the instruments would be taken up.

Even his personal favorite, the piano.

That thing was like his life's work.

Skidding to a halt, his head peeked out from a corner of a wall, checking to see if any new band members came by. Louis wasn't really a hating type of person, but he sure as hell disliked them. Because of course, they hogged up all the instruments for themselves. Of course, it was their _class_ , but c'mon! At least share some stuff for the rest of us!

At the sign that nobody was coming, he idly grinned to himself and walked into the door right in front of him labeled as 'Music Room'. Oh how he loved to see those beautiful words. Not as much as Clementine, however. Not that he would ever admit it, but Clementine was much more valuable than a stupid piano. And he was a sucker for them.

Opening the door slowly, he peeked inside, his eyes catching the sight of a feminine figure hovered over the guitar sections and what not.

Good. His piano was still up for the taking.

Opening the door, he ignored when the figure turned around and looked at him, only eager to take in his piano and finally play the tune he'd been working on for days.

"Louis?" Someone whispered, stopping him dead on his tracks with a still.

He recognized that voice; that sweet, sweet, melodic voice that kept him up at night.

He turned around, taking in all her glory. Again, she was wearing her favorite ripped jeans, her grey t-shirt, and white converse shoes. A typical getup for Clementine, as she was _not_ a fan of dresses. Not that he knew or anything...or that he had been eavesdropping on a conversation she had with her father Lee on the phone. Nope, just guessing.

"What are you doing here?" Clementine questioned, her hand dropping from grabbing onto a beige colored guitar.

Louis stared at her, slowly coming up with a response in his head. As if nothing weird was going on, he smiled gleefully at her, his day made better. "The real question here sweetheart," He saw the way her eyes narrowed but her cheeks hued pink, "Is: what are _yo_ _u_ doing here?"

Clementine paused, her glare faltering into a blank expression. It seemed that he had just caught her in some sort of act—the question was, what type? Was she stealing? No, she couldn't be. She's too much of a mom for that...

Could she be trying to get it for someone else? Nah, Clementine didn't really speak to other people besides Louis and his group of friends.

So then...the only question remaining would be...

"I'm just here to play. You know. An instrument." Clementine said, stating the truth instead of lying like how she originally planned. What harm would there be if she only told Louis she could play?

Louis was surprised. Well, not entirely, but he was a little. He never really knew she could play.

"You play?" He asked, placing his backpack onto the top of the closed piano he had walked to.

Clementine winced, but nodded. "Yeah. I play." Her eyes shifted from him to the piano, realizing something herself. "You play the piano?" She asked, removing herself from the guitar section. Something about finding Louis here made her feel less lonely.

Louis smiled at her sweetly. "Are you seriously asking that right now? To the world's greatest Piano player ever?" Louis asked, chuckling when he saw the dry look Clementine was issuing at him. "Okay," Louis relented, taking a seat, "Maybe not the _greatest_ piano player." He told her, lifting up the lid of the piano.

Clementine giggled a bit to herself, unaware of how attentive Louis had suddenly gotten.

Her laugh to his ears was like playing his favorite melody.

And that said a lot, well, for Louis anyway. As a music enthusiast, Louis was welcome to include Clementine as a list of his favorite tunes. And maybe favorite people.

His fingers pressed at the lower keys, eyes still on her. "You know, I've been meaning to ask.." Louis saw the way her eyes widened a little, as if he were about to ask a question too 'personal' for her. "What does that D stand for in your hat?" He asked, raising a playful brow.

Clementine blinked, caught off guard by the question. "Uh..."

"Actually, don't tell me." Louis dismissed, waving his hand. "I prefer it to remain a mystery. But I'm gonna pretend like it stands for 'Don't Disappear'. You know, from this room. So just uh...listen to your hat, okay?" Louis said dramatically, and Clementine only responded with an even more confused look.

Pressing at the keys once more, Louis turned back to the piano with that same smile still present on his face. He began to press at the higher keys, making a short tune with his fingers.

Clementine watched, her eyes following the movement of his fingers lightly pressing at the notes. Louis seemed to be an expert—well not really an expert, but a person with enough experience to play. Which Clementine still thought of as 'professional'.

"What...what are you playing?" Clementine asked a bit timidly, hoping he wouldn't stop playing.

Louis looked a little solemn. "A song..I wrote." He replied softly, still continuing to play the soft melody.

Clementine hummed, her eyes casting him a gentle look. He looked so calming and humble now that he played the piano. Was this how he always was like? Whenever he would play?

"What's it called?" She asked him, leaning her upper body against the piano with her elbows holding her up.

Louis smiled a little at her curiosity. "I don't know yet." He responded, playing a little more.

Clementine kept watching him until he finished, smiling a little herself when she saw how comforted and accomplished he looked.

"There," He stated, releasing a little sigh, "First time played." He turned to her then, smiling at her like he would always do. "You know, I would mark this special occasion," He looked up at the camera at the end of the room, eyeing it, "But Principal Joan wouldn't like me messing with her things again." He chuckled.

"'Again'?" Clementine asked, wondering what he meant.

But before he could reply, the bell rang, telling them that it was time for class.

"Welp." He stood up and fixed his jeans, "Time for the worst time of our lives. Class." He said, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

Clementine shook her head, smiling at his idiocy. "You said it." Clementine agreed, heading her way out of the room with Louis beside her.

"I did say it, Clemmy." He replied, and the door shut, leaving the room empty without sound.

Except when a good slap echoed across the hall, followed by an incomprehensible 'ow'.

* * *

Duck thumped his head against the table, bored out of his mind.

"If you keep doing that you'll mess up what's left of your brain, moron." Violet mumbled, chewing at the end of her pencil helplessly.

"It's better than bein' in this damn Classroom." Duck responded, still thumping his head.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't come crying to me that you've officially gone full retard." She commented, making Duck glare at her.

"Quit being such a grump, Vi. I'm sure we can think of something to do." Louis piped up behind her, holding his pencil between his nose and lips.

Violet brought her middle finger back, signaling him to screw off.

Louis shrugged at her and turned to Gabe, narrowing his eyes in suspicion afterward when he saw how comfortable he was becoming with Clementine.

"You know what sucks?" Mitch asked from behind Gabe, expression sour as usual. "That Principle fucking Joan doesn't let us dress up anymore. Could'a been Jason this year and scare all you shitheads." Mitch mumbled, eyes specifically glaring at Gabe.

"Tch. Yeah right. You already scare us with your face every single morning. There's no need for you to wear a mask, you already look horrifying." Aasim said blandly, eyes glued in a book.

Mitch threw him a bitter expression, thinking better than to flick him off. He didn't want Aasim to be babbling all morning on how much of a disrespectful shit he was. He already knew.

"Cheer up you guys!" Gabe told them, finally taking his attention away from Clem. "Clementine told us we could all go out tonight in costume!" He said eagerly, blush not going unnoticed by everyone.

Including Louis.

Violet smirked. "That lifted my mood up by 1000. At least someone isn't such a headass this morning." Violet stated, making both Mitch and Duck glare at her.

"Talking about yourself again, Vi?" Mitch sneered, gripping his pencil tightly.

"Great, my mood's ruined once again. Fucking Mitch." Violet countered, equally sneering at him back.

"Quit being such drama queens you two. Just enjoy the morning, will ya?" Louis told them, leaning back on his chair with his hands behind his head.

"What's got ya all chipper this mornin'?" Duck questioned, raising a brow.

Violet grinned. "I probably have a good idea what." She told them, nodding her head towards an oblivious Clementine's direction.

Louis reddened, making Duck and Mitch grin alongside Violet.

"Ohhhh, so Louis has a thing for the new girl, huh?" Mitch said, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"You're pretty late on that." Aasim commented, smiling deviously when he felt Louis' glare on him.

"It's pretty obvious." Duck added, Violet nodding.

"Oh, screw you all." Louis told them, smiling a little.

"Anyway..." Gabe said, a little worked up, "About that Halloween thing—"

"Are we all invited?" Aasim interrupted him, wondering.

Gabe nodded.

"Of course," Louis said, grinning. " _My_ Clem is too nice not to." He told Gabe, watching him closely.

"Who said she was yours in the first place?" Violet asked.

Gabe smiled a little.

"Um—"

"Not trying to be one of those boring history teachers but...can you kiddos keep it down? It's kinda difficult grading your assignments with all this noise going around." Omid said, giving them a lamentable look from the back of the class.

"Sorry, Teach. We'll tone it down." Gabe told him, making Omid smile and resume working.

Gabe turned to Louis, glaring. "Teacher said tone it down, genius."

Louis smirked back at him. "And I said keep talking. Now shush, you're interrupting my greatness."

Gabe threw him a look.

Violet snorted, shaking her head. Oh boy...what have these two gotten themselves into?

* * *

"It looks like you might have some competition, big bro." Mariana stated, stuffing a meatball into her mouth.

Gabe gave her an incredulous look. "What? What are you talking about?" He asked, knowing well what she was talking about.

Mariana rolled her eyes, chewing on the meatball before swallowing it. "Dude. Mr. Smiles looks like he's about to steal Clementine away." Mariana explained, closing the Tupperware of meatballs.

Gabe frowned, shouldering his way between a couple of kids in the hall. "I don't think Louis likes her. I mean, he's done that to every new girl that's been here. It's nothing new." Gabe concluded, assuring himself.

Mariana frowned. "Yeah, but never for this long. You know how he is, he's just a big flirt. But he seems to do that to Clementine way more. Like, _way_ more." She said, wiping some excess meatball sauce from her lips.

Gabe pushed open the cafeteria doors, his assurance now whisked away from what Mariana said. She was right, Louis _is_ kind of into her. And this was a problem because Gabe liked her too, maybe more. "I-I don't know. I can't really speak for anyone else you know." Gabe told her, not really liking the idea.

Mariana shrugged. "I guess you're right. I was just saying, anyway. It really does look like he likes her." Mariana concluded, looking over Gabe to wave at a couple of friends.

"Yeah..." Gabe mumbled, aching a little. It really sucked when you realize that the person you like is out of your league.

"You bought the costumes, right?" Mariana asked, changing the subject over the sake of her sulking brother.

Gabe looked up, nodding. "Yeah. Obviously. Why would I forget?" He asked, and Mariana scowled.

"You always forget them and we always have to go out and buy them last minute." She deadpanned, catching the eye of their friendship table.

Gabe scoffed. "Psh, I don't know what you're talking about."

Mariana gave him a look, coming up to the table with him following behind her.

"What took you two so long?" Marlon asked, taking out a strawberry jolly rancher.

Gabe sat down next to Ruby and Aasim, Mariana taking her own seating beside Sarah and the twins.

" _Somebody_ ," Gabe went over to glare at Mariana who stuck her tongue at him, "was too busy talking to the love of her life." Gabe said sarcastically, pulling off his backpack and opening it.

"I can totally relate." Louis said, giving Clementine a cheeky grin.

Clementine rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can. Girls these days, I swear." Marlon agreed, taking out another jolly rancher.

Brody smacked his arm playfully, eliciting a small chuckle from him.

"So, are you going to share some of that good stuff or keep it to yourself like a selfish prick?" Violet spoke up, looking at the candy.

Marlon scoffed. "This candy says Marlon only. Go ask Minnie for some." He said, smirking when Violet scowled at him.

"Yeah~" Louis cooed, grinning, "Go ask her. She's right here, no biggie." Louis offered, pointing to Minnie who was bobbing her head to the music blasting into her ears.

Sophie grinned over at Violet, winking at her before resuming her innocent talk with Sarah.

"Fuck off, Louis." Violet threatened, narrowing her eyes at him.

Louis only shrugged.

"We're all invited, right?" Duck whispered, Clementine looking at him.

She nodded in response, making Duck grin.

"And we can bring people too, right?" He asked, and Clementine paused.

Then, she nodded.

Duck nodded back, grateful over the authority. Even if he had no friends to really invite, he's pretty sure Marlon had plenty. And Duck did enjoy having a good party.

"Is Lee gonna be there?" Duck asked, and Clementine groaned.

"What's will all these questions last minute?" Clementine asked, raising a brow.

Duck shrugged. "I had no time to ask before."

She face-palmed. "You had the entire month." She hissed, and Duck looked confused.

"Entire month? Whatever. Anyway, is he?" Duck asked, ignoring her statement.

Clementine glared at him. "Is who what?"

Duck huffed. "For goodness sake—Is _Lee_ gonna be there!?" Duck demanded, tired of repeating himself. And it was only twice.

Clementine's features softened. "Oh, I don't know. I don't think...he most likely has classes again." She mumbled.

"Night classes?" Louis whispered, making Clem jump a little, "Who the hell has classes at night?"

"You are a serious dumbfuck," Violet whisper-shouted, throwing a chip at his head.

"Why are we all whispering?" Marlon whispered, getting everyone's attention.

Clementine looked skyward, sighing heavily. And to think she was going to go home and come back to meet these idiots in a few hours.

Sigh, what was she to do?

Just accept her death, I suppose.

* * *

[ _A few hours later_ ]

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Louis asked, turning over towards Marlon for an explanation.

"I _literally_ repeated this over 100 times, Lou. We're meeting at the park near the school around 7:00. Then, we're most likely headed towards my house, or Clem's. I vote mine, because my parents aren't home." Marlon informed, telling not only Louis, but to whoever was present.

"There won't be any parental supervision?" Aasim asked, crossing his arms suspiciously.

Marlon gave everyone a smug look. "Nope."

Louis grinned over at Clementine, waggling his eyebrows. "You hear that? No parental supervision." Louis repeated, voice a little low.

Clementine closed her eyes, sighing, trying to calm down her flush. This idiot...

Violet smacked him, glaring. "Quit being such a perverted jackass, will ya?" Violet hissed, making Louis pout in return.

"Okay so, Park, 7:00, and Marlon's house?" Omar listed, trying to make sure that everything was in check. He was _not_ leaving without getting everything absolutely perfect.

"Okay, hol' up, Marlon's or Clem's?" Duck asked, legit confused.

"Take a vote." Violet said.

Clementine sighed. This was taking way longer than it needed to... She needed to pick up A.J from school. Who knows how worried he might be? "We'll just go to Marlon's." Clementine said, crossing her arms. "No parental supervision, right?" Clementine said, eyes glancing at Louis for a second.

Marlon grinned at her decision. "My house it is." He decided, and everyone nodded.

"Okay, so, at 7:00, park, then Marlon's?" Duck asked, still trying to comprehend what the plans were. He wasn't exactly the brightest light bulb.

Three people hit themselves at the same time: Aasim face palmed because of Duck's idiocy, Clementine face palmed because of his lack of knowledge, and Violet face palmed because she was absolutely done with everyone's shit.

"For the love of god, _Yes_." Mitch said vexatiously, glaring at Duck.

Duck only grinned, now agreeing with the terminal plans.

* * *

Clementine left after saying goodbye to her friends, headed off to A.J's school to pick him up. It was the usual for her to do so; leave school, pick A.J up, and go home. Even if it was a special occasion today. Her first Halloween away from home. From her parent's home. That's the only reason why she didn't want to leave; her home would be left in the hands of someone else. And even if she was liking this place a lot, she couldn't help but become nostalgic at times.

She frowned a little to herself at the thought of her Mom dressing her up as a kitten for Halloween, her father setting up the decorations for early celebration. The old days when her parents were still around, when they were still there and alive. Taking care of her, loving her just like they always would. If she could just change certain events, she would still be with them, happy as can be.

But then again, if their death never occurred, she wouldn't have met the best people in the world; Lee and A.J. And...dare she say, Louis. Something about him gave her happy vibes. And those vibes are what she needed so much. At times, she would internally thank him for being such a cute moron, because he's always doing stuff that makes her laugh. Stupid things, yes, but they're funny.

A light blush adorned her cheeks when she remembered the week before, relishing the memory of their fellow friendship group. She wasn't really sure if they were being serious or not, but something about their smug tone brought out some truth. About...Louis having a crush on her. It was a really girly thought to think about a boy liking you, and getting all happy about it, but Clementine could care less. It just made her flutter in ways nobody else has made her feel before.

It caused her to feel some sort of longing, some sort of love that sparked every time she saw him. She would never admit it of course, unless she finds herself in a situation where no one is around. Only him and her, a place where they could finally—

A rustling of leaves followed by a stifled sneeze caught her ear's attention, breaking her away from her advancing love thoughts.

Her head slowly turned towards the direction of the noise, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was someone following her?

Catching sight of a familiar long jacket, a small smile formed it's way to her lips. Funny, she was just thinking about him too.

"What...are you doing?" Clementine asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

Louis paled upon being discovered, swallowing a little before popping up from the bush he was hiding in. Putting the most charming smile on his face, he cleared his throat. "I'm uh... _obviously_ going home?" He winced, still trying to smile at her.

Clementine smiled at him, still a little confused. "Uh huh... I never realized that your house is near A.J's school." She said playfully, putting a hand on her hip to lean on. "Were you following me?" She asked.

Louis placed a hurting hand on his chest, acting as if offended. "Th-Following? _Muah_? That's impossible! I'm not a stalker." Louis said, stepping away from the bush.

Clementine giggled as he struggled to get some branches off him. "Mhm, right. Says the guy who has a phone in his hands." Clementine pointed out, eyes lingering on the phone camera before looking up at him.

Louis, upon finally getting rid of the branches on his foot, stalked his way towards Clementine, pocketing his phone in the process. "Uh...what phone?" He asked sheepishly, waving his hands. "I don't see a phone. I also don't see your point?" He told her, making her roll her eyes halfheartedly.

"Sure, sure." She muttered, allowing him to catch up to resume walking. "What are you doing here?"

Louis glanced at her briefly before looking away. "Oh, I don't know. Figured you'd get lost or something. We never really specified _which_ park." He said.

Clementine gave him a look. "Well, actually, we did. The park near the school."

Louis scoffed. "Well, there _could_ be dozens of parks." He said, and she snorted.

"Louis, there's only one park close to the school; it's right next to it." She said.

Louis hummed. "Okay, _Clemmy_ , whatever you say." He told her, playfully saying the nickname she hated the most. For some reason she disliked it greatly.

Clementine didn't mind it at all, however. Now, she found it quite affectionate coming from him. Which shouldn't exactly be her reaction.

Louis was a little surprised to find her smiling, but he decided not to complain. The look on her face just called to him, making him feel many things at once. It just looked so beautiful to him—she always looks so beautiful. How does she do it?

Clementine could feel his stare. "What are you staring at?" She asked, raising a brow.

Louis took a second to answer, still entranced by her. "Your beauty." He muttered after a little while, smiling softly. And it was true; he _was_ gazing at her beauty. I mean, who _wouldn't_?

Clementine widened her eyes a little, her cheeks reddening into a soft hue. Oh for fuck's sake, he was doing his whole charming thing again. Fucking Louis.

Deciding to keep quiet, Clementine refocused back her attention on the sidewalk, smiling to herself. Her beauty? She never thought of herself as beautiful. Not by a long shot.

Louis watched her, only taking his eyes away when he realized what he was doing. God damn it, did he just blow his cover? What if she found out he liked her? Even if he's literally trying to make her know, she can't _actually_ know. He knows for a fact that she'll reject him immediately. Which he dreads. Haha, dreads. Get it? Nevermind.

"Hey, so, I've been curious..." Louis looked her over, scathing his eyes over her figure. "And, I know I shouldn't be asking this," He paused when she looked at him, a sudden fear in her eyes. "But, what... why don't you like candy?" Louis whispered, expression solemn. It was killing him to know. And he knew it was a wrong thing to ask. He wouldn't like it if someone asked him why his mom or little sister weren't around anymore.

Clementine bit her lip, heart dropping to her stomach. Only A.J and Lee knew about this. Knew about her not-so-silly problem involving candy. And...other things that related to her parents. "I..." She stopped talking, frowning. Could she tell him? What would he say?

Louis noticed her reaction. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me, you know." He mumbled, regretting his decision. "I get it." He told her, breath hitching when she turned to him. God, she was pretty. He's been repeating that over his head ever since he met her, that same fact of her natural beauty that left many men and woman breathless. She was just...that lovingly appealing.

Clementine looked at him sadly, mouth curling up into a small smile. "It's...It's fine." She whispered, tugging at the strap of her backpack. "It's just..." She stopped talking again, upset once more. _It's just...too hurtful to say._

 _"_ Too personal?" He asked, feeling sad too for seeing her this way. Clementine's always so bold and confident, badass too, goodness. Louis never really takes her as the sad type. It just doesn't fit someone as Clementine. But...seeing her this way makes him realize that she too, has went through many problems in her life. Probably worse than him. And his problems were too angst for someone like him, a guy who makes his jokes here and there. What did she go through, to make her look as sad as this?

Clementine sighed, relaxing. "Yeah." She whispered, gazing back at the road in front of her.

Louis didn't say anything. There wasn't any need to. Well, maybe he could come in and say a joke or two, but that would be stupid. Clearly, she feels upset about this.

Maybe he can make her feel better later, after she stops thinking about it.

All he wants to do is see her happy again.

And that's exactly what he'll do tonight.

Besides, it's Halloween.

What's a little helpful hand gonna hurt?

* * *

A/N: _**You know, I feel like Louis seriously starts giving me different genres of music vibes. Now it's Bachata(I think), this one Song by Romeo Santos; Golden Intro. Sings about boasting about his music, thanking god, and telling I love you to his fans. Which makes me think of a scene now that I mention it..**_

 _ **Anyway, the actual Halloween episode will be the next, sorry to disappoint LOL.**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


	6. Falling Leaves, Autumn Halloween

Chapter 6: Falling Leaves, Autumn Halloween

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Kids.

 **Pairings** : Louis/Clementine, Violet/Minnie, Ruby/Aasim, Marlon/Brody, etc.

A/N: **_Okay, before you start talking about how this title isn't part of the game titles/episodes, let me explain. Lol, these types of chapters are special chapters, and they all are just a checkpoint of a season finally taking it's end. Which means, that the months that have passed are the progress Louis and Clementine are making. If...that makes sense. Sorry, my head's like, dying. Not literally, but like, it's dead. Rip._**

* * *

Louis took a good long look at her, watching the light-hearted interactions between her and A.J. His eyes drifted from the little boy to her, scrutinizing the details on the stance of her body, and the expression on her face. If he had to say anything, she looked almost motherly. And although she claimed that was her brother, he could swear that they acted like mother and son at times.

It wasn't that he was assuming anything, he really wasn't. It was just the way she acted, the way she looked at him, so kindly and gentle that even he felt protected. The fact that he felt this way made him think. Of course, she would be nicer to her own family than to everyone else. All he's known from her was silver-tongued comebacks, snappish remarks, and ridicule of sorts. Though, he could also say that there were times where she was kind.

He, at times, wished he could relate to that feeling. To be the big brother figure of someone's life, whether it be his own kin and blood, or some little stranger that would look up at him. It would just be really cool to him, extraordinary. And maybe, he won't feel so lonely when he's at home. His father was almost never around because of work, so this led him to be alone inside his home. Certain people would love that solitary confinement, but as far as Louis can tell, it's nothing but sad.

"Louis?" Clementine called to him, her voice gentle and happy.

Her voice snapped him back into reality, and his faltering grin returned once more when he saw her happy expression. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I miss something important?" Louis asked, brushing off the dreads from his face.

A.J looked at Clementine for a second, trying to decipher what she was feeling. That was what A.J thought he could do. Know what everyone else would be thinking.

Clementine raised an eyebrow. "Not...really?" She replied, mumbling.

A.J could see the small twitch of her nose, something she always used to do whenever she felt attached. A.J was told many stories about young Clem from Lee, claiming that the first time she ever saw him, she would have a habit of twitching her nose for a split second. It was barely noticeable, but if you had sharp eyes, you could catch onto it easily.

"Wrong answer." Louis said, and A.J turned to him immediately, a little offended that he would say something like that. A.J thought Clementine was very smart. "You're the only importance here, babe." He winked, snapping his fingers while doing so.

A.J then turned to Clementine, expecting her to say something or hit him. But much to both of their surprise, she remained quiet, fighting the blush that tried to overtake her face. That angry look she had on her was hiding it pretty well.

"Is he at it again?" A.J asked, crossing his arms. After such a long yet short amount of time of them being here, he could finally tell himself that Louis was simply a little coo coo in the head. And a really big flirt. Well, towards Clementine that is. All he could hear from him nowadays was how beautiful she was or something. Not that he would know...or would be spying on their little alone times together. Or...taking any notes for future references.

Clementine looked confused when she took a look at A.J, who was looking at Louis with a little charm.

A.J sighed. "Why do you guys do that weird couple stuff...?" A.J asked them, causing them to still in place.

"Wha-What do you mean, A.J?" Clementine asked, clearing her throat over her stutter.

A.J poked at his Afro. "I dunno. You guys do a lot of that couple stuff just like in the movies. And in those stupid kid books I read." A.J mentioned, making Louis smirk over at Clementine, to which Clementine glared back.

"I don't know what you're talking about kiddo." Clementine said, rubbing his head affectionately. "Those candies you've been eating must be getting into your head." She said, smiling as he stood there, a little mad.

"I am not going crazy! I swear you guys act like people who are in love with each other!" A.J announced, stomping his foot against the cement floorboards.

"Definitely the candies." Clem concluded, ushering him on to keep walking.

"I dunno, Clem. We _are_ pretty much in love with each other." Louis stated, winking at her once again in a playful demeanor.

Clementine, this time, smacked him.

What was with all this abuse, for Pete's sake?

* * *

"Hey, Lee? I'm going out tonight, okay?" Clementine called from the front door, shifting the fake horns perched up top of her head.

Lee, upon hearing Clementine's voice, peeked his head out from the kitchen, clutching a wet and soaped plate in his hands. "Out? Tonight? At this hour?" Lee asked, sounding a little panicked about the thought.

Clementine sighed, slumping a little in place. "It's okay, Lee. I promise I'll keep you informed on how I'm doing." Clementine told him, fixing the red gloves on her hands.

Upon receiving a skeptical look, Clementine relented. " _And_ I'll be careful." Clementine muttered, taking out her pepper spray from the tiny pumpkin basket on her for emphasis.

Lee breathed a sigh of relief, his worried countenance shifting to one of calm nature. "Alright Sweetie. Just be extra careful tonight, okay? I don't want my little sweet pea getting kidnapped." Lee lectured quickly, scrubbing at the plate once more while still standing in the doorway. There was no way he was letting some man or woman take away Clementine. Hmm... now that he thought about it, that might be a good excuse to tell his coworker friends why he taught his daughter to shoot at such a young age. For defense mechanisms.

Clementine smiled, nodding her head in conformation. Not that she wouldn't lie to him or anything, but c'mon. She already promised him earlier about 15 times that she was going to be _more_ than careful. But eh, she couldn't entirely blame him. He was such a dad after all. And as a lot of people can relate, a dad is more than protective of his children. Probably more than the mom. Or maybe equally, Clem wouldn't really know.

"Don't forget, Clementine," Lee announced, heading back into the kitchen as Clementine kept at the front door, holding onto the doorknob. "A.J left you a bag of strawberry candy at the front for your friends. He said to save him some, as well." Lee told her, smiling peacefully before completely going into the kitchen to resume his washing of dishes.

"Alright." Clementine said, letting him know that she heard him. Her heart swelled with pride at the thought of A.J letting her know how much he cared for her; it made her feel better at times whenever she would become upset. After all, all she had was him and Lee. Which, should be enough. And, to be perfectly honest, it was enough. For her. You know, to make her feel special.

Reaching for the door once again, she pulled it open and walked out, instantly stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Duck and Louis standing in front of her, mouths stuffed with red jolly ranchers.

They stared at each other awkwardly, one of the candy's inside Duck's mouth falling down onto the rubble pavement.

After a few moments, the bag of candy Louis had in his hands was stuffed inside his pumpkin basket, his lips quirking up into a sheepish grin. "You know," Louis started, mouth stuffed with candy, "I would say something on how hot you look right now," Louis looked at her figurine, his eyes finding themselves back into Clem's hazel one's, "But I'm too busy trying to swallow what's left of my dignity right now."

Duck coughed, dropping like, 5 jolly ranchers from his mouth. He wheezed before groaning and wiping his mouth, stopping mid-way when the two of them were looking at him. "Woops," Duck chuckled nervously, glancing down at the mess. "That was my bad. Actually no, it was Louis' fault." Duck turned, falsely glaring at Louis.

"What? How was that my fault?" Louis demanded, still fighting with the candy inside his mouth. "You were the one telling me to grab the candy!"

"You and yer' stupid manipulation. Not to mention yer' awful puns!" Duck exclaimed, grabbing a jolly rancher from his pocket and unwrapping it, contradicting with what his mouth was telling him. ' _Too much sweets_ ', his mouth wheezed. But again, Duck could care less.

Louis raised a brow. "You know, I'm actually pretty surprised you caught that." Louis pointed out, his tongue going slightly numb over how sweet it was getting. Damn it.

Duck glared at him, plopping the candy into his mouth. "I ain't that dumb, ya know." Duck said, pulling at his cowboy costume.

Louis snickered. "Are you sure about that?"

Duck grabbed his straw hat and smacked Louis across the face with it. "Damn right." Duck chuckled, watching now as Louis removed some straw away from his dreads.

"What are you two doing here?" Clementine asked, shutting the door behind her softly. Her eyes were narrowed, arms crossed as she stood in front of them menacingly.

Duck swallowed, almost choking again in the process. He completely forgot about the jolly rancher in his mouth.

Louis clutched his chest, looking at her with surprise. "Can't an angel such as myself be corrupt by your sins? Or is that not a thing anymore?" Louis asked, licking his lips to remove himself from the sweets.

Clementine sighed, face palming.

Duck grinned.

"Is it just me, or are y'all matching?" Duck asked, pointing at their outfits.

Louis looked down at his white attire, Clementine doing the same for herself.

Louis grinned, flicking the halo over his head. "Hey, now that you _mention it_ — "

"Don't give him any ideas." Clementine hushed, glaring at Duck.

Duck winked at both of them, shifting the long hay stick in his mouth. "I'm just sayin'. Y'all look like a couple on the low." Duck concluded, bringing out his phone from the back of his propped dirty jeans.

Clementine blushed, her face still as hard as stone. What was it with everyone comparing them with couples today?

Louis only continued to grin, his eyes dreamily staring at Clementine. Not that he would bluntly tell her, but that Devil Costume suited her well. Really, _really_ , well. It stuck on her nicely, if he'd say. Very, _very_ , nicely. Maybe a little too nice. Hold up, was his mouth watering?

Almost as quick as lightning, Duck brought his phone up and snapped a picture of them, catching them off guard.

The flash blinded Clementine for a second, and she blinked, trying to regain back her vision. Though, when she did, Clementine returned back to glare at Duck, coming down the steps with her red devil-trident.

Louis started rubbing his eyes, unable to recognize what happened because he was too busy imagining those stupid fantasies of his.

Grinning, Duck checked the picture quickly, nodding with pleasure that he took a good quality photo. Though, his grin fell when Clementine began to approach him, the red fork-like thing aimed right at him. "Whoa, hey, hey," Duck began, sweating a little as he fumbled with his phone, "What're you doin' there with that lil' doohickey? Clem? Clem? CLEM—"

Duck began to run down the street, Clementine running after him while demanding for that photo to be deleted.

Louis, absolutely lost, only ran after them, yelling at them to tell him what in the name of the good lord just happened.

* * *

"What took you losers so long?" Violet asked, glaring at Louis specifically.

Clementine smiled at her. "Sorry, something happened. _Somebody_ ," Clementine only looked at Duck who was rubbing the back of his butt resentfully, "Decided to test my patience." She replied, crunching up the bag of a few jolly ranchers into her own little pumpkin basket. Those little shitheads. They fucking ate almost the whole damn thing!

"I can totally relate." Violet mumbled, looking at Louis specifically.

Louis only whistled, avoiding eye contact as he fixed his white clothes.

"Anyway..." Marlon said, bypassing the situation that occurred to the trio earlier, "We should really get going. Sarah, The Mitchelson's, and—"

"Hold on a second, who in the _fuck_ are the Mitchelson's?" Violet asked, raising a questionable brow.

Marlon glared at the interruption. "Seriously? It's Mitch and Willy, his brother. Did you seriously forget?" Marlon replied, huffing.

"Yeah _Violet_ ," Louis snickered, blowing a white piece of silken glitter away from his face. "Don't be such a _dumbass_."

Violet responded by punching Louis in the arm, causing him to wince.

"As I was _saying_ ," Marlon glared at Violet while Violet glared back, "Sarah, The Mitchelson's, _and_ The Twins are going to be a bit late. They texted me earlier telling me that they're busy doing something. No Idea what, though." Marlon explained, everyone nodding in understanding.

"Knowing Mitch, he's probably planning to scare us." Gabe said to the group at the park, scratching at the bloody decorations on his face.

"Most likely." Aasim said, Ruby agreeing in understanding.

Louis smirked at Aasim, looking between him and Ruby standing so close to each other. Not to be so overly invasive, but about two weeks ago, Louis had made the discovery of his life. Plain and simple, written inside Aasim's stupid diary(or journal, as he calls it), was his stupid obvious secret about having a crush on Ruby.

It was an absolute thrill for Louis to know that he finally had something useful to tease Aasim about. Well, that and his nerd tendencies.

With this knowledge, almost every time he would get a chance to spike teasing, he would pester Aasim on the low, acting as if he didn't know about Aasim and his not-so-obvious secret.

Though, secretly, Louis knew.

And he _knew_ , alright.

Not that he would ever expose him like that, but there is a possibility for him to get them together. Even when he told Marlon, he agreed with it.

For Clem, well, she seemed quite surprised about it. Leave it to Clem to be completely oblivious to everything. Not that he could blame her, she never really gives a shit.

" _Aasim~_ " Louis said gleefully, sliding his way over towards his side.

"What is it now, Louis?" Aasim asked, sighing in frustration.

Louis grinned. "Is it just me, or are you and Ruby matching?" Louis asked, tapping his shoulder that held stitching's.

Aasim reddened, his eyes traveling to Ruby momentarily, taking in her princess attire that she was dared to wear by Violet only a couple of weeks ago.

Ruby glared at Louis suspiciously, tinging a little red herself. She was supposed to be Fiona from Shrek for Halloween, as she had her red glittering hair. And conveniently, a green dress. For some reason, Aasim was wearing a mid-evil attire from the past, typically resembling _Paris_ from Romeo and Juliet. Though, he looked like human Shrek, more so now that he stood beside Ruby.

What a not-at-all coincidence!

Louis snickered as he once again slid his way back to Clementine, her red complimenting his white. It was funny. What an odd coincidence that all the pairs matched each other!

Marlon with his ghost costume, contrasting with Brody's Ghost Buster dress wear. Aasim with his own costume that matched with Ruby, and finally Louis, with his angel costume going against Clementine's devil costume.

The only exceptions here were Gabe's demon look, Mariana's Zombie style, Omar-well, he was a chef, Duck with his obnoxious Cowboy Costume, and Violet, with her own skeleton look.

Marlon snickered, elbowing Duck in the ribs, knocking him out from his concentration on his prickly straw hat.

Duck turned, instantly grinning like mad at the hint. What's up with this month and couples, man? Did Duck seriously have to do everything himself?

"Quit being such an annoying piece of shit, Louis. We need to get going." Violet hissed, only smirking when Aasim turned to her hopefully. "After all, we need to leave these two lovebirds by themselves." Violet said blankly, shouldering past him.

Aasim now looked disappointed, and the rest of the kids began to shout in excitement.

Aasim turned to Louis, glaring at him with an almost hated look, upset about the fact Louis brought such a thing up. How the hell did he know, anyway? Was it obvious?

Louis, too busy now talking, or really, _pestering_ Clementine, didn't notice the hatred-filled expression on Aasim.

Or, he just didn't care for it.

Again, Clementine was taking all Louis' attention away, just as she always would. It wasn't intentional, really. It was just that Louis was extremely eager when she was around. Or when she said anything. Or if she even _did_ anything.

Louis always seemed to be interested in that.

Aasim grinned, giving Ruby a tiny smile before catching up with the rest of the group.

If Louis was going to be Low-Key about it, then so would Aasim.

Maturely, of course. Because again, Aasim was not into that childish bullshit.

* * *

Louis watched as Clementine eyed the candy in her palms, her lips stretching into a morbid smile before dunking it into the pumpkin basket. She bid her thank you's with the homeowner, waving goodbye as she turned around and made her way down the front door of a stranger's home. Instantly, once she turned, her fake smile fell and she breathed a sigh of relief, eyeing the piece of lollipop candy with some sort of depression.

Louis frowned when he saw her saddened expression. What could she be thinking about? Was she okay? He only hoped so. Maybe he should do something about that. With a quick thought, his smile returned, and he slowly made his way to her side to lift her mood up a little.

"Bummer, only one? I guess us 'adults'," Louis air-quoted, "Don't get nearly as much candy anymore. What a complete load of bull." Louis tsked, shaking his head.

Clementine seemed to be caught off guard when he spoke. But she quickly replaced her haggardness with a shrug. "I guess it sucks. Though, it does seem fair. We're old enough to buy our own candy now." Clementine told him, ignoring his strong smell of strawberry. What the hell was Louis putting on that smelled like strawberry all the damn time?

"Point taken." He answered, looking into his own basket of candy. "Though, I can't exactly complain." Louis said, a smirk rising to his face. "I received twice as much as you did. They probably couldn't resist my angelic look." Louis boasted, winking at Clementine who rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh. Sure. Of course. It totally has nothing to do with the fact that you stole almost half of Marlon's candy." Clementine said sarcastically, glancing at Marlon who was looking into his basket with a confounded expression.

Louis snorted. "Please, that would be cheating." Louis said, flicking his wrist.

Clementine chuckled at the motion. "Like you never cheated before?" She asked, remembering the time when he scored an extra point for his own baseball team.

Louis waved her off. "What's cheating?" He asked, pretending to be confused. "Did you make up that word?" He asked, looking around as if he lost something.

Clementine shoved him playfully, making him laugh a little.

She smiled in return.

"Oh _great_ ," Violet moaned, pulling at her face, "Don't tell me we have to deal with your lovey-dovey shit too. Ruby's and Aasim is _more_ than enough." Violet complained, searching through her basket while staring at them.

Clementine opened her mouth to straight up tell her there was _no_ romantic tendencies going on whatsoever, but then she thought about it. She reddened a bit at the thought.

"Nobody is telling you to look at our love, Vi." Louis replied, smiling cheekily. Clementine eyed him oddly.

Violet gagged. "I wasn't looking at it by _choice_." She muttered, turning her heel while opening a chocolate bar.

"Yeah," Mitch added, scratching underneath the hockey mask on his face. "You guys eye-fuck each other too much." He hissed.

Clementine flushed and glared at Mitch, opening her mouth to remark back at him.

Though, Louis cut her off.

"Are you perhaps, _jealous_?" Louis asked, his eyes shifting from Sarah and him. "You still haven't exactly talked to _SARAH_ yet." Louis said, yelling her name specifically out loud.

Sarah stopped looking inside Mariana's pumpkin patch to look at him, wondering why he called to her so loudly.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Louis!" Mitch growled lowly, forcefully looking in Louis' direction to avoid Sarah's stare.

Louis shrugged. "I'm just saying." Louis said, hiding the triumphant smile on his face.

Mitch flicked him off, turning around to leave. Though, he accidentally bumped into Sarah, causing her to almost fall onto the floor, if not for Minnie grabbing her before she actually did.

Mitch stopped his blush from showing, glaring at her. "Watch it, yeah?" He muttered, brushing past her.

Sarah dusted her dia-de-los-muertos red dress, fixing the hair that got in her face while glaring.

"Way to win her love, dude!" Louis called, laughing when Mitch failed to throw him the plastic machete he had in his hands.

Sarah turned to Louis, confused as fuck.

* * *

After a good few two hours of just trick-or-treating, the group of friends eventually gathered their candy, off to head towards Marlon's house. It was a long night, to say the least.

Especially for Marlon, since he needed to keep the group in check multiple times to avoid any fights. Surprisingly, Louis started almost every single one.

Anyway... that's besides the point being made.

Tonight, as it _was_ Halloween, was going to be filled with fear, as it should be. And Marlon thought to himself, why not head over to the Scare House in the main part of town? One little scare wouldn't hurt anybody, right?

Duck took a look around, stopping dead in his tracks. "Uh...mullet? This ain't yer' house.." Duck muttered, turning to the leader boy holding onto Brody.

"No _shit_ , Duck. We're literally in the middle of the city." Violet told him, making some of them laugh.

Gabe turned to Marlon, ignoring the chitter chatter Louis and Clem were doing behind him. What's with those two these days? "Uh...Marlon?" Gabe looked around, spotting a building labeled in bright letters as 'Haunted House'. "Why are we here, and not at your house?" He asked, sounding a bit afraid.

Marlon smirked at his question. "Why, I'm glad you asked, dear friend. I'll gladly tell you—in fact, I'll _show_ you. All of you." Marlon said, body turning, his legs extending, ready to take a step.

"Don't tell me we're going to the Haunted House..." Sarah whimpered, instantly shrinking at the thought.

Mitch side-eyed her, humphing later as he looked away. Who cares if she's scared?

"It's a'ight Sarah. You don't have to go in there if ya don't wanna." Duck comforted, patting her head.

Mitch turned then, raising a brow. "What are you so afraid of? Haunted Houses aren't even that scary anyway." Mitch said, his tone a little harsh.

Violet narrowed her eyes. "Quit being such a dick, Mitch. If she doesn't want to go in there, then she doesn't have to." Violet hissed, wiping at some of her black makeup.

Mitch glared right back at her, lifting his Hockey Mask. "Hey! I was trying to be nice!" Mitch admitted, causing Mariana, Louis, Willy, and even Clem, to snicker.

"You call _that_ bein' nice?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms angrily. "You outta' get yer' head checked." Ruby huffed, Aasim grinning.

Mitch sighed heavily, crossing his arms. The one time he's trying to be kind, and it all goes to shit. Why does he even try?

"Thanks, guys." Sarah said, breathing a sigh of relief. This is why she didn't particularly enjoy Halloween. All the scares and jumps caused her to have anxiety attacks. Especially if she were to be alone somewhere dark.

"No problem! I'm glad I could help." Louis said, leaning his arm against Clementine's shoulder. She swatted him away.

"Shut it, Louis. Let's just start this shit, yeah? I've been meaning to take you guys here for _ages_." Marlon told them, heading off towards the direction of the building.

"Dude, you only _just_ mentioned this just now. Ever. Since like, we've met." Louis said, following after him while Clem did the same.

"Whatever man." Marlon said, eager to enter. This place better not blow.

Walking across the street, the group of teens made their way to the building, murmuring among one another for what's to come.

Some talked to each other about the props, some talked about the scares, and a few talked about stealing. There was even a brief mention of a bomb, but we all know who even brought that up.

The only quiet person around was Willy, since all he was doing was following his brother around. And boy, was Mitch such a bad example.

"I'll make sure to keep you safe, fair maiden." Louis said, bowing at Clem once they made it to the front.

Clementine rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous. Nothing can scare me." Clementine said, smiling slyly at him. It was hard for her to stop herself from laughing from the look in Louis' face.

"Are you sure? I mean, it _is_ pretty scary in there." Louis said, eyeing the clerk who was slowly handing the tickets out to everyone.

Clementine snorted. "I don't do fear."

Louis smiled. "Okay, but if you _do_ need someone to hold you, just know, I'm _always_ available." Louis said, swiping two tickets from Marlon who was now the one handing them out to everyone.

Clementine smiled back, considering. "Of course. But that is, _if_ I get scared." She replied, gently grabbing the ticket Louis was now handing to her.

"You can't make any promises, babe." He winked, flicking the ticket against her nose.

Clementine smacked him.

"Alright everyone!" Marlon said, the group gathering together. "This costed me hella cash, and I'm not about to waste this opportunity! So let's head inside before someone else takes our place!" Marlon announced, half of the group cheering, while the other's talked about the thought of what's to arrive for them inside.

At the announcement, everyone began to spill inside, Sarah the only one staying outside.

Before Mitch entered, Violet stopped him, putting her hand up.

"Wha—"

"You're _not_ going in." Violet hissed, glaring.

Mitch glared back. "What the fuck—Why _not_?" He asked, his fists clenching. God, he was such a whiny piece of shit sometimes.

Violet turned to Sarah who was dejectedly staring down at the concrete, later looking back at him. Her mouth was formed into a frown, mimicking Sarah's expression. "You're staying outside, with her." Violet growled, pushing him a bit back.

Mitch cursed under his breath, looking to the heavens. "For fuck's sake, _why_?" He asked, his enthusiasm sunk.

Violet swiped the ticket from his hands, handing it to a random passer by. " _Why_?" Violet snarled, pointing at Sarah, "Obviously because you need to apologize for being a dick." She said crossing her arms.

Mitch closed his eyes, releasing one of his many well-known annoyed sighs. "I don't give a _shit_ Violet—"

" _Yes_ , you do. Now go out and be a fucking man for once in your goddamn life and fucking talk to her!" Violet yelled, making sure to keep her voice down out of Sarah's sake. And Mitch's. People knew about his not-so-tiny crush on the sweet panic-infuriated girl.

Mitch froze, eyes widening a little. Though his glare returned, and he only watched as Violet turned and quickly rushed inside, spotting Minnie waiting for her a little annoyed.

Mitch, absolutely flabbergasted, let out a groan of frustration. Fucking Louis. Fucking Violet. Why can't they just keep their big fucking mouth shut? This whole telling-of-his-crush thing was getting out of bounds. If Sarah ended up finding out, then his whole life would be thrown away. There's no way in hell that he's telling her. Besides, why would she even _consider_ him? All he's been to her was mean and rude.

Turning around, his eyes locked with hers, her red-contacts looking away immediately afterward. Mitch could feel some sort of melancholy rise up to his chest. He reluctantly went up to Sarah, his heart beating stupidly fast. Fucking emotions. He wished he could just make them vanish. Or explode.

He sighed when he took a look at her saddened form, realizing his mistake. Maybe he should try to be a little nicer.

"Hey." He muttered, his arms crossed with a little annoyance. Don't get him wrong, he kind of wanted to go inside.

Sarah looked up, surprised to see him there. She stared at him, her glasses long gone, her face painted with black, red, and white marks. "...Hello." She whispered, smiling softly.

Mitch caught her eye, his lips twitching up.

Okay.

Maybe staying out here with her won't be so bad.

* * *

"I'm starting to regret coming in here.." Gabe mumbled, eyes darting around to look at the fake headless props hanging around.

"Quit being such a baby, this is only the start!" Mariana said excitedly, her ponytail flicking back and forth.

Duck swallowed thickly beside him, trembling a little himself. "Y-Yeah, Gabby. This ain't a time to be s-scared." Duck said, jumping in place when he felt a soft bristle of fake cobweb along his arm.

Violet face-palmed. "The scares haven't even started and you two are already pissing yourselves." Violet muttered, her hand unintentionally holding onto Minnie's a bit too tight.

"Dunno Vi, you look kind of scared right now." Marlon told her, stopping when he arrived in the middle of a place with five doorways. "You have this look in your eye. I swear."

Violet flicked him off. "Fuck you, Marlon. Suck my dick." Violet hissed angrily, making Minnie chuckle beside her.

"What dick?" Louis asked, stopping beside Marlon with Clementine next to him. Just earlier, he was literally by himself. Was Clementine the one following him around, or was he the one following her around? Most likely it was him. Since, heh, he _did_ like her. Like, as more than a friend. Not that he would tell her or anything. That would be scary.

He grinned when Violet turned her glare over to him.

"Quit fooling around, Louis. We're here to have _fun_ , not make _fun of_ people." Brody scolded, her arms crossed.

Violet, even if she appreciated her for telling him to stop, couldn't help but become a bit annoyed. It was always like this with her. They could never joke around because she would be the one telling them to stop. Violet at times wanted to punch her square in the face.

"Aw, where's the fun in that, BroBro?" Louis asked, still smiling. Clem swore to the heavens that he never _once_ stopped smiling.

Brody glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"Can he call you bitch instead?" Violet asked, blankly standing next to Minnie, waiting for what Marlon wanted them to do this time.

Duck raised a brow. "Damn. What did you eat for breakfast? Bitchflakes?" He asked, earning a good punch to the arm.

"For your information, I had fucking-people-up cereal. Main prop? _Kenneth_." Violet hissed sourly, not at all happy for being called a bitch. I mean, she knew it was true. But c'mon, don't call her that. She'll seriously fuck someone up.

"Kenneth? But that ain't even in the cereal. Or in any type'a cereal, for that matter." Duck stated, looking confused.

Clementine face-palmed. "No, Duck. That's not what she—you know what, nevermind." Clementine huffed, rubbing her temples. "What are we doing here?" She asked instead, trying to forget the annoyance she felt over Duck's lack of comprehension.

"I'm glad you asked." Marlon said, smiling.

"You're glad everyone's asking things today." Omar pointed out.

"Yeah." Aasim added, nodding.

"Yeah." Willy included, copying Aasim now that Mitch was too busy making out with Sarah outside. He knew Aasim better than anyone else from these circle of friends. Hell, he didn't even know the name of whoever that pretty hazel-eyed girl was. He might ask Louis about her later.

Mariana looked over at Willy, her eyes sparkling. "Oh hey, you're Mitch's younger brother, yeah?" She asked, jumping from Gabe's side over to Willy's.

Willy blinked at her, keeping silent. Who was this? And why did she look incredibly similar to Gabe?

Mariana nodded in some sort of understanding, ignoring the eyes of her brother. "Ah, not a talker, I see. It's okay! We can just talk to each other in silence!" Mariana said clamping her mouth shut as she now opened her eyes a bit wide to stare at him.

Willy shifted his eyes left to right, avoiding her gaze. This girl was weird...

"Mariana, quit bothering Willy. Who knows what Mitch'll do to me if he finds out you're disturbing him." Gabe said, shivering at the thought.

Mariana scoffed, waving him off. "Oh please, he won't do anything. Besides, I'm only saying hi!" Mariana said enthusiastically, still staring at him.

Marlon gave her a look. "I'm pretty sure that's not how you say hi to people."

Mariana ignored him.

"Anyway," Louis said, facing him. "Clem asked you a question, which I am _also_ curious about. Why exactly did we stop here?" Louis asked, eyeing all the five doorways. One contained lighted up pumpkins, another was dark and had spider props hanging, another was just dark in general—were those heads in the fourth door?—and the last one looked too ominous to even describe. It reminded him of scary looking faces.

Marlon refrained himself from saying the same thing from earlier. "I was actually planning to split us up." He said, smirking at the paled faces that came from Gabe, Duck, and Aasim.

There was a brief silence.

"You're kiddin', right?" Duck asked, pulling at his straw hat over his head.

Marlon's smirk got even wider. "Hate to break this to you—well, not really—but no. I actually planned this out." Marlon said, telling the group to huddle up.

"Now, now, let's not do something we might regret later.." Gabe tried to reason, genuinely afraid at the thought of going to one of the doors alone. Knowing Marlon, he would do that on purpose.

A few strangers walked by, entering the door's themselves. Most of them went to the pumpkin lanterns.

"I can assure you, Gabby, that I won't regret a _thing_." Marlon said, grinning wickedly.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Quit taking so long and just tell us what the fuck we're doing already, yeah? I'm tired of waiting." Violet huffed, still annoyed. It was funny, tonight she was supposed to have fun. With Minnie. But no, Marlon decided to just fuck them all over with his stupid games.

Marlon snorted. "Nobody's telling you to wait, Vi." He said simply.

Violet thought for a second.

Though, without saying anything, she idly made her way to the darkest rooms, off to end this stupid thing.

Ruby and Minnie went along with her, Ruby, over the concern of her becoming afraid, and Minnie, because well—she can't exactly abandon her girl like that.

Surprisingly, without much thought to it either, Aasim went along with them, only because he didn't really want to go with people that annoyed the shit of him. Or maybe because Ruby was there. Nobody would ever know.

Marlon watched them leave, mouth a little open.

"Well then..." Louis said, not at all surprised. "I guess that leaves us with you. Oh—Oh no. That sounds like a bad idea." He said.

"Louis, shut it." Violet said from one of the doors, hearing a small scream followed by a hard thud follow after her voice. That was odd..

Marlon tsked. "What a bunch of losers, am I right?" He asked Brody, and Brody glared at him in return.

"Right. Anyway, as I was saying; we're splitting up. Violet went in that door," He pointed to the last door on the far right end, "So that's off limits. We've got four other options though. And I for one, will be the person to tell you guys which goes into what."

"There's a penis joke somewhere around there."

Clementine glared at him. "Louis, no." She said, and he grinned.

"Gabe, Mariana, and er—" Marlon eyed Mariana, who was already dragging Willy from the arm, " _Willy_ , you three will head into that door." Marlon instructed, ushering Gabe on into the spider door. "Omar, Duck, and Sophie, you guys will be inside the head room." Marlon said gleefully, watching Duck who already began to shake in place.

"Can ya be a _bit_ less of a dick—"

"I'll be going inside there," Marlon interrupted Duck, making his way to the pumpkin lit room. "Brody's the only person allowed to follow me." He said dryly, hiding the eagerness in his voice.

"Oh yeah, that totally makes sense. I forgot you planned to bang her in there somewhere." Louis said, skipping off to the dark room in the middle while dragging Clementine behind him.

" _What was that?_ " Marlon yelled, glaring at a retreating Louis.

"Nothing!"

* * *

Clementine blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkness, eyes squinting as she tried to make out the objects around her. Even if this was meant to be a scare house, Clementine couldn't help but feel as if something bad was about to happen.

It reminded her of the time when she was sent to the orphanage, a place where she was supposed to 'wait' in until someone would adopt her. Every night, she would always feel the old wood creak below inside her room, and almost every night, she would see a dark figure hunched over her roommate's bed. Every. Single. Night. Clementine couldn't understand why that darkened figure would pull her friend James out from the bed and drag him somewhere else. And to this day, she still doesn't know. All she knows is that one day, he just left.

The eerie silence brought these memories back to her.

The silence of when her parent's never came back home.

The silence of the dark night at the orphanage.

The silence of the small house of her old home, the mind of a man named Mark. Never again, would she want to think about that.

"What a coincidence, right? Us, alone, in a dark and not-at-all murder house, linked together." Louis said, shrugging off some cobweb that landed on him earlier when he came in. Not that he would ever say anything, but this silence too, brought a funny feeling of overwhelming fear drop at the pit of his stomach. It just reminded him of the nights his father would be gone as a kid.

Clementine sighed, deciding that it was best for her to forget about her past for a single moment. "You better not be planning to scare me. I'm only here because I felt pity over you." Clementine stated, looking onward while ignoring Louis' intense stare. She could sense he felt almost the same way she did. Maybe it was because it was Halloween.

"Ouch. That hurts." He mocked, clutching his chest. To be fair, he was hiding his emotions quite well. Who knew that a stupid haunted house with fake props could scare the living nightmare out of him? Ridiculous!

Clementine rolled her eyes, smiling. Even if she used all her efforts to stop herself from smiling at his silliness, she just couldn't really do it. She hated to admit this, but Louis was genuinely funny if he wanted to be. Well, maybe not always funny, but charming. Which was weird, since almost all of his jokes were stupid. Must be his ignorance. Though, her smile fell when she remembered how similar her father would be.

Of course, her dad was much less of a moron than Louis was, but that's besides the point.

His jokes were funny, and he almost always wore a smile on his face. The only time he would ever be sad or upset is if he'd talk about his own mom and dad, or about another man Clem swore was named Alvin as well.

No matter what he did though, his best thoughts were to always make Clem happy, to see her happy and enjoy her life the way it was. Her mom loved that about him. Even if she was quite serious most of the time, she would never falter to stop laughing at one of his jokes. There were times where she thought of him as ridiculous, but even then, Clementine could tell that they loved each other just as much as they loved her.

Louis noticed the way Clementine's face fell, his own smile disappearing slightly. It wasn't that he was upset about the fact that she couldn't enjoy his jokes, but it was because he again, failed to keep her smiling. It was his own secret mission to keep her smiling, even through the toughest of times. That's what Louis wanted, anyway. Not that he could ever tell her. If she found out he like-liked her, she would surely reject him.

At such a silence from her, this caused him to become uneasy. Maybe he's mentioned this to her before, but he hated the silence. It made him feel sad.

"I'm surprised we haven't been scared yet." Clementine mumbled, taking a look behind her to check and see if anyone was coming.

Louis smiled at her. "Maybe they're too scared to confront me. I _am_ pretty intimidating." Louis told her, winking while Clementine shook her head in disbelief.

"The only thing intimidating about you is your good looks." Clementine breathed, still looking around while he kept at it to himself. It was no lie. He is pretty attractive.

"What was that?" Louis asked, not exactly catching what she said.

"Nothing." Clementine said plain and simple, taking note of the fake movable hands in their way.

Louis decided to keep himself at bay. Pressing her for answers always ended up in her smacking the living daylights out of him.

As they continued on, their suspense only built up more and more.

For a little short while, there was literally nothing going on. Just the sounds of their footsteps, and the sounds of distant screams from the other doors.

There were times where Clementine would gasp when something would pop up and he would laugh at, but that was the only thing that came up. Louis wasn't even sure if they were close to the exit yet.

Even if there was not much of anything going on, he couldn't say it was boring.

It was more of...comfortable. And sure of himself.

He just couldn't place his finger on it. Having Clementine beside him at this moment made him feel triumphant yet protected, as if she were the one keeping him safe. Weird, but not really.

Maybe it was just those all-over-the-place feelings of his.

Deciding that there wasn't going to be much of anything anymore, Louis thought to himself about something. He knows that after going through this mess, he wasn't going to get another opportunity for them to be alone together. Unless he brings up _that_ game for when they go to Marlon's...

Turning to her, he decided to play a little bit. "You, sweetheart," Louis began, stepping close to her, "Are a sight to behold." He whispered, making sure to see if any of those fake scare-shits were around. Not that he didn't want them there, of course, getting scared would be funny. But he just wanted to talk to Clementine tonight. Maybe get close to her more, actually. He wouldn't mind that at all.

Clementine looked up at him, her stoic face replacing itself with one of confusion. "Where did that come from?" Clementine asked, raising a brow with that small frown still playing at her lips. She wasn't sad at the moment. It was just her natural face at this point.

Louis couldn't help but notice it. Though, that didn't mean he'd stop trying. She was right, however. Where _had_ that came from? "From my heart, of course." Louis said, poking his chest. "Where else?"

Clementine smiled a little, blushing slightly. "I don't know. Your dumb head?" She asked playfully, poking his chest as well with her own gloved finger.

Louis chuckled, glad to see some sort of smile from her. Even if it _was_ about teasing him. "I can assure you Clemmy, that my head is _far_ from dumb." Louis told her, winking at the joke.

Clementine took a moment, trying to process what he said.

He only laughed at her blankness, wondering why it took her so long. Jeez, was she as innocent as Duck had said?

Before Clementine had a chance to react, her body chilled when someone touched her shoulder, her breath stopping itself in the middle of her throat.

At the sight of her sudden change, Louis looked past her, noticing a bloodied man baring his teeth at both of them.

Needless to say, Louis screamed higher than a girl usually would.

* * *

Aasim wiped one of his many tears away from his face, his mouth up in a smile.

"Seriously," Ruby said, rearranging the tiara on her head, "You should'a been there. She punched the livin' daylights outta that poor man!" Ruby said, giggling a little to herself at the recent memory.

"No way, seriously?" Duck asked, feeling a laugh bubble up in his throat.

"Seriously." Aasim replied, hearing Ruby's laugh continue.

Duck laughed along too, only stopping when Violet searchingly glared at him.

Currently, at this moment, the three groups that were sent off inside were now outside of the scare house, waiting for Marlon, Brody, Louis, and Clementine. After a not so bad experience inside the haunted house attraction, they were now telling each other the events that occurred inside. And at this time, Violet was the main protagonist.

"Who knew big bad Violet was scared of a little fake vampire cut out?" Gabe said while laughing, holding onto his stomach while doing so.

Violet snatched the collar of his fake red suit, her eyes narrowed into his. "Say something one more fucking time, I swear to _god_." She hissed, instantly making him stop laughing.

Ruby shook her head in dismay. "Oh, quit it you two." Ruby scolded, pleased when Violet let go of Gabe. Looking at Aasim, she placed both of her hands on her hips. "Ya think the other's came out yet?" Ruby asked him, her eyes glimpsing at the five doors in the end.

Aasim scratched the back of his neck, noticing a small quick shift of movement from the door in the middle. "Nope. But something tells me Louis is coming back pretty early." Aasim said with a hint of boredom, not at all surprised when Clementine came back outside with a quivering Louis holding onto her neck.

She had a tired look on her face, her hand going up to pat him on the head. Again, his scent of strawberries went up her nose. She wasn't exactly complaining, since, heh, secretly she enjoyed his physical contact. But only limited, though. Too much physical contact would bother her.

Duck plucked the 500th hay stick away from his mouth, grinning along with his missing tooth. "This is a sight for sore eyes—Clem, allowin' Louis of all people, to touch her. Ain't that a sight!" Duck said happily, going for his phone that was located in the back pocket of his jeans.

Though he stopped when Clementine glared at him, her eyes screaming ' _I fucking DARE YOU_ '.

He swallowed. Alright, he's never doing that again after earlier. His butt's going to be sore for weeks. Although Duck didn't take a photo with his own phone, Mariana carefully brought her own out, taking a picture right before making sure that there wasn't any flash on. With a grin, she looked at it, feeling triumphant that nobody saw her take it. She'll show it to Marlon later.

Gabe was slightly relieved to see Clementine back, but mostly bothered on how Louis was holding onto her. "How was it?" Gabe asked, trying to straighten out the crumpled parts along the collar of his dress shirt.

Clementine sighed. "How do you _think_?" She asked, feeling Louis part away from her personal space.

"It was great, actually," Louis interjected, now leaning against Clementine's shoulder, "As Clementine's Guardian Angel, I kept her safe through most of the entire time." Louis acknowledged, Clementine sighing in annoyance.

Violet snorted. "By almost choking her to death? Wow, such a saint." Violet told him, checking at her nails while she too, went over to lean against Gabe. His shoulder pads weren't so bad; they were quite comfortable.

Louis grinned. "I know right. Best Saint of them all."

Violet threw him a heated look.

"Who are we waiting for again?" Duck asked, munching on a chocolate candy.

"Marlon and Brody." Omar replied, taking out his phone and snapping a picture of his candy inside the bucket. Posting it, he captioned: ' _Sis this is literally me. I look like THIS'_.

Mariana looked over at Omar's phone, raising a brow at the caption. "'Sis?' But that doesn't make sense..." She mumbled, her hand holding onto Willy's who seemed incredibly uncomfortable.

"It's a manner of speech." Omar replied dryly, looking a little confused when he saw Mariana holding onto Willy's hand.

Mariana saw his eyes travel to their hands, and Mariana beamed up at him. "Oh this?" She said, holding their hands up, "We got married. We don't have rings at the moment so for now, we'll be holding hands." She stated casually as if everything that was happening was normal.

Omar took a look at Willy for some explanation, but all he got from him was this terrorized look in his eyes. Poor, poor, Willy.

"You guys think Mitch hit it off with Sarah?" Violet asked them, curious.

Most of them shrugged.

"Well, I don't know, actually. Mitch is a bit of a hot-headed idiot." Gabe said, his expression a little sour. He didn't really like Mitch. Well, nobody really liked him. They did, but not really, you know? He was often a dick. "You know how he is."

Duck checked his watch for the time, surprised to find that it was already 9:40 PM. That was quick. "Naw. I think they did. Y'all already know how much Mitch likes her. Who would'a thought, huh?" Duck said, looking at everyone for their response.

Violet nodded. "Right? See, I expected Mitch to have a crush on Aasim here," Violet stated, her thumb pointing back at him. "But I guess I was wrong."

Aasim looked beyond offended and confused. "What the hell? Why would you think he'd have a crush on me?" Aasim asked, eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're as oblivious as Ava says you are," Louis said, "The arguments? The whisper-talks? The talking shit level you guys are at?" Louis placed a finger up each time he listed. "It's pretty obvious if you ask me."

Aasim looked at him with disbelief. "That doesn't mean anything. None of those things do. I just happen to disagree with everything he does." Aasim muttered, a little upset that they would assume something like that.

"That's what they all say." Violet sang, taking out her phone to check the time. If Marlon wasn't coming out soon, she would either have to head home, or break into his house herself. She might steal all his chicken nuggets he has stored inside his fridge while she's at it. That'll teach him from stealing her pudding the other day.

Aasim huffed in annoyance. "You know, I would mention something about your denial to secretly making out with Minnie back near the School's bathrooms, but you know, I'm far more mature than mentioning petty refusals." Aasim brought up, nonchalantly bringing out his own phone to scroll through.

Sophie paled, looking at her sister with surprise.

Minnie gave her a sheepish smile, shrugging.

"Oh Fuck off, Aasim." Violet mumbled, deciding not to bring up the whole Louis incident from 9th. As much as she hated that he said something like that, she doesn't exactly hate him enough to come back at him. I mean, she hates everyone equally, though certain people are much more tolerable than others. Like Aasim, for example. He's always kept to himself, and never once has he actually done anything stupid. Well, except for that one time in 9th. Who even asks Louis out on a date?

Duck gasped, pretending as if he didn't already know about the whole situation. Duck was the one who saw them making out in the first place. But not once has he mentioned it. Maybe because he forgot. "I knew what I saw was real!" Duck exclaimed, jumping in place. "Y'all were groovin' while we were shoovin' around! Need'a be slicka' than that, ya know." Duck told them, making them blush red.

"Say something one more time Duck. I promise you I'll pluck your feathers." Violet hissed, ignoring the way Mariana and Louis made loud sipping noises while pretending to hold teacups.

"All this tea." Louis muttered, and Clementine slapped his arm playfully at the comment.

After laughing a little together, Clementine casted him one last cheerful look before looking around. She spotted something moving inside the lit up door, a shadow that seemed to be zipping up his pants.

Clementine cringed, turning back to the group. "Uh...not to kill the fun or anything but uh... Marlon and Brody might be back." She told them, still cringing.

"What's with the face?" Louis asked her.

Clementine shook her head, feeling everyone looking at her. "Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it."

Everyone took a look at each other, asking silently to themselves what Clementine might've seen that caused her to cringe.

"Whatever," Louis shrugged it off, turning around himself now that she mentioned Marlon coming back. His smile widened when he saw Marlon come back limping a bit, his expression a little flushed.

Brody had a little trouble walking as well, but she seemed to be pretending just fine. Though her face might've given it away. There also seemed to be something on her face...

"What's up, fuckheads—"

"Your zipper's down." Violet commented, pointing at his pants.

Marlon blanched and looked down, muttering to himself, "I thought I pulled it up, dammit".

"Ah, so you guys did fuck." Louis concluded, Clementine making a face.

Marlon flushed even more than he already was, looking up to glare at Louis. "Fuck you, you ass." Marlon growled, walking up to the group.

"I think you fucked Brody, though. Not me." Louis stated, tilting his head to mock him.

Brody crossed her arms, heatedly glaring at both Louis and Violet. "So immature..." She muttered.

"And you're a whore, thanks." Violet shrugged, flicking her off.

Brody huffed. Typical, typical, Violet. Of course she'd say that. Doesn't mean it, but she thinks its funny.

"I have a very good conclusion that Mitch left us." Aasim stated allowed, bringing the subject of them having sex down. He was looking down at his phone, reading the text.

"Why do you say that?" Marlon asked, a little relieved to be off the hook for a little moment.

Aasim turned off his phone and sighed. "He said something about taking Sarah to your place."

"Probably to fuck too." Violet said, grinning.

Gabe threw her a look of disgust. "What's with you and fucking today, Vi?" He asked, shivering.

"None of your business, Garcia. Can we go now? We've been waiting for nearly 30 minutes." Violet groaned, heading off.

"Exactly." Clementine grumbled, tired.

While they made their way to Marlon's home, Louis was smiling deviously towards Clementine. "Do you think we could—"

"No, Louis. We are _not_ fucking when we get to Marlon's." Clementine stated bluntly, tinging red while avoiding his face. She would hit him, but she was too tired to care.

Louis visibly deflated.

* * *

Arriving at the median and cozy home, the group of 16(Yeah, I know, 16), equally tired and bored, slowly made their ways up to the front door. It was now 10:37 at night, which was exceptionally late. They could blame Duck for being late, since he was the one who begged for them to head to the convenient store first. Anyway, as it was late, the fellow friends each called to inform their parents that they would either be staying or leaving later on, most of which opted for the first option.

"I keep forgetting you live here and not the dump." Violet commented, walking into the darkened home with Sarah following in behind her.

Marlon crossed his arms, his foot holding onto the door while the rest of the group piled inside. His eyes narrowed, still bitter over what happened earlier. "At least I don't look like a dump." Marlon said, annoyed.

Violet shook her head. "It's better to look like one instead of _smelling_ like one." She said, not bothering to turn on the lights.

Duck watched as most of the group headed off into the living room, himself included.

"Oh quit blabbering on, you two. We're here to have fun, right?" Sarah told them, a huge smile on her face.

Violet raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you fuck Mitch or something?" She asked, arms crossed over behind her head.

"Yeah." Gabe said, "You two look a little _too_ happy."

Sarah flushed and glared at her then Gabe, making most of the room laugh.

"What the actual fuck, Vi?" Mitch hissed, a little red himself.

Duck gasped. "Y'all fucked too?!" He exclaimed, almost dropping the four bags of junk food he was carrying around.

"No!" Both Mitch and Sarah yelled, equally reddened.

"What's with everyone fucking each other tonight?" Mariana asked, holding onto Willy tightly. Gabe face-palmed, already knowing that his dumb sister had built up yet another obsession.

"Language!" Sarah, Ruby, and Brody all yelled, pissed off themselves.

"We didn't fuck, you idiots." Mitch snarled, beyond annoyed.

"Oh, you fucking _did_." Louis snickered, plopping himself down onto the white couch next to the window. Clementine stood beside him, leaning against an open wall space, mumbling to herself on how much of an idiot Louis was.

"We did not." Sarah said, heaving a tired sigh.

"You guys _so_ did." Violet added, agreeing.

"Language my ass." Mariana muttered, scowling.

"Why are you holding onto my brother like that?" Mitch growled, eyes narrowed.

"Because I fucking can." Mariana replied simply, tightening her hold on him.

"Watch your language!" Brody cried.

"What's going on?" Gabe questioned, confused as he looked around the room filled with yelling individuals.

Louis and Clementine both shrugged.

Omar and Aasim were just sitting there, both on their phones not caring much for what was happening at the moment.

"Shut up, Brody. You're telling them to stop cursing and you just had sex back at the Scare zone?" Violet hissed, glaring.

"That's ridiculous, of course I didn't have sex—"

"See, I fuckin' told y'all!" Duck interrupted, opening a bag of chips with a sassy notion. "First it was Brody n' Mullet, and now it's damn Mitch n' Sarah!"

"Shut up, Duck!" Sarah yelled.

"Make me, four eyes!"

"Don't call her that, you dumbass!" Mitch yelled at him, hands fisted.

"Ohhhhh, wow, Mitch defending Sarah!" Louis joined in, grinning. Clementine elbowed him to stop before things escalated.

"Talk again and I'll break another one of your stupid teeth, Lou." Mitch snarled.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah." Louis mocked, his hand opening and closing in a mimicking motion.

"This is great." Violet said, stealing one of Duck's chips and opening them while she watched the entirety of the group bicker.

"What the hell's going on here!?" Marlon yelled, entering the area.

"You're a little late." Clementine said over the increased amount of yelling.

"Very." Aasim stated simply, not even bothering to look up.

Marlon pinched the bridge of his nose, hearing the yelling only increase in volume. "We can't have _one_ peaceful day..." He mumbled, heading off to break the whole argument.

* * *

Marlon stood in the center of the friendship circle, arms crossed while his mind thought of something to do before everyone left on their merry way.

"You know, we could always play hide and seek." Gabe offered, raising a submissive finger.

"And _you_ know that you're always an idiot." Violet said sarcastically, forcefully smiling.

Gabe pouted, getting a soft pat on the head by Louis.

"Tag?" Duck brought up, plucking a piece of hay into his mouth.

"Death?" Mitch said, tone aggravated. To be real honest, he was still upset after before. Even if he did slightly enjoy the idea of—nevermind.

"Fuck you?" Duck replied, smiling.

"Fuck you." Violet said, nodding.

Mitch clenched his jaw. "I'll show you fuck you, you fucking—"

Marlon groaned, "Enough." He made a face. "Quit acting like such ignorant shitheads and let me think, yeah?"

Aasim scowled. "The only possible shithead here is you. You can't seem to think of anything."

" _Be nice,_ Aasim." Brody snapped.

Aasim said nothing and only resumed to keep quiet, getting side-eyed by Ruby a few times. She chose not to say anything either.

Clementine shook her head. This group was the worst at coming up with things. Though, she shouldn't exactly be complaining. She wasn't really coming up with anything either.

"You know, this night seems to be the perfect night to do something productive!" Louis announced, rummaging through his candy-filled pumpkin basket.

Everyone turned to him, raising a skeptical brow. Louis, talking about being productive? What was going on?

"Wow. Are you Louis?" Duck asked, spitting out a piece of hay.

Marlon glared at him for it.

"Who's Louis?" Louis joked, smiling when he found the object he was looking for.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Quit being such a childish shithead and get on with it. In case you haven't noticed, we actually wanna know what your stupid ass has planned." Violet deadpanned, crossing her arms.

Louis smirked at her. "I'm sure you guys will be pleased with your answer." He said, Clementine now actually becoming curious. What would Louis have in mind inside a bedroom, surrounded by many of his friends, and...with cards...?

"Cards?" Gabe asked.

Brody sighed. "Cards."

"Yes, Cards!" Louis said with a gleaming smile, plopping down onto the carpeted floor.

Mitch face-palmed. "Don't tell me we're doing one of those childish games again." He told him, face exceptionally bored.

"I'm telling you right now that we are." Louis said simply, already shuffling the open cards.

With this, a few people sat down, including the extremely mature, Clementine.

Mitch, Ruby, Brody, and Violet turned to look at Clementine, raising a brow.

As did everyone else.

"What?" Clementine asked, feeling Louis' eyes on her, "I kinda wanna play." She muttered, shocking a few people.

"Whaaaa-You, _Clementine_ , wanna play _his_ game?" Duck asked, pretending to fan himself with his hat.

"Hey.." Louis said accusingly, narrowing his eyes at Duck. There's nothing wrong with his games. ...Right?

Clementine shrugged, grinning. "Get ready, Losers. Because I'm going to win." Clementine boldly said, causing the rest of the remaining people standing to sit down.

"Bold talk." Marlon pointed out, smugly smiling.

"Nuh-uh. True talk." Clementine corrected, causing some people to grin.

"Damn! I like that." Louis complimented, making her grin even wider.

Violet rolled her eyes. "What are we playing?" She asked, just trying to get this shitty game over with.

"Truth or Dare!" Louis announced, playing around with the cards.

Violet frowned. "You don't use cards in Truth or Dare." She replied, leaning her head against her open palm.

"You do in this version." He said happily, placing one of the card stacks down. Noticing the confused glances of everyone else in the room, Louis sighed, shaking his head. Did people really not play any of these games before? "It's pretty easy. Everyone get's one card. Highest card get's to ask, lowest card has to answer." He explained briefly, noticing that everyone seemed to better understand the game.

"And...you're sure we have enough cards?" Clementine asked, quickly taking a count of the people in the room.

"Positive." Louis responded confidently.

Clementine seemed alright with that answer.

"Louis, if you would?" Marlon said, signaling for him to start passing down the cards for the game to begin.

Picking up the card stack, he shuffled them once more for good measure, taking one for himself before passing it down to Clementine, who seemed to be calmly waiting.

After picking a card out herself, she passed the stack on, watching carefully as Violet picked one out and passed it as well.

After the entire circle selected a card, Louis placed the card stack down, smiling deviously to himself.

"Alright everyone," Marlon said, sounding a little cocky, "Place your cards down."

"You sound a lil' over-confident, Mullet." Duck said suspiciously, holding the card close to his face.

"Just put your card down, idiot." Violet said, putting her own card down in the process.

Duck, despite being offended, did as he was told.

"Well?" Mitch asked, impatient.

"Who won it?" Mariana asked, snatching a peek at Willy's card before looking back at her brother's.

Clementine looked around, frowning to herself upon finding that she was the one with the lowest card.

And... that Violet had won.

"And The winner is..." Louis took a look for himself, still smiling even if he lost.

"Me." Violet said confidently, holding up a king.

Certain people booed while others agreed on the winner.

"Who lost?"

Everyone became quiet once more.

Louis took another look at the cards surrounded in a circle, and grinned once he found the answer. "Clementine." He said, cool and easy.

"Ooooo" Everyone chimed, including Aasim, forgetting all about his plan that he was focusing on Louis. Well, not exactly forget, he still remembered. He'd just do that later in the game. If he got the chance.

"You guys are ridiculous." Clementine said, shaking her head while fighting the smile that broke out on her lips. Looking straight on, she smiled at Violet, Violet smiling right back at her.

"Okay Fruity Curls," Violet began, leaning her back against the bottom of the couch, "This should be good...uh...let's see... Truth. _Marry-Fuck-Kill._ "

"Violet." Brody hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Fine. _Marry- **Flip** -Kill_. Um... Aasim, Ruby, or..." Violet took a look around, eyes searching for a third person. Violet regretfully landed on Louis, who seemed surprisingly avoiding her gaze when everyone else wasn't. A smirk collapsed on her lips. " _Louis_."

The room erupted in a sudden howl, Gabe the only one quiet. He was slightly disappointed but hey, what can you do?

Clementine widened her eyes momentarily, immediately looking down and groaning. "Oh my god." Clementine said exasperatedly, not believing the options. Three options, and there just _had_ to be one containing Louis. This would not help her forget those stupid feeling's of hers.

"You gotta answer," Louis spoke, leaning his head against his palm to hide his blush, "Them's the rules."

Everyone began to laugh, some out of what Violet said, and others because they could see Clementine's outward blushing expressions. Though, they knew best than to tease her. That only resulted in death and punishment. Or worse.

Clementine looked up, eyes locking on Louis. His stare was intense, and only then when she looked at him did he look away. For some reason, she could sense that he too, was blushing. It was dumb to do so, but c'mon. Louis could be such a charmer, yet an awkward cutie pie if someone would flirt with him back. Clementine would know, she's done that to him twice before. Let's just say it didn't end very climatic. "Let's see... I would marry..." Clementine removed her train of sight on Louis and looked between Aasim and Ruby, debating.

A few seconds went on by, Clementine still thinking over her options. You see, the easiest option here would be to say Louis. But then again, she wants to tease him a bit. It's really dumb, she understands, but what can a little teasing hurt?

"Ruby." Clementine said plain and simple, surprising a lot of people in the room.

Louis, to avoid feeling a little hopeless, decided to tease Aasim. "Be careful, Assy, Clementine might steal your girl." Louis chuckled, and Aasim scowled at him.

Clementine thought once again. "Uh... I would flip.."

"Flip, Flip, Flip, Flip," Louis chanted, "Flip, Flip, Flip, Flip," Willy joined in, making most of the room laugh.

Clementine looked straight at Louis, a smirk replacing her smile. " _Louis_."

At her response, Louis couldn't help but look shocked, his cheeks shading into a very obvious pink.

If his pink wasn't bad enough, it only progressed into red when the whole room began to scream, Violet receiving high fives from Duck, Marlon, and even _Aasim_.

"Oh yeah. Louis would _definitely_ like that." Aasim said out loud, causing Clementine to grin goofily and turn away. Stupid kids.

Stupid feelings.

Stupid... oh fuck it.

This was fun.

Especially if she finally got a proper way to say this to him.

It was satisfying.

* * *

A.N: _**Once again, Louis reminds me of a song. Again by Noah Cyrus, ft. XXXTentacion. Dank. And their relationship reminds me of 'Better' by Khalid.**_

 _ **JUST ONE MORE SONG: Louis' thinking process about Clementine definitely reminds me of ' Replay' by Iyaz. Seriously. "Shawty's like a melody in my head, that I can't keep out" all that shit.**_

 _ **(Btw, sorry for not updating! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out a little early LMAO)**_

 _ **(12,000 PLUS WORDS HOLY SHIT)**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


	7. All That Remains

Chapter 7: All That Remains

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Kids.

 **Pairings** : Louis/Clementine, Mitch/Sarah, Brody/Marlon, Ruby/Aasim, etc.

A/N: **_Uhhhh - CHICKEN NUGGETS im totally including james you wonderful lovlies CHICKEN NUGGETS_**

* * *

Clementine closed her eyes and relaxed, breathing in the cold crispy air of upcoming winter through her nose.

Releasing that breath, her morbid eyes brought themselves back to the book she was reading, a personal detective favorite of hers. Lee had recommended it to her, and she was more than grateful to check it out. Hell, he even bought it for her just because. It was moments like those that she appreciated Lee. Well, she always appreciated him. She loved him as a dad.

Getting more comfortable against the barks of a tree, she shifted her body to angle the soft gloomy brightness of the sky to mingle against the pages of her book, and the soft shade of the tree to be casted upon her.

Welcoming in the soft cold breeze, she settled her body to position comfortably on the grass, and turned the page on her book.

This was life. Living it peacefully with no troubles in the world, the only perception of view being you. Where the solitude wouldn't mock your inner conflicts of your past.

Where resentment and forgiveness meet as one.

This was what peace felt like. Feeling around in the glory and beauty of nature, the greatness of being surrounded by nothing but tender emotions.

It almost felt unreal.

Picking up her bottled tea she brought along, she put her book down for a moment to open it, ready to gulp down it's contents.

Though that never occurred.

Instead, a wonderful surprise greeted her in her plain sight, her body pausing upon witnessing a familiar style of dreads.

About a good several feet in front of her was a lonely Louis, hands inside the pockets of his jeans. With a brown jacket, leathered saddlebag and bright white shoes, Louis had found his way into her view, oblivious to it all.

The calmed smile on his face told her that he seemed just as content as she did, relishing his surroundings. She was honestly surprised someone like him looked as if he valued nature.

Clementine sipped her tea without thinking, closing the lid right before she rearranged her things and stood up.

Oddly enough, Louis had yet to spot her. In fact, he actually headed off behind a tree himself, probably to sit down and enjoy the environment around him.

Clementine took her time with her things, picking up her book while folding the page to read for later. Her tea bottle was grasped in her hand, it's good natured blue contrasting with the gray heavens above her.

Making her way towards the decaying tree, she made sure to look around, in order to make sure if he was alone or not. She didn't exactly want to intrude in any conversation with anyone.

Once satisfied that there was no one around, Clementine confidently walked to the tree, unaware that her feet quickened each time she thought about speaking with him.

It was really girlish of her to think about him, and it was starting to get to her. The more she remembered of his charming self, the more intrigued she felt. It just made her feel excited and fluttered.

Arriving at the tree, her head carefully peeked around it, eyes landing on a sketchbook and a pencil. They were placed neatly in front of the tree, next to the now empty saddlebag.

Louis was nowhere to be seen, however.

Clementine frowned. How odd. She could've sworn she saw him—

"Boo." Someone whispered into her ear, grabbing her shoulders firmly from behind. It made her body let out a warmed shiver, freezing her in place.

Clementine gasped and brought her elbow out as a reflex a second later, connecting it with the mysterious perpetrator's ribs.

He let go and coughed, making her turn around and release yet another gasp. _Aw shit_.

Dropping her tea bottle and book, she brought her hands up, wincing. "Oh shit—I'm sorry, I didn't mean— _Fuck_. Sorry I—"

Louis waved her off, clutching onto his upper chest. A grin was on his face. "No, No, _it's_ —it's fine." He wheezed, hand leaning against the tree for support. "Force of habit. I get it." He reasoned, trying to regain his breath back.

Clementine stood watch as he tried to grasp his breathing motions together again, feeling utterly guilty for doing such a thing. She didn't mean to hit him. It was just that she was so used to doing that.

As he continued to adjust his body, she cursed internally, feeling utterly embarrassed. Of all times, for goodness sake. Maybe A.J got that habit because of her...

After a few moments of silence, Louis breathed in deeply, standing upright correctly now that his normal pattern of breathing returned.

"So.." Louis dusted his hand off, removing the small bits of bark, "What's a _gorgeous_ woman like you doing here?" He asked, now going over to fix the back of his hood. "You know. Not much of them come around these parts anymore." He said, smiling at her like he always did.

Clementine adjusted her dodgers hat. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I just decided to take a stroll around, get used to this place." Clementine explained, gesturing to the park around them.

Louis nodded in understanding, perching the side of his body against the tree. "Ah, I see. I keep forgetting that you arrived here only a few months ago." He mumbled, realizing himself. It felt like he knew her forever, though. Or that he like-liked her forever. Or maybe more.

Clementine shrugged. "I guess. Though, I gotta say," She placed her hands on her hips and leaned onto her left foot, "It feels like I've been around this place a few days." Clementine mumbled, sighing.

"Really? I figured you'd have gotten used to it now. Or well, _used to me_. It seems like you are." Louis said, shrugging. The soft breeze from earlier returned, and his eyes sparkled with knowing beauty when he saw Clementine's small curls brush against her pretty complexion.

Clementine smiled. "Well, I guess if I have to admit anything..." She looked to her side, noting that Louis was right; nobody was really around this place. It seemed to be just them. Together. Alone. In a park, surrounded by everything relating to fall. Wow... if she thinks about it, that's really beautiful.

Louis awaited what she would say, his eyes widening a little in anticipation. Is she finally going to admit she has feelings for him? Is she going to kiss him? DATE HIM!?

Clementine breathed in a little, not sure how to put things. "Not to be like, weird or anything, but, it feels like I've known everyone for a long time. Not the place, but everyone of you guys; friends or...whatever. Well, to be specific," Clementine took a long pause, seeming to try to come up with a sentence. "It kinda feels like I've known _you_ a long time." She muttered, noticing the way his eyes widened.

There was a wavering silence.

They stared at each other deeply, eyes entranced by each other.

The silence continued, and the longer it stretched, the more Clementine became worried. Was what she said really weird? Too soon? Only a few months have gone by, after all.

Upon realizing how silent it had became, Louis finally grinned at her, his face barely turning into a pinkish hue. "Ah, really? I— _wow._ That—That—Hey, that's uh...really nice." He said, fighting with his words. Should he tell her he was thinking the same or should he come in with a pick up line? He can't decide. "Like...really nice.." He continued, chuckling. Oh no. Was he acting weird? Shit. Would she notice?

Clementine could see how easily fluttered he had gotten, making her smile gleefully. That was... cute.

"I don't think I asked," Clementine started, noticing the way he briefly glanced down, "But what are you doing here? I suspect that from the drawing book and pencil that you're here to draw?" Clementine asked, pointing down at the objects in name.

Louis brought his eyes back to her, grin in place. "Bingo! Definitely here to draw. How'd you know?" He asked playfully, glancing back down, this time noticing her own book and tea bottle.

Clementine rolled her eyes. "The whole sketch outfit doesn't give it away?" Clementine asked, glancing down as well when Louis bent down.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching him pick up her... _oh_. Her things.

Louis stood upright once again, smiling kindly while holding onto her tea and book. "Well, I'm obviously being your wonderful and loyal servant. What else?" He asked her, playfully looking at the book's cover. "Far From You? I heard that's a killer." Louis commented, placing the tea bottle against his body to flip through the many pages.

Clementine crossed her arms over her chest, partly over Louis being Louis, and the other because it was starting to get a little colder. Damn, the weather here was a little too extreme.

"Wowzers. I expected you to be the Action type of girl, you know? Who would've guessed that dear old Clem is a mystery enthusiast?" Louis said, reading the back of the book before handing it to her.

Clementine grabbed the book and opened it to make sure he didn't lose her page, pleased when she found that he didn't. "Most people say that." Clementine said simply, sighing when she saw him looking at her tea bottle.

"I would kill to have one of these things." Louis briefly stated, looking around the pastel colored blue of the bottle. It was large sized, and it seemed to be the type to keep the temperature either warm or cold. "Marlon broke mine last year for P.E. Sad day indeed." He said with no inch of sadness or regret, lending it over back to her.

Clementine took the bottle and smiled, stopping her giggle. She wasn't laughing because he was funny; she was just laughing because he was being such a dork. Good lord. She took a look at his own things on the ground, mentally deciding whether she should sit here or go back to her favorite tree.

Louis idly went over to sit down against said tree, making sure to move his things away before doing so. He looked up at her, his right hand lifting up in a manner that would ask ' _Wanna sit_?'

Clementine blinked her thoughts away, screwing them off right as she went over to sit down next to him. A little company wouldn't hurt her Saturday.

"You know, this is nice." Clementine mumbled, her back leaning onto the tree as well. Her things were now in front of her, an open space next to Louis' things.

Louis nodded, smiling genuinely. "Yeah," He agreed, looking up at the gray sky. "It is." He mumbled, a little wistful.

Clementine looked up at the sky and then at him, her heart beating faster from inside her chest. She could see the small freckles on his face even with the shade of the dried up tree, the small darker tones on his cheeks that were most likely caused from how warm he was, or from...dare she say, her. His amber eyes still held that sparkle she would always see, his lips still up in a smile.

Clementine looked down, the grass shifting as she picked at it with her fingers. This was nice.

It really, really was.

"We should totally kiss." Louis announced bluntly, still staring at the sky.

Clementine snapped her head back in his direction, flushing red completely. "Are you seri—"

"I'm kidding." Louis said quickly, chuckling as he looked back at her.

Though his laughter stopped when Clementine punched his arm, hissing out the word ' _idiot_ ' with an affectionate tone.

Louis only laughed a little harder, rubbing his arm. Well... _was_ he kidding?

Clementine shook her head, bringing her knees close to her chest.

Fucking Louis.

* * *

 _ **Thursday, November 11th - (Two Weeks Later)**_

* * *

Louis tapped at his pencil against the edge of his desk, drumming to a small beat he created in his head.

Clementine was next to him, minding her business while listening to her R&B music.

The rest of the friendship group were around as well, each seated either next to them, or one/two seats far from them.

This was first period, Mr. Thomas' or, well, Omid's classroom of good old history.

And the whole class was hanging out, most of them done with their work, other's still working on it while still talking. This was their favorite class because Omid was one of those chill teachers, who was most likely at the moment playing candy crush with his wife that he claimed to have said was 'Christa'.

"Would you stop that?" Violet hissed, slamming her pencil against her desk.

Louis turned to Violet's annoyed expression, stopping momentarily. Though, he tapped a little faster afterwards, making her even more annoyed.

Snatching the pencil from his hands, she instantly broke it in half, chucking it over to Mitch who was— _ohoho_ —talking to Sarah.

Mitch, at the sensation of something pointy hitting against the back of his head, turned around, ignoring Sarah's soft giggles. "Who the fuck threw that?" Mitch growled, glaring right at Violet who was staring at him.

Violet crossed her arms and scowled, nodding her head at Louis who had now gotten a new pencil from the teacher's desk of many pencils.

Mitch turned to Louis and raised his middle finger, not actually up for beating anyone to a pulp. He was actually enjoying his time with Sarah. Surprisingly, she was interested in his explosives. And he was _not_ about to have his whole mood ruined over some annoyance Louis always caused up.

Louis seemed confused and turned to Violet, getting an edgy glare from her. Okay. This time, he didn't actually do anything.

"This is borin'." Duck said in a state of boredom, head laying on top of his upper arm, leaning onto the table.

Aasim answered the last of his questions on his paper and placed his pencil down, hand later reaching down to get his favorite book out of his backpack. "For someone who finds everything exceptionally fun, this must be _really_ boring for you." Aasim said sarcastically, paying him no mind when Duck flicked him off.

"I agree with Duck. It's boring in here." Louis said, looking at the tip of his pencil with an equal amount of boredom.

"Well, this _is_ history class. We can't exactly _not_ get bored." Gabe stated, leaning onto his palm.

"Actually Gabby, that's where you're _wrong_." Louis said brightly, putting his pencil down to enable his hand to grab his backpack from beside his leg. "I just happen to have a device that'll help us _allll_ out. A perfect never-before-seen thingy, most likely made from magical stuff." He said, grinning gleefully when he found the object he was looking for.

"Let me guess." Aasim mumbled, "Cards?"

"Nope!" Louis said exceptionally happy, hand slamming onto the table. "For once, you're wrong, my friend. This," He pointed at the large object, simply indulging it as if it were powerful. "Is our new _savior_."

Violet raised an eyebrow, scowl still present. "An eraser. Wow. So magical." Violet said dryly, not an inch of excitement in her voice.

"Thanks. I made it myself!" He said enthusiastically, the huge eraser having one side with the words 'yes', 'do it', and the other side with the words 'no', and 'don't do'. The much thinner sides both said maybe, and at the top said 'most likely' while the bottom said 'Not Likely'. Oh happy day indeed.

"What are we? 11?" Gabe asked, frowning at the eraser. How was this supposed to help him out with Clementine?

Louis smirked at him. "Oh, no. Don't complain now! This isn't just any ordinary eraser; it's a _do-or-don't_ , eraser. Or a question respondent. You choose." Louis said, raising the thing up in the air.

"Oh, so we're what? 12 instead of 11 today?" Violet remarked, sitting closer. Hey. She was bored, okay?

Duck perked up, hearing the word 12. "Did someone say 12?" He asked, suddenly excited.

Aasim gave him a weird look. "Why are you excited for the number _12_?" He asked, utterly confused.

"Don't Ask." Duck said plainly, scooching his chair closer to Louis whom was holding onto the eraser proudly.

"Clem?" Gabe spoke, tapping her shoulder.

Clementine looked at him and took off her earbud, motioning with her head what he needed. Right now she needed to finish the drawing of the skies a few days ago when she spent it with Louis.

Gabe twiddled with his black coat, tinging pink. "Um-uh... not to bother you or anything... but I was wondering if you'd like to play a game with me—er— _us_?" He asked timidly, as if he were about to be knocked out with one of her punches.

Though, as much as he kind of feared her, he was glad when she said yes, complimenting him along with her many pretty smiles.

"Yo, Mitchy," Duck whispered, tapping his shoulder.

Mitch turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What? Can't you see I'm busy doing stuff?" Mitch huffed, referring to Sarah who kindly waved at Duck.

Duck gasped, covering his mouth. "Oh my darnedest lord, you're _doin_ ' her?" Duck said, pointing at his now blushing face. "My bad. I'll take ma' leave. Seem's you two are busy." Duck said, turning back around with both of his hands raised before him.

Mitch began to grumble something under his breath while covering his mouth, cursing at himself for saying something so weird.

"Well, you _are_ correct." Sarah shrugged, letting him know that she was still around. "Technically you _are_ doing something. And that something is me." Sarah said, not at all knowing exactly what she said.

Mitch gawked at her, flushing instantly red without permitting his body to do so.

"Or well, talking to me." Sarah continued, placing a questioning finger onto her lip. "Same thing." She mumbled, smiling.

Mitch face-palmed, hoping his stupid flush would go down. "Let's just... finish this stupid classwork." He mumbled, quickly going over to glare at the now excited Duck who flipped the eraser and got his answer.

"Woohoo!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "Gimme that cash, Assy boy." Duck said triumphantly, confidently putting his open palm out while motioning for him to hand over the five dollars.

Aasim shook his head and grumbled while he took out his wallet, resentfully handing him a five once it was out.

Duck swiped the money from his hands and gleamed happily at it, right before stashing it into his pocket for later. "A'right. Who next?" He asked, looking at everyone.

"God this is so dumb..." Clementine mumbled, reaching for the eraser anyway. She had to admit, this game wasn't half bad.

Duck smirked. "Don't get down in the dump's now, Clemmy. I have some good questions for ya." He said deviously.

Clementine smirked back at him. "Give me your worst, Duck-o." She said confidently, patiently hitting the edge of the eraser against the desk. It was either a yes or no question, or a do or don't. In this case, Truth or Dare. But with Eraser standards.

Duck hummed and mockingly held his chin in thought, the others around him waiting for him to decide.

"Well...?" Louis pressed, smiling.

"Fruity Clementine," Duck announced, pointing directly at Louis. "I know this happen'd a few weeks ago, but I ain't forget. You said somethin' about... what was that doo-doo of a game called..." Duck knocked at his head, trying to remember.

" _Fuck, Marry, Kill._ " Violet added, smirking as she inspected her nails.

Clementine glared at her. Louis tinged a little pink at the memory, though he held the smug look on his face.

"Riiight. That game. Anyway..." Duck continued to point at Louis, Louis all up for it now. "Yee or nay. If ya would, would'ya fuck Louis?" Duck asked, grinning exceptionally big.

Violet snorted, Aasim gasped, Gabe almost fainted, and Clementine turned so red it almost matched with what Violet was wearing.

And what she was wearing? A very bright red sweater.

Louis leaned back, unable to comprehend what just happened. What's with everyone and fucking, for Pete's Sake?

Clementine glared at Duck, tossing the eraser onto the table, watching it turn and turn until it landed on...

No.

Clementine grinned happily at him, leaning back on her chair. "I guess I won't have to answer your question." She shrugged, causing some disappointment.

Duck pouted. "This eraser's a load of hooey."

"Gotta play by the rules." Clementine stated matter-of-factly, right before reaching back for the eraser and handing it to...

Louis smiled at her charmingly as he held his hand out, expecting for her to give him the eraser.

The group around made some whooping noise, all of them staring at both of them with some sort of anticipation.

Clementine bit her lip from saying anything, gently giving him the eraser without much of thought. She was the one asking him, anyway.

Louis hummed. "Give me your worst, Clemmy." He said, winking at her.

The group erupted in a small ' _OooHOOOHooo_ ', much to the annoyance of Clementine.

"Alright Louis..." She mumbled, annoyed that she could feel everyone stare at her. "Yes or—"

"Give him something to do, for god's sake. All we've been doing is asking stupid childish questions." Violet bit out, her impatience mostly directed at Louis, who again, didn't do anything.

Clementine sighed. "Fine. Louis," She paused, narrowing her eyes when Louis smiled a little suspiciously at her.

She turned to Aasim, wondering a few things. Aasim didn't even pay attention to her. Clementine turned to Gabe, who she smiled at, making Louis worry.

"Well..." Clementine turned from Aasim and Gabe, deciding. This might be a problem... Turning to Aasim, she let a blank look overtake her face. "Do, or don't, either kiss under the table where Duck puts his gum," Clementine glanced at him and then back at Louis, "Or kiss the person closest to you." Clementine stated simply, smiling at Aasim who still, didn't pay attention. And rather, he was the closest to Louis. Or so she thought...

Louis hummed and only smiled, giving her a wink before flipping the eraser onto the table.

Violet and Gabe watched with certain interest, Duck watched while internally going ballistic, and Aasim didn't give a shit.

It landed on 'Do.'

And then there was a pause.

Clementine awaited, pleased with the results. Though her small smile fell when she could feel everyone stare at her, confusing her.

"What?" Clem hissed, a little overwhelmed.

Violet cleared her throat and instinctively pushed Louis' chair closer, turning around. "You guys do your think. You know how I am with kissing shit."

Duck snickered. "Oh, ya din't say that when Minnie was kissin' ya." Duck said, getting a good sucker punch to his stomach for doing so. He groaned and fell to the floor, a pissed off Violet still glaring daggers at him, hiding her vision _and_ her flush.

Clementine looked at Gabe for an answer, while Louis waited patiently, not at all protruded. Honestly, he believes this is a good shot.

Gabe only stared at her, frowning a bit, shrugging. He was extremely bummed out.

Clementine finally looked at Louis, noticing a smudge of pink decorated on his face. "What—" She stopped talking when she saw how close he was to her, and her recognition over the dare she said.

Oh. Fucking. _SHIT_.

Clementine instantly turned red, though her gaze narrowed. "Oh, for fuck's sake.." She muttered, a little excited for it.

Louis grinned at her, genuinely. "You said the dare. It's only fair that I do it. It did land on the 'yes' side, after all." Louis said, shrugging as if this was nothing. But it wasn't nothing. Louis was lowkey exploding on the inside, and if his face wasn't showing it, then he's doing a damn good job hiding it.

"Did you guys kiss yet or what? I'm tired of staring at Mitch's dumb head." Violet hissed, attempting to turn around just to peek if they did.

Duck grabbed onto the table and lifted himself up, groaning. "Uh...nope.." He mumbled, slumping back to the floor.

Gabe sighed, face-palming. "Louis, just fucking kiss her." He said while scowling, a little red himself. Why did he feel so shitty all of a sudden?

Louis turned to Clementine, Clementine biting her lip in anticipation. A part of her did not want to kiss him, because she thought it would be weird. Though another part of her thought it would be fine, it would only be a kiss and not a sudden smush of her entire lowkey feelings for him. Perfectly fine. She hopes.

Right when he was about to lean in and kiss her, the entire table suddenly turned, Duck getting up quickly with his phone out, ready to snap a picture. Although they were about to kiss, a perfect time decided to stop them from doing so.

 _Ring! Ring!_

The bell had rung, signaling the students that it was time for second period.

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake!" Louis exclaimed, clamping his mouth shut when everyone in the class turned to him.

Louis grinned sheepishly, telling everyone ' _there's nothing to see here, folks!_ ' while awkwardly lowering himself back into his seat.

After a few moments, Omid dismissed them, telling them that it was now time for his perfect coffee break.

While the teacher exited the classroom, Clementine had actually stayed behind a bit, waiting until Louis would leave.

Or... for everyone else to leave, since Louis didn't seem to budge at all. In fact, he was kind of taking his time, ignoring the calls of Violet telling him to hurry the fuck up while making her way out.

Louis seemed... very determined.

Clementine sighed and decided to talk to him, telling herself ' _fuck it_ '. Might as well...

Walking over to him, she could tell that at the instance that she did, he poofed pink, making the unstoppable smile appear on her face. God damn it, he was just so cute at times. Curse her and her affectionate feelings.

"So... Marlon said we were heading out for lunch. Wanna come along?" He asked, smile hiding his nervousness while Clementine finally reached him at the door. Not that it was awkward, no. In fact it felt very... fluttery? Was that it?

Clementine smiled at him, taking notice that he looked a little jittery. Hm. She was actually surprised. She thought he would have acted a little off, but maybe that was just her. "Yeah, sure, sounds fine." She told him, loving the sudden sparkle of his amber eyes at her approval. It was cute.

Okay, don't get her wrong. Sure, that moment was ruined, but despite what she denied, that kiss will end up happening.

Because without both of them knowing, they like each other.

Maybe a little more...

Or a lot more.

But they certainly liked each other.

All that remains is their confession, of course. To admit such a thing.

"Great! I'll text him to let him know that my girlfriend's coming along." He played around, mockingly taking out his phone.

Clementine rolled her eyes, smirking. "Sure, sure, tell him. Not that he'll care." She stated, walking through the door.

Louis put his phone away, chuckling.

And to think they both didn't notice that she never denied that statement.

Goodness, these two.

* * *

A/N: _**Of course... you guys should know I'll compare Louis' and em' with a song, LOL. Well, the song here is by Rio Santana & XXXTentacion, called "Arms Around You" (Original Version).**_

 _ **Hey, I'm sorry for uploading late! I always keep saying I'll update a certain date, yet I never fulfill it because life just decides to randomly throw shit at me. I'm terribly sorry, you guys. Please forgive me.**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


	8. A House Divided

Chapter 8: A House Divided/Bloodletting

 **Rating** : (T-M) For Fuck's sake, they're teens.

 **Pairings** : Louis/Clementine, Sarah/Mitch, Marlon/Brody, Aasim/Ruby, Violet/Minnie, Duck/Sophie, etc.

A/N: **_God, I'm so terrible for not updating. It's been like, what? 400 DAYS?! I'm so sorry. I was stressed. Moving. Etc. Anyway, enjoy, fellers. (Oh yeah PLEASE READ)_**

 ** _All the new names mentioned are not OC's. They are actually characters from the seasons, even from Michonne, the other TWDGames... There's about a lot of kid characters I'll include, honestly. The only person who was ever an original character of mine was Jamie, Luke and Jane's daughter. All the other characters are seriously from the game. I've done some research._**

* * *

Louis held onto his backpack, earnestly searching for something he might have regretfully lost. Clementine watched him, wondering what in the holy fuck he was looking for.

"Can you guys believe tomorrow's Thanksgiving? I can't." Violet said aloud, hiding her excitement for the celebration.

"I certainly can." Duck interjected, scratching his teeth with the end of his fingernail. "My Pa' and a few others went out huntin' for some monster turkey in the woods. I ain't saying nuthin', but we gon' celebrate Thankgivin' a lil' early this year." Duck told them, and Aasim gave him a look.

"Since when were there Turkey's in the woods?" He asked, pocketing his phone. He was always on that damn thing.

Duck glared at him. "Since I said so. Now hush, I was explainin' a story to everyone." Duck told him, later clearing his throat.

"Too bad we're not interested in it." Violet deadpanned, catching the sound of some rustling.

Turning around and ignoring Duck's aggravated look, she realized that the source of noise was Louis looking inside his bag. Not surprising. "What are you looking for that requires you to _literally_ empty your bag?" Violet asked, noticing some books Clementine was holding for him.

Louis ignored her and continued to search.

Clementine sighed at the silence. "I'm thinking it's his lucky eraser he might have left in class." She explained, making Louis sigh loudly. ( _ **this chapter is actually about two weeks after the almost-kiss scene!**_ )

"I know for a _fact_ I put it in here." He mumbled, shoving his face into his bag.

Violet snorted. "Good luck trying that with Clementine." Violet said, causing Clementine to glare at her.

Louis removed the bag from his head and did the same. "You guys are ridiculous. I'm in a state of crisis here!"

"Tch. Yeah. A crisis where we _still_ have no idea why you haven't asked _Clementine_ out." Someone said from behind them, causing the group to stop and turn around.

Mitch stood there with a grin on his face, holding onto Louis' missing eraser.

"Do you want me to shove a knife into your throat or what, Mitch?" Clementine hissed, later politely waving at Sarah who caught up to them.

Duck eyed the flowers in Sarah's hand. "Humph. I dunno why you talkin' Mitchy boy. Clearly its the same deal with you an' Four eyes, here." Duck said, pulling at his red shirt that said 'Stop Talkin' that Horse Shit'. For some reason, he always brought the right shirt for any occasion.

Mitch responded by sweetly flicking him off, handing Louis back his eraser, "Don't _call_ her that, you dick-face."

Sarah scolded him for the gesture, while Duck snickered.

Clementine shook her head. "Jeez, guys. We're literally terrible friends for leaving Marlon hanging like this." She said, feeling pleased once Louis began to take his things back into his bag.

Aasim scoffed. "He can wait for all we care. He's probably grateful we're taking this long. You know how he gets with Brody..." He shivered and gagged, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

Violet nodded in agreement. "No telling _what_ they're doing now." She muttered, later shuddering.

Duck shook his head. "Y'all are actin' as if y'all haven't done the dirty by now. May I remind ya of the time we caught you'n Minnie groovin' near the bathrooms?" Duck mentioned, receiving the stink eye from Violet.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. Let's just fucking go, you're annoying me more than usual." Mitch said, just plain hungry at this point.

"Watch—"

Louis shushed her. "It's okay, Sarah. Mitch is too stupid to understand how wrong cussing is." He patted, getting jabbed in the elbow by Clementine.

He winced and pouted at her, and she mouthed ' _quit acting like a shithead before you get beat up_ ' at him.

Louis seemed confused when she later nodded her head at Mitch, who was silently glaring at them from his peripheral vision.

Louis was tempted to flick him off, but didn't because Clementine warned him not to.

Dang it.

"You're talking about how bad cussing is, yet you do it all the time." Aasim told him, clearly annoyed. He swore everyone got annoyed at the same time every. single. day.

Louis scoffed. "I'm a child of God, thank you very much. I have no idea what you're talking about." He said jokingly, snickering when he saw the small humorous smile of Clementine.

"Don't tell me you're actually having _fun_ with this moron." Aasim said disbelievingly, fixing his flannel.

Clementine shrugged. "What can I say? He grows on you." She admitted, which caused Louis to swoon.

Duck snickered. "I'll say. This sonov'abitch took a full year for me not to feel the urge to smack'm in the head." Duck told them, voice thick with genuine honesty.

Clementine was surprised. Duck was usually the friend maker, he allowed anyone in.

"Funny. I still have the urge to kill this shithead." Violet said, casting him a small grin.

Louis rolled his eyes. " _Right_. I know you guys all love me. _Especially_ my darling Clementine." He cooed, winking at her afterward.

Clementine felt like flirting back, though Mitch cut her off.

"Louis, you and me both know that was gay."

Duck, Aasim, Omar, and even Violet, all agreed.

Clementine raised an eyebrow at her.

Violet shrugged. "I'm gay. So, I can approve of when someone's being a little too gay. Nothing wrong with it."

Louis snorted. "Full homo, _ladies_."

Mitch made a face, causing Clementine and Sarah to laugh at the exchange.

Aasim shook his head. "Too soon, man. Too soon."

"What do ya mean, _too soon_? It's been three years!" Duck exclaimed, and Violet nodded.

Clementine looked confused.

Omar noticed her confusion, pausing the video of Gordon Ramsay cursing at everyone to explain. "Louis and Aasim dated three years ago, for a full week. Apparently Louis was experimenting, though other people have said Aasim was dared to ask him out, vise versa." He said with his same dead tone, and later resumed the video.

Louis huffed. "None of that, is true. _Obviously_ I loved him more than I love myself." He mocked, causing Aasim to gag.

"Disgusting. _Die_." He said, and Violet snorted.

"Welcome to the 'Louis is a bitch' train." Violet fist bumped him, and Clementine shook her head over how ridiculous everyone was being.

Violet offered her fist to Sarah, and Sarah frowned. "You guys are pretty mean. I mean, look at him! Look how sad you've made him!" She pointed, and everyone turned back to Louis, who they found now gleefully talking with Clementine.

He stopped talking and snapped his fingers, winking. "I know I'm handsome, but not _that_ much. Just kidding. Shithead for the win." He concluded, and everyone groaned with humor.

Mitch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sarah, you have to understand we joke around. We're shitheads." He told her calmly, and she sighed.

"You guys are great people, that's just really mean." She mumbled, and Violet sighed.

"It's okay, Sarah. We're just being lame." She chuckled, and Sarah shook her head, though now she was smiling.

Mitch crossed his arms. "Yeah. I've been meaning to ask, why the fuck do you have flowers?" He asked, gesturing to the small bouquet in her hands.

Sarah flushed and pushed her glasses up, a nervous habit she would do. "Uh.. Just.. for my dad?" She shrugged sheepishly, and he now became suspicious.

Duck slapped him from the back, and he narrowed his eyes. "Obviously those flowers are for _you_ , ya dunderhead. She _looooooooves_ ya." He fluttered his eyelashes mockingly, and ducked( ** _hehe!_** ) when Mitch tried punching him.

They both failed to notice the way Sarah internally panicked, keeping quiet. Okay. Maybe Duck was right. A little.

Clementine noticed, however. And she smiled.

Huh. Who would've thought, right?

"Who would've thought that you wanted to bed me, right?" Louis asked nonchalantly, looking forwards blankly.

Clementine raised an eyebrow. "How'd you find out?" She asked him, tilting her head innocently.

Louis blushed, turning to her sharply with a surprised look on his face.

This caused Clementine grin.

Nice.

While the group bickered on, no one noticed Sarah sadly throw the flowers to the side, muttering to herself that she was getting it to her head. Everything that happened seemed to be getting to her head. Just because they were friends now didn't mean anything. At least, that's what she thought so.

She was just so oblivious to the boy thinking about her, wondering if those flowers really _were_ for him.

He honestly wished they were, even if, he isn't entirely a flower person.

* * *

"You guys are _super_ gay for leaving me and the twins with these losers." Marlon announced, shaking his head at the arriving group members while pointing at Ava and Drew, whom both glared at him in response.

"Can't gay me if I'm already gay, dickhead." Violet said, smiling smugly.

Marlon jokingly muttered a 'shoot' under his breath, allowing some room for Louis to sit down.

"Watch what you say, White Board. You don't want me bringing out my fists, dont'cha?" Ava warned, scowling.

Drew rolled his eyes.

Violet sneered. "Why is this— _Lady_ —here?" Violet hissed towards Marlon, her mood killed a little.

Ava snorted. "Because I can be. Gotta problem?" She asked menacingly, and Clementine sighed.

"No. Everyone's welcome." Clementine interjected, not at all up for seeing two people fight. I mean, she would be if she didn't know them. But who knows what Ava or Violet could do to each other.

Ava grinned gleefully. "Atta' girl. See, Clem over there ain't so bad." She said sluggishly, getting eyed by Drew, who, politely waved at her. Ava then turned to Sarah, raising an eyebrow. "Never really saw Sarah around you guys. Is she new or what?" She asked, extending a hand for Sarah to shake.

Sarah gulped and took her hand, smiling sheepishly. "H-Hi." She stuttered, getting a fairly firm handshake from Ava.

Ava grinned. "Heyo, pipsqueak. Nice to meet ya." She said genuinely, pulling her hand back.

"She's you know. Been around." Mitch mumbled, his scowl pretty much matching the one Ava had earlier.

Louis nodded. "She's been around for years, dudette. Never noticed?" He asked, snatching Marlon's nearly finished Vanilla drink.

Clementine lightly smacked his hand to signal him to put it back, to which, he sheepishly did.

Ava shrugged. "Never really gave a shit about your group. I was kinda with them older kids, you know? Ben, Greg, Samantha, Michelle, Shawn, Arvo and shit. Also too busy with basketball practice with P.E teacher Mr. Trippers. Or well, Tripp, to notice you guys." Ava admitted, causing Marlon to make a face.

"Talk about being a bitch." Violet told her, grinning.

Ava grinned back. "At least I'm _something_." She said, and Violet kept her grin.

"Yeah, something bitchy." She snickered, and to all of their surprise, Ava laughed as well.

Marlon shook his head. "How the fuck can you hang out with that asshat?" He asked her, referencing to Arvo with a scowl.

Ava made a face. "Tch. I can barely handle _doing_ that. Though, you gotta admit, the kid is pretty chill." She concluded, remembering the times where he asked her out, of all people, though politely understood when she cursed him off.

"'Kid?' The guy's like, 22." Aasim said, coming back with Duck, Gabe, and Mari. Omar was still at the counter ordering his food.

Ava shrugged. "Nah man. That Russian guy acts fucking 15-ish. Hella fucking gay, too." She started laughing, and Mari perked up.

"Are you guys talking about Arvo?!" She gasped, jumping in place.

Drew threw her a look. " _Mariana, ese hombre tiene como 23 años._ "

Mariana scoffed. " _No me importa, tiene una cara **tan** bonita_." She swooned, fluttering her eyelashes.

Gabe shook his head, and turned to Drew. " _Oye, buey! Como estas, eh_?" Gabe greeted, slapping his palm for a low five.

" _Nada mas, cabron! Puta, se me ah olvidado cuantos años no te he visto."_ Drew greeted in return, smiling wider than he already was.

Duck made a face. "What're you fellers speakin'? French?" He asked, squeezing his body through to sit at the edge next to Sophie.

Gabe flicked him off and continued his chat with his friend.

Duck shook his head, turning to Sophie. "You wanna sip?" He asked politely, and Everyone, including Ava, turned suspicious.

Sophie replied with a kind 'No, Thank you'.

Louis smiled. "Ducky. Ducky. _Duck_. I see I have discovered a crush, no?" Louis asked, getting another elbow to his ribs.

Clementine glared at him.

Duck flushed but glared. "Don't start talkin' now, Strawberry Farm-so. Do you see me talkin' 'bout you'n Clem right there?" Duck hissed, angrily taking a sip from his drink.

Everyone gave him a look.

Duck looked around, scowling. Then, he sighed. "Alright, fine, fine. I _may_ talk 'bout yer' damn oogie boogie relationships..." He mumbled, taking another sip, this time, quieter.

"You talk more shit about couples than what I steal in stores." Marlon deadpanned, snatching Brody's drink for a quick sip. She paid him no mind and later took a sip herself, busying herself with a planned road trip she was coming up with in her head. Currently, she was scrolling through her phone for places she could visit along with some friends.

Duck rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Y'all can go eat a load of horseshit." He said, causing the table to laugh a little.

Well, except for Mitch. He was too busy tapping away at his phone, unaware of Sarah.

"Mitch... Mitch..."

Mitch narrowed his eyes at his phone, trying to concentrate on a stupid shooting game named _Fortnite_. He was the last of his group alive, and he was seconds away from getting a _Battle Royale_.

"Mitch..." Sarah whispered, leaning over his shoulder to peek at what he was doing.

Duck was watching them closely, sipping on his drink extremely loud. On purpose. While the others fell into their own conversations, he ignored Sophie's eyes and opted to see what exactly Mitch was so stressed out about.

Sarah widened her eyes when she saw how he was struggling in the game, surprised. She was told that he was the 'best' Fortnite player around. Of course, she didn't actually believe so, but there are times that she _is_ pretty gullible...

Without a second thought, she swiped his phone away from his hands, eliciting a giant 'HEY' from him.

"Sarah, what the hell!? I need that!" He hissed, careful to not hurt her feelings. He often did that on accident.

Sarah opted to ignore him, and casually began to move the character around, tapping at the screen repeatedly.

Mitch, out of panic, grabbed onto his hair and pulled. She was going to ruin everything he worked for!

Duck held back a snicker when Violet took a look for herself, seeming bemused about the whole situation.

Right when Mitch was about to faint, he heard a familiar chanting blow horn sound, followed by obnoxious confetti popping. Without hesitation, Sarah turned his phone over to him, a delicate smile over her face.

His eyes widened when he took in the screen, reading the big "Battle Royale #1" that took up most of the view of the whole win.

"You missed a llama that was next to you." Sarah shrugged, carefully handing his phone over.

Mitch took it from her hands, slightly shaking over the news. "Holy shit.." He muttered, a small smile beginning to form over his lips.

Duck continued to sip at his drink, and Violet, who was watching, turned to him, raising a brow.

"Okay, you're looking more gayer than Mitch fucking his damn phone." Violet commented, and Duck turned to her, taking the straw out of his mouth.

"S'cuse me, _Missy_. I ain't the gay one here." He said sassily, mocking her comment.

Violet snorted, flicking him off. "Right. Go fuck Gabe or something." She told him, stuffing fries into her mouth.

Duck cringed. "I would much rather fuck that Arvo fella' than that pathetic lil' boy. Not to be rude." He told her, turning to Gabe while waving his hand up and down.

Gabe sighed. "Why does everyone do this to me?"

This was the time that Aasim actually looked up, face serious. "I'm surprised you haven't asked this question much earlier in the years." Aasim told him, scowling when Marlon purposely sat against his legs that were obviously on the other seat. "Excuse me, get off." He hissed, clutching his book.

Marlon gave him a look. "Who was the one with their legs out?"

Aasim responded by kicking him off the chair, making him land on his ass, opting for Marlon now the one with his legs out in front of him. "Apparently, you are." Aasim said simply, taking off his legs and actually sitting correctly.

Marlon got up and rolled up his sleeve, glaring. "Look you piece of astronomical garbage—"

"Fight, fight, _fight_ ," Louis chanted, strawberry drink in hand while his other held his order at the restaurant.

"Louis, no." Clementine scolded, she herself having the same whipped cream drink. It was weird that they both enjoyed the flavor.

"Louis, yes." Duck agreed, sipping on the now empty vanilla ice drink he ordered for himself. His father had unintentionally recommended that beverage when he was younger. **_(REMEMBER? wHEN KENNY SAID 'Listen here Vanilla ICE')_**

Suddenly, someone's phone rang.

Marlon seemed confused and brought his phone out, debating whether to punch the living lights of Aasim or not.

Everyone but Louis now brought his phone out, just to check and see if it was them or not. Mitch already had his out, but he didn't give a shit if it was really the one calling or not.

Louis pouted, realizing that he was the only one without a working phone, all because Marlon decided it would be funny to get 'payback' on him for telling everyone that he and Brody did the thing. Fucking Marlon and his stupid pranks.

Watching Clementine take her own phone out, he flushed a little red when he realized that her lock screen was their picture of them on Halloween, and her home screen was a picture of her, A.J, and what Louis thought of as her guardian Lee. They looked so happy together, so... family like. Something he never really had for himself.

"Louis?" Clementine spoke out, turning off her cellular device and pocketing it into her jeans.

He looked up at her beautiful vibrant eyes, smiling. "Yes?" He replied, leaning back on his seat while crossing his arms over his chest.

Clementine blinked. He looked so sad for one second, yet, now, he looked as if he were never sad at all. Though, there _was_ that occasional drooping of the eyes. She decided to bite her brain and ask, just to check if he was okay. "Are you okay?" She whispered, hearing Brody talk to what seemed to be a woman of southern accent.

Louis was taken a little off-guard with the question, that his smile dropped for a split second. Though, he managed to regain it back, nodding his head. "Of course. With you around, it makes me _better_ than okay." He replied honestly, well, partially. He still felt a little hollow, but that was because of his personal problems. To be honest, she seemed to be perfect in filling in that missing piece.

Clementine raised an eyebrow. She knew for a fact that he wasn't. But how well did he know to hide his emotions? "Well, if you aren't, I'm always open for a word." She mumbled, turning back to the table to eat the burger she ordered. She wasn't the comforting type, never before, never after. Though, she _is_ willing to try and help anyone out, even if she distrusts of almost the entire world by this point.

Louis stared at her, his grin becoming a genuine smile. He felt warm, and he had to collect his thoughts for a second before joining in on the group that seemed to be joking around about him being gay again.

God, this table sucked wieners sometimes.

Well... if he scratched the dunderheads off, this table pretty much made his life worth it. Clementine, honestly made it worth it.

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving - November 22nd - A Friday**_

* * *

"You know, Finals week is getting pretty close." Clementine muttered, pulling a string on one of the many guitars up to be borrowed.

Louis tore his eyes away from his piano and looked up, a little surprised. "Oh, yeah. Totally forgot about that. You think you can give me some smarty-pants powers? Since y'know. You _are_ a goddess." Louis shrugged, smiling kindly.

Clementine snorted. "Nice try. But too bad for you, I'm just an ordinary girl. Well, when I'm not kicking ass, that is." She said playfully, her left hand placing it's fingers to form the **C** cord. She took a second and then made for a strum of the guitar, pleased when it didn't sound broken.

Louis stared at her. "So, you know, I know this might sound a little personal and all," He paused when she froze, her eyes widening for a split second before returning back to normal, "But do you know any songs? Maybe I can, I dunno, try and play them on the piano." He said, deciding not to include ' _For You_ ' after his sentence.

Clementine held back her embarrassment. "I don't know. Most of them is just a foggy cloud in my head." She admitted, pulling at yet another string of the guitar. She wouldn't admit it, but her fingers started to hurt. She often forgot how long she hasn't played.

Louis smiled nonetheless. "Well, I mean, you don't really have to play. But if you do remember, let me know immediately—"

His voice was broken off when Clementine began to play a soft tune, her thumb skidding across the strings, her index finger pulling to harmonize the music.

Louis immediately went into silence, his expression shocked, his mind filtering in on many things. For example, that Clementine knew his favorite tune. Well, his music. The one he created.

On the piano.

Holy shit.

Clementine winced when she realized she accidentally played the wrong note, though fortunately got back to playing it right. Don't tell anyone, but Clementine had actually been practicing about three or so weeks ago when she heard his song, basically decided for herself that maybe learning from someone else might bring back her talent. Of course, she has yet to perfect it, but this moment seemed the perfect opportunity to show him... well, she didn't know. She guesses it's just to show him. Maybe something more.

He was staring and listening intently, he forgot that slowly, a huge smile was creeping up to his face. He also forgot how much his heart rapidly pounded against his chest when she was around—did he already say how much his heart pounded when she was around?

She honestly hadn't even realized it too—she was smiling, and it was the good kind. Not when she was embarrassed. Not when she felt like being smug about things. But she was smiling.

Genuinely.

And she smiled because when she looked up, she found his own smile piercing her very soul, that she actually had to pause to take it in. Though, surprisingly, she managed to finish off the rest of his tune without feeling like shit, without feeling that nagging feeling inside your chest, that you know it'll burst.

To be honest, she honestly thought he would make a stupid joke when she would miss the strings, but to her shock, he hadn't.

"It's not.. well, _perfect_ , but—"

"Did you... Did you—How did you do that?" He whispered, absolutely awed.

Clementine blinked and flushed, confused. "Do what? What did I do?"

Louis brushed one of his dreads off his face, unable to comprehend that... she really did that. And it was hella fucking better the first time he tried to play his _own_ tune. The one he made! "You... our— _my_ song.." He mumbled, staring at her.

Clementine felt her flush become deeper. "Well.. I mean, I don't know, I just kind of, listened to your song? I know I only heard it once but—"

Louis laughed. He laughed, and laughed, and... laughed.

Clementine was utterly confused, and a little creeped out. She didn't do anything funny.

He stopped laughing little by little, until he controlled himself, his expression brightened with happiness. "Holy shit, Clementine. Like, holy. _Shit_. I can't believe you actually listened to my song—and _played_ it on another instrument, no less! You just— _god_ , that was amazing. _You_ , are seriously amazing. Better than me, for sure." Louis told her earnestly, eyes sparkling with joy, excitement, and... something else.

Clementine could basically feel his radiation of joy, his... admiration.

She didn't think she'd deserve it this much.

"Um..." She pushed one of the curls that got on her face back, swallowing the flutter in her chest. "Thanks. But let's be real here," She chuckled, "There's no way I'm better than you— _don't get this in your head_ —with... what you do. You know, music. Um..." She paused, " _Your_ , music."

Louis looked down at his piano keys, the smile still on his face. "Well, I don't know about you," He pressed a key and looked back at her, "But I certainly think you're better." He told her boldly, proceeding to play the very same tune, just to tell himself that... wow. She really does listen.

Looking up at the camera, he smiled to himself when it was angled to the front door, and not directly at him and his piano. Within a swift motion, he easily took off his backpack and the razor on his sharpener, careful not to cut himself in the process.

Clementine was watching him, a little confused. "Louis? What are you—"

She stopped talking when she saw him carve the wooden piano, and stood up to take a look for herself, just to see what he was carving.

Louis handed her the razor, allowing some room for her to sit down next to him.

"You know, we should remember this moment. So, I thought... why not carve our initials like some hobos?" Louis said jokingly, getting a playful look from Clementine.

She took the razor from his hand and took a look at his poorly crafted 'L', her heart fluttering. With one last look at him, she eased the razor as best she could next to his letter, proud with herself when her C turned out fine.

"I'd say those are some fine pair a'letters." He told her, then he asked, "Are you done tattooing that piano?"

Clementine gave him a humorous look, deciding for herself that she'd draw a heart.

Right around the letters.

And so, she did.

While slightly cutting her index finger in the process, she managed to draw a slightly crooked heart, later adding a plus in the middle of their initials.

"Oh—Is—Is that a potato?" He said a little flushed, unable to come up with a good response after what she did. Oh my god, she really drew a heart, didn't she?

Clementine handed him back the razor, smiling.

Though, her smile fell when the bell rung, and an uneasy feeling of dread crept up her stomach.

Why did she do that?

"Class, always the worst." He muttered while shaking his head, clearly still staring at the initials carved. "You won't mind if we ditch, do you?" He asked, getting a small glare.

"Okay, okay, no ditching. Got it."

* * *

"Louis. Yo, Lou. Louis!" Marlon yapped, making Louis jump in his seat.

Turning to Marlon, he seemed a little confused, and... off.

"Okay, man, seriously. It's like, the third time today that you've been off. Are you okay? Do you need a hookup?" Marlon asked, giving him a good pat on his back.

Louis snorted. "No thanks. I already have a girl."

Marlon rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, placing his tray of food on the counter. "Let me guess? Cinderella?"

Louis smiled. "Close, more like Belle. Clemen-belle." He nodded his head, and Marlon made a face.

"I keep forgetting how much you want to fuck her—"

Louis flushed and glared, "Damn it, Marlon, why can't you just tell me to be myself like any other normal person does?" Louis asked, getting a snicker.

"You know damn well that as your best friend, I have rights to assign you a good fuck session with Clementine. I'm sure she wouldn't dare back off for an offer like _that_." Marlon said smugly, crossing his arms.

"What about an offer for me?" Clementine said from behind him, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Louis flushed. "Nothing! Just an offer for arm wrestling a... squid?" He said sheepishly, causing Marlon to face-palm.

"I heard. Said something about a fuck-session." Violet said idly, punching Marlon's arm.

Marlon winced and pouted, glaring.

Clementine rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised.." She mumbled, catching sight of someone familiar, and not... part of the friendship group.

She recognized that silky brown hair anywhere, though, she's surprised she's seeing him now, of all times. That's... what is he doing here?

Without a word, she left the bickering small group to settle in their lunch table to get a better look to see if it was him really, but then chickened out and told herself that she was probably just thinking things too hard. All she wants is a normal lunch, anyway.

Coming back to the table, she found that everyone had quickly settled in, and she waved at Sarah and Gabe, whom, seemed to be a little jittery.

Sitting down next to Sarah, she nodded her head. "Did I miss something?"

Sarah's face turned pale. "Well, just... very _very_ weird things."

"Sexual, things." Gabe muttered, shuddering.

"Us men would totally fuck a girl on the spot." Marlon announced proudly, biting his burrito.

Violet made a face. "Ugh disgusting. You guys need to chill it with that sex nonsense." Violet hissed, stuffing some yogurt in her mouth.

"Who would'ya fuck if you had the chance then, Vi?" Mitch asked, grinning, watching her almost choke on the swallowed yogurt.

Violet shook her head and snorted, "Obviously Minnie, you guys must be fucking stupid—"

"OHHHHHH" The boys cheered, causing most of the girls to glare or cover their ears.

"See, who's talking about fucking now?" Marlon asked, biting his sandwich. Louis could've sworn he had a burrito on him a second ago. And that sandwich looked eerily familiar to his own that he made that morning...

Violet narrowed her eyes. Though, a smug smirk overtook her scowl, coming up with a brilliant solution. They did owe her from Halloween night, well, their candy. "Alright then, _boys_. Let's play a little game, I'm pretty sure I'd kick all of your asses." She said soothingly, crossing her fingers on the table.

Duck swallowed. "Aw, naw. This can't be good..." He muttered a little shakily.

"Alright, bet. What's this 'game'?" Marlon asked, feeling a little cocky. Marlon ate the last of his sandwich, catching the evil glint in Violet's eyes.

Violet smiled. "Let's play truths. Fuck, truths." She inspected her chipped off black nail polish, pleased to find the table silent.

Clementine widened her eyes, though later narrowed them and sighed. _Great_ , this will go _really_ well.

"Mitch, you're going first." Mariana announced while coming from the lunch line, slamming her tray onto the table.

Mitch jumped and gawked at her. "Oh _fuck_ no—"

"Do it. Or are you too chicken to do so?" Violet asked, raising an unimpressed brow.

Mitch scowled. "Fuck you. _No_."

Violet shrugged. "Okay then, I guess I'll just go tell Sar—"

"Fine, fine." Mitch said gruffly, earning a grin. "What the fuck's the question?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "As if you don't know, obviously—Who would you fuck at this table? You have to chose both a guy and a girl." Violet said, and the rest of the boys seemed to shudder in fear.

Clementine sighed.

Ruby sighed.

The twins sighed.

Sarah made a face.

Brody sighed.

Mariana snickered evilly.

And Violet, smiled as if she had control over all of them.

This was going to be a disaster.

Breathing in, Mitch made a face. "Fuck you, Violet. You know I'd fuck Sarah." He said boldly, flushing instantly while trying to suppress the sudden overwhelming embarrassment that threatened to kill him in that very second. There was no way in hell he was backing down from a challenging question anyway. Even if he did say no.

Sarah made a squeak sound and covered her cheeks, jumping in place. Her pink glasses fell and Clementine politely went down to retrieve them. Dammit, Violet. She just unintentionally broke Sarah. Er... well, Mitch did so. With his statement.

The whole table gasped.

Violet nodded as if nothing. "And for the guys?" She asked, tilting her head.

Mitch recoiled. "Ugh, seriously. For fuck's sake. That's— _Okay_ ," He turned to his friends, raising his hands up, "No homo, but I would totally fuck Gabe, he has this girlishness to him." He announced, making most of the table laugh and Gabe hue pink.

"You guys are complete fucking asses, you know that?" Gabe said sourly, crossing his arms.

Louis patted his head. "At least someone wanted to fuck you."

Gabe swiped it away.

Violet nodded once again and pointed at Gabe, "Since he mentioned you, I guess you're going next. Go ahead, don't be a pussy." She smirked.

Gabe glared at her. "You guys are _so_ immature." He said. Then, he paused. Sighing, he continued. "No homo, but I would totally fuck Duck, just because he reminds me of crazy chicks from my middle school." Gabe announced, causing Duck to sigh. He said no homo, didn't he?

Violet nodded as if she were agreeing on some deal. "Alright. And for the ladies?"

Gabe bit his lip, glancing at Clementine.

Clementine looked surprised.

"I'd fuck Clementine." He said and then slammed his face on the table, flushed.

Violet laughed. "Nice. Alright, Duck. Your turn—"

"No homo, I'd totally fuck the shit outta' Omar, just cuz' he makes good food like em' women chefs." Duck said in a heartbeat, and he cleared his throat. "And for the women, I'd fuck Sophie. There, done and darned." Duck shrugged, though his freckled cheeks were flushed pink.

Minnie elbowed Sophie, to which Sophie flushed and rolled her eyes.

Violet turned to Omar. "What about you?"

Omar made a face. "You guys are so childish." He said, and resumed with his phone. After a moment's contemplation, he said, "But No homo, I'd fuck Aasim, just because he's actually pretty decent. And for the ladies, that's not humble. Skip."

Violet was about to say something, though, she held her mouth shut. Whatever, that's the best she was going to get out of him anyway. "Okay... Aasim?" She asked, everyone now turning to him. What was this, an admittance fuck session?

Aasim made a face as he put down his book. "I'm not taking part in this stupid crusade. But just to get it over with, I'd most likely fuck Marlon, just because Louis is absolutely insufferable."

"Hey!" Louis cried.

Violet nodded in agreement, "And I presume you'd fuck Ruby?" She asked, causing Aasim to blush.

"...Correct." He mumbled, quickly avoiding Ruby's sudden gaze.

Ruby glared at Aasim, "S'cuse me?"

"Alright, Marlon?" Violet asked, taking the topic off Aasim before he got his balls ripped off of him from Ruby herself.

Marlon shrugged. "I'd fuck Brody, and I'd fuck Louis. Easy." He said.

Mitch made a face. "Gay."

"Gay." Duck copied.

"Definitely gay." Gabe nodded his head, and Marlon rolled his eyes.

"No homo you fucking sissies." He said and drank his chocolate shake, tired of this group.

Violet seemed okay with that answer now. Turning to Louis, a smirk overcame her face. "I mean, we already know. But why not tell us yourself?" She asked, causing him to scoff.

Louis then squirmed. "Obviously, you guys _know_ I'd fuck Clementine, I mean, you guys found out during Halloween." He said nonchalant, though his blush said he was far from calm.

Clementine flushed at the memory, later glaring at Violet for causing this topic to come back.

Violet nodded her head. "And for the dudes, who would you fuck?" She asked, crossing her arms onto the table. She had this really triumphant smirk on her face, as if she already knew the answer.

Louis side-eyed Aasim and decided to mess around for himself, just because Louis was Louis. "Well, No homo, but you I guess. Since y'know. You're kind of a dude now." He shrugged as if whatever, and Violet stared at him, all inches of her smug dropped from her face.

Clementine face-palmed, and the boys broke out in laughter, while Minnie snickered, patting her girlfriend's back.

While the boys laughed, the girls, surprisingly, remained quiet. Even Minnie stopped laughing a little, her attention caught elsewhere.

And when they heard the silence, the boys stopped laughing, completely confused. They actually had thought they were going to laugh a little themselves, or for fuck's sake, have Violet scream at Louis and probably murder him, but none of that happened. In fact, they all seemed off.

Louis was the first to react, noticing that all the girls were staring straight at one direction. Hell, even Violet was doing it. But then again, she didn't look as interested as the other girls did.

Though the least interested was Clementine, surprisingly. She was too busy shaking her head in disappointment.

"Haha... ah, um. What're you women lookin' at?" Duck asked, completely confused.

That's when Sarah, from beside Mitch, shushed him. "Shshsh, that... _boy_ is coming." She whispered, tinging red.

Ruby fanned herself, Aasim looking up from his book and narrowing his eyes at how red she was. "Naw... he ain't a boy... he a _man._ " Ruby confirmed, trying to keep herself from acting like those stupid over-reactive girls yet failing miserably.

Mariana nodded. "Amen, ladies."

Mitch couldn't help but become a bit agitated. "What? What guy? What's so interesting about that?" He asked, his smiles all gone now. Especially every time he cast a look at Sarah, noticing the blush _not_ caused by him. What the shit?

Clementine looked up, raising a brow. "Dunno. I guess it just has something to do with his-woah-woah _wait."_ Clementine paused, taken aback from how well the guy looked when he turned around. Seemed shady as hell, though. Familiar, however... Holy shit. Was that who she thought it was? So she was...

Louis and Gabe couldn't help but become annoyed. Louis though, hid it really well.

"Huh." Violet mumbled, nudging Minnie who turned and suddenly looked equally impressed. She had actually turned away, but I guess her attention was caught once again. Funny... "That guy doesn't look half bad." Violet nodded. "Too bad I'm gay." She shrugged, turning to Clementine.

Clementine couldn't help but agree. "Not exactly gay, but I can agree that he looks really hot." She nodded, then took a look at Louis who pouted.

Clementine smiled. "Oh don't worry, you're still okay-looking." She told him, patting his head.

Louis scoffed. "You mean _drop dead gorgeous._ "

Brody shushed him. "Nope. Only drop dead gorgeous person here is that boy of a man. _Smash_ on the spot." She whispered, brushing her hair back.

Most of the girls agreed.

"Hey!" Marlon cried, offended.

Duck snorted. "You know, I haft'a agree with em' girls." He chuckled, and all the guys looked at him as if he was the most weirdest human on earth.

Duck looked confused. "What? It's true! He a good lookin' man." He nodded.

A couple of the guys made faces.

Duck sighed. "No homo."

The guys nodded in understanding now.

Clementine face-palmed for their idiocy.

"We should go speak to him!" Mariana exclaimed, jumping in her seat.

The girls cheered.

Sarah squealed as well, very excited yet nervous. "That would be... fun!" She whispered, twirling a strand of her black hair.

Mitch couldn't help but scoff.

Sarah turned to him, narrowing her eyes. "What?"

Mitch tinged a little red but remained with his sour expression. "That guy isn't even that interesting. In fact, he looks like a guy who'd sell drugs, considering he wears that hoodie a little too protectively." Mitch muttered.

Sarah sighed. "Maybe he's... nice?" She winced, realizing that Mitch might be right.

"Is Mitch jealous?" Clementine asked, and Louis grinned at her.

"Perhaps he is, Fruity." Louis said, turning to Mitch with an equal grin as hers.

Mitch flushed. "Fuck off, I'm not."

Duck nodded. "He is."

"I'm _not._ "

Sarah looked a little shocked. "Um... Jealous? I don't think he'd be jealous..." She mumbled, though clamped her mouth shut when Mitch glanced at her for a second. He seemed conflicted.

"Oh, don't be so modest, darlin'." Ruby said, brushing her hair away from her face. "He thinks yer' awfully pretty." She said while nodding her head, making Sarah flush and look down with her hands on her lap.

Mitch huffed but didn't say anything. What's the point in lying?

"You should totally go talk to him then, Clem!" Mariana said, pulling at Clementine's sweater. "Since, you know, Mitch'll get all jelly if Sarah went." She said, causing Mitch to bristle in his seat.

Clementine narrowed her eyes and Mariana let go. "Talk to him? Why? I don't know who he is, and I have nothing to say to whoever he is." She said sternly, and Louis released a breath that Marlon caught. Though, Marlon didn't say anything.

Mariana pouted. "Aw, come on, Clem! It'll be interesting having a new friend in our group!" She said, clapping her hands together.

Duck nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we invited you over, didn't we? Now look at us! Being best friend's forever."

"Unfortunately." Violet muttered under her breath.

Clementine sighed. "Someone else do it. You guys know how much I hate talking to new people. I only do that if I have to." She explained.

"Oh we do know. That's why you should go." Brody said happily, adjusting her training bra strap.

Clementine made a face. "This is stupid." She said as a matter of fact, though still stood up anyway.

Though, right when she stood, the bell had rung, and every girl around, equally as annoyed, groaned in frustration.

"I swear, it's always this stupid bell!" Mariana cried, pouting.

Clementine breathed a sigh of relief, only glancing up to look at the boy.

He was gone.

Huh...

"Well, that settles it. Women are horny freaks just like men." Marlon said, and the boys nodded.

Violet was about to retort, or well, all of the girls were about to, though they stopped, thinking.

"I guess he's right." They all muttered to themselves, shrugging.

Clementine rolled her eyes.

Louis grinned at her.

"Happy thanksgiving." He said out of nowhere, and Clementine made a face.

"We've still got 5th and 6th period, genius." She commented, and he seemed a little surprised.

"Huh, I totally forgot." He mumbled.

Clementine smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving Anyway." She replied, grabbing her backpack and slinging it on her shoulder.

Louis joined after her, happily chatting away with those initials still stuck in his head.

* * *

 ** _Later that Night_**

* * *

"You ready, SweetPea?" Lee asked, fixing his tie in front of the mirror.

Clementine, who was peeking at Lee, went inside the restroom, nodding. "Yeah, I guess so. I just—ugh, dresses." She complained, pulling down at her autumn colored dress.

Lee chuckled, rubbing her head affectionately. "It's okay, Clem. It's only for one good reunion, that's all." He assured her, causing her to smile lightly.

"I just really hate dresses." She mumbled, stepping out of the bathroom while patting down at her curly hair.

Lee chuckled once more and went towards the Living Room, finding A.J sitting down on the couch, his own little suit a little crinkled from sitting incorrectly. Upon feeling the presence of his family, A.J looked up at smiled, hopping in place. "WooHoo! Time for some mashed potatoes!" A.J gleamed happily, jumping in place while following Clementine out the door.

"And guess what, Goofball?" Clementine asked, allowing A.J to hold her hand.

A.J could barely contain his excitement, his curiosity. "What, what?!"

Clementine giggled, opening the car door for him. "Hmm, maybe I should tell you when we get there." Clementine contemplated, causing A.J to jokingly mutter out an ' _Awww man.._ '

* * *

Arriving at the respected home, Lee stopped the car and parked, turning off his lights just as he got his keys.

"Lee?" A mellow voice called out from the front door, catching everyone's attention from the car.

Lee got out from his car and squinted his eyes, trying to decipher who in the what's name yelled out his name. It was either his good friend, or some other guy that his pal might've brought over.

Clementine smiled as she got out of the car, allowing A.J to exit as well, A.J quickly running towards the open door of the ranch. "Kenny!" He yelled happily, running at him with full speed.

Upon seeing a familiar mustache, Lee smiled and shut his door, jogging up to the front porch to greet his long lost friend.

Engulfing Kenny in a hug, A.J laughed when Kenny brought him up, roughing up his hair in a way of a greeting. "Heya little squirt! How's my favorite people been?" Kenny asked, giving a tight hug for both Lee and Clementine.

Duck, who was just strolling past with a sack of who knows what, stopped dead in his tracks, and ran towards them, dropping the bag in the process.

"Lee, A.J!" Duck yelled happily, engulfing all three of them in a hug, his swept over hair getting messed up in the process.

Lee and A.J hugged back respectively, Clementine doing the same while motioning for Kenny to join in on the fun.

"Nice to see you, Duck. Last time I saw you, you were up to my waist!" Lee said happily, rubbing his hair affectionately which only messed up his hair even more.

Duck didn't care, however. In fact, he hated the side-kept hairstyle his dad just _said_ he needed. He was actually pretty glad that it got messed up again, just like he liked it. ( _ **Okay, I know usually people in stories put Duck's hairstyle as like the one he had in the game, but I gave him one of those latino hairstyles you know? But like, messy, and not you know, well kept or well shaven or some shit. I gave him an undercut! Just like, look it up to have a good view.**_ )

With all of them now entering inside, Clementine stayed back to close the door, thoughts running along her head. How crazy this day was.

How... good everything turned out to be.

How happy... she actually _felt_. To be with everyone.

With her family.

Catching sight of something bright up in the sky, she smiled, reminding herself that her parents were still with her.

Maybe not right there, but somewhere.

Waiting for her to come home.

* * *

A/N: **_Ohoho! Once again, another song! This time it's "Say My Name" by_** ** _David Guetta, Bebe Rexha & J Balvin. It technically doesn't side with their relationship per say, but it's more on Clementine's side!_**

 ** _AND THEN THERES THIS SPANISH SONG- ITS "Te Metiste" by Ariel Camacho! Basically explains what Louis always wants to be making jokes, why he wants to make Clementine smile so much._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	9. In Harm's Way

Chapter 9: In Harm's Way

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Kiddos.

 **Pairings** : Louis/Clementine, Mitch/Sarah, Aasim/Ruby, Marlon/Brody, Violet/Minnie, Sophie/Duck, etc.

A/N: ** _Why don't we spice up the chapters a bit, eh?_**

* * *

Luke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of all days, it just _had_ to be in public.

Jane did the same, though instead of copying Luke, she was munching on the chocolate candy she had just recently purchased. With a bored look on her face, she stared at her only child, mentally debating if she should die, or if Luke should.

Jamie was looking up expectantly, face covered in said chocolate candies, her hands extremely sticky and with a chocolate flavor to it. On her hair was the very chocolate bag, the kisses gone, the back of her hair plastered with some chocolate holding onto the bag. Currently, Jamie was licking the small bits of chocolate on her arm, wondering why her parents looked disappointed.

Luke turned to his wife, a tired expression on his face, pointing down towards his 7 year old daughter.

Jane sighed and nodded, stuffing another chocolate in her mouth.

Jamie licked her fingers then, sucking off the chocolate on them, completely innocent over what in the holy hell they were talking about.

From behind her, Clementine, A.J, and Duck crossed over to the next aisle, Kenny and Lee following after them. They were busy searching for some Christmas decorations, as the day of the 25th was approaching, even if it _was_ about 2 weeks away.

Luke and Jane caught A.J's curious eyes, and they turned to each other, confused. Huh. That kid looked eerily familiar..

Jamie, without another word, scurried off, though was instantly stopped when she crashed into Clementine, who, had opted to search on this aisle if she found any other Christmas junk.

Jamie's sticky fingers instantly pawed at Clementine's blue attire as she did not want to land on her butt and possibly damage her tailbone again.

Luke instantly retrieved for Jamie, lifting her up with a wince on his face.

Clementine looked a little surprised and glanced down, her shoulders slumping upon noticing the loads of draining chocolate on her shirt.

Handing Jamie to Jane to clean, Luke winced, "Oh man, I am so darn sorry Clem. I didn't expect ya to come to this aisle." He told her sincerely, reaching into his pocket for a packet of wipes. Taking one out, he handed the pack to his wife, Jane eagerly taking them and resuming her cleaning of her child.

Clementine chuckled awkwardly, looking up. "No, it's fine. This type of stuff happens all the time." Clementine assured him, taking the wipe that Luke was handing her.

Luke spotted A.J again, eyes a little wide. "And who's this lil' fella'?" Luke asked, crouching down to meet A.J's harsh gaze.

Clementine, wiping away the rest of the chocolate, turned to A.J, surprised. She forgot that he liked clinging onto her everywhere they went.

"Oh, hey, Neighbor." Lee said calmly, offering out a hand towards Luke, Luke taking it with great sincerity.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Everette." Luke replied, a gleaming smile on his face.

Lee smiled back, waving out a placid hand. "Please, Call me Lee. It's awfully nice to see you three again." Lee told them, chuckling when he saw Jamie jump in place, a small smile on her lips.

"Mama, mama, look! It's that guy from next door!" Jamie said, pointing at Clementine's Guardian.

Jane flashed a quick strained smile at Lee, "Nice to see you. And yes, Jamie, I know. The cool ass teacher." Jane said, faking the eagerness in her voice. Then she muttered an 'Oh shit.' under her breath when she realized she cursed in front of her daughter. Damn it.

"Yeah, cool ass teacher!" A.J exclaimed, turning to Lee with a big smile on his face.

Lee chuckled and patted A.J's head, shaking his head. "Watch the swears, A.J. There's adults here." He scolded lightly, and A.J pouted, though understood.

"Lee, Lee!" Duck yelled while holding onto a big snowman plushie, running towards them with a smile on his face.

Everyone turned to Duck then, who was being followed by Kenny, seeming a little tired.

Clementine raised an eyebrow at Duck, and Duck stuck his tongue at her, later turning to Lee with the same vibrant expression on his face.

She rolled her eyes, telling herself how much of a childish shit Duck was.

While Luke, Lee, and Duck conversed with each other, Jane finished cleaning off her daughters arms, face, and hands, later proceeding to remove the stickiness of chocolate on her head.

"You ever wish these little shits grew up?" Jane asked, smiling, pinching her daughters cheeks affectionately.

Clementine turned to A.J and lay a finger on his nose, bopping it. "A little, yeah."

"Hey!" A.J exclaimed, scowling. "I'm grown up now!" He said, stomping his foot in anger.

"Yeah!" Jamie said all the same, frowning up at her mom.

Jane shook her head and planted a sweet kiss on her head, all smiles now. Turning to Clementine, she frowned then, and Clementine frowned back.

"You know, she's named after my sister." Jane explained, ruffling up her hair, her smile back.

Clementine held onto A.J, her hands warmly running through his afro. "Really? That's really cute." Clementine admitted, smiling sincerely.

Jane smiled and sighed. "Yeah. Figured that one day, when I'd picking out names, I'd... name her. And look at her now," Jane said soothingly, frowning. Jamie frowned back at her mother, hugging her legs.

Clementine wondered. "Yeah. She's just as tall as this little goofball here." Clementine chuckled, pulling at A.J's cheeks.

A.J whined and swatted her hand away, smiling.

Jane nodded. "He's a cute kid. Haven't met many A.J's around." Jane said, smiling down at him.

A.J smiled politely back.

"It stands for Alvin Junior." Clementine told her, grinning.

Jane looked a little solemn. "Junior? But your dad, his name's Lee, right?" Jane asked, letting Jamie greet A.J, who was now by the candy aisle, searching through the mint and sugary sweets.

Clementine sighed, frowning herself. "His... parents died in a plane crash. His dad's name was Alvin, and since Lee was close to A.J's mom, she told us his name even before he was born. We were basically his babysitters later on after his birth, but... yeah." Clementine mumbled, turning to A.J with sad eyes. It was funny. He was only a baby when his parents left off for a relaxing weekend, and never came back. Turns out the news arrived for Lee first, his brother, Brandon, telling him the bad news. Alvin and Rebecca hadn't made it from the crash inside the plane, resulting in their bodies to be lost out at sea.

Jane placed a comforting hand on Clementine's shoulder, frowning. "That's horrible. I'm sorry about the loss." Jane told her earnestly, and Clementine smiled sadly.

"It's okay. They're in a better place now, anyway. He's happy now, and that's all that matters to me." Clementine said and turned to A.J, smiling peacefully when she saw A.J playing cars with Jamie, who insisted on playing dolls along with him.

"You know, we're not so far off the block." Jane told her, chuckling.

Clementine turned to her, curious.

Jane ran her hand through her short boy cut, a sad smile playing on her lips. "I know it's not my place to say anything, but... Luke's dad pretty much died when he was a little kid. It was up to his mom to take care of him and his cousin, but that didn't really end up holding off either. His mom died when she turned 34, right when he was 14. Nick and Luke spent a good few months off on the streets, most of the time mourning, though, sometimes, goofing off. They were kids, after all." Jane told her, her eyes turning to Luke, wondering how such a cheerful man can hold such a sad past. "It wasn't until His Uncle, Pete, came and found them, offering them a home and a place to stay. Warm food, warm beds." Jane shook her head. "And then there's me, losing my sister and my mom on the same day. Didn't really have a dad, but that's besides the point. I was about 16 when they died, my mom over alcohol poisoning, and my little sister from..." Jane let her eyes hollow out, her mind remembering.

Clementine looked at her with a sad notion, wondering if she was going to cry.

Though, Clem was surprised when she hadn't, that Jane turned to her with her eyes as dry as fucking bone.

"Sorry. It's just, hard for me to talk about it." Jane admitted, looking at her daughter. "Every time I see my daughter, it reminds me of her so much. And it hurts to remember." Jane said, frowning.

Clementine looked at A.J, a frown on her lips as well. "Yeah, I understand. It's often hard to remember the one's you loved, the one's who were gone way before their time." Clementine grieved and flashed back towards her parents, her heart emitting a sting at the memories.

Jane turned back to her. "Yeah. Sucks that they had to go so early." Jane muttered, rubbing some of her eye to check and see if she was crying. She didn't like it when she would cry.

Clementine stared at A.J, wondering to herself. Why had these things happened? Why had this ever... occurred? It wasn't fair. Nothing, was ever fair. And even if Clementine didn't like it, she often wondered what she did to lose someone she loved. But then again, she didn't mind their loss. Not anymore. She was sure, that even if her parents were gone, they still felt happy for her. Clementine knew, that at this moment, she was happy. She had Lee, she had A.J, she had her friends... And as long as life didn't take away any of them, she was perfect as can be.

Turning to Jane, Clementine smiled. "You know. If it weren't for them, you wouldn't be here." Clementine muttered, brushing a strand of her curls behind her ear.

Jane looked surprised. Then, she smiled. "You're right, kid. I really wouldn't be." Jane said softly, smiling kindly back at her daughter, fighting the tear that was threatening to fall from her eye.

Lee turned to them then, Kenny at his side. "Clem, sorry we left you. Kenny doesn't want to admit that Gummy worms are better than gummy bears." Lee chuckled, getting playful punch in the arm from his friend.

"Aw shucks, pal. Y'know yer' just in denial!" Kenny said happily, grinning.

Duck huffed from behind them. "Dad! I just found some good ol' cowboy snowmen!" Duck said, pulling at Kenny and Lee's hand.

Clementine shook her head, smiling. Turning to Jane, she gave her a sincere smile. "Sorry to leave you, but I gotta go see what my people are doing. See you later?" Clementine asked, offering a fist bump.

Jane smirked at her, fist bumping. "Course'. See you around, kid." She replied, feeling a mutual respect form.

And with that, Clementine left off with Lee, Kenny, and Duck, not without A.J first.

While leaving, Luke turned to his wife, grinning. "How'd the talk go?"

Jane turned to him smiling. "Wasn't so bad." She mumbled, eyes a little nostalgic.

Luke raised a playful eyebrow. "Really? I thought you hated the kid." Luke told her, which earned a snort.

"I did. I hate all kids. But you know, if you get to know them..." She left it off as that, smirking to herself. "She's a tough kid." She shrugged.

Luke nodded. "We need more'a those these times." Luke agreed, staring over at his daughter.

Jane nodded. "Definitely. Luckily, my daughter's not such a pussy like you." She joked, punching his arm.

Luke chuckled while rubbing his arm, his day made better.

"You know I love you, right?" Jane whispered all of a sudden, eyes a little hollow.

Luke seemed surprised. Though, he smiled. "I love you too." He mumbled back to her, a sincere look on his face.

Jane turned to him then, eyes shimmering the same hope he had. The one she thought she lost so long ago.

* * *

 _December 10th, 3 weeks in between_

* * *

"Raise your hand if you think Nicki Minaj, Cardi B, and Ariana Grande are fucking hot." Marlon said while raising his own hand, mouth munching on the guacamole burrito Gabe gave him earlier in the day.

Louis, Mitch, Gabe, Duck, basically all the males present on the table raised their hands respectively, getting a few glares from the woman at the table.

Violet, raised her hand as well. "I'd totally smash Ariana. She's cute." Violet admitted, getting an elbow to the ribs from Minnie, who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Obviously the prettiest one is Nicki. She's one _bad_ bitch." Ava said, stealing off Gabe's plate.

"Hey!"

Mariana hummed. "I dunno. Cardi's a fuckin' queen. If I were a hormonal teenage boy like all the guys here, I'd totally fuck her if I got the chance." Mariana said to them, earning a face palm from Gabe.

"You're like, 14, Mari." Gabe hissed, stuffing a nacho full of cheese into his mouth.

Mariana shrugged. "I dunno, thotties are hotties." She said.

"The hell?" Ruby asked, making a face.

Aasim raised an equal confused brow.

Clementine shook her head. "You guys are so childish. But, honestly, we all know the _true queen_ is Beyonce. I mean, come on." Clementine announced, raising her water bottle to her lips.

Many of the people in the friendship group nodded in agreement.

Louis, however, had a mischievous look in his eye. "I don't know, _Clemster_. Rihanna's pretty queen worthy too." He told her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Right. I'm sure they're practically _the same_." Clementine told him sarcastically, earning a devious grin.

Aasim cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. "Actually, they pretty much are. I mean, not a lot of people see it, but they're pretty similar—"

Omar chucked the whole ass apple in Aasim's face, a blank expression present on his face. "That's offensive." He said simply, eyes returning back to his phone.

Aasim rubbed his nose and pouted, the whole table erupting in agreement, calling Aasim a loser.

Ruby winced, shaking her head. "Jeez y'all. Show a lil' decency?" Ruby hissed, going for her backpack.

Louis snickered. "What's a decency?"

Ruby, taking out her frozen water bottle, handed it to Aasim. "Something apparently _you_ , don't have." Ruby hissed, eyes narrowed.

The table 'Ohhed' at the roast.

Louis rolled his eyes, his thumb pointing back at his friends, eyes on Clementine. "These people, am I right?" Louis asked, hoping for a little mercy from Clem.

Clementine chuckled, shaking her head in response, opening her bag of Doritos.

Violet instantly turned to her, eyes hopeful. "Hey... you don't mind, do you?" Violet whispered, eyes glancing at her chips, and her eyes.

Clementine sighed and offered her the bag, opting for Violet to eagerly snatch a few chips and munch the crunch.

While allowing Violet to grab some chips, that's when she noticed the same light brown eyes, the same face of the boy she thought got lost within her memories so long ago. He looked familiar. He was, familiar. Though it was hard for Clementine to tell if it was him, the boy, from the short moments of her time in the orphanage. He was her room mate so long ago, anyway.

"Oh my gosh, guys!" Mariana squeaked, pointing towards the shady boy sitting alone at his table, "There's the hottie from my P.E class!" Mariana exclaimed, jumping up and down with glee.

Gabe turned to look then, eyebrow raised.

Clementine couldn't help but feel a little uneven when she mentioned the very same boy, her suspicions only going bigger.

"What time is it?" Ruby asked, peeking over Aasim's shoulder to check the time.

Aasim flushed but allowed her to see anyway, concluding for the rest of the table that there was indeed, still enough time left for lunch.

"You should talk to him." Brody told Mariana, a little giddy herself.

Marlon stopped chewing on his beef jerky and narrowed his eyes at Brody, a little suspicious.

Mariana flushed. "Heck no! I freak out when I talk to cute guys!" She dismissed, earning a snort from her brother.

Ignoring him, Mariana then turned to Clementine, a little determined. "Actually. Why doesn't Clem go talk to him?" Mariana asked, smirking when she saw Clementine spit out her water.

Clementine wiped her mouth and turned to Mariana, eyes narrowed. "Why me?" She asked a little suspiciously, tired.

"Yeah, why her?" Louis asked, a little annoyed.

Mariana scoffed. "Why not? Clementine's pretty brave. And she's pretty. I think she could hit it off with that guy!" She said excitedly, and many of the women agreed.

Many of the men remained silent.

Louis and Gabe, though, did not.

"What?" Louis and Gabe cried out indignantly, Louis out of annoyance, and Gabe from shock.

The whole table turned to them, confused.

Clementine looked confused at both of them, eyes darting between them both. What the fuck?

"Uh... I mean, cool! I'm sure Clem can get any di— _male_ she wants." Louis chuckled nervously, throwing her a sheepish grin.

Clementine blushed at that, but her face remained as hard as stone. Sighing, she shook her head. "No. I'm not talking. Didn't we already go over this?" Clementine asked exasperatedly, pissed off.

Mariana waved her hand. "Aw, c'mon, Clemmy! It'll be a fun experience! Plus, you get to have a chance to fu— _I mean_ get to know that guy...!" Mariana caught her slip up, smiling nervously at her.

Clementine remained stubborn, however. She was not up for meeting anyone new, let alone someone that looked a little sketchy from her point of view. Not to mention 'handsome'. Of course, Clementine is rather blunt and doesn't become nervous easily in front of handsome men, but there are times Clementine just stops talking all together. Plus, she doesn't even think this guy looks good, coming from Mariana. That girl always thought everyone was cute. But from what she saw, he wasn't so bad... Though in her opinion, she still preferred Louis better. Not that she'll actually _tell_ him.

"The answer is a straight up no." Clementine growled, getting up from her seat, absolutely tired from everyone's shenanigans.

While slipping on her backpack, she noticed the worried glances of her friends, but decided to push her guilt away. She was only heading back to class. Why would they be sad?

While turning around she missed the shadow of the sketchy guy go by, eyes trained on her the entire time. She also missed him, bumping into his surprisingly tall self, resulting in her to almost fall over.

But Louis, who had been sitting next to her, reacted immediately, holding her up.

Though, he was behind her. So why did she feel warm fingers wrapped around her wrist?

Regaining her composure, she realized the sketchy guy had actually caught her by mere threads, his beautiful brown eyes staring right at her. His hood was down, and almost clearly, she recognized who it was.

He seemed to recognize her first, however, for he gasped, letting her go as if she burned him.

"C-Clementine?" He whispered lowly, eyes wide with surprise.

Clementine could hear her friends become silent with shock, and she could feel Louis stiffen, as if something bad happened.

Suddenly, Clementine could feel the tears building up in her eyes, her eyebrows creasing with sentiment. So it _was_ him, the little boy she made friends with through her time at the orphanage.

Glaring, she shouldered away from Louis, bumping the sketchy boy's shoulder while she exit the cafeteria, mind reeling with sudden memories of her past.

* * *

"Clementine? Clementine!" Louis cried out, voice echoing about in the foggy football field, face scrunched up in worry.

Violet was with him, a little worried over Clementine, wondering why her dear friend suddenly acted that way. "You think she's okay? She skipped 5th and 6th." Violet muttered, scratching her neck. "She could've gone home too, you know." Violet mumbled, eyes squinting in the fog.

Louis let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know. I don't think. Clementine told me that whenever she's upset, she goes where it's bright and open. Or, I don't know. Agh. I just don't think..." Louis murmured, letting his hands fall to his sides. Letting out a huff, he turned around, storming out of the field. "I hope she's fine." He mumbled, Violet nodding.

"You think that's her ex or something?" Violet asked, parting her short blonde hair away from her face.

Louis shook his head. "Nah. Clementine's never had a boyfriend before." He told her, receiving a skeptical look from Violet.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Violet asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Louis paled a little, a sheepish smile adorning his face. "Uh... She mentioned it to all of us back at the table, remember?" Louis asked, continuing his walk.

Violet scoffed. "If she would have mentioned it, I would've heard it—"

"Thanks for the talk, Vi! Imma just... _go home_ now!" Louis said nervously, his pace on his walk increasing greatly that he practically ran.

Violet furrowed her brows, scowling. "Ugh. What an Idiot." She mumbled, watching his retreating form.

* * *

Clementine blinked away her shock, letting her mind wander. She wasn't going to cry. That wasn't who she was anymore. She was _done_ with that shit. She wasn't the little girl she used to be.

"It's stupid." She muttered to herself, holding onto her head. "This is stupid. Why did you overreact? He was just... there." She mumbled. It was stupid. She was fine. It was in the past.

 _'Get over it'._

Clementine blinked.

She blinked once.

She blinked twice.

She blinked a third time.

Her breathing evened out, and her body relaxed, body slumping from how tense she was.

It was fine. Everything was fine. That was in the past.

Her phone began ringing, and she suddenly jumped, quickly reaching for it. Looking at the screen, she realized A.J was calling her. Oh shit! Was it the end of class already?

Answering it, she said, "A.J? Is school out?" She asked, earning a little grumble from the other side.

"Are you going to pick me up or what?" A.J asked, not at all pleased that he has yet to see her.

Clementine sighed. "Yeah, don't worry goofball. I just... ran a little late is all." Clementine mumbled towards her phone, exiting away from the football field, and to the front where she stayed a little.

"Okay. Be safe. I was worried." A.J said, a little upset.

Clementine felt bad for making him worry. "It's okay. I'm sorry for making you worry." She whispered into the line, standing still, letting the small amount of sun that passed through the gloomy clouds to hit her face.

She heard A.J sigh from the other line, before clicking off, resulting for her to just be standing there now, alone.

Sighing, she shook her head and left the school grounds, ignoring the eyes of many students around, of many of her friends who seemed a little relieved that she was fine. She wasn't in the mood to talk to them.

While leaving however, she missed the same brown eyes of a particular student, feeling worried over her precious self.

* * *

Clementine looked down at her phone, realizing the time was _more_ than late. She must've taken her sweet time with her stupid thoughts...

Putting it away, she sighed and trotted on, eyes facing forwards, though her mind was elsewhere.

"Clem?" Someone whispered, their voice far away, yet near her. She stopped.

Turning her body around, her eyes widened a little when she saw that it was Louis, his face all but relieved. He looked worried.

"Louis?" Clementine asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She asked, a little mad that he followed her.

Louis chuckled sheepishly and jogged up to catch up to her, nervous. "Uh... nothing? Just you know... strolling by." He said awkwardly, causing for her to raise an unimpressed brow.

"If you're here to bother me, feel free to leave." Clementine muttered, walking on, leaving him to catch up to her once again.

"No, no, I'm not... I'm not here to bother you. Just to, you know, walk." He said to her, giving her a warm smile.

Clementine looked a little conflicted. "Really?" She asked, eyes narrowed, "No funny business?" She questioned, arms crossing over her chest.

Louis grinned then. "Yep. No Funny business. You have my word." Louis said, holding out his pinkie.

Clementine looked at it weirdly, then looked back up at him. "What...?" She mumbled, wondering why he was doing that.

Louis dropped his hand and sighed. "Really? You don't know what a pinkie promise is either?" Louis asked, a little upset.

Clementine rolled her eyes and continued walking, not up in the mood to deal with anymore of his shenanigans.

Upon being ignored, Louis furrowed his brow, his worry returning. Well, it never really left him. He was always worried about his friends. But... something about how Clementine was acting was bothering him. I mean, it would bother anyone who would be her friend, but well, it was just different for him. He could somehow sense her lack of joy, and her immense increase in fear. Which was crazy, because Louis was sure she was a badass, fearless, girl. But then again, people can be afraid of things. Big or small.

Walking along with her now, he felt hesitant. "So... Can I walk with you?" Louis asked, eyes sparkling with life.

Clementine didn't even look at him. "You're with me right now, aren't you?" She asked, catching sight of something moving up ahead. Maybe a dog, or something.

Louis looked delighted. "So... that's a yes?"

Clementine turned to him then, tilting her head.

Louis waited for her to continue, wondering what stopped her from doing so.

Clementine sighed. "Yeah. Sure. We can walk." She mumbled, immediately regretting the idea.

Louis pumped his fist in the air, whispering out a 'woohoo!' that caused Clementine to shake her head over his childishness. Relishing his small amount of excitement, he turned to her then, smile on his face. "You know, I don't think you've ever actually told me what the D on your hat stands for." He concluded, realizing it himself now that he took a look at the blue and white object.

Clementine flickered her eyes for a second over at him, but they later returned to the road. "It's... a team. I'm actually not pretty surprised you haven't heard of it." Clementine mumbled, flicking the falling D letter of her hat. "It stands for the Chunichi Dragons. A Japanese Baseball team." She told him, dropping her finger that was touching at the receding letter.

Louis perked up. "Actually, I _have_ heard of them. Baseball _is_ my favorite sport." Louis told her, making Clementine smile.

"You don't say. I thought your favorite sport was skipping P.E?" She asked humorously.

Louis clicked his tongue. "Well, that too, but when it comes to baseball, it's actually the best sport out there." Louis personally explained, causing her to snort. He turned to her sharply, mimicking offense.

"No offense to any of your... _baseball greatness_ , but I believe the best sport out there is basketball. You get to move around much more, and it comes with a real challenge. And it's not as lame as Baseball." Clementine told him, smirking.

Louis scoffed. " _Pshhhh_ , If baseball is so _lame_ , then how about we play a game together sometime? One team versus the other?" Louis asked mischievously, getting a good confident smile from Clementine.

"You're on. If I win, you have to admit you suck." Clementine said, causing Louis to snicker.

" _Fine_. If _I_ win, then you owe me 10 bags of candy _andmaybeakiss_ , cool?"

Clementine smiled. "Cool. Tomorrow, noon?" She asked, offering her hand out.

Louis took it, smirking. "It's settled then. Though, we're going to have to bring out the others too, since baseball _is_ a required team effort." Louis explained, getting a nod.

"Of course. Duh. We can't play without a team." Clementine chuckled, ignoring the tingling she suddenly felt when he let go of her hand.

Louis snickered. "Well, _obviously_. Oh, and by the way," He looked at her, "You're going down." He said confidently, making her roll her eyes.

"Right. As if you've ever _beaten_ me before." Clementine joked, laughing a little when Louis pouted.

"Okay, no need to _rub it in._ " He muttered, catching sight of a flag.

Clementine shook her head, smiling. "It's not my fault I'm pretty good at what I do." Clementine shrugged, eyes landing on a big floofy Afro.

Louis grinned, letting his expression mellow down into sincere honesty.

"Can't disagree with that."

* * *

A/N: ** _Hello! Merry(really) late Christmas! Here's the song featured for this chapter: XXXTENTACION \- "Looking for a Star"! IT JUST BROUGHT ME SOME NIGHT SAD VIBES-_**

 ** _Oh, and yes, "Down On Me" by Jeremih might be something relating towards a future chapter...  
_**

 ** _I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much of christmas things, but I promise, next chapter certainly will._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	10. Amid The Ruins

Chapter 10: Amid The Ruins

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Kids.

 **Pairings** : Louis/Clementine, Aasim/Ruby, Brody/Marlon, Violet/Minnie, Duck/Sophie, Mitch/Sarah, etc.

A/N: **_Episode three came out, and I EJDSJHJKDHS. Anyway. Amid the Ruins, huh? Well, I mean, this chapter kind of matches the description...? I think. Anyway. Boof, here ya go ya little cuties. And again, so sorry. I was supposed to update this way earlier and I didn't. I apologize sincerely._**

* * *

 _December 13th_

* * *

 **Louis**

* * *

Louis reached inside his play-chest to retrieve his brand new baseball bat, a bat he was saving for a special occasion. Sure, he can buy about 100 more, but he always preferred to save things.

Grinning at the bat in his hand, he swung it a couple times to test it's mass and grip, content when he found it at perfect composition. You see, he had actually spent a couple hours once in a mall to find the perfect bat, a 'chore' to get his mind and physical body busy. He went out with Marlon that day, accompanied by a girl named Elodie, and her sibling named Colette. It was back in sophomore year anyway, and all he was looking for then was just peace and quiet. He didn't really like to ponder by himself in his room about how bad he fucked up so many years ago.

Shoving it into his backpack, he stuffed the bat in along with his new mitt and extra clothing, as well as the shoes he'd where today. Funny how much of a big deal he's making out of this. For how much people have told him he didn't care, he found it amusing that of all cases, baseball would be the thing that mattered to him most. But, if he had to be honest, it had almost nothing to do with playing baseball. It was his favorite sport, but he hadn't played it in a couple months now. The important thing about this was that all his friends were going to play, including a certain someone he began to start liking. Like, like-liking. And it wasn't at stage one anymore. He often forgot what stage of like-liking he was at.

He swung his backpack over his shoulder, making sure that the end of the bat wouldn't hit his head by accident. Once comforting the backpack against his back, he looked over at the big shiny mirror of what he thought were Closet doors, smiling when he found that his attire was as sharp as can be. Perfect, he couldn't wait to dirty the shit out of it.

He then walked out the door, closing his bedroom door with his leg. With a smile still on his face, he guided his smiley self down the marble stairs, mid-way sliding down along the handle.

Landing, he looked towards the main entrance area, his smile instantly disappearing.

There, he saw his dad holding onto his head, back turned to him, looking wasted.

' _Of course._ ' Louis thought, sighing. ' _Dad doesn't work on Saturdays..'_

Walking over to him, he felt the same guilt he had felt since the end of their parent's divorce, his consciousness screaming at him, ' _What have you done?'_

"Hey... Dad." Louis mumbled, standing next to him with his hands on his backpack straps.

His father didn't bother looking up.

Louis frowned, his chest stinging a little from the lack of response.

"Um... I'm going out today. With Clem— _Er_ —My friends. I'll probably be back by noon. I think." Louis stuttered, forcing a smile.

When no response was given, Louis parted away from his dad, frowning. ' _Yeah. I didn't think he'd care_.' Louis reminded himself, opening the white doors of his house and exiting.

' _When has he ever, really?_ '

* * *

 **Mitch & Willy**

* * *

Willy looked over at his closet, lips formed in a pout. He was going to finally play some baseball with his brother. Which he hoped would be a fun experience, not a punching fest.

Regarding his backpack with mild dismay, he decided it was best to get a hold of the material and waste it away, as it looked just about to rip into shreds.

Deciding, he left his room and headed off towards his brother's, which he couldn't help but notice was quiet. Weird. By now, Mitch would be playing that stupid fortnite shit again.

He opened the door and entered, finding Mitch arranging his hoodie's sleeve, eyes narrowed towards his own reflection. Was he... posing?

"Mitch." Willy announced bluntly, making Mitch jump and turn to him.

"What? Willy? What the hell, you shit?" Mitch said, huffing in annoyance and turning to him fully. "You're done changing?" Mitch asked, hoping that the jump he did went unnoticed by Willy.

Willy gave him a bored stare.

After a little while, he spoke. "Were you checkin' yourself out in the mirror, there?" Willy asked, dropping his bag and heading over to Mitch's bed.

Mitch rolled his eyes. "Was not.." Willy heard him mumble, crossing his arms.

"Look man, just tell Sarah. It'll be perfectly fine. Mariana said she likes you." Willy said as if nothing was going on, making Mitch blink, confused.

"What?"

Willy raised an eyebrow. "Sarah. Love. Babies. Marriage. You know, that icky stuff." Willy bemused, sticking out his tongue.

Mitch snorted. "You must be stupid, or crazy. Maybe Mariana really got to your head." Mitch observed, making Willy glare at him.

"She's weird. Never say that again." He warned, pointing at him accusingly. Then, his eyes brightened. "Isn't that what you think of Sarah?"

Mitch pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Willy. I never said that." He said exasperatedly, resuming his fixing of his sleeves. He wasn't sure to pull them up or keep them down...

Willy looked confused. "But, you said that you hated her. And that she was too sweet for her own good, and that she might be an easy girl if it weren't for his friends holding back other guys from school." Willy pondered, remembering. "You also said she was too stupid and ignorant. Oh! And that she had this staring problem, and that her stupid hair always kept you distracted—"

"Okay, shut the fuck up! I get your stupid point." Mitch hissed at him, hearing the room to his door creak open.

Willy was about to respond with a sharp remark, but found himself standing up and clamping his mouth shut.

Their mother was at the door, looking upset.

"Why are you two still in your rooms? Willy, I told you to clean out by the back. And I told you," Her pointed finger turned to Mitch, to which he flinched at, "Was supposed to meet me in the grand bedroom." She said sourly, making Willy turn to Mitch abruptly.

Mitch glared at his step-mom, hoping, praying that his dad could come home. "What? No. We're heading out today. This was planned, remember?" Mitch hissed, not up at all for going anywhere with her.

Her already angered eyes flared. "I don't believe I asked for your feelings in this situation. Mitch Mitchelson, you will come downstairs at once, as will Willy." His mother hissed at him, setting her foot down.

"No." Mitch repeated. "No, I'm not joining. Neither is Willy." Mitch responded, voice hard and affirmative.

Their so called mom huffed, entering the room fully. "Now. I'm not playing games." Her hands twiddled behind her, expression angered, irritated, _bored_.

Mitch scrunched up his nose, eyes glaring right into his stepmom's eyes. Willy stood behind him, worried as his eyes kept at his stepmom's presence.

"No. That's _final_. Me and Willy are leaving, and that's that. I don't want to deal with your shit again." Mitch hissed, making his Stepmom narrow her eyes even further.

Though, she relented. "Fine. We don't require of _your_ presence in the house at the moment _anyway_. See yourself out as soon as possible." She told him, leaving his room, door slamming into the wall.

Willy let out a breath and parted away, looking up at Mitch.

Mitch stared down at the carpeted flooring of his room, face scrunched up in absolute anger. Who does she think she is, forcing him into something he can't do? Why did he ever get adopted in the fucking first place? This was the last straw. An older woman shouldn't want something like that from their own adoptive son. It isn't right. This _wasn't_ right.

"Mitch...?" Willy whispered, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Mitch sighed through his nose and turned to Willy, anger relented. "Yeah?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Willy shook his head. "Come on. We gotta go play at the park, remember?" He reminded him, making Mitch nod.

"Right. I forgot about that. Grab the two bats in my closet, yeah?" Mitch asked, smiling a little.

Willy smiled back, nodding. "Aye, Aye, sir!" Willy said dorkily, dashing towards his closet.

Mitch shook his head, snorting. He often forgot how much of a stupid ass his brother could be.

He looked back at his bedroom door, eyes narrowing. Sometimes he wishes his so called parents were better. Those shitheads never gave a fuck about them. Especially the so called 'lady' of the house. He'll be happy the day arrives when he can finally afford to live by himself.

"Got em'!" Willy announced, snorting at his joke.

Mitch turned back to Willy and grinned. "Nice. Let's get going. I don't want to deal with their shit." Mitch chuckled, grabbing the bat Willy was offering to him.

Willy nodded. "I totally agree." He said, leveling his cap, spitting onto the floor.

Mitch made a face. "Dude, what the fuck? This is carpet. Not _wood_." Mitch told him, and Willy looked down, realizing.

"Oh shit..." He mumbled.

"Dumbass." Mitch shook his head, heading for his door, off to join the rest of his friends.

Willy rolled his eyes, following after him. "Stupidass." He muttered.

"What?" Mitch asked, raising an eyebrow.

Willy looked innocent. "Nothing."

* * *

 **Violet & Molly**

* * *

Violet snorted as she saw her older sibling Molly scurry off to check her cooking, worried as fuck. "This shit wouldn't happen if your dumbass would pay attention to the food, not your _sex toy._ " Violet said, pushing the pickaxe 'Hilda' aside towards the edge of the table.

Molly, while moving around the Chicken Parfait, glared over her shoulder at Violet. "Shut the fuck up. At least I know how to cook and climb shit." Molly told her, making Violet snort.

"You'll eat your own ass when I enter that stupid baking-cookie contest the day before Christmas eve. Bet you some chicken nuggets for it that I'll win." Violet said, grinning.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I hate chicken nuggets."

Violet shrugged, standing up. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya this, but I kinda have a stupid baseball game today." Violet told her, stretching her arms.

Molly gave her sister a once-over. "Is that why you have that ugly base-shit getup?" She asked, making Violet scowl.

"Shut up. At least I don't look like a hobo everyday." Violet brought up, making Molly snort.

"Russell doesn't disagree. Maybe that's why I hate him so much." Molly concluded, humming.

Violet made a face. "Bitch, he's your boyfrien—"

"Don't you have a game to go to?" Molly asked, smirking.

Violet gagged. "Ew. You suck. Literally." Violet mumbled.

Molly smugly smiled. "I give better head, tho."

"Ugh, shut up." Violet growled, heading out the kitchen.

"You can't shut me up, clearly I have the upper hand here." Molly yelled, and Violet rolled her eyes, not understanding why her sister could be such a confused shitfuck. Huh... Now that she realized it, that was a good comeback. Well, maybe not. Wait.

"Whatever!" Violet yelled back, smirking, "At least you admit you're a hoe!"

"That doesn't even make sense, stupidass!"

"Yes it does!"

"So I can't suck my own boyfriend's Dick!?"

"Dude, why are we yelling!?"

"I don't know! Just fucking leave already, god!"

"Hah!"

* * *

 **Ruby & Brie**

* * *

"There ain't no way." Ruby mumbled to herself, crossing her arms.

"Ain't no way in what, Rubbs?" Brie asked, stopping her sewing.

Ruby looked over at her aunt, making a face. "Do I really haf'ta wear this?" Ruby asked, staring down at the baseball attire with dismay.

Brie sighed, resuming her work. "I dunno. Best if ya do. Ain't no way any one of ya friends wearin' nothin' but plain casual clothin'." She informed her, making Ruby groan.

"Alright... If it means bein' prepared..."

"Ain't you tryna' impress that Ass fella?" Brie asked, smiling when she heard Ruby sputter.

"It's Aasim, BriBri. And hell! Ain't no way I'm lookin' for no man-"

"I never said gettin' hooked up, did I?" Brie asked, giggling to herself when Ruby growled and grabbed onto the outfit, making her way out the door. "Make sure to take ya sweet time lickin'!"

"Shut up, Brie! I don't have time for your horse shit!"

"But you ain't sayin' otherwise!" Brie yelled back, making Ruby flush.

Not out of anger, but of other things... Or maybe anger. Ruby was known to be angry. "Ugh... Ain't no damn help.." Ruby muttered, feeling a buzz on her cell.

Taking it out of her pocket, she found it on with a message from Aasim on her lock-screen.

' _Is it required to wear ugly baseball costumes?_ '

Ruby looked around to check and see if her aunt or siblings were around, pleased to find no one here with her.

' _Ye_.'

' _Is that meant to be 'Yes'?_ ' The message popped up immediately, causing for her to be surprised.

' _No shit_ _Sherlock_ '

' _Nobody says that anymore._ '

' _Well, I say it_ '

' _Well, I guess you get a pass then._ '

Ruby smiled down at her phone. "Weirdo..." She mumbled, pressing down again at the keypad.

' _At 2:00, right?_ ' She asked, pressing send.

 _'Ye.'_ He repeated in the message, making her snort.

* * *

 **Aasim**

* * *

Aasim flushed and turned off his phone, smiling goofily to himself inside his surprisingly messy room. Not that he'll admit it to anyone, but frankly, this is the first time he's come unprepared for an occasion. And all because he was too busy texting Ruby all night yesterday...

And how did that happen, might you say?

Well, honestly, it all started back in Halloween. When he commented something on her outfit that he liked, which he remembered made her blush— _he was sure of it_ —and start making her a little uncomfortable. Well, it was obvious that she didn't like to flirt, well, just in general really, and so he stopped for the night, respecting her wishes. Though, while the card game was being played, he remembered a particular comment from her that made his whole mind explode and go stupid.

" _Ya know. It's like we're datin' or somthin'_."

Aasim's flush deepened with red when he remembered, and he let out a breath, continuing with his duty to find his missing old baseball clothes.

Anyway... How he got her number? Simple. Ruby gave it to him. At the card game. As a dare. And though she claimed to be displeased by Louis for allowing this, he could very perfectly remember how... _unrepentant_ she was to give it to him. In fact, he could've sworn that he spotted a glimmer of excitement in her eyes, but maybe that was just his mind playing tricks on him.

From that day forward, he managed to find little ways to engage conversation with her through text, from 'What the Homework' was, to 'what she would decide if she ever forgot anything school related'. He always knew the answers to all of those questions, but when she answered them, he realized she was just as on task as he was. Which was probably one of the reasons why he fell for her, scratching out the fact that he thought her own appearance was really pretty. Red Hair, blanched complexion... _FRECKLES_ —

"I should really continue looking for my damn clothes." He muttered to himself, toning down his blush.

Now was not the time to mingle around with his loving thoughts about Ruby, now was the time to... _play. Baseball_.

Ugh.

"I hate you Louis." He mumbled, not entirely meaning it.

* * *

 **Marlon, Wyatt, and Eddie**

* * *

"Wyatt, can you _not?_ " Marlon groaned, banging his forehead against his bedroom wall.

Wyatt, his much older cousin, continued to play his game, while his friend Eddie ate and ate and ate and ate—

"Fuck off Mar. Gotta screw these tracks over." Wyatt mumbled, tapping at the PS4 controller repeatedly, his thumbs grazing over the buttons.

Marlon glared. He turned his head, ready to yell downstairs, " _Moooooom_ —"

"God Dammit, what, dude?" Wyatt groaned, pausing his game, turning to Marlon who still looked hardcore pissed off. Of course he would go for his parents. What a dick.

Marlon, upon seeing that Wyatt's attention was grabbed, smiled a little. Though, he dropped it. "Can your fatass move? I need to get my gear from under what's left of my bed." Marlon growled, and Wyatt, considering his options, sighed, getting up.

Eddie remained seated, though only scooted away while his eyes were glued at the paused screen of the game.

While Marlon got what he needed, Eddie looked over at Wyatt, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude." Eddie said, mouth full of potato chips, "What're you complaining about? That road's as straight as my dick." He humored, and Wyatt face-palmed.

"Dude, _no_. Don't talk about your dick. I'm trying to enjoy myself today." He commented, making Eddie snort and resume eating.

Marlon, who was in the room, rolled his eyes, opening up the big cardboard box containing his many mitts of his past baseball games. Huh... And to think that all these years, Louis was right. Best Buds always keep their promise. From their first Baseball Game, till their game now. Damn. 11 fucking years... Grabbing onto a semi-used mitt, he quickly shoved the box back into his bed, making sure not to touch the icky blanket with tons of crumbs over it. Ugh. Ew.

Wyatt, once seeing that Marlon was done, muttered out a _'finally'_ and sat down, unpausing his game and playing.

Marlon gave them the stink eye. He was absolutely tired of their shit. Sure, it was nice of them to come by, but this was taking it to far. They were gonna pay for this, that's for sure. Where did Louis keep his stash of candy anyway?

"Make sure not to be a bitch on your way out." Eddie said, trying to lighten up the sour mood.

Marlon glared. Though, before leaving, he grinned. "By the way," He started, and this time, Eddie looked up as well. "What Dick, dude?" Marlon mimicked, and Wyatt rolled his eyes, not taking them off the screen. Eddie made a face that clearly expressed his masculinity was just absolutely destroyed, and it took every ounce of Wyatt not to yell out ' _OoooHHHHH_ '.

Marlon shrugged and got out of his room, satisfied over the fact that he had everything ready. Now he just needed to call each of his friends...

"Dammit, why am I the one always in charge?"

* * *

 **Brody and Bonnie**

* * *

Brody twirled around in her room, humming to herself one of her favorite tunes she was going to use from her and Marlon's upcoming road trip. Well, everybody was coming to the occasion, which only excited her more. Brody decided that today would be the perfect time to tell them they'd spend the day before the holiday together, as one big happy friendship group. It was obvious it might not go so well, but she could care less.

Setting her box of used make up down, she inspected her mascara in her mirror, scrunching up her lips in a pout. Don't get her wrong, she was just being a girl. And if she had to be perfectly honest, she loved make up. She may not wear it all the time, but it was certainly an added bonus of happiness for her whenever she would, mostly because Marlon seemed surprised every time. He just always told her how pretty she was, and how make up shouldn't really define who she was...

It doesn't sound like him, sure, but what he tells her are beautiful things, when alone.

Their nights together in her room, watching on her laptop with him by her side, or on the corner of her bed, making out like any other couple would do.

She enjoyed every minute of his company. And even if he pissed her off greatly whenever his stubborn butt wouldn't comprehend, she still loved him nonetheless. And she hoped with all her might, that whatever he was telling her now wasn't a lie.

That he loved her so much, that he wanted her and only her.

That he wouldn't switch her up for any other girl in the world, that because of her, his life was more content that it used to be.

Of course, sure, he was a pig, but that's just what he seriously was. You think I'm lying? Ask Louis about how he kept ogling at Brody during 8th when his hormones started to kick up.

Anyway...

Brody sighed contently, letting a small smile play at her face. It was stupid and girly to think about how much she loved him, but she could care less. Her mother didn't mind it at all, and was told that it's perfectly normal for a girl to think about all the times she's spent with her boyfriend/husband.

Speaking of her mother...

"Mom?" Brody called from her room, looking at her open door.

Bonnie, who was just strolling past with a laundry basket, stopped, putting the basket down.

"What is it, sweetie?" Bonnie asked, peeking into the room.

Brody fiddled with her fingers, a little nervous. She breathed in, and exhaled, trying to calm herself. "Um... Would it be okay if I went out with my friends today? It's because—"

Bonnie waved a hand and smiled. "No need, sweetheart. Marlon already called, and I gotta say, that lil' man sounded a lil' nervous over the phone. It's perfectly fine, sweetie. I'll allow it, just this once." Bonnie chuckled, making Brody swell with happiness.

"Oh, thanks, ma'! I'll be back at 7:00 sharp!" Brody told her happily, making Bonnie shake her head and pick up the basket just outside of the hall.

"Don't go runnin' around that Marlon fella', ya hear? Men ain't shit." Bonnie said to her, smiling kindly when she saw Brody pout.

"But Mom, he's different, I swear." Brody mumbled, making Bonnie sigh.

"I know, I know. But they say one thing, and end up breaking it afterwards. Don't get too attached, it ain't right for a pretty young woman like yourself to be cryin' over a man that ain't worth shit." Bonnie instructed her, putting the laundry basket to the side of her hips.

Brody, not in the mood for arguing, nodded, considering her mother's words. She hated that she was right. Not all men promised sincerely.

"Now run along. I ain't 'bout to see ya makin' out with ya boyfriend here. Or else yo momma kickin' him out." Brody humored, making Brody smile.

"I promise you, Ma'."

* * *

 **Sarah & Carlos**

* * *

Sarah hopped happily about in the kitchen, retrieving food after food to place into her basket. Today was going to be a long day, and she was sure that most of her friends might not buy food for themselves. And she can't have that! So hence, she prepared about two sandwiches for each of her friends, and had herself a good plate of eggs with tortilla in the morning before her father left to commit an errand.

Now, here she was, covering the small sandwich in paper before wrapping it in tinfoil, and putting it into a plastic baggy. She's been working on making sandwiches since this morning, and was set to finish right at 12:30, enough time for her to take her sweet time and buy more things for her friends.

She wasn't going to participate in the game, so she didn't bother with mitts, clothing, or bats. At least, she thinks. Brody had told her through text she wasn't going to play either, but when she asked Mariana, she insisted that she'd at least bring some clothes to maybe play in.

Sarah decided to just listen to Mariana and opted for a plain white t-shirt and normal extendable girl jeans, along with some tennis shoes. She decided not to bring her glasses, as she was going to probably move around a lot, so she went for her normal brown contacts, something she really hated to wear. Glasses were just so much easier. Well, not really. They bothered the heck out of her when they got foggy, or when they just so happened to be dirty.

Looking over at the plants on her kitchen's window, a thought popped to her mind.

She wondered what Mitch was going to bring, or if he even played baseball...

Sarah blushed a little at the thought of seeing him play, and flushed a burning red when she remembered his words a couple of days ago about that stupid idiot topic that when on during lunch.

It was a bit weird to hear him admit such a thing, and completely baffling when she could obviously tell he was blushing.

It was stupid.

Well... No it wasn't, that was probably just mean of her to say..

Sarah sighed. "I wonder..." She mumbled, spotting a small pink tulip from her dad's pretty vases, tulips which he placed for her so that she could have or take to school with her.

She'd actually began to think about bringing tulips for him, just to signify they were best buds now. She did that with anyone she thought of as special, which was why her dad bought a lot. Sarah was the type to think everyone was special as can be. She'd actually been trying to give him flowers since Halloween, but could never have or be willing for the chance.

Maybe she should...

Plucking off a flower, she flushed, staring down at it. "I hope he likes flowers..." She mumbled, grinning stupidly at the thought of his face brightening upon seeing her gift.

He did mention cafe's were nice.

 _Their_ _flowers were nice_ , he said. But he would much rather prefer bombs.

Which was weird...

"Oh well." She shrugged, grabbing a dozen more flowers for her friends, later proceeding to tape each one along a sandwich.

* * *

 **The Twins: Minerva and Sophie, and Tenn**

* * *

The Twins stared at each of their outfits, making a face.

"That's mine." They both said at the same time, eyes glued to their outfits.

"Pretty sure mom switched our outfits again." Minnie mumbled, looking at the long hard M along her sister's shoulder.

"Really, when has she _haven't?_ " Sophie asked exasperatedly, giving her a look.

Minnie hummed. "True. You think we can just go like this and no one will notice?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Sophie hummed. "Doubt it. But Duck is another story..."

Minnie rolled her eyes. "It's like you're married to him or something. You notice every little detail." Minnie told her, making Sophie scoff.

Sitting down, Sophie gave her sister the stink eye. "Quit talkin'. Don't make me mention the fact you almost fucked Violet last week. In _our room_ , no less." Sophie hissed, making Minnie flush.

"That's different."

"Cha' right. Different how? At least I don't go around trying to suck Duck's dick." Sophie muttered, making Minnie think otherwise.

"You sound suspicious."

"And you sound stupid. Come on, we gotta tell Tenn to dress up. And to get him new boots. I dunno why we kept taping those old ones." Sophie said, standing up.

Minnie shrugged. "Eh. Gotta save up money for Ma', remember?"

Sophie nodded. "I guess." Then, she paused.

"You think anyone's gonna come dressed up?" She asked, making Minnie chuckle.

"Pretty sure. Unless Brody doesn't do it. Highly doubt the others would, though." Minnie said, heading out of their room.

Sophie laughed.

* * *

 **Duck & Kenny**

* * *

Duck sighed. "Dad. Can I borrow yer' bat?" He asked, looking around for his t-shirt in a pile of 'clean' clothes.

Kenny, who was drinking a beer, looked up, surprised. "Why?" He asked, making Duck sigh again.

"Me n' Clem are playin' a baseball game with that Smiles Fella'." Duck explained, brightening upon noticing his favorite horse shit shirt.

"Louis or that one fucker from Math?" Kenny asked, making Duck snort.

"Louis, pa'." Duck answered, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his long-sleeved white undershirt.

Kenny nodded in affirmation. Then, he grinned. "Ain't he with Clem?" Kenny asked, sipping his beer.

Duck grinned back, turning over to his father and messing up his semi-long hair. "Hell yeah. Ain't no way they ain't." Duck agreed, walking up to the fridge in the kitchen, exiting the living room.

Kenny laughed a little. "Who would'a thought, huh? Lil' old Clem, finally havin' a boyfriend. And to think she never liked talkin' about no damn kissin' shit." Kenny laughed, changing the channel with the remote.

Duck came back with a bag in his hands, along with some chips. "For real though, pa', where's the Bat?" He asked, and Kenny pointed over behind the T.V.

Grabbing the bat, he smiled and exit the living room, looking up at his old wooden clock to check the time. _10:37..._

"Aight pa', I'll be headin' out. See ya later." Duck said, and Kenny, to signal that he heard him, waved his hand back, eyes still glued to the screen.

Once out, Duck turned to his father's white truck, checking to make sure his keys were on him.

Once making sure, he unlocked the car's door and headed inside, slamming the keys into the ignition and heading off towards the park they mentioned. But first, he needed to visit the convenience store by the gas station to buy some treats for himself.

* * *

 **Gabe, Mariana, Javier, and Kate**

* * *

"Mariana what the hell? Did you actually _not_ go out to buy the stupid baseball things again!?" Gabe complained, looking through the bags his step mom brought home from the grocery store the other day.

Mariana shrugged. "I forgot, okay? Plus, I didn't wanna ask mom about it. I was scared she might say no again..." Mariana mumbled, stuffing a couple of Cheetos into her mouth.

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now what the hell are we gonna do?" Gabe asked, turning to his sister with his eyes narrowed.

Mariana stuck out her tongue. "You can suck it. I got my own clothing anyway. Why can't you just wear your P.E shit from freshman year?" Mariana asked, and glared down at her bag when there were no more Cheetos.

Gabe gave her a pointed look. "Oh, wow, that's a great idea! I'll just go ahead and wear a worn out white t-shirt that's two sizes too small!" Gabe said with a sarcastic nature, waving his hands around with a stupid grin on his face.

Mariana threw the bag over her shoulder, glaring. Then she thought twice about it and picked it up again, as she did not want her step-mom yelling at her again to pick it the fuck up. Or her aunt hitting her for it... "This is your fault, you know." Mariana accused, tossing the piece of trash into the trash bin. "If your lazy-ass would've actually went to the store—"

"Lazy? Javi put me to fucking clean this whole place up, you're the one who went with mom so that you wouldn't have to clean! Lazy my _ass_." He muttered, ruffling up his hair.

"Exactly. Your ass is lazy." She said, making him blink and narrow his eyes.

"You know what? I'll just head out myself. I'll ask mom for the money—"

"Who's selling drugs again?" Javier came in, holding onto a tray of plates with a humorous smile on his face.

Mariana face-palmed. "Dang it, Dad! I just ran out of cocaine!" Mariana falsely groaned, making Javi snort.

"Okay, enough of that. What's the deal with your screaming?" He asked, strolling past the living room and into the kitchen. Gabe and Mariana followed.

Gabe sighed and pulled out a chair, and sat. "Mariana forgot to buy the stupid baseball things again." Gabe muttered, glaring at her from across the table.

Mariana shrugged, turning to Javi. "Wasn't my fault. He should be responsible for his own things." She said, making Gabe roll his eyes.

Javier put the plates down and turned to them, raising an eyebrow. "I see your point Gabe. But I also see Mari's, so I can't chose either of you." He tsked, eliciting a ' _come on_!' from both of them.

"It's her fault for forgetting!"

"It's his fault for not being responsible!"

"It's both of your faults." Javi concluded, making them stop talking. "Look, if you guys need some baseball gear, I have some in my room. You didn't even need to go out in the first place." Javi stated simply, making both of them blink in silence.

Then, they both shot up in their chairs, and quickly ran past Javi and up to his room, yelling across the entire house that _'everything's mine!'_

Javi, who was smiling, shook his head. "Jeez _, estos niños.._ "

* * *

 **Omar**

* * *

"Yes. This is the perfect picture for my aesthetic." Omar said with a grin on his face, snapping a picture of the breakfast he made for himself and for his mom.

His breakfast consisted of sunny-side eggs with a touch of bacon and orange juice, complimented with a small muffin-cake baked with chocolate bits. As his mom always said, gotta balance out the sour with the sweet. In this case it was salt and sweet, but the same rule applies.

Now, as he sat at the table with his phone in his hand, he thought about the caption he should place before he would upload it into SnapChat. Of course, it needs to have a perfect pun to it, something _just right_. Just like his food. It only takes a little patience to eat right.

"Hmm..." He mumbled, typing a sentence and then deleting it. Nothing fit right. Even if he tried breakfast puns, he still ended up with something missing. Baseball missing. It wasn't perfect for him until he found a perfect food pun that meshed well with what he was going to do today. Eggscellent Home-Meal? Orange You glad you got to 1st base? Actually, that one sounds like a sex joke, ew.

He sighed, narrowing his eyes, trying to figure it out.

That's when his mom came in, carrying around her lovely white purse and her beautiful sun-dress. "Omar hun? Why you ain't eatin'?" She asked, placing her purse down on the table and going to the fridge.

Omar shrugged. "Can't find a good caption for this picture." He said plainly, still trying to figure it out.

His mom made a face. "Is that why? Hun, you needa eat. But I understand. Hell. I can't find no good captions either when it comes to my pictures!" She said, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Omar nodded simply, disinterested. Again, too busy thinking.

At the silence, his mom sighed.

"What's the caption supposed to be about? Breakfast?" She asked, grabbing a piece of bacon and munching on it.

"And Baseball." He replied, starting to get frustrated. How hard is it to make a stupid baseball-breakfast pun?

His mom thought about it. Then, she brightened. "You made eggsn' bacon, didn't you? How about 'Bacon, ain't that a catch?'" His mom suggested, making Omar look up, surprised.

"Actually... that's not a bad one. Bacon it is." He concluded, quickly typing it up before putting it in his story.

His mom, proud of herself, grinned at him. "Told ya yo momma smarter than any other woman."

"That's obvious, Mom." He agreed, making her laugh joyfully.

* * *

 **And Finally... Clementine, Lee, and A.J**

* * *

"Heading out with your friends?" Lee asked, hands holding onto a newspaper, glasses at the bridge of his nose.

Clementine, who was sneaking into the kitchen, paused, her heart dropping. Once turned around however, her heart rate controlled. "Yeah." She said simply, crossing her arms. "Why?"

Lee, who stopped looking at the newspaper, turned to her, smiling. "Just trying to make sure you're not gonna go out partying with those baseball clothes on." Lee chuckled, looking back at his newspaper.

"Ha. Ha." Clem said while rolling her eyes, smiling. "You can't stop me, Lee. I've got super-teenage girl powers." Clem said jokingly, making him shake his head.

"Oh no, my weakness! Not hip lingo!" Lee played along, earning a small giggle out from Clem.

That's when A.J came in running, pajama's out and about. He looked about ready to burst. "Can I go, can I go?" He asked quickly, already searching around the living room for his shoes.

"Go where, kiddo?" Clem asked, giggling to herself as A.J tried fixing his already poofed up hair.

"I dunno, wherever you go I guess." He said, sticking his tongue out while he inspected himself on the glass of the coffee table.

Clementine shook her head. "Not today, Kiddo. Hate to break it to you, but today only the old kids are going." Clementine said a little wistfully, feeling a little bad for leaving him out. She can't exactly have him get hit in the head with a bat.

A.J, upon hearing that, slumped, pouting. "Aw, c'mon! We're supposed to be—"

"How about you go out shopping with me today, son?" Lee asked, already folding the newspaper.

Upon hearing that however, A.J brightened and began to look for his shoes again. "Yeah, yeah!" He said excited, unaware of the thumbs up Lee gave to Clementine.

Clementine smiled at Lee, giving a thumbs back. "Thanks Lee." She whispered, making her way outside her door, backpack on her shoulder.

"I'll see you guys later okay? Try not to have too much fun without me!" She said happily, making Lee laugh.

"We'll have the most fun, just watch Clem. You're missing out!" A.J called back, looking under the couch for his shoes. Golly, where'd he put them this time?

"Be careful, sweetie! Kick some butt out there!" Lee said to her aloud, making her smile brightly.

"Will do," She said, "Dad." She muttered, closing the door of her house.

* * *

 **BACK TO THE THING**

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Clem. I didn't realize how... pushing I was being." Mariana mumbled, looking down, upset.

Clementine, who had just arrived to the respected park, stopped, a little surprised. Looking behind her, she realized that Mariana had actually been waiting for her, as her stuff was right beside one of the benches close to the West Baseball Fences. That was odd... Clementine had not long ago arrived, and Mariana pops in out of nowhere with her stuff set and ready? Why was she apologizing?

"I didn't want you to feel bad. I was just hoping that... I don't know... You'd have a chance with that James guy. I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable. I know it's not the best feeling." Mariana told her sincerely, making Clementine think it over.

She noticed how unsure Mariana was, _how upset_ she looked, and sighed, deciding it was best to forgive rather than forget. What harm did Mariana do anyway? All she was doing was pushing her into something new. Which sometimes, it isn't a bad thing. Smiling, Clementine shook her head.

"I forgive you." Clementine told her earnestly, watching her expression form from upset, to surprised.

"R-Really?" Mariana asked, looking up at her.

Clementine nodded. "Of course. No harm done." She shrugged, giving her an assuring smile.

Mariana said nothing.

Then, all of a sudden, she jumped in place, happy as can be. "So does this mean we can still be friends!?" She asked happily, clapping her hands together cutely.

Clementine chuckled, nodding. "Duh. Why wouldn't we be?" She asked, a little confused.

Mariana beamed. "Oh, I'm so glad you aren't those petty angry women! Thanks for forgiving me, Clementine, I owe you. In fact, I might have what I owe right now!" Mariana said quickly, zipping to her backpack on the floor carrying around her knee pads and helmet for the game. They looked new, so Clementine might have thought that her and her brother went out to buy some. Huh... Now that she mentions her Brother...

"Mariana, what the hell!? I told you to wait for me! I was all awkward at the cashier line!" Gabe hissed, bat in hand, his other holding an almost empty similar backpack. His face was flushed, and he seemed to be breathing heavily. Clementine could faintly see a bead of sweat from his forehead, which only concluded to her that he ran here. ( _ **Okay, just so you guys aren't confused, Javi did have some gear, but only like, one bat and one shirt. They needed like mitts and shit, so they just decided to ask Javi for sum moneh. Etc**_.)

Mariana shrugged. "You were pissing for too long, _pendejo_." She snickered, making him become even redder. Though it just seemed that he was embarrassed.

Heaving a sigh, Gabe took off his trusty beanie, wiping his forehead. "You're lucky I'm good at running." He mumbled, shoving the slightly sweaty beanie into his backpack.

Mariana raised her eyebrows. "What the? Are you dumb? The team building wasn't even gonna start until 1:30!" Mariana exclaimed, making him groan.

"What? Are you serious? But Marlon said—"

Clementine snorted, interrupting him. "Marlon said at _that_ time, but do you really think that the rest of the group would arrive at this time on a _Saturday_?" She asked him, making him blush.

"I guess you have a point..." He muttered, a little wearied down.

Mariana wrapped a piece of bandage onto her wrists, glaring down at it. "She's not the only one with a point..."

Clementine and Gabe turned to her, saying out a "What?"

Mariana, upon realizing that they might of heard her, perked up, eyes widening. "Huh? Oh, no. Nothing."

Gabe narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious, right in front of— _I—I_ —mean, that's _stupid._ " He chuckled nervously, making Clementine laugh a little over how awkward he was being.

Mariana face-palmed.

"Have you guys heard of Louis or the others yet?" Clementine asked to change the subject, wondering if any of them would come early, or much later.

Mariana nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Sarah said her and The Twins would come over. Mitch and Louis also mentioned that they'd be coming a little over 1:00." Mariana explained, ripping off the end of the bandage and clipping it on with a pin.

Gabe shook his head as he watched her. "I don't think. It's like, 12:53. You know how Mitch is with buying snacks. And that's nothing compared to Duck or his brother." Gabe cringed.

Mariana jumped in place. "His brother? His brother's coming too!?" She exclaimed, suddenly excited.

Gabe took out his phone and turned it on, opening up the messages. "Um..." He read over the message, frowning. "Yeah... Pretty sure. And who knows how he's like. During games, that is." Gabe said while putting his phone away, not before turning it off.

Mariana squealed and brought her hands close to her chest, her mood lifted by a million. "I can finally see him again! Do you guys realize how long it's been?" She asked them, picking up her bat and poking her brother in the face with the handle end.

Gabe pushed it away, giving her a dry look. "Two days ago? During lunch? You _are_ aware he goes to school with us, right?" Gabe asked her, though sighed exasperatedly when all she did was go on her phone to tell her so called friend named Becca or something. _**(Remember Becca from 400 Days? Ye? That's her.)**_

Clementine turned to Gabe. "When's Marlon coming through?" She asked him, noticing the way his cheeks bloomed red.

"U-Uh... I think he's on his way... I-I don't know. I asked Louis but he didn't know either." Gabe told her, making her nod.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait." She said, dropping her bat. She then headed over to sit at the bench, awaiting their friends arrival.

* * *

"The gay has arrived." Violet announced herself, accompanied by the Twins and Sarah, who face-palmed.

"Indeed." Minnie said, winking at Violet who rolled her eyes.

Sarah and Sophie mocked them, making Clementine smile at their humor.

"I thought for a second nobody but me, Gabe, and Mari was gonna show up." Clem said honestly, going up to them for a greeting. Mariana did the same, while Gabe just waved from where he sat down on the bench, phone out.

Sarah shook her head, moving the basket in her arms. "Why wouldn't we? Friends stick together." She said happily, making Gabe cry out an 'amen' from the back.

Violet snorted. "You'd be surprised how many times we left Marlon hanging. The days you couldn't go out." She told Sarah, making Sophie nod with a speck of excitement in her eyes.

"Totally. We bailed on him like, I think 27 times now." Sophie said, thinking about it.

"Actually, 29. The time where he invited us over at his house, and that one time we missed out that in-n-out meeting." Minnie corrected, getting a nod from Violet.

"Ohh yeah... I keep forgetting about that..." Sophie mumbled.

Minnie gave her a look. "Yeah, you keep forgetting that because those were the only days you ended up passing out from those stupid new Disney movies coming out." She pointed out, making Sophie scoff.

"Excuse me, but we're talking about Frozen here. I knew I should've let you go." Sophie said, getting a smack in the head by Minnie.

"Do one more pun, and boom, _dead_."

"Say one more negative thing about frozen and then boom, _you're_ dead."

"Elsa's kinda hot." Marlon announced out of nowhere, wearing a grin on his face. Brody, who somehow found a way to come with him, smacked his arm playfully.

Sarah smiled. "Hi Marlon!"

Violet gave Marlon a look. "Of course your horny ass would think so. What's next? You wanna bang Olaf, too?" Violet asked, making Clementine laugh.

"Actually," Gabe called from behind them, making them turn around, "He wanted to fuck that one deer. Sven, I think?" Gabe jumped in, thinking.

"He's a reindeer, you fuckshit. If you're gonna expose me, do it right!" Marlon yapped, making Violet and the twins snort.

Sarah just merrily went to the picnic area to set up the sandwiches she brought, Brody joining in just because she already dealt with enough of Marlon's shit.

"Did you guys say reindeer? My pa' actually killed one!" Duck said happily, coming along with a severely annoyed Aasim holding onto plastic bags. "It was actually back in Alabama—"

"Hey Duck."

"Hi Duck!"

"No one cares." Violet deadpanned.

Duck paused. "Hey! and. Oh. Well, anyway—"

"Have you heard of Louis, Mitch, or the others yet?" Clementine asked, opting to ignore Duck's story about a gun and a deer.

Marlon, who cringed at Duck, turned to Clementine, a little surprised. "Huh... No. But Louis said something about coming after 1:00—"

"It's already 1:22." Clementine said shortly, giving him a look.

Marlon seemed confused. "Huh... Maybe they went out to buy chips. You know how Mitch is with his stomach."

"And his stupid dirty mind." Violet added, nodding her head at Sarah.

Clementine sighed. "That whole discussion was a mess to begin with." She said, making Violet nod.

"It was a great experience. Now I have blackmail." Violet said, taking out her phone and waving it around.

"Wait, you recorded that?" Marlon asked, a sudden fear lurching in his throat.

Violet responded by unlocking her phone and repeating the stuff he said about fucking Louis.

Duck made a face, shaking his head. "Jeez, Mullet. And I thought _I_ was a lil' gay."

"You _are_ gay."

"Not _this_ again." Clementine sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was only mid-day. Can't they all just get a break?

Violet smirked. "Do I have to remind you of the fact that you wanted to fuck So—"

"Hey y'all!" Ruby greeted, a little gleeful despite her sour mood this morning.

Aasim, upon seeing her, blushed a little, but returned the greeting back with a tiny wave and smile.

"Well, if it ain't my southern sista'!" Duck exclaimed, offering her a fist bump.

Ruby took it, smiling politely. "Well hey to ya too, Kenneth." Ruby addressed. It wasn't weird that she called him Kenneth. She was the only person in the friendship group who called people from their formal name. Sure, she can call Louis 'Lou', Violet 'Vi', or Clementine 'Clem', but only because it was faster of her to say it. If that makes sense.

"Glad you could make it, Rubbs. Now the only people missing are Mitch, Willy, Louis, and—"

"I'm here." Omar announced blandly, coming up to them while texting on his phone. Was he always glued to that thing?

"Well alright then. Only The Mitchelsons and Louis." Marlon said, going a little skeptical that Louis of all people was the last to arrive. As far as Marlon knew, Louis always came early to things. Extra early, if Clementine was in the mix.

Violet looked a little skeptical about it as well. "You think anything happened to them?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Duck snorted, fixing the cap on his head. "Doubt it, Vi. Mitch's the only man I know willin' to take on another bitchin' folk." Duck said, grinning. "I know for a fact Louis might get fucked over, though. Though, I ain't gon' lie, Louis is an excellent fighta'." Duck mused, turning to Clementine who looked midly surprised.

"Fighter? I imagined him more of a pacifist." She admitted honestly, making Marlon snort.

"Don't blame ya. He's known to be blamed like that. He can be pretty scary when angry." Marlon said, then paused. "Don't tell him I said that. He'll never let it go." Marlon warned, making Violet roll her eyes.

Gabe then came in, beanie gone, baseball clothing on. "Mitch said that Louis is with him, and that they're almost here." Gabe added, making Marlon nod. "He also mentioned we should start picking the teams, just in case they don't arrive on time."

"They're already late." Violet and Clementine said in unison, glaring.

Gabe shrunk. "Right. Well. We should start. Who's team captain?" He asked, glad when the girls' gazes were no longer on him. At his question, the rest of them gathered up, the exception being Sarah and Brody, who were still somehow setting up the table.

"I should be team captain." Violet and Duck said at the same time. They snapped their heads to one another, both of them surprised.

Marlon grinned, crossing his arms. "Well. It'll only be fair if the team captains are Louis and Clementine. Hence, their dare." Marlon explained, cutting off the murmuring that suddenly started between Duck and Violet.

Duck scowled. "Aw c'mon, Mullet! Clem ain't half'a good as me—"

"Excuse me?" Clementine hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Louis doesn't even give a shit about baseball. Fuck, neither do I, why the hell am I even in this?" Violet growled, shouldering past Marlon to sit down on the bench angrily.

Duck huffed. "I guess yer' just as bleached as yer' lame blonde hair!" Duck yelled, turning away from his friends.

"What'd you say, you shithead?" Violet hissed, balling up her fists. Oh hell no. Not the mood to be dissing her.

Marlon face-palmed. "Guys—"

"No, no, shut the fuck up. What was that about my hair, you fuck?" Violet asked, cracking her knuckles.

Duck scowled at her. "Nothing. Just saying that it was dry and bleached. And ugly. And—"

Clementine sighed, pinching her nose. "Duck. I'll be team captain. Louis will be too. Now quit arguing and sit down!" Clementine said sternly, causing for him to mutter cuss words before following her orders.

Marlon stared at her in surprise. "Huh. You're pretty good at that." He said, causing Clementine to make a face.

"I just want to get this stupid game over with. Where's Louis, anyway?" Clementine asked, turning around to check and see if he was coming to the park. "I thought you said they were almost here." She said, directed at Gabe.

Gabe shrugged. "I don't know. He said he'd be here. Weird. He loves baseball, he'd never not go late on us." Gabe muttered, pulling out his phone to check and see for any new messages.

All he received instead was dryness, making him sigh.

Suddenly, Marlon's phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he answered the call without looking at the screen. "Yo, hot sexy man on the line." Marlon answered, making Violet, Ruby, and Clementine cringe. The Twins laughed and Sarah elbowed Brody, to which Brody rolled her eyes to.

Marlon furrowed his eyebrows when he heard pounding on the other line. "Hello? Hello, is there anyone there?"

" _Marlon_!" His phone yelled, and he winced, eyes widening. It was Mitch. " _Fuck_ — _fuck_ — _Marlon! Get the fuck over here now! There's some sick fucks trying to fuck us over_ — _Louis, watch out!_ "

Marlon gasped and turned to his friends, causing the one's who were sitting on the bench to stand up in alarm. "What, what is it?" Violet asked, Clementine joining her by her side.

"Mitch!? Mitch, you fucker, where are you?!" Marlon yelled, picking up a bat he brought from his home.

Clementine did the same, while Violet grabbed her own.

The other line sounded dull. " _Fuck, we're by the baseball fences_ — _Shit, shit, shit,"_ A whack followed, and the line suddenly cut.

Marlon stared at his friends wide eyed. "It's Mitch and Louis. Somebody must've mugged them or something." Marlon hissed out, walking quickly towards Clementine and them.

Aasim looked shook. "Shit. Did they say where they were?" He asked, and Omar, out of help, took out his phone to locate Louis and Mitch's phones.

Brody began to freak out, breathing fast.

"Breathe, Brody. Breathe.." Minerva cooed, Ruby doing the same. Sarah internally worried for Mitch, and tried to control her breathing, hoping nothing happened to her friends.

Duck and Sophie held onto each other for their dear life.

Marlon sighed, frustrated. "They said they were by the baseball fences. Since we're on the west one, they're most likely either on the east, north, or south." Marlon said, looking up and squinting at the trees.

Violet shook her head. "Shit..." She muttered, thinking about it. "I'll go east." She answered, placing the end of the handle of the bat onto the ground. "Me, Duck, and the twins'll check it out."

"I'll go south, then. Aasim, Omar, and I can go see if they're there." Marlon said, turning to Clementine for a response.

"I guess I'll go North. I'm taking Gabe with me." Clementine said, placing the bat against her shoulder.

"I—I will?" Gabe stuttered, a little afraid.

"I'll go too. Just cuz' I don't trust my brother." Mariana said, standing up, despite her increased worry.

"It's settled then. You fuckers better come back unharmed." Marlon muttered, creasing his brows. He then turned to Ruby, who was too busy trying to calm down both Brody and Sarah; Brody especially, as she had a sudden jump in alarm that it was the man they saw at the store so long ago. "Ruby. I'll trust you'll keep them safe here. Call if anything happens." Marlon said, making Ruby nod.

Violet snorted. "You know me. I'm not no fuck around like Louis. Just make sure to be careful, alright? And don't... just call for help if something happens." Violet told them all, a little worried.

"And only use force if necessary." Clementine told them, making Duck worry.

"Wait—Hol' up, I don' wanna... Actually. Never mind. I'll just..." Duck stopped talking, running over to his backpack to take out his dad's bat.

Violet rose a brow. "You're coming with me and that's that." She explained sternly, eye narrowed.

Duck nodded, turning to Violet. "Shit. Y'all don't think they have... guns?" Duck mumbled, making Marlon halt.

Aasim shook his head. "I doubt it. This is a public area. Unless they've managed to be caught in a hidden area." He told him, and Omar nodded.

"There are two hidden areas by the North fields, and the South. Let's hope nothing critical happened to them." Omar said, his mouth forming a frown.

Marlon nodded, eyes narrowed. "Fuck, if anything happened to them, I'll be sure to kill the fuckers who—"

Violet shook her head. "Like _Omar said_ ," She hissed at him, worry crossing along her mind, "Let's hope nothing too bad happened to them."

"A-agreed." Gabe swallowed, shakily holding onto his bat.

Mariana looked over at Ruby, worried. "You think they'll be okay?" She asked, twiddling with her fingers.

Duck nodded. "Hell yeah. Rubbs' the toughest person I know." Duck assured her, making her nod.

"Then it's done. Call the Police if anything happens, or your alternate choice, us. Be safe." Marlon mumbled, turning around, and heading off.

Clementine had a bad feeling in her stomach. But even with this, she ignored it, and only hoped that everyone would turn out safe.

* * *

Louis' phone clacked onto the ground, emitting a crack, it's screen scrunching up and becoming thousands of little tiny pieces.

Mitch held onto his hand, eyes wide as he stared at the fallen phone.

Louis stood beside him, bat in hand, eyes emitting a panic that could cause nightmares. What the hell was happening? Who were these people? What did they want?

The man before them stood casually, cigarette in hand. He grinned down at them with a toothy smile, his eyes looking miss-colored even in the dark. "Heya kiddos. You around these parts?" He asked them, side-eyeing his friend holding onto Louis' bag that was forced away from them.

Mitch glared at the man then, pulling up his balled fists, ready to punch. "What—What the hell do you want? Who the fuck are you?" Mitch asked, cursing at his stutter.

Around them, two men stared at them with a smirk, while another chuckled a little to himself.

Louis couldn't believe it. This was happening. These men were really about to either kidnap them or—maim them or—kill them—or _worse_ —

The man with the cigarette then scowled slightly, the smoke he inhaled from his cigarette pooling from his mouth. "Gonna ask real nice here to put your things in the bag. Every single thing you _got_." He announced blandly, eyeing especially at Louis' necklaces and bracelets.

Mitch felt Willy tremble from behind him, his hands holding onto Mitch's sweater. This wasn't good. But fuck that, he wasn't going to give up shit.

Louis, who felt exceptionally terror-filled with the way the man was looking at him, clutched onto his bat, hoping that nothing bad happened.

"Willy, Run." Mitch hissed, stepping back when the man came closer, one of the other men aiming the gun at them.

Willy looked panicked. "Mitch No, I don't—"

"I don't care." Mitch growled, "Fucking Run!" He yelled it this time, making Willy paralyze. Louis kept his guard up, focusing intently at the man who pressed his finger closer to the trigger. They wouldn't. They couldn't, really. Could they? Was this how they would die? God, please don't let it be today.

As if something woke up, Willy sprinted away from in between the baseball courts, hoping that Mitch would follow. He could clearly feel the man turn to him, and Willy prayed that he wouldn't get shot. He needed to warn people. The others. He needed to call the police. Where was his phone?

Mitch however, didn't follow. Instead, when the man with the gun pointed it at Willy, Mitch lunged at him, successfully knocking the gun out of it's hands with one solid punch to his face. Unfortunately, the other two men banged him against the skull with one of their own guns, the other finishing him off with a kick to his face once fallen to the ground.

Mitch groaned, his face thumping with pain, barely able to feel the trickles of blood running down his nose. Fuck, his nose was broken, he thinks. Everything stung. His vision was blurry.

Louis looked over at Mitch and went to help him up, but the gun in their hands had him hoisted.

"You, with the bat. Place your shit in the fucking bag." The man holding the bag— _His bag_ —said, the man's nose bleeding a little from Mitch's punch. His gun was still on the floor. What was going to happen?

Louis didn't move. He was paralyzed. He was never in this situation—he saw it in movies, T.V shows, but he never thought he'd end up in one. He isn't a fighter. He can't... He can't move... He's overthinking.

When he saw the man glare, Louis stood his ground, raising his bat. No. No. He wasn't. He wasn't going to let them hurt him. His dad wouldn't want him hurt. He knew. Clementine didn't want him to die. His friends didn't either. He wasn't dying today. No—he... He wasn't.

"Didn't you hear? You want me to put a bullet into your friend's head, here? I'm not repeating myself a third time, _boy_." The other said, touching the tip of the gun against Mitch's head.

Mitch, who felt it, bristled. No. No. No. No. Don't let him die, he didn't want to die. Not yet. Who would take care of his brother? Who will be there for him? How was he going to be able to take care of himself?

When Louis saw the man slowly inch his finger closer to the trigger, Louis stopped. "No-I'll... I'll do it—Please. Please don't shoot." Louis stuttered, his voice small, wavering.

The man didn't smile. He kept his face stone cold, and the man with the cigarette nodded over at his accomplice, the other man holding the bag coming closer, eyes still narrowed.

"Consider yourself fucking Lucky, you shit." The man said towards Mitch, who felt the gun pull away. He looked up and glared, licking his lips that bled through at certain places. He wanted to scream, murder every single one of them. But he kept his mouth shut, his fear much greater than his anger.

Louis, relenting, unclasped his mother's old necklace, hands trembling to do so. This was terrifying. This wasn't fair.

That's when he heard footsteps coming, police sirens in the distance.

The man halted in surprise, turning to see Clementine stopped a good distance away, phone in her ear, bat still in hand.

Gabe was right next to her, Mariana along in the distance as well, waving her hands at the police cars hovering over at the area.

Louis, with wide eyes, saw the man with the other gun point it at her, cursing just like the others were.

He needed to act. Dropping his necklace, he was about to hit him against the head with the bat he picked up, however stopped upon hearing a walkie-talkie, along with two police men on the other side of the alleyway. Willy was among them, looking scared, hoping nothing too bad happened.

"Put the gun down, slowly." One of the police men said, gun raised, aimed at the group of shocked men.

They dropped their guns, feeling utterly exposed, along with a faint sense of fear in their minds. They didn't want to get caught. Go to jail. This was a mistake. Too public.

"Step away from the boys." The police man continued, coming closer, eyes watching their every move.

Three more police-men appeared on the other side of the alleyway, Clementine and Gabe among them. They were surrounded.

Louis felt a relief wash over his body, his heart slowing down to a normal pulse. They were safe. They were fine. They didn't die. Not today.

After the Officer instructed them to lay low, the rest of the police-men then proceeded to hold the perpetrators onto the ground, bringing out handcuffs and clipping them onto the men.

One of the officers saw when Clementine ran up to Louis and Mitch, checking to make sure they were fine.

Willy, who came running to his brother, was teary eyed, worried to hell. "Oh god, I was so scared Mitch. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? I can take you. I know how to drive. We need to take you there." Willy insisted, grabbing his brother's hand and trying to pull him up.

Mitch shook his head, wiping at his nose. "No. It's fine. Just gotta clean myself up." Mitch told him, forcing himself to get up.

"You kids alright?" One of the officers asked, looking specifically at Mitch, who did not look at _all_ alright.

Louis nodded. "Yeah... we're just... shocked. I don't know about my friend Mitch, he got a hard hit on his head." Louis said, worry on his face.

Clementine went over and handed Mitch a water bottle, while Gabe gave him a small napkin, which wasn't much, but it was something.

"Thanks," Mitch rasped, cringing when he wiped away some of the blood that was drying against his temple, his face still thumping with pain, less now.

"Well. If you say so. You kids run along now, these aren't the safest places to be in." The officer warned, making Clementine nod.

Mariana then came in, shocked. "Whoa, Mitch, are you okay!?" She asked him, creasing her eyebrows.

Mitch sighed, clutching onto the bloodied napkin. "Yes. Just fine. Just, uneasy." He murmured.

Willy then came in and hugged him, concerned. God, he still can't believe he almost died.

Mariana watched them interact, frowning a little herself. Willy almost lost his brother today. And in any circumstance, that could've been Gabe too. She turned to her brother, making him turn to her with his expression displaying immense worry. "Mariana...?" He asked, wondering why she stared at him with a sad look.

That's when she hugged him, thanking god that it wasn't Gabe who got assaulted, and that nothing bad happened to him.

Gabe, considering the situation, hugged back, knowing why his sister looked sad now. It was a sibling sense, as you call it.

Louis exhaled softly, calming down. Clementine came towards him, checking the features on his face, and his posture. He still looked stricken with fear. "You okay?" She whispered, knowing he wasn't.

"Yeah.. Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little scared, is all." Louis chuckled nervously, holding onto his chest. He still wasn't able to comprehend that this whole mess happened.

Clementine nodded, turning to the officers. She glanced back at Louis, who still seemed to be mulling it over. "I um... called the others. Told them what happened. They might be on their way here, I don't know." Clementine explained, noting that Louis only nodded.

Mitch turned to her then, dry patches of blood now along his face. "You think we can go now? So that, I don't know, I can get cleaned up?" Mitch asked, making Clementine sigh and nod.

"Sorry. Just trying to make sure Louis was fine." Clementine said honestly, turning to Mitch fully. "You sure you're fine?" She asked him one more time, to which he shook his head yes.

"Yeah. Just-Just minor scratches. Don't really give a fuck to what he did to me, it doesn't even hurt anymore." Mitch told her, dabbing the napkin along his cheek. Of course, it hurt. It still does. But he's not trying to be the pussy here, his real dad wouldn't have given up without a fight.

"If you say so." Clem answered simply, turning to Louis. "We should go. I don't want any of those officers telling me twice to get out of here." Clementine stated, walking off, looking over her shoulder to make sure they were following.

Gabe, who was behind Mitch, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, frowning. "Hey man. Glad you're okay." Gabe answered sincerely, making Mitch give a curt nod.

Mariana, who wasn't that far behind, watched the way Mitch winced when he touched his wounds, knowing that what he said earlier was a lie. Turning to Willy, she noted that he looked more wistful than usual, seeming to be still shaken up from the incident.

Of course, they would still be like that. Those situations are already scary enough to hear about them, and living them is something worse.

She hoped that somehow, they would be able to forget about this, just for a little while.

* * *

Marlon's group was the first they met up with on the way back.

In seemed surreal, but Marlon actually looked panicked for once. And for once, Marlon hugged Louis tightly, muttering out what a relief it was to find Louis still standing, still okay. She didn't know why, but Clementine thought Marlon acted as if he already lost someone before. I mean, who hadn't?

Aasim was the next to react, giving both Louis and Mitch a good pat, relieved to find them okay. Yet again, for once, Aasim didn't scold them for heading off, or doing anything stupid, or just being himself.

Omar gave them both a small nod, holding a thumbs up.

Louis responded by offering one back with a shy smile, and Mitch only nodded back, not haven said a word since they left. Maybe he was still shaken up, worried, unbelieving of the situation.

Willy was then next to tell them all thank you, as he did very much appreciate them for worrying and calling the police when they did.

The others responded warmly to his thank you.

Along their way back, they also met up with Violet's group, to which Violet ended up hugging Louis as well.

It was an odd thing for Clementine to witness yet again, but again, she didn't question it. It was normal for a friend to think that way, to hug someone they could've lost.

Duck and The Twins actually came by to check up on Louis and Mitch all the same, Sophie the one bringing Willy and Mitch in for a hug. She was— _everyone_ was relieved to find them safe and sound.

And as they all chatted away, reminiscing about the event that just occurred, something occurred to Clementine.

That man she saw with those other men looked familiar, and she could've sworn she saw them at least once in here life, probably throughout her short time in the orphanage. But they couldn't be them. That happened back in Georgia, why would they be here now?

"Hey Clem, you think you can sing me to sleep tonight?" Louis asked, trying to lighten up the mood, trying to force his way into smiling.

Clementine turned to him, smiling a little, whisking away her doubting thoughts. "What, you need a nanny now?" She joked, making him shake his head.

"Duh. I totally did _not_ get held at gunpoint and be demanded for all my Gucci." Louis stated matter of factly, making Clementine frown, to which he wasn't hoping for. "Sorry," He added, scratching the back of his head. "Don't make fun of me or whatever, but I'm still pretty shaken up from what happened." He mumbled, looking onward.

Clementine sighed. "Why would I make fun of you? That was... a scary situation to be placed in. I'm honestly not sure if everything's still fine yet." Clementine said honestly, making him sigh.

"So, you mean you want to cancel today? Just to be safe?" He asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

Clementine looked surprised. "What? Of course not. I'm spending this day with you whether you like it or not. And besides, we're out in the open. No one's going to... assault us." She reasoned, making him smile.

"Okay, good. I still wanted to kick your butt in this." He said, making her roll her eyes.

"Dream on, Romeo."

* * *

Brody was the first to head over to the friendship, bringing her arms and wrapping themselves around Marlon's calm frame. "Oh thank god. Thank the lords you guys are okay." She breathed, head buried in her boyfriend's chest.

Ruby was next, her worried countenance replaced with relief, just like everyone else. "Thank God. Y'all had me worried for a little, I thought somethin' bad might've happened to ya." She told them all, eyes glancing at Aasim who looked troubled. Weird.

Sarah was the last to react. She was too busy pacing back and forth to notice her friend's return, dreading the worst.

Sarah gasped when she noticed the bruised up portion of Mitch's cheek, the blood falling from his nose and landing on the ground. "Mitch!" She cried indigently, running to him right after placing a small paper plate on the table.

Mitch heard her coming, surprised to see the worried look on her face. "Hey—"

"Oh god, are you okay?" Sarah asked, placing her hands on his shoulder and shaking.

Mitch pulled away and nodded. "Yeah. Those fuckers just got me good in the face, is all." Mitch assured her, wincing when he tasted the bloody cuts along his tongue. Huh. He didn't feel _that_ before.

"Yeah, he's fine." Louis said, smiling a little. A smirk formed on his lips, however. "Though, he does need some patchin' up. You mind helping him?" Louis asked, receiving a good few snickers from Duck, Marlon, and Violet.

That's when Mitch flushed, turning to them, regarding Louis especially with a look.

Sarah, who was always the oblivious one, looked delighted. "Of course! Come on, Mitch. We gotta clean ya up." She said, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him towards the benches where Ruby's backpack of magical healing properties was seated at.

"That's what she said." Marlon muttered under his breath, making Aasim cringe and Violet snort.

Clementine rolled her eyes, turning to Louis who looked impressively better than before.

"Now, before we got so rudely assaulted," Louis began, an inch of humor to his voice, "Shall we begin the game?" He asked, plopping his backpack down, twirling the bat that was still in his hand.

The other's murmured amongst one another, smiling gleefully at the start of a game. They all thought Louis would cancel.

But to everyone's joy, he didn't.

And Clementine was the one who urged him not to.

Maybe today wasn't so bad.

* * *

Mitch watched his friends pick their teams, taking their time deciding, others munching on some sort of sandwiches he wished he had in his mouth. God, he forgot how hungry he was. And he just ate. Well, before that whole thing...

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sarah said sincerely, dunking the fluid onto a towel.

Mitch turned to her then, surprised. She kept surprising him today. "What? Really?" He asked, holding back his blush as Sarah scooted closer to him, eyes staring right into his.

"Well, duh, silly. I worry too much, and I was scared that something might have happened to you three." She said, setting the bottle down, still looking at him.

He swallowed thickly. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I wasn't scared, though." Mitch said, eyes narrowing.

Sarah shook her head. "I know." She chirped, smiling. Then her smile fell. "Sorry, but... can you move your face a little? I can't exactly reach you." Sarah said, making him notice something before tilting his head.

She was smol.

"This might sting..." She breathed, and he shivered, and jumped when the alcohol came across his open skin, bringing out the soreness that died down a little while ago.

"Shit," He hissed, pulling away. "Sorry. I forgot how much that hurts." He said, resisting from touching the wound.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I should've clean the other areas first. If it makes you feel better, that's all I had to put on you." She said, placing the now bloody napkin on the bench, bringing out a big band-aid from the little box in Ruby's backpack.

'Unfortunately.' Mitch thought to himself.

He felt the soft material of the band-aid stamp onto his wound, her fingers brushing over his hair. Her fingers were soft, he concluded. They felt nice.

"If you don't mind, but I kind of have to check your nose, just to see if you're okay." She told him, making him sigh.

"I think my nose is broken or something. I can barely feel it." He muttered, hissing when he went up to touch it.

Sarah shook her head. "If it were broken, it would be _inflamado_. Luckily for you," She grabbed his cheeks, turning his face to one side, then the other, "It was just hit too hard." She said, feeling the heat of his face, surprisingly soft to the touch.

Mitch was dismayed when she pulled away. But nonetheless, as she handing him a wet wipe, he felt flushed.

Done wiping his face, he stood up, though was pulled back down by Sarah, who looked nervous.

"Um... I know this might seem weird..." She started, and his heart thudded in suspense, "But I wanted to give you something." She said, looking down and looking for her bag.

Mitch remained, silent now. What was she giving him? Her love? He wouldn't really mind— _Shut up, brain!_

Sarah, after finding her backpack, smiled timidly, placing it on her lap. She flushed then as she took out and presented him the flowers, smiling nervously. "I don't know if you hate flowers... but I brought you some anyway because I like you. And because, well, I don't know—I give them to my friends." Sarah stammered, making sure the other's weren't watching.

Mitch flushed instantly, eyes widening. "Uh..."

She pushed the flowers into him and smiled, standing rigidly. "Sorry, Clementine's calling me, I'll be right back!" She called, even though Mitch didn't hear anything.

* * *

Mitch stared down at the chalked line, eyes narrowed. With his hand on his chin, he inspected the line, coming up with a bunch of stupid plans in his head. She gave him flowers. She gave _him_ , flowers. That didn't make sense. She thought he was weird. Didn't she hate him? But why... The Flowers. Those stupid flowers. Pretty, beautiful, stupid flowers. He blushed a little.

Sarah stood near him, body faced towards the rest of the group, though her eyes elsewhere. She kept sneaking glances at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he was trying to do or figure out. Wondering as well if he liked the flowers, as she had found he no longer had them.

This wasn't weird. Of course, this wasn't weird. She thinks. I mean, she _did_ see him kind of beat up earlier, though it's a mystery to her how he's perfectly fine now. Well... maybe not _all_ fine. He still has that harsh bruise on his cheek. So maybe he put the flowers elsewhere, or forgot them inside his bag when he was checking his face, or...

"Four!" Louis yelled, swinging his bat and hitting the baseball. His hand rung from the impact, though he ignored it and dropped the bat, running for 1st base.

"That's not even a fucking baseball line, dumbass!" Violet yelled, absolutely tired over the fact that Louis chose baseball of all sports to versus Clementine.

Clementine looked upward and sighed as the ball flew over her head, realizing that maybe Louis was as good as he thought. Though, this wasn't going to stop her from trying. Turning around, she yelled out for Duck to grab onto it, surprised from how sudden he took action.

Though unfortunately, the ball wasn't meant for him. He didn't catch it. In fact, it went way past him, and off straight towards Mitch, who was too busy, yet again, thinking over plans in his head.

Sarah noticed the ball and gasped, bringing out her hand and shoving Mitch out of the way, before catching it perfectly on her palm. Well, not perfectly. It really hurt her hand when she caught it, and she almost dropped it from the sudden buzzing pain of the skin of her palm hitting into bone. Maybe that's what those baseball mitts were for...

Clementine widened her eyes when she saw Sarah catch the ball with her bare fucking hands, and she instantly set off to help and see if there was any damage. But she didn't make it either, as Louis was running right for third and clashed his body against hers, bringing their bodies down towards the dusty floor.

Marlon face palmed while Brody quickly went off to help out the fallen players.

Violet snorted but came closer anyway, just to check for herself if they were fine.

The Twins seemed in shock, and one of them set off for Sarah, and one for Clementine.

Duck and Gabe were laughing, while Aasim and Omar snickered in secret.

Ruby was too busy helping Brody out, ignoring the bubbling anger to those who were laughing. Instead of laughing couldn't they just help?

Louis, who lay below Clementine, groaned and tried sitting up. He paused however, sensing that someone else was on top of him, her body draped over him. When he felt her move, he inhaled sharply, making Clementine look up in alarm.

She too, gasped lightly, and sat up, accidentally making contact with her hands on his... well, yeah.

Louis flushed as well and scooted a bit back, letting Marlon and Ruby help him up off the ground, proceeding with Clementine getting lend a hand by Brody, who seemed much more controlled now.

After dusting themselves off and ignoring the many cackles of Gabe and Duck in the background, Louis sighed. Placing both hands on his hips, he leveled his eyes on her, and then _grinned_.

"Louis, _No_ —"

"Does this mean I've fallen for you?"

The whole two groups rioted.

* * *

A/N: _**Time for the song! "Peligro" by Aventura, really helped me out with this chap. It wasn't supposed to have that one scene about assault, but I realized I forgot to include something from the earlier chapters into this, so boom bam.**_

 _ **(I might have also lied that this would be a christmas chapter... wOoPs)**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


	11. No Going Back

Chapter 11: No Going Back

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for Kids.

 **Pairings:** Louis/Clementine, Marlon/Brody, Aasim/Ruby, Etc.

A/N: _ **HAHA, YOu THINK I WAS GOING TO STAY ASLEEP FOREVER!? (Pun not intended) Also... THE FUCKING LAST EPIOSDE WHAT THE FLICK FLACK TICK TACK**_ —

* * *

 _December 20th, Friday, Winter Break_

* * *

In the dark of night, the sky was mended black, spilling it's essence up above, emitting soundless waves of peace, and tranquility.

Clementine, soundly asleep on her bed, stirred, warming herself up in the covers, allowing the blanket to engulf her into peaks of soft touches.

This felt peaceful. Her fuzzy covers, her body feeling clean, showered. Her skin felt warm and soft, and her once knotted hair lay curled beneath her head. Sure, it had been a hell of a pain to untangle, but it was all worth it to feel free and hygienic.

It was currently _1:37_ AM, the time beeping against the pink clock in Clementine's room, making the world realize what time it was. A simple thought, but since Clementine was asleep, she couldn't exactly tell herself it was that time.

So, someone decided to tell it for her.

Her sleep was interrupted when her phone, which she thought she had put on silent, rang, startling her a little awake from how loud the ringtone was. It was just tinkle tunes as her ringtone, but still, pretty loud _dings_.

Bleating, she turned to her grey nightstand, eyes closing once again, face coated with sleep. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to let her dreams of clouds cover her up until morning.

Not let a stupid _ringtone_ wake her up.

Reaching for her phone, she didn't bother to look at the screen, only managing to slide her finger to answer the call. Groggily, she spoke, "Hello...?"

" _Clementine? Oh good, you're awake_!" Someone whispered into the phone, making her crinkle her eyebrows in confusion.

With her eyes still closed, she yawned, stretching. "What...? Who's this..?" She asked, mumbling, whispering to herself.

The phone was silent for a moment, making her think that the call ended and that it was some sort of random number. She was about to fully fall asleep again when she heard shuffling, and a tiny voice mutter:

" _Louis_."

At this, Clementine opened her eyes slightly, sitting up. "What the hell..? Louis? Why are you calling at this time?" She asked, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

The Line went silent again.

That is, when she heard Louis mumble again, sounding both tired and energetic, if that was possible. " _It's 1:38_." He stated matter of factually, falling silent again.

Clementine was beyond sleepy to care. "I know... But _Why_ are you—"

 _"I'm outside your house."_ He said, making her pause, widening her eyes.

"What? My house? Louis, what the hell? What are you doing out in the cold?" She asked him bitterly, now fully wishing he was home, asleep, just like she wanted to be.

" _Come outside, I swear you won't regret it!_ " Louis whispered again, excited, making her even more confused.

"What? What are you talking about? _Why_ —"

" _Just come outside. Please?_ " He pleaded, his voice going soft, touching now.

Clementine stopped thinking bitterly at his change of voice.

"Okay." She said, standing up, feeling a shiver go down her spine when the cold seeped into her socks, "I'm coming."

* * *

Aasim blinked, his eyes riddled with sleep. He was tired, he knew.

But he couldn't sleep.

He kept mulling over the events that occurred days ago, feeling as if it just happened yesterday. He knew he wasn't the person to worry, but in all honesty, he couldn't help but imagine what life in school would be like if two of it's members were missing.

He knew it was stupid to keep thinking about it. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help that as much as he claimed to not care at all for his friends, he really did. And he knew what it felt like to be held at gunpoint, unable to receive help from anyone.

He sat up, a soft sigh escaping his lips. This wasn't helping. Sure, he didn't need to go to school for another two weeks, but he still couldn't help but try and make himself sleep, as he was always an early riser in the morning. This wasn't fair.

"Stupid. This is stupid." Aasim told himself formally, standing up, heading towards his bathroom.

Turning the doorknob and pushing the door open, Aasim gently reached over and flicked the light switch to on, his eyes burning for a mild second from the brightness of the room. Huh.

He traveled towards his mirror and looked at himself, glaring at his reflection. _Great_ , he could already see the eye bags forming. Not to mention how stupidly messy his hair was... Didn't he cut it just _days_ ago?

Making a face, he cursed internally and turned the faucet on, specifically on cold. He knew that would only wake him up even more, but maybe...

Shrugging it off, he eased his hands under the running water, a chill running down his spine when the cold spectacle went into contact with his warm fingers. He splashed the water then on his face, his skin feeling icy now, feeling the excess droplets run down his cheeks, his neck, his arms...

His phone rang.

He turned off the faucet and looked back into his bedroom, noticing the slight bright light of his phone from under the sheets, buzzing, ringing.

Feeling a little confused, he grabbed a neatly folded towel from his towel rack and rubbed it along his face as he made his way over to his buzzing phone.

After drying, he tossed the towel onto his nightstand, and sat down on his bed, making it jump while his hand reached for his phone.

He was surprised to say the least when he saw the pretty face of Ruby on the caller screen, a picture she took for herself just for him. On his phone. Or maybe he's overreacting a bit, she does that with every phone.

With a swallow, he pressed his finger and slid through the screen, answering the call.

* * *

Marlon inhaled her scent of passion fruit, feeling his mind calm.

The night's cool air seeped through her open window, making him only bury himself into the sheets, and into her warm body that radiated warmth he needed ever so much.

Her silky skin looked like a dark sky blue from it's reflection to the moonlight, and he only now found himself realizing that she was still wearing her clothes. Okay, good, he didn't really... _ahem_. He had before, but well, whatever. Maybe this is what she needed. If that made sense.

He felt her move and move closer to him, and he held back his smile, his eyes now focusing intently on her hair. She wanted to dye it a jean blue. And even if that color would suit her, he told her she shouldn't. Her ginger/brown hair was rare enough already, and he much preferred her looking like this. He was a man of make-up and all that other shit, but he couldn't figure out why he preferred her as a normal girl, no make up, no painted hair, etc.

Louis didn't tell him anything when he admitted it out loud to him one day. Louis actually agreed with the idea, and since Louis was Louis, he was just too much of a nice guy to _not_ agree. He always talked about Clementine that way. Her complexion, her gorgeous strands or... whatever. But yeah, Louis didn't find it weird.

Mitch did, though. He claimed that he preferred woman with sun-kissed skin and perfect black hair, and some... make up to make her look good. But Marlon caught onto his bullshit, mostly because he started blabbering on about Sarah again. At first it sounded like he was insulting her, but then Marlon realized he was just complimenting her angrily. If that made sense.

Duck and Gabe were surprisingly the same. They both liked being a naturalist. And hot babes.

Aasim and Omar... they just shrugged it off.

Violet was just as in for it as Louis was. Except that she strictly told him, "I'm just saying this because Girls are hot. PErIoD."

It was really confusing. They all agreed, yet...

That wasn't what Marlon was looking for.

Well, _expecting_ , really.

Just like with Brody.

He didn't expect her to catch his attention for so long.

And now he has her, as his, right now, and it just feels... surreal.

He has a pretty caring girl, with him, all his, probably forever.

And you know what? Who cares if she wears make up or not?

He loves her any way possible.

"Did... Did I leave my window open?" Brody spoke softly, her voice mulled with sleep.

He saw her stretch her arms and legs, some of the cold seeping in because of the movement.

"Yeah. That was pretty dumb." He told her jokingly, and she turned to him, a sleepy smile.

"Oh, really? Then you won't have any trouble proving you're superior by getting up and closing it." She stated, making his smile drop.

After seconds of having a staring contest, Marlon finally gave in.

"Dang it, Brody."

* * *

"Hi."

"Hey."

Clementine could see her hot breath become fog in the cold air, dawning to her that her house was warm compared to the outside. It was basically almost at Freezing temperature. She shivered as the cold muzzled into her clothes, reminding her she should've at least brought a jacket with her.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake, you know." Louis began, pocketing his phone, making Clementine realize he had actually brought a jacket with him, and was in his jeans, unlike her.

Clementine suppressed the chatter of her teeth. "Really now? What gave you that idea?" She asked sarcastically, her fingers beginning to go numb. Damn, she could bathe in fire if she could.

Louis noticed her shiver, and bit his lip. Slowly, he gently took off his sweater, bringing it over his head to offer it for her. He had brought like, 3 layers of sweaters, so giving one to Clementine couldn't hurt, could it?

Unbeknownst to him, Clementine was watching the whole time, somehow feeling a sudden wave of warmth. However, her flush didn't really stop making her shiver.

"Here. Sorry. I just, wanted to talk." Louis mumbled, offering her the white sweater, making her blink.

Without a word, she took it, her fingers instantly feeling the hot from inside the sweater, realizing that this piece of clothing touched his body. Really close.

"Thanks." She managed to say, hoping her flush wasn't melting the things around her. Jeez, why did she suddenly feel this way? Looking for the opening, she slipped it on, relishing the scent of strawberries and the hot material that completely made her go nuts. Like, warm nuts, wait, that didn't really MAKE SENSE—

"It's... so warm." She said to herself, hugging her body, her hands rubbing against her arm, feeling the fabric.

Louis tried not to focus so much on the way she looked with his sweater on— _smol. Really pretty, too. White really suits her._

Clementine let herself smile, and couldn't help but think about how his clothing would look on her, how his many sweaters could warm her up, and how he could—She stopped thinking, pulling herself right on time. Now wasn't... No. This was the time. Because she was wearing his sweaters—no, it wasn't the time. It was freezing. He was being nice. And she was just enjoying how warm it was. Hopefully. ( _ **Totally not, she's so cute when stoopid**_ ).

"I wanted to give something to you." He blurted out without thinking, and suddenly clamped his mouth shut, eyes intently staring right at her.

She didn't seem offended nor weirded out by his comment. Instead, she seemed confused. "Really? Right now?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow, a playful smile gracing her lips.

Louis swallowed his doubt, and allowed himself to smile. "Yeah. Since you know, it being Christmas and all..." He shrugged.

Clementine rolled her eyes. "It's five days until Christmas. Couldn't you have waited then?" She asked him, not at all expecting this, and not at all upset that he decided to give her the present early. In fact, she was actually really touched by it.

Louis grinned. "Actually Clem, I _am_ waiting for that day to arrive. Right now, however," He let the words slip out of his tongue, marveling the fact that she looked actually curious. "I'm giving you my first gift. Well, it's not really a gift, but it's more of an... offering." He said, his hand slipping into the back pocket of his jeans.

Clementine crossed her arms, leaning on one side. "Really now? An offering? What is it, blood?" She joked, making him snort.

"Actually it's..." He took it out and showed it to her, allowing the object to finish the rest of his sentence.

Clementine stared at it, "A box?" She asked, looking back at him, a little surprised. Don't tell me he spent a ridiculous amount of money on her... Because if he did, then she'd have to use her college expenses to get back at him. She wanted to be equal too, you know. And totally not cute like he is. Nope.

Louis chuckled a little, pulling back the box. "Yes, I definitely got you a box," He agreed, "But its what's inside the box that makes it better." He told her, making her snort. "So," He began once again, coming closer, gently grabbing her hand, "Here is my first gift." He told her softly, making her utterly SCREAM internally because he was literally being so... cute. And just, Louis. He was being Louis, which was... surprisingly making her feel so many things, other than a joke, or a prank, or something— _anything_.

On the outside, she managed to keep her face neutral, hoping, praying that the moonlight didn't expose her reddened cheeks. She also prayed to the moon man that the night wasn't so quiet that he'd hear her heartbeats. They were going too quick for her liking.

At the sensation of a smooth surface, she felt her fingers tingle extremely so when he touched her hand, and felt slightly annoyed that he pulled away, that she couldn't feel his warmth on her anymore.

However, her curiosity replaced that, and she waited a little, staring at the box. With her other hand, she gently lifted the lid, eyes instantly focusing on something gold, which made her feel incredibly special yet unworthy of such a thing. Upon opening it full however, she found that it _was_ made out of gold, just... a pin. With their initials on it. And a heart on those initials.

Oh fuck.

Oh shit.

Did he really?

Fuck.

Yes.

Wait.

No.

Yes, yes, this is a good thing.

"You... made this?" She asked, her voice awed, making him smile.

"Not really. Some gold guy made it—I requested it. And well, I thought it'd be something special you know? For you... since you're a very special person." _To Me_ , he added in his head, eyes focused on the expression on her face and the sparkle of her eyes.

Clementine could feel herself _really_ flush right now, and her hand trembled just the smallest of bits while holding onto the box. Nobody had every gotten her something like this. The only person who has ever given her a gift was her dad, her real dad, and that was his baseball cap before... before everything started. Lee had gotten her a pair of earrings, and A.J had given her many drawings of their family, certain gifts that were worth nothing in society, but worth everything to her. And though none of them were gold, she loved them nonetheless.

However, Louis seemed to have presented her with something different... Which made her feel different yet...

She kept staring at the object, unknowingly letting a tear fall from her eyes. When she felt it roll down her cheek, she instantly wiped it away, and looked back up at him, feeling so thankful. "Wow... I... Wow." She managed, laughing a little, her hand going up to feel the blood rush on her cheeks. Cool. She's a red pepper now.

He smiled back at her, his eyes— _Oh god his eyes_ —holding a fondness that made her feel so special, so worthy, so...

"It's cold. Here, come inside, my dad won't mind." Clementine instantly said, clutching onto the box, letting herself close it and hold it tight.

Louis, upon hearing the invitation, didn't get a chance to respond, as she was already pulling him along.

Just like she always did.

* * *

Aasim brought his phone towards his ear, her melodic voice instantly hitting against it. "Hello?"

" _Aasim...? Ya There?_ " He heard her ask, her tone a little sleepy, as it should be.

"Yeah. I'm here." He answered normally, forcing himself to act neutral. He always thought that whenever around someone you lo— _like,_ it would clearly be easy to talk to them. Somehow he found himself realizing that talking to your crush is far from easy... Well, he can do it. Just not for long.

" _Oh, good. I was afraid I was interruptin' yer' sleep or somethin'..._ " She answered, a chuckle following afterward.

Aasim was confused. But he didn't really care, just as long as they kept talking. "Oh, no, no. You're fine. I couldn't bother with sleep, anyway." He shrugged off, the back of his head hitting the mattress.

Ruby hummed from the other line. " _What, to busy organizin'' yer'... what'd ya call those doohickey's of yours? Downloads?_ " She asked, making him blush a little.

"Folders. Notes. Uh... just, school things." He corrected, making her laugh, which made him smile.

" _Of course... I'd expected that. Y'know, don'tcha ever think it's time for a lil' break?_ " She asked, still holding onto that humor.

Aasim stared blankly up at his ceiling, tracing the outlines. "No. I just like being prepared." He defended, sighing. It seemed that he couldn't think of a right response to that. He liked being prepared. If Plan A failed, he would always find an alternative. Gotta have Plan A, B, C, and even D just in case. One can never be too careful.

" _Right_." Ruby mumbled, her tone a little wistful. " _That's a good thing to have. To be prepared n' shit_." She whispered into the line, making his eyebrows scrunch up in worry.

He kept staring at the ceiling, all he was focusing on. "...Are you okay?" He asked, whispered, really.

The other line went silent for a few seconds, the exception being the light ticks of a clock in the background.

In amidst of all the ticks, he could faintly hear a " _No_."

Aasim stayed quiet, awaiting if what he heard was what she said.

" _No_ ," She said louder this time, clearing her throat. " _If I'm gon' be honest... I'm not_." She stated truthfully, making him stop.

"Why..." He trailed off, biting his lip, "Why not?" He asked, hearing a few cracks and knocks on the other side of the line.

She sighed, making it sound fuzzy from the his side of the phone call. " _I was just... rememberin' certain someone's. Ya ever do that? Remember?_ " She asked him back, her tone troubled, wistful.

Huh. Yes. He did. He always remembered. "My Mom. Yeah." He replied just as piteous, frowning to himself alone, in his room. Funny, though, he didn't really feel alone.

He heard Ruby faintly sigh from the other side. " _Yeah.. I miss my mamma' sometimes too._ " Ruby told him, a little sad. " _Sorry if I called. Just needed a lil' word of advice_." She said, a little truthfully.

Aasim seemed surprised. "Advice? From me?" He asked, curious.

" _Yeah. You seem to always know yer' shit. I was just wonderin'... Do you know when someone stops... y'know, thinkin' about a person?_ " She asked, a voice of sincerity in her tone.

Aasim frowned deeply, then. "I'm going to be honest... I don't. Nobody really ever forgets. Nobody ever really stops feeling so miserable." He whispered in reply, hearing a hum follow her.

" _Yeah. I hear ya. Just kind of impressive most of our friends are... so strong when it comes to their problems. I can get a lil' jelly, haha_." Ruby lightly joked, though she was frowning from where he couldn't see her.

Aasim knew, though. "For everyone it's different. Some people tend to be more sad than others, at times hold more grief, judgement, or grudges. It depends on the person. But, in the end," He stopped for a second, narrowing his eyes, noticing the image of a rose form in the ceiling, "Everyone's the same. We all feel things, we all live, we all die. We all still suffer. Either a little, or in most cases, a lot." He answered her, the image of the rose fading away, off into wherever it came from. Weird.

Ruby, from the other side, gave a genuine look of surprise up to her own ceiling, seeing the same image of the rose Aasim just saw, labeled above. Her mouth held a frown, but her eyes screamed shock and understanding, something she wasn't really used to. He was right. People are different, yet the same. " _Yeah_." She ended up saying, letting herself smile a little. " _We suffer just as much as anyone._ " She said.

From how she held her phone, she could faintly hear him sigh, as if he were relieved. Hm...

" _Thanks_." She told him after a little while of being silent together on the phone, Aasim instantly catching her soft tone.

After a short minute, he ignored his blush, shrugging it off. "Yeah. Anytime." He replied simply, though his words meant a million things.

 _Anytime_. Ruby thought, letting herself feel the relief in her body.

* * *

Despite her leading him inside into what was warmer, they still felt pretty cold.

However, the cold did little to bother him now that he was there, inside, in her room, sitting on a beanbag he completely claimed as his favorite. "Dude," He whispered, bouncing up and down on the bean bag, not at all surprised that it didn't bounce with him. "Where do you get these things? I can't _ever_ find one." Louis said, stopping his jumps on the little beige colored beanbag.

Clementine, who was currently searching her closet, smiled to herself. "To be honest, I have no clue. Lee likes getting me things, and he refuses to tell me his secrets." Clementine chuckled to herself, moving a few of the boxes in her way.

Louis clicked his tongue. "I bet you 1 Million bucks they find these things in the dark web." Louis joked, poking the material and feeling the little bits of balls.

Clementine hummed, grabbing a black wooden box. "Probably. Who knows? Maybe beanbags might be made out of humans or something." Clementine stated rather plain, but Louis knew she was just joking around.

"Pfft. Humans or not, these things are pretty neat." Louis admitted, chuckling to himself when he was jumping up and down on it once again. "I mean, it's a complete mystery to me where they get these. Walmart? I searched far and wide and nothing. Target? Apparently they're always out of stock. Not to mention the Thrift Store? Those are mysteriously gone too!" He said, laughing along with himself. He was right, he never ever found those things in stores anymore.

Clementine rolled her eyes, turning back to him, still clutching onto the little box. "Have you tried searching in Dollar Tree?" She asked him, closing her closet now, mostly because she knew she was never going to find the object she was looking for in there. And what was this object? Well, you readers will find it VERY soon. Just y'know, be patient. pls.

Louis snorted. "I doubt that you'll believe me when I say that I have _literally_ searched every corner in those stores. And let me tell you, I end up buying everything but a beanbag, yet again because I find things too distracting." He told her, making her shake her head with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her then, trying not to stare so much into her eyes that looked blue in the dark, as he found them a little too alluring. Not that he minded...

"You know, I think you're the first person invited into my room." Clementine mumbled, going over to her bed.

Louis watched as her clutched hand let go of the box to put it on the nightstand, noticing her light bounce when her body connected with the mattress. "Is... that a good thing or a bad thing? Because I'm hoping it's a really good thing—"

"It really is. Well, It depends how you see it. Personally, I find it... intimate." Clementine told him, nodding to herself as she contemplated.

Louis, for how much he claimed to be unaffected by any type of flirting techniques— _whether it be intentional or not_ —was a total sucker for them, and could be easily made blush. And it wasn't his fault, it was Clementine's for being so cute. And hot. And pretty. And beautiful. _And—_ "Intimate?" He muttered, twiddling with his thumbs, suddenly nervous, yet excited. Why was he excited? What was the air again?

Clementine perked up, eyes widening a little. "Oh, no, no, I meant like... Close-wise. Well, when you're becoming close with someone, and you find that you can... trust them." She explained, smiling sheepishly, her own little blush forming as well. Golly... Blushes were a thing for her tonight. Or was it morning? Oh well.

Louis smiled warmly. "You.. trust me?" He asked, genuinely surprised. Before she could answer, he added, "Wow, don't _I_ feel special. Am I allowed to Marry you now?" He asked playfully, making her face-palm.

" _Not_." She replied back, smiling at him deviously.

"Correction," He lifted a finger up, "Not _yet_."

Clementine hummed, looking over at the little box. "Not yet." She repeated, making him flush a bright pretty red.

He forgot how much she liked killing him.

* * *

After a little while of them talking, Clementine had actually began to drift off to sleep, much to Louis' surprise.

"Going to sleep, already? And I thought I was a light-weight." He humored, chuckling a little.

Clementine stretched, a small smile on her lips. "That term only applies to getting drunk, Louis." She said motherly, not bothering with what he said.

Louis shrugged. "Drunk and sleepy. Same thing, right?" He asked, getting up from the beanbag, his legs feeling the heaviness of his many sweaters. Okay, oof.

Clementine scoffed. "Right. And how are they the same?" She asked, grabbing her blanket and pulling it towards her.

Louis watched the way her body sort of clumsily made comfort along the bed, his eyes intent. "Well, first off, you feel just as drowsy with both. Plus, if you don't sleep enough, it would be like... being sober after drinking 7 bottles of whiskey." Louis compared, smiling, watching her own smile form back.

"Normally," She began, sitting upright on her bed, "I would argue. But I'm a little sleepy right now. So I promise I'll argue with you first thing tomorrow." She told him, making him snort.

"Looking forward to it, Bae." He winked, making her blush a little and shake her head.

"Whatever, doofus." She said, still blushing. She perked up then. "Would you like to sleep over? I mean, I'm... pretty sure my dad won't mind." Clementine said, thinking.

Louis was certainly up for the offer. Though, he could only stay so long. "I'd love to. But unfortunately, your prince charming needs to return to his humble abode. Don't want my dad yelling at me." He chuckled, making her nod.

"Okay... Well, if you have to." She then got up and away from the covers, slipping on her slippers this time. "Let me drop you off. At least, in front of my house." She said sleepily, yawning.

Louis blushed a little, shrugging. "More time with you, then sure." He grinned, making her smile.

She smiled back at him, unable to see the fond look in his eyes, or the placid feeling that washed over him whenever he was with her.

When they exit her room and traveled across the house, Clementine waved him off as he left her home, his own hand waving back at her in goodbye.

Even in her sleepy form, she couldn't help but feel really upset that he left. But she knew he couldn't just stay over. She already invited him in and took his sweater—WAIT.

Louis, already back at his house, had seemed to realize it too, as he had completely forgotten about the sweater.

He flushed just thinking about the fact she was probably wearing it to sleep.

* * *

 _December 20th, 10:00 AM._

* * *

Marlon grinned at his phone and typed in the numbers, adding the entirety of his friends into a call. He knew they needed to go out today. It was of dire importance, not just for him, but for Violet too.

Which was why he was forming a group call. Violet had low-key _secretly_ mentioned she would enter a cookie contest this very day, and Marlon was willing to both hype her up and embarrass the living shit out of her. It was revenge time.

Once checking over his contacts to make sure everyone was there, he hoped and prayed the phone would work with so many calls. I mean, he had the Iphone X in his hands, it _had_ to. With the press of a button, he placed his phone on speaker, and waited as the line rung.

The first person to speak was Clementine.

"Hello?" He heard her say, making him grin.

"Well, if it isn't _Clem_. Don't panic, I put about 15 people on the other line. Including me." Marlon told her, receiving no answer.

That is, until Aasim replied to him. "For fuck's sake, Marlon, what's this about? I better not be in contact with some of your mafia friends or something." Aasim warned, currently cooking breakfast for himself.

Omar instantly clicked, much to Marlon's displeasure.

Sarah, however, answered. "Hi! What's up?" She asked, cheery as always.

She was met with Mitch's voice, "Violet's dick. Anyway. Why the fuck are you calling, Mar?" Mitch asked, making Sarah sigh in annoyance.

"You guys, I'm honestly shocked." Marlon mocked surprise, clicking his tongue. "You _shitheads_ , obviously today's Violet's baking thing." Marlon explained, receiving some gasps from the one's in call.

"Holy shit!" Gabe exclaimed, shuffling in the line which annoyed everyone, "I didn't know the baking contest was today, I thought it was tomorrow!" Gabe said hurriedly, seeming to be shuffling along his clothes.

Mariana, who snatched his phone, grinned at the screen. "No way! Where's that baking contest at?" She asked Marlon, an excited tone to her voice.

Brody actually came by behind him and began fixing his wrinkled sweater. "Well, it's at Maine's Mall. You know, the really big one?" He said, clarifying for the group, earning yet another round of ' _Ohhhh's_.'

"I'm seriously in actual shock. I didn't think my phone could do this." Louis joked, phone in hand, speaking currently now with all sixteen( _ **I think**_ ) of his friends on the phone. This would be considered impossible, yet...

"Oh, hey Louis." Clementine greeted, the corner of her smile touching her phone's lower part of the screen.

"Oh, wow, already with the _romance_." Minnie said, rolling her eyes, earning a smack from Sophie.

Louis and Clementine remained silent, however were blushing to themselves.

"Wait, everyone's in the line?" Duck asked, a little surprised.

"Not everyone," Marlon corrected, staring at his schedule intently. "Violet's missing."

Clementine was a little surprised. "Violet? Why isn't she on with the rest of us? Shouldn't she be included in the call too?" She asked, Minnie, Sophie, and Sarah agreeing.

Marlon shrugged. "She mentioned about being in this baking contest, _obviously_. Plus, she must be busy preparing, she texted me a while ago that she didn't want any of us— _quote on quote_ —'fuckheads ruining it for her'. I figured we'd reunite and help cheer her on—"

"Wait," Gabe said, now back on his phone, "I just realized. A Baking contest? She can bake?" Gabe asked, surprised.

"No _shit_ , Gabe." Mitch said sourly, tired.

Sarah scolded him for his vocabulary.

"What the hell are we waitin' for, then? Let's go to that darn mall!" Duck said happily, already moving about in his house for some new clothes.

"Now wait a damn minute." Ruby said, her first time speaking while in call. "I ain't about to head somewhere without a plan first. If I recall, y'all said she was in a baking contest. We know she's at the Maine's mall. We're there to cheer her on, but what later?" She asked, humphing, as usual.

"Yes, Hi to you too, Ruby." Mitch mumbled, making her glare at her phone.

Aasim hummed. "We could always buy things for the holidays." He offered, making a lot of the group agree.

"Yeah, that sounds _majestic_. I'm about to buy every single Gucci store around." Louis said, snickering.

Clementine rolled her eyes, "Right, and I'm going to make sure you're not accidentally getting yourself in debt." She scolded, making him snort.

Marlon sighed. "Alright. So, we know what to do. I forgot to add—Violet's in the center of the mall, which might be full of shithead people. So we'll probably need our cars to head there, as traffic will also be a load of bull." He reasoned, feeling himself warm when Brody kissed his cheek and walked away. "And... Omar might be bitchy about it, but can someone tell him that we'll be at the mall? Just so he doesn't lose himself later." Marlon said.

Mariana, who once again took Gabe's phone, snorted. "Look Blondy, if it's worth, Omar already pretty much knows. He texted me right now—well, Gabe—that he was pretty secure in going. I think he mentioned something about buying cameras." Mariana said, assuring the group.

"It's on point, then." Clementine stated, already looking for her wallet, "We'll be over at Maine's Mall, car, center, and then shopping." She nodded to herself, smiling.

"How did he know, though?" Duck asked, severely confused.

"Great!" Sarah exclaimed, clicking the line.

Soon, The twins did the same, until everyone of them got off, now heading towards the mall.

Except for Duck. He was still confused. Though, he still made it to the mall.

* * *

 _December 20th, 10:23 AM._

* * *

Violet, to say the least, was greatly appalled. At the sight of familiar lame dead-beige cat hair, and surprisingly striking blue eyes, she instantly decided that she wanted to quit life itself. It wasn't just the fact that her friends were here to watch, it was just the whole shit thing that had her worried. She knew how they were. And she knew what they would do.

Louis, for one, would probably cheer too loud for her liking. Marlon was just one of those people who would literally display many things to embarrass her, and worst of all was SARAH, who was just too compassionate for her own good. Like, Sarah was a small pass because she was just nice by default, but Marlon had no right to do that. Louis either, because he was just too obnoxious. She often wondered how Clementine handled his stupid-ness...

All she knew now was to keep herself calm, and make sure to make absolutely NO eye contact with any of her friends. Well, maybe Minnie. But eh.

In about a few minutes the baking thing would start. This baking thing would most likely take two hours at most to finish everything, since baking's a laboring job to do. It wasn't so much of a problem for Violet, as her mother had taught her the secret in baking: add less flour. Not, like, less flour so that it would turn out extremely mushy, but enough for it to bake perfectly. Violet was pretty sure that tactic did not work at all, but out of respect, she went through with it. Also because her entire pride was on the line.

Shit, maybe she shouldn't have joined. This whole thing was overwhelming her. _Especially_ because of her friends. They were already hollering and cheering when _literally_ no one else was talking. All the other normal people were looking at them with an odd look. They did not have a right to make her feel like she wanted to yeet herself into a window.

And all of her friends weren't even _here_ yet. Marlon, Brody, Louis, The twins, Tenn, Duck, Sarah, and The Mitchelson's she could see, but not the others. Clementine nor Aasim, Ruby, Omar, or The Garcia Siblings were around, which she didn't really mind of. Sure, she appreciated her friends for being here, but to be honest... having a bunch of people around her made her too nervous to walk. Which sucked, she was never nervous of shit.

So, while she twiddled with a small loose strand on her apron, she ignored the whistles and hollers, and ignored the sudden sound of preparation music. Baking time has begun.

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" A.J asked, bouncing in his seat, a glimmering smile plastered on his face.

Clementine smiled, staring up at the rear view mirror to take a look at him. "Almost, A.J. Just a little longer now." Clementine assured, not deterring his excitement.

Lee smiled over at Clementine, and at A.J. "The mall, huh?" He asked, eyes now on the busy road in front of them. "You into pretty girl dresses and makeup now?" He joked, making Clementine snort.

"Obviously. _Totally_ enamored by pink things, pink everything." Clementine joked back, flicking her wrist as if intimidating a sassy look.

Lee laughed, that same old dad laugh every dad does. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself out there. Just make sure not to get yourself into trouble." He warned, goodhearted.

Clementine shook her head. "I'm always careful." She replied, turning to him, smiling. "When have I not been?"

Lee hummed, agreeing. "I know, Sweetpea. But it's not bad reminding someone, is it?" He asked her, making her nod. His eyes caught sight of the big building, and he couldn't help but feel a little dread. Sure, he knew that Clementine was always careful, and she's always been let out on her own, but... Anything could happen. He only hoped she would be safe.

"You know... I heard some noise last night." Lee started, scratching his beard. "I wanted to check and see what it was, but my old bones were too lazy to get up." He chuckled, making her still in place. "Was that you? Or A.J?" He asked, raising a playful brow.

Clementine shook her head. "Nope. Not that I know of." She played off, frowning a little. Okay... she needs to stop frowning.

Lee shook his head, holding that smile. "Are you sure it wasn't you? Or your... little boyfriend? What's his name?" He paused, "Louis?" He asked, turning a lane.

Clementine almost choked on her own saliva. "N-No." She stammered, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Lee laughed. "I'm just kidding, sweetpea. I know you were asleep." He assured her, making her release a breath.

A.J kept his mouth shut, as he did see Clementine with Louis last night. But why ruin his own plan?

Turning the steering wheel, he entered the parking lot of the mall, and stopped right in it's entrance. He turned back to Clementine, watching her get out of the car, "Be safe, okay Sweetpea? Call me if you need anything." He told her, reminding her just one more time, as he was a very paranoid parent.

With a kiss to his cheek, she nodded, "Yeah. Bye dad." She waved, closing the door and grabbing onto A.J who already got out of the car.

Walking into the entrance, she looked back at her dad's car, smiling when she noticed him waving. Before she entered, she waved back, assuring him silently she would be safe and sound.

* * *

"You were lying, huh?" A.J asked her once inside the mall.

Clementine flushed and turned to him sharply, eyes wide. "What? What are you talking about, kiddo?" She asked, smiling sheepishly.

A.J noticed the golden pin on this mysterious new sweater, and pointed at it. "I saw you and Louis last night. Plus, if you want to convince dad that he wasn't there, you gotta hide Louis' stuff." A.J told her, making her roll her eyes.

She looked down at her— _his_ —sweater, and reddened a bit more, biting the inside of her cheek. He was right. Maybe wearing Louis' sweater wasn't a good a idea... Or his pin.

A.J smiled, looking toward the many stores. He noticed a small crowd in the center, recognizing one of them that stood out from the rest. "Look, it's Violet!" A.J yelled, pointing.

Clementine had spotted her too. "Well, what do you know. Good eye, kid." She complimented.

"C'mon, let's go see her!" A.J said excitedly, pulling her along.

Clementine giggled as she followed him, stopping a little when they got close to the crowd. So many people...

She looked up at Violet, noticing that she smiled kindly at her. Clementine smiled back, allowing A.J to pull her into the crowd.

Deep into the crowd, she noticed Mitch and Sarah now cheering on, as well as most— _really all_ —her friends cheering on.

When Clementine went in to join on the cheering, she instantly saw the joyous expression of everyone's face. She couldn't help but feel happy too.

Unaware though, while joining in, someone was staring at her the entire time.

Not only staring at her pin or sweater, but at her, specifically. Her hair, her eyes...

Louis flushed almost completely, and luckily, nobody really noticed him. Nobody noticed him staring at the way she wore his sweater and held his pin as if it was her dying breath.

He kept cheering, not noticing his blush that went on for the entire thing.

* * *

Violet wiped her eyebrow, the flour now smudged against her temple. She smiled triumphantly down at her small batch of purple frosted cookies, desert decorater in hand. Her fingers were colored both purple and white, and to be honest, she couldn't feel more proud.

She took a look at the other's batches, complimenting each in her head. She wasn't the type to... compliment her enemies, but... She felt really good today. She didn't know why.

So, when the judges went around to taste her cookies, she wasn't so nervous. In fact, she felt pretty confident, much to her own surprise.

She didn't win.

But it wasn't bad.

And it didn't make her feel sad.

In fact, she got a pretty good score on it. The only delay was to add more flour... The irony.

"You did amazing, Vi!" Marlon announced, now genuinely happy. "Too bad you didn't win. Those judges must have crack in their heads or something." Marlon shook his head, offering her a handshake.

She took it, purposely smudging it with purple icing. "Eh. You win some, you lose some. At least I got a decent score." Violet shrugged off, smiling back at him.

The rest of the friendship group came in, smiling as ever.

"Can't believe you did it, Violet. And I used to remember you as a shy class president." Minnie announced, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Violet blushed, reaching over to stain Minnie's nose with purple. "I'm not a pussy, though." She said, making her snort.

Louis came to give her a good pat on the back, as did Duck. "Well done, bleach! Do ya still have some of em' cookies?" Duck asked, getting a small roll of eyes.

"Sure, but you're gonna have to take them away from Mitch, first." Violet told him, making Duck pout and turn to Mitch.

"Mitchy boy, shoot some, ya?" Duck said, unstinting himself from Violet's side and tackling Mitch.

Louis shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Jeez, talk about rude. Anyway, I for one, Vi, am very proud—"

"There's a secret batch still on that table over there." Violet interrupted, already knowing what he wanted.

Louis gleamed and ran off, yelling out a "Thanks Vi!" on his way.

Clementine watched him go, a playful look on her face. Of course, Louis will always be Louis.

"Now that we're done with that..." Marlon announced, taking out a note and pencil, "I believe we'll be shopping now?" He asked, crossing off _baking contest_ and placing a check mark next to _Shopping_. Which, now that he thought about it, meant actual... wasting money. He frowned.

Louis, stuffing the last cookie in his mouth, beamed. "Hell yeah!" Louis exclaimed, purposely smacking Marlon's notepad off his hands, "No one can stop me from buying the entire Gucci—"

"Yes I can." Clementine said sternly, giving him a look.

He sighed, slumping. "Yes she can." He repeated, stuffing another cookie in his mouth.

Violet snorted, wiping off some flour on her jacket. "Right. Shopping sounds fun. I'll see you guys after I spend what's left of my life savings." Violet said, grinning.

Nobody said anything.

Mitch came back holding onto his head, glaring at Duck who's mouth was currently chewing on the entire batch of cookies.

Duck was actually excited when he heard. He swallowed, "Cool! I'm headin' off to gamin' central. Heard that place has a'lotta good shit!" Duck said happily, checking his jeans to check and see if he had his wallet on him.

Sophie actually seemed intrigued. "Actually, Video gaming doesn't sound so bad.." She said, flipping her long hair.

Duck grinned at her then. "A'ight. You down to go together?" He asked, making her blush a little and shrug.

Violet puckered up her lips and fluttered her eyelashes, "'Why yes _Kenneth_! Take me now, take me now!'" Violet mimicked, her folded hands pressed against her cheek.

Duck and Sophie equally glared at her, both blushing now as well.

"Hah!" Gabe snickered, pointing at him. "I told you that Violet would notice." Gabe said, making Duck only flush deeper.

"Shut up!" Duck seethed, gritting his teeth.

"Right." Brody said, giving them a look. "Well... If any of you ladies would want to join, we'll be off shopping at clothing stores." Brody said, linking her arm into Marlon's, making him smirk.

Louis hummed, turning to Clementine. "What do you say, Clem? Wanna help me buy the stores?" He asked, smiling.

Clementine giggled. "Sure. Therefore, we can both be in debt." She told him, making his grin widen.

"Alright, we're tagging along!" Louis announced, walking towards Marlon who high-fived Louis.

Clementine only complimented Brody's hairstyle, Sarah joining in, claiming that she would be happy to take a look at the new dresses in stock.

"We can go too!" Mariana announced, grabbing Willy's arm. Willy swallowed, petrified.

Gabe rolled his eyes, and mimicked Mariana by latching onto Mitch's. "Might as well." They both said in unison, somehow not at all bothered.

Violet snickered, allowing Minnie to grab her hand. "Cool. See you guys later?" She said, making most nod.

"Certainly." Omar agreed, tapping away at his phone.

Aasim and Ruby, who had been conversing with one another the entire time, turned to Violet this once to assure her that yes, later would be the perfect time.

Well.

Shopping it is, then.

* * *

 _A little Later.._

* * *

Mariana swayed her arms around, giggling to herself, watching herself in the many mirrors in the store.

Willy, whom was staring at his own reflection and flexing his muscles, stopped and turned to Mariana, an odd look on his face. What was that weirdo doing?

Mariana stopped giggling and turned to him, instantly dropping her arms. "Oh, well, hello, there. Yes. Noodle arms are funny." She said, mouth a straight line.

Willy looked positively confused. "Er... Noodle... arms?" He asked, scratching his head.

Mariana hummed, placing a hand on her chin. She contemplated for a bit, staring at him intently, wondering. Then, her face brightened as if she had an idea. "Why don't you try it?" She asked, giggling a little while coming closer, making him cringe and step back.

"No thanks. That's girly." He huffed, and she pouted. Her smile returned however upon figuring out a solution to Willy's stupid problem.

"If you don't wave your arms, that is considered _very_ girly." She reasoned, dropping her smile and closing her eyes triumphantly.

Willy gave her a look. "...How the hell is that girly?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Mariana opened her eyes and froze, suddenly caught. Then, she shrugged it off, clearing her throat. "It's girly because... Because..." She bit her lip, looking around the store, eyes locking on an Elmo plushie on top of a toy stack. She didn't know why, but Elmo gave her ideas. "Because doing the Noodle Arm dance makes you more manly, proving to every girl that You can dance, and be funny while also being handsome in front of a mirror." Mariana said, grinning.

Willy looked as if someone told him that a squirrel is just a wild hamster.

There was a brief silence in which Willy and Mariana stared at each other, one looking absolutely confused, the other sheepish. What.

Willy then sighed, coughing a little to clear his throat. "I have a question." He stated, making her open her mouth, "Shut up. It's really important." He said sternly, and she clamped her mouth shut, narrowing her eyes.

He looked towards the men's clothing, and then back to her, debating. "Do you know what acid is?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, hoping for a decent answer.

Mariana nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Isn't it that thing where it melts stuff—"

"Are you on that?" Willy asked, making a face, causing her to stop and stare once more.

Once again, it was silent, except for the hip hop music in the background, and the many voices of their friends mixed with other people.

Then Mariana sighed, a little disappointed. "Bitch I might be..." She muttered in return, making Willy snort.

Then he turned to the girl typing in her living room wearing nothing but pajamas, her hair a mess, face sleepy. "Excuse me, but I wanna know why all of a sudden this sounds like a crackfic? A really awful one?" Willy asked, glaring at the girl, making Mariana stare at Willy as if he were crazy.

The girl then kept typing but turned around, writing everything at the same time everything was happening. She proceeds to then get up while still typing and head out, her keyboard string miles long.

All Willy could make out was "How the fuck can you see me?" as she exit out with wide eyes, and while she's typing this, she's also wondering how the fuck he could've seen her if they were in literal different dimensions.

Mariana, who could not see the girl, turns to Willy, mouth open, eyes narrowed. "What...? Are _you_ the one tripping on acid?" She asked him, making him shrug and continue to flex on the mirror.

What the actual fuck?

* * *

Louis, ignoring the long wire that probably went across the store, turned to Marlon, grinning.

Marlon stared at him, waiting, waiting, and _waiting_.

Louis frowned then, looking down and presenting himself, hands mimicking to his body.

Marlon furrowed his brows. "The fact that you can actually afford to buy all those things scares me a little, but I'm not going to comment on it." Marlon said, tone bored, turning back to the white t-shirts that he claimed looked different but were actually the same.

Louis smiled. "Too much Gucci?"

Violet,who joined not that far after departing with Minnie, then popped up, holding onto a purple t-shirt similar to the white t-shirts. "You're Gucci is probably fake." She stated blandly, and went to another aisle, minding her business.

Louis scoffed. "Sorry Vi, I don't speak _broke_!"

Violet parted the line of clothing and stuck her head in, glaring. "I don't speak stupidass either." She roasted, closing the clothing path and resuming her own stroll of the store.

Gabe then came in, holding onto a mug, looking bored. Why was everyone bored?

Gabe stopped then, staring at Louis, eyes widening a little.

Marlon sighed, and turned to Louis, tired. "Louis, can you stop flexing a little? You're hurting everyone's masculinity." Marlon joked, crossing his arms.

Louis grinned once again, bringing out his phone. "Can't help my flex! All I need now is some air-pods and a Durag." Louis mumbled, typing down the items on his notes, making Clementine, who was just about to ask Louis if he could help her, stop, to stare at him.

Clementine turned to Marlon then, eyes narrowed, motioning towards Louis and his belt, shirt, shades, everything, just... _everything_.

Marlon only shrugged as Gabe sobbed in the background.

* * *

"Lame. I thought the belt would cost more..." Louis mumbled, staring at the Gucci Belt with dismay.

"What?" Clementine asked, surprised. "You wanted it to cost _more_?" She stared at him, wondering why on earth...

Violet sighed. "Don't. Louis just likes showing off." She told her, making Clementine glare at Louis.

Louis scoffed. "Obviously not. I just like... expensive things. That I can actually spend my money on. Hey wait," He smiled then, tossing the belt to Marlon who happily accepted it, "Why don't I just buy you things?" He asked, eyes straight on Clementine.

Clementine was dumbfounded.

Violet place both her hands on her hips. "Dammit Louis, not _again_. Remember what happened last time with Ida?" She asked, crossing her arms. Minnie came up behind her, a raised eyebrow directed at Louis.

Clementine turned to Louis, wondering. "It's okay, Louis. You deserve better things for yourself." Clementine told him sincerely, smiling.

Louis sighed. "I already have better things. Actually, you know what? I'll just buy everyone something later. Besides my presents." He told them, making Violet widen her eyes a little.

"Wait, seriously? But last year—"

"I know what I said," Louis waved her off, "I swear I won't buy you guys too much." He told them, making Violet release a breath.

Marlon just gawked at the belt.

Brody then came out, holding about two bags in each arm, positively gleaming with happiness. "This was a good idea." She said, making Violet roll her eyes.

A.J just casually played along with his little plastic knife, making _woosh_ sounds out and about. "I agree." He said, making everyone turn to him.

He stopped playing and turned to them, raising an eyebrow. "What? Shopping seems cool." A.J said, crossing his arms.

Louis crouched down, nodding. "Definitely. Especially once you're old enough to shop for girl panti— _Yeowch_!" Louis hissed, rubbing his head.

Clementine glared at him, warning him with her eyes to dare say another word.

Violet snickered.

Gabe, Mariana, and Willy then came out, one smiling, the other covered in some sort of ink. Mitch too, came out, pretty much in ink as well, with a worried Sarah trailing behind him holding a black-inked smudged napkin.

That's when Aasim and Ruby exit the store as well, somehow covered in ink as well. Ruby glared at Gabe and then at Mitch while wiping away the ink. They came not too long ago as well, mostly because Omar, who was with them, insisted that they buy something from the Gucci store that he wanted.

Mitch smiled sheepishly, and Aasim sighed, pinching his nose.

"Don't ask." Gabe said monotonously, glaring specifically at Mariana.

Mariana only hummed and skipped away, off to tell the rest of the missing friendship group on the phone that it was now time.

Duck, who was running to them, did not waste any time to look at the message she sent. "Guys, guys!" He breathed, huffing a little.

Sophie was right behind him, flushed a little herself from the running.

Everyone looked at them, except for Marlon. He was too busy getting a boner because of the live Gucci in his hands.

"Come sing some Christmas Carols with me!" Duck exclaimed without a warning, grabbing Clementine and Violet's hands, to which Clementine Automatically grabbed onto Louis, and Violet onto Minnie, and Minnie onto Sophie, and Louis onto Marlon, and well... Let's just say the whole gang was being dragged by Duck, which none of them seemed to think was incredible that his strength had reached that far. They were too busy mulling over that they might sing carols again. They often forgot how festive Duck could be.

"Oh _hell_ no, Duck. I'm going to beat your ass if you think I'm singing _Feliz Navidad_." Violet hissed at him, pulling at her arm, successfully setting herself free.

Minnie giggled beside her, a bright smile on her face. "I dunno, Vi. I think it would be cute." Minnie shrugged, making Violet scoff and blush.

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Actually, singing doesn't sound half bad!" Louis said cheerfully, disagreeing with Violet as he always did.

Marlon gave him a look. "Gay." Marlon stated, making Louis narrow his eyes at him.

"No- _no_. Don't even start." Aasim growled, a menacing threat to his voice.

"Please don't." Sarah and Brody said at the same time, tired looks on their faces. It seems that people were still shook about what happened the other day...

Clementine smiled, amused. "I don't know. Maybe Louis is right. Singing seems pretty good right now." She agreed, making Louis beam.

"Excuse me- _no_." Mitch countered. "I would much rather die than sing a song." He said snarky, glaring at her.

"Done." Violet said instantly, and broke a candy cane from the ground, ready to charge.

Mitch shrugged. "Cool. Dying seems like a better alternative." He said, opening his arms wide, Willy doing the same.

"Can we not be so damn _depressin_ '?" Ruby hissed, placing both hands on her hips angrily.

Mariana, to aggravate her, mimicked a gun with her hand, and pretended to shoot into her mouth. Willy laughed beside her.

"I agree. Depression is _not_ a good look." Omar stated, snapping a picture of the little shopping bag he bought in one of the stores. Clementine looked at him as if offended.

Gabe sighed, pinching his nose. "You know what, maybe dying is a good choice." Gabe muttered, narrowing his eyes at Mariana.

Duck shook his head. "Ya dunderheads. We're here to sing some carols, not be wishin' for no damn death! What is this, a funeral?" Duck asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, _you're_ funeral." Violet seethed at him, making him scoff in offense.

"When's prom again?" Marlon asked, genuinely in seek of information.

Violet, The Twins, The Mitchelsons, Clementine, Sarah, Ruby, Louis, Omar, Aasim, The Garcia Siblings, and Duck were all looking at him, Brody the only one replying.

"I believe it's in... the 16th of May? I have no clue." Brody mumbled, thinking.

Everyone turned to look at her now.

Brody stopped thinking and looked back at all of their faces, most of which held a tired expression. "What?" She asked, innocent. "He asked, I answered." She huffed, leaning on a hip.

Duck sighed. "I guess we'll do this the hard way..." He proceeded then to snatch each of them and usher them on into the building stage, an eager expression on his face the entire time.

That is until, when the picture was taken of them _supposed_ to be singing, Duck was slumped out cold, with everyone gazing fearfully at Violet's death glare.

What great singing, indeed.

* * *

The singing was done but not really the _fun_.

Well, sort of.

After 'singing' Duck's favorite carols, the friendship group decided to visit a fast food place, for old times sake.

It was about _1:47_ in the afternoon, and certainly, they were all hungry. Even Brody, who claimed to only eat healthy foods, wanted just about a burger right now. A _big_ , meaty burger.

And so, they all ate.

They went into the fast food place and ordered their food, some already eating, other's still ordering.

Some... discussing really stupid topics.

"Ranch Titties."

"Ketchup. Titties."

"Bro, I'm telling you _right now_ , it's all about the ranch titties."

"And I'm telling _you_ right now, _bro_ , that it's about them Ketchup titties."

Marlon narrowed his eyes at Louis, Louis doing the same right back at him.

They were sitting across from each other at Ins and Out's, the others around them staring at their obnoxious foolery.

Violet sighed. "You guys are _ridiculous._ Who the hell in their right mind talks about fucking ranch or ketchup titties?" Violet hissed, plopping three fries into her mouth.

"Apparently, dunderheads like _these_ two." Aasim mumbled, sighing against his phone screen.

"You don't even like titties, Aasim." Marlon argued back at him, eyes breaking the contact of rivalry between his best friend.

"Once again my friend, you're wrong. He actually prefers Ruby titties." Louis stated factually, crossing his fingers over the table, back becoming straight as if imitating someone with high class or authority.

Ruby, who heard the entire conversation, had to be refrained by Violet and Brody, as Ruby had a plastic knife in hand, something she could seriously use to hurt a certain someone named Louis.

Aasim flushed and raised his middle finger at Louis, to which Louis smirked at triumphantly. If Aasim could get the chance to beat him up, Louis would totally eat ass in front of him right now.

Clementine, who was pretty calm about all of this, only idly drank her drink, eyes amused over what was occurring.

Duck was actually quiet the same, as always. "Y'know, none of y'all are in the right. It's all about them Mayonnaise titties." Duck argued, shoving half a gingerbread cookie into his mouth.

Violet snorted, putting down her soda. "Actually, you _ignoramus_ , it's obviously about the mustard titties." She nodded her head complacently, getting a snicker from Minnie.

"Lame. It's all about the hot sauce titties." Mitch countered, smirking.

Marlon seemed to agree.

Gabe, however, did not. " _No_ , it's about them barbecue titties, man. Always the barbecue." He assured to the group, getting a quick bite from his burger.

Mariana mocked his words by mimicking with her hand, and then grinned at the group. "No, no, _no_. My brother's got it all wrong. Obviously the cheese titties are the best." She nodded her head, smiling to herself as if some genius.

Marlon shook his head, "Ketchup titties."

Louis glared at Marlon. "Ranch titties.

Duck scoffed, "Mayonnaise Titties."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Mustard titties."

Mitch glared at her, offended. "Hot sauce titties."

Gabe bit his burger, eyes narrowed. " _Babecue Tishies._ " Gabe said, his food muffling his way to speak.

Mariana smacked the back of Gabe's head, "No! Cheese titties!"

Sarah and Brody sighed.

Clementine smiled at all of them, wondering why so much of her friends were absolute weirdos.

Aasim thumped his head against the table, while Omar shook his head disappointingly.

"Titties or no titties," Brody snapped, "Quit arguing! God, it's like we can't go out anywhere without y'all acting so childish!" She yapped, raising her voice.

Violet issued her a good glare. "Nobody was telling you to listen, party pooper. You're just jealous you have that nasty salsa titties." She countered, making Brody bulge a vein.

A.J only sat to himself at the table, munching on his baby fries while entertaining himself watching the drama that unfolded before him.

And to think this holiday was about getting together...

"Bitch!"

"What? I'm not the stupid stuck up hoe here!"

"Yeah right!"

Amusing, indeed.

* * *

A/N: _**Badadadadadadadaum! The New song here Is "Small Doses" By Bebe Rexha! God, I was just obsessed with this song while writing this. Oh, and the song "The Night Will Be Over Soon" that Minnie sung helped me out as well!**_

 _ **Did I FUCKING MENTION THAT THE NEW EPISODE WAS FUCKING WIDL?!**_

 _ **Also I managed to finish earlier than planned because of an edit I saw (Link is Below).**_

 _ **(Sorry if it's a little rushed...).**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


	12. Bright Night, Christmas Lights

Chapter 12: Bright Night, Christmas Lights

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Kids.

 **Pairings** : Louis/Clementine, Marlon/Brody, Aasim/Ruby, Sophie/Duck, Mitch/Sarah, Violet/Minnie, Mariana/Willy, etc.

A/N: _**Wanna know what's crazy? This chapter was supposed to come out on December 24th. DECEMBER. 24TH. And look what month it is, from a new year, everything. Absolutely ridiculous that I couldn't finish this on time. :((**_

* * *

 _December 24th, 7:40 AM._

* * *

"You have been humbly invited," Lee started, hand holding onto his glasses.

* * *

"To A Christmas Party..." Javi read, eyes squinting at the lettering.

* * *

"On the Date..." Luke continued Jane right by his shoulder reading the card.

* * *

"...December 24th of This year." Molly said, the card burning her palms.

* * *

"The party," Omar's mom stated, a grin forming on her face.

* * *

"Will start at 7:00 PM in the evenin'," Bonnie said, moving around the pancake batter.

* * *

"And will be located in Preston Kyng's Mansion," Aasim paused, wondering if this street was made up or not. "Near streets,"

* * *

"Walnut Street... and 199 Hills... street?" Carlos said cautiously, flipping over a tortilla on the stove with his spare unoccupied hand.

* * *

"Please be sure to bring one whine bottle if attendin'," Kenny said, raising an eyebrow at the statement.

* * *

"And be sure to pay your thanks," Mitch said numbly, eyeing the card.

* * *

"The party," The Twins said at the same time, Tenn holding the card out in front of them.

* * *

"Will end precisely at 12:00 AM," Brie said, hand holding onto a tight fabric.

* * *

"And will then proceed to gift-giving when departure," Dee said, placing a plate of cereal down for Marlon to eat when he wakes up.

* * *

"Huh..." Lee said, closing the card, examining the outside. He turned to Clementine and A.J's morning breakfast, consisting of the great orange juice, plus some yummy eggs and bacon. "That's tonight," Lee confirmed to himself, placing the card down. "Maybe hanging around other people won't be so bad..." He mumbled, thinking over his options.

He smiled then, reaching over for his newspaper. "I'll let Clem and A.J know when they wake up," Lee told himself, opening the newspaper, and letting himself wander into the news of today.

He'd have to let Kenny know too.

* * *

Kenny inspected the card, eyes narrowed. Who the hell is going to _willingly_ go to the party to _willingly_ give up a good bottle of booze? That's got Kenny fucked up. He isn't about to show up to the party with some booze _he_ isn't even going to enjoy. That's a load of horse shit.

Setting the card down on the outside table, he resumed with tending the horses, making sure yet again if they had just enough food for them to eat. Once checking around each stable and making sure that both the horses and cows were eating well, he turned to the exit, hands clapping out the leftover hay and gunk left on them.

When turning around, however, his eyes caught Duck reading over the card himself, expression confused.

Duck opened the card and read over it, and later closed it to examine the outside a bit more, a surprised look on his face now.

"Duck?" Kenny asked, walking to his son, "Why aren't ya takin' care of the plants out in the back?" He asked him, making Duck look away from the card.

"Oh..." Duck said, putting the card back down, "I-I was just finished. Came to check what you were up'to." He shrugged, setting the pitchfork down hard onto a big haystack.

Kenny placed his hands on his hips, emitting a sigh. "Figured. Nothin' much to do today. I guess having a long vacation was gonna catch up to us one day." Kenny chuckled, looking over at the horse eating right at his face.

Duck dismissed the vacation part. "Naw, pa'. I'm pretty sure we have a load of pickin's to do. Not that I don't like restin' or anythin'... But I'm pretty damn sure we need to deliver a couple of tools over at the Saint Johnson's Dairy farm. Plus repaint the back of the house." Duck said, his tone monotone and with disregard.

Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Yeah, yeah. Your right. Forgot about that shit." Kenny huffed, walking past Duck to collect a big brown sack of grains. "Plus, we needa' plant some more shit out back. Plants are startin' to die from the cold." Kenny added, walking out with the sack on his back.

Duck looked back at the card, a hard look on his face. This was it. A party. And he was pretty sure it was the party Louis wanted since ages. Maybe if...

"Hey pa'?" Duck called, turning around, card in hand.

Kenny stopped and turned his head back at Duck, eyebrow raised.

Duck read the card once again, an odd look on his face. He looked back up at Kenny, frowning. "I know we don't attend parties and shit," Duck started, approaching his father, "But I was thinkin' maybe this time... we can?" He asked cautiously, hoping his father would let him.

Kenny looked to the ground, contemplating. This was tough. His son wanted to go. But he didn't want to buy booze and waste it. _Frick_.

After a few moments of thinking, Kenny turned back to Duck with the same look of complacency on his face and sighed. "Yeah alright," Kenny relented, shifting the sack on his back, "I'm sure a few hours of social fun ain't hurtin' nobody." He smiled then.

Duck smiled back at his dad, his expression brightened with joy. "Awesome! Thanks, Pa', this'll be a fun toy around, you'll see!" Duck said, running out of the small barn and into the house, the card still in hand.

Kenny snorted and watched his son until he entered the house, reminding himself of how much he hasn't changed at all.

He was still the little boy he loved and cared for so much.

And nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Lee pressed at the buttons on his phone, eyebrow raised. How do these iPhones work again...?

"Good morning!" A.J exclaimed, walking into the living room, his mouth in a big yawn sequence.

Lee turned to A.J in surprise and then smiled. "Good morning, kiddo. You hungry? Breakfast is on the table." He said, watching A.J brighten.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, teddy in hand, his teddy's foot touching the floor.

Lee pressed a few more buttons on his phone while he made his way back in the kitchen, A.J following behind him. "You're favorite," Lee said, looking back down at A.J. "Pancakes." He finished, pressing the green button on the phone.

A.J smiled then and made his way towards the table, setting himself down and purposely taking the biggest stack on the table. He knew that stack was for him. He fucking _loved_ pancakes.

Watching A.J basically engulf the pancakes, Lee held the phone along his ear, hoping that he was getting this phone thing right. He only just recently bought one, as Clementine was sure that in order to keep in touch, Lee would need to get hip with the cool kids. He had no idea what she was talking about, he was already in style! The kids just didn't know it yet.

" _Y'ello_?" Kenny's fuzzy voice came from the phone, surprising him. " _Who the hell is this?_ " Kenny asked, sounding just as pissed as he remembers him.

"Kenny? This is Lee." Lee answered, a smile on his face. "I got a phone a few days ago."

" _Lee? Well butter my back and call me biscuit, it's about damn time! Who convinced ya? Let me guess_ ," Kenny snickered, his voice no longer holding a sour tone to it.

"Cle _men_ tine." Lee and Kenny both said at the same time, making themselves both laugh.

" _Yeah, I figured as much,_ " Kenny said, grinning on the other end. " _Clementine is just full of ideas. Duck ain't even on her level yet."_ Kenny said, making Lee grin and shake his head.

"Well, when you have a daughter like mine, she's just bright like that. I mean me, holding a phone? I can barely remember how to operate a normal house phone!" Lee laughed, earning a hearty chuckle from Kenny.

" _Well, either way, they're both great. The only reason I got a mobile phone was that Duck was so insistent in gettin' one. Hell, I don't even use that shit no'more._ " Kenny admitted, currently on the house phone. The house phones don't even exist anymore, but Kenny just can't get rid of the old-fashion good ol' days.

Lee saw that Clementine was coming into the kitchen, somehow all dressed up and ready as if she were leaving somewhere. Lee didn't need to ask, he presumed she was going out with her friends. He was glad she was having fun outside and enjoying herself. It was sad to see her so introverted in her room before, back in Atlanta. When he adopted her, she was just so different from the girl she is now. And he was happy with the results. With a quick good morning, Clementine sat beside A.J and pulled the small stack of pancakes closer to her, ruffling A.J's Afro. Lee smiled at the exchange.

" _Anyhow_..." Kenny began, returning Lee to their conversation, " _Why'd you call, pal?_ " He asked, an upturn to his voice.

Lee cleared his throat, his hand picking up the newspaper he was reading. "I just came to ask if you got a party card in the mail this morning. From what I've heard, Carlos got it as well." Lee explained, eyes reading over the lines of a small comic strip. Oh yeah, all dads know each other. Earlier in the morning, Carlos had called to inform him that he also got a card. Luke wasted no time in calling as well, claiming that a good neighborhood union would be a great idea to spend the holidays.

" _Oh, you got that shit too? Fuck, I thought I was the only one. Didn't know. Are you attendin' it?_ " Kenny asked, a little with regret. He was terrible at parties, Lee knew.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe Clementine, A.J and I could go tonight. I thought it would be a nice little change." Lee said, noticing that Clementine gave him a big thumbs up. He didn't know for what though, but it was most likely because of the pancakes. He _does_ make killer pancakes.

" _Well, shit. If you're goin', then so am I. Glad that you're going too_ ," Kenny scratched his beard, looking over at Duck who was looking for his wallet, " _Duck wanted to join too. I'm all game for a good party._ " Kenny agreed, making up his mind. Wherever his friend goes, he goes as well. He's the boss here.

Lee nodded, eyes glancing at A.J who took the plate and placed it in the sink. "That's good. I'm sure good fun for the kids won't be so bad." Lee added, officially glad that Kenny agreed. It wouldn't be the same without him.

" _You bet. Now, I'm sorry to cut this short pal,_ " Kenny was being pulled by Duck who was pretty much dragging him at this point, " _But we have some arrangin' to do. Call back later when the party starts, a'ight? Because you know damn well I never keep track of time_." Kenny stated sternly, Duck now carrying him. This kid was persistent.

Lee smiled and waved at Clementine, assuring her it was okay to leave. "Alright. I'll see you later. And remember to bring a bottle of rum, that's the good shit." Lee laughed, making Kenny laugh as well.

After a few more words, Kenny ended the call. Lee, lowering his phone, smiled at the screen and turned it off, and stood up to head into his room, determined to find something to wear. And he knew he had some nice clothing in there somewhere...

* * *

Louis stared at his morning breakfast, moving the small bits of eggs around with boredom. With his palm on his chin, he felt dejected, as his father had yet again denied him something else. Why would he? It was just something simple, plus, he would be in charge of decorating the place! Not his dad. Or the maids. Or the servants...

He sighed, pushing the plate away and putting his head down. Nothing was ever fair. He begged for singing lessons, he never got them. And all he created was just a mess of divorce papers and separation...

His father's words left him scarred. ' _You can be happy, or you can be rich. You can't be both._ '

How was it that he was right? Even with a decent amount of money and a proper living space, he just... he found that it was true. He could have everything in life, and happiness would still be missing. How long would things take for Louis to be... free again? To hang out with his friends, openly rather than scheduled, or hang out with Clementine, someone he...

It wasn't fair.

It will never be fair. And it hurt to realize it. Louis was going to spend his life alone eventually. He turned his head and traveled towards his shiny reflection against the marble counter, wondering why his reflection was only the bit he can see of himself. Maybe the angle? Life?

That's when he heard sharp and expensive footsteps come up to the long table, making Louis peek up.

His eyes widened a little when he saw that it was his dad on the other end of the table, his hands behind his back.

"Well, I've changed my mind." Louis' dad said, frowning. "I have realized the potential of this party of yours, and have sent out invitations to everyone in town, including your friends." He stated, walking over closer, dropping the small red envelope in front of him. There was a hint of regret in his tone of voice, but a shallowness in his eyes.

Louis stared at him, eyes wide, wondering why of all times his dad would agree now.

His dad gave him a stern look. "I expect everyone to be on their best behavior tonight. None of that tomfoolery you consider _funny_." He said threateningly, eyes narrowed. "I will put you only in charge for the teens and kids arriving, the rest will be set for the adults to come and enjoy. I will give you the biggest room we have, and you will contain every inch of your idiocy. Understood?" He asked, hands folding behind his back. His suit wrinkled at the movement.

Louis nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

With one last look at his son, he left the dining room and smiled to himself, happy to know that his son was already thinking better than he would ever. And what does that mean? Well, frankly, Louis' dad just believes Louis is looking forward for business partners or something. But NAW.

Anyway...

Louis was happy, to say the least.

And because the party was now a go, Louis decided to immediately call Clementine, for whatever reason. Not that he didn't text the group chat to get ready, but he kind of wanted to spend the day with Clementine.

And what better to do it by looking for some awesome clothes?

* * *

Clementine sat down on the porch steps, phone in hand. She was scrolling through the pages on Instagram, all dressed and prettied up for... what Louis called 'A day out'. She knew it was some sort of an attempt at getting him alone with her... but well, she didn't really mind. At all.

That's when she heard A.J bursting out of the front door, his once pajama clothing now of normal day-to-day clothes, simple jeans, and a yellow hoodie. He looked happy when he found her there and smiled at her. "Can I go too?" He asked immediately, willing to help her and accompany her any way he can.

Clementine smiled back at him, her hand reaching over to fix her small hoop earrings. "Yeah, of course, kiddo. I'm sure Louis won't mind." Clementine said, receiving an even bigger smile from him.

He sat down next to her and proceeded to put his shoes on, as he had them in hand ready and set.

After asking Clementine to help tie his shoes, he stood up and stretched, excited. Just him, Louis, and Clementine! He couldn't wait to show Louis how much of a mature kid he was now. He was a man, for sure.

Clementine couldn't help but giggle at his childishness. He was just so cute sometimes. It felt nice to see A.J smiling.

Looking out into the street, she found a royal blue car pulling up on the curb, looking pretty much... expensive. It looked sparkly against the clouded sky, and its head had a lighter color to it.

A.J somehow knew it was him. Because according to A.J, Louis was too expensive for his liking. Clementine didn't really care if he was rich or not, but well... it was a bit overwhelming how much he flexed.

The black tinted window rolled down to expose Louis in the driver's seat, a smile on his face. He winked at her, waving his phone in hand.

She stood up but looked down at her phone to find that he had sent her a text message not long ago, telling her to ' _be prepared_ '. She blushed a little and rolled her eyes, smiling over at A.J while she made her way to his car.

A.J practically gleamed upon seeing Louis. "Louis! Hi, nice car!" A.J complimented, head peaking over at the passenger seat.

Louis smiled upon seeing A.J. "Thanks, little dude. Can't be as awesome as your drawings though!" Louis chuckled, unlocking both the back seat door and the front door.

Clementine shook her head, still smiling. "Thanks for inviting us, Lou. I didn't think you'd be heading out anywhere." She said, opening the back door and allowing A.J to go inside. She buckled his seat belt, feeling the smooth and strong material of the belt.

"It was _no_ problem. Your fellow prince charming is here to accompany you _anywhere_ you go." He said, giving her a little bow.

She hummed happily and made sure A.J was buckled before closing the door and entering the passenger seat. Already she scented a mellow strawberry smell, along with what was roses. Is this why he smelled like strawberries all the time?

She could tell that this car was brand new. She wondered where he got all his money from, his dad, mom, maybe?

Louis, after locking all the doors and bringing up the window, could instantly smell her lovely scent of cinnamon and peaches. It was certainly a fruity scent, a scent that made him just want to hug her all day. Especially by the way she was looking...

He couldn't help but glance over at her, examining her now that she was buckling her seat belt. Jean jacket, black shirt, tight jeans... Well, damn. Okay, he must be lucky today to see her so... _pretty_. Beautiful, absolutely _stunning_. Especially now with her hair _down_ —not that he hasn't seen her with her hair down before, but something was different about it today. Like, shiny, maybe.

After buckling her seat belt, she turned to Louis, her own hazel eyes meeting his chocolate brown. She could see the calmness in them, and the fondness that made her feel so... safe.

Louis, in turn, could just see not only beauty but the sereneness he missed so much from his father. He could feel her protection, her loyalty that she would always be there for him. It made him feel all warm inside, and all he wished to do was... touch _her_ , feel _her_ , have her as _his_. It just drove him mad sometimes at night, because he would feel so frustrated that Clementine was probably never going to like him the way he... well...

"Why are you two looking at each other funny?" A.J asked, chin in hand.

Louis and Clementine blushed and looked away, Louis to the road, and Clementine to the sidewalk.

There was a brief silence, and A.J hoped he didn't mess up. He had a plan. And he hoped he really had it going.

"Well," Louis cleared his throat, turning to her with a smile, "Shall we?" He tilted his head, motioning for the road.

She turned to him and smiled then, her blush never fading. "We shall." She stated simply.

He grinned and turned on the radio, putting on 'Low Life'. ( ** _Not from Poppy!_** )Convenient. With the music on blast, he jokingly put on his shades and hit the gas, his mind focused on one thing.

Well, two.

The road.

And her.

* * *

"Absolutely _not_." Brody dismissed, her hands pushing rows of clothes away.

Marlon, who was behind her, stared at her, defeated. "Brody, _c'mon_ , it's just some _party_ —"

Brody snapped her head back at him, eyes wide with anger. "No. This is not _just_ some ' _party_ '." She quoted, her finger stabbing his chest, "This is the big thing! I can't just _show up_ with some ragged old dress that won't even impress anyone! It's needed to represent that you have class, manners, and—"

"Brody." Marlon put his hands up, "We're _literal_ country folk. Sure we don't do... _everything_ the country folk does," He paused, remembering the time when Wyatt claimed that Marlon grew up in a farm, "but seriously." He continued, sighing, "We aren't that far gone from them." He reasoned, crossing his arms.

Brody huffed, clenching her fists. "Look, Marly, I get it." She told him, noticing the relieved look on his face, "But that's not the _point_. We're going to a party. And not just a party, a _Christmas_ party. It would be so very _bad_ if we showed up looking like dirty snow!" She hissed, turning back around, once again shuffling through the clothes.

Marlon stared at her, tired. "Louis is hosting it. For the teens." He told her, hoping that would stop her from going through a little rampage in every store.

Brody only paused for a second, her hand clenching onto a red dress. Then she continued, eyes narrowed, determined to find the perfect dress—a dress to wear for tonight's party. Oh god, tonight! Tonight was the party! What if she doesn't have time to look for her dress? Style her hair? Her makeup? Her breath caught in her throat and she stopped rummaging, her breathing increasing in shallow breaths.

Marlon furrowed his brows and approached her closer, "Brody? Are you okay?" He asked, his tone of genuine concern.

Brody was clenching the clothes, trying to regulate her breathing. Shit. Maybe she should've taken her pills this morning...

Marlon didn't receive an answer. So, he presumed she must've been freaking out again. He didn't speak and only grabbed her hand to sit her down on a small little stool, used to measure one's shoes.

She sat down and breathed in, her mind counting back from 100. Everything was fine. It was just a dress. Marlon's right. Louis is hosting it. He won't mind. Everything is fine. People won't judge her.

"Everything's fine," Marlon told her, parting the hair away from her face, a frown present on his lips. His hand on her face felt soft and warm, felt like something she could nuzzle against.

She nodded, breathing in. She didn't say anything, as she was still focusing to control her heart rate, and try not to be so... scared. Panic-like. It only made her freak out more.

Marlon held the frown on his lips, the concern in his eyes. "Look, Brod, you don't have to worry about impressing people. You already impress me enough. But," He paused, sighing, "I'll still look for something for both of us to wear. Just because I know you'll feel bad if you go looking the same at a party." He said, making her smile.

He felt good about that.

After standing by her and making sure she was okay, he offered her up and allowed her to continue her search, happy that she was slightly calmer now.

 _Life will be better._ Marlon said to himself, now looking with her, casting her a few glances.

Brody stopped looking and turned to him, a blush adorning her cheeks.

 _'Life isn't always the same.'_

 _'But if you stop and breathe,'_

 _'Things you once thought impossible are possible enough.'_

 _'Life gets better.'_

* * *

A.J stood by a clothing rack, his head peeking around it to stare at Clementine and Louis. They were talking to each other, Clementine obviously having a tremendous time. She was laughing quietly and blushing at Louis' stupid jokes, and Louis was the same whenever she would remark with a sarcastic notion to _any_ of those jokes.

It was just so plainly obvious that they loved each other. A.J knew. He wasn't dumb.

It just made him mad that they denied they liked each other. He was really sure they were. Like, together even. And A.J had a right to know! He wasn't a kid anymore. He was big now. He could handle Clementine being married!

"What are you doing?" A tiny voice whispered next to him, making A.J turn quickly with wide eyes. Before he stood a girl his own age, her reddish-brown hair glimmering with something glittery against the lights. Her brown eyes looked at him curiously, as if asking the very same question she just asked of.

"Who are you?" He asked instead, crossing his arms. He narrowed his eyes, obviously suspicious.

"I'm not gonna tell you until you answer _my_ question." She insisted, stubborn.

A.J tilted his head, confused. What was she talking about? He wasn't just going to tell her. He didn't even _know_ her.

As if sensing that A.J wasn't going to tell her, she sighed, grumbling to herself. "I'm _Jamie_. Now, what are you _doing_?" She asked, narrowing her own eyes.

A.J seemed surprised. "Ja..mie? Okay. Cool. And I'm not going to tell you." He shrugged, turning back to Louis and Clementine.

"Why not!?" She demanded, watching his expression form to worry. Uh oh.

A.J stepped away from her and looked around, turning, going through the clothes. They were nowhere to be found.

Jamie followed him, furious. "Answer me! Stop being dumb!"

A.J turned to her then, glaring. "I was watching my parents, okay? Gosh. You're really annoying." He huffed, looking some more. When he couldn't find them, his brows furrowed together.

Jamie noticed. She knew that look. "You can't find them huh?" She asked, tilting her head innocently.

A.J turned to her with a furious glare. "No _dummy_. I know where they are." He hissed at her, turning around and looking some more. Did they... forget him?

Jamie twiddled with her thumbs, looking around. "I can help you find them if you want." She mumbled, her anger gone now.

At her voice, A.J turned, eyebrow raised. "What? No, you can't. How?" He asked, hoping she would.

Jamie smiled then as if her angered self disappeared. "I know where all the parents hang out. We're just by the toy part in the store. C'mon, I'll show you." She smiled, grabbing his hand.

He shook it off and huffed. "Fine. But don't touch me." He told her seriously, wiping his hand against his clothes.

She pouted at his remark.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clementine and Louis were having a _great_ time.

Clementine actually felt genuine humor and happiness—not that she didn't feel it around anyone else. It was just... different for them.

"Look!" Louis said, picking up a rubber chicken. "It's Marlon!" He joked, squeezing it and making it go ' _Qwah_.'

She snorted and shook her head, wondering how a guy like Louis could exist. So much goofiness... "Hilarious. It'll be really funny then when Marlon finds out you called him a chicken." Clementine hummed, reaching down below to examine a small white plushie bunny.

"I've called him worst, trust me. Plus, he called me a spoiled brat the other time, so it's even." Louis concluded, his eyes glued to her back. Those jeans hugged her figure well. A little _too_ well.

"Right." She shrugged, her tone hinting at the playful side.

He averted his eyes when she turned to him with a small bunny plush, pretending to idly squeeze the rubber chicken. Only when he could smell her lovely scent did he turn back to her, finding her to be smiling fondly while showing him the plush. He smiled at her. "That plush looks like you." He said, hoping he didn't sound too flirtatious. Or maybe he wanted to sound _really_ flirtatious.

Clementine gave him a playful smile, shaking her head. "This bun? Thanks, but this bunny's way cuter. I mean, look at its ears," She flapped them with her finger, giggling, "They're so cute it _hurts_." She then cringed, setting the bunny down.

Louis scoffed, "Actually, I changed my mind." He gave her a soft grin, "You actually look cuter than the bunny itself." He nodded, tossing the rubber chicken away and off to the side. He had important things to look for...

Clementine blushed then, giving him a look. Did he just... tell her she was cuter than the cutest thing in the store?

"By oh by, is that Clem?" A masculine voice said from another aisle of clothing, head peeking over.

Her thoughts were pushed away as she turned and was met with Luke grinning at her, with Jane tilting her heels up to smile at her. She waved politely, while Luke was already making his way towards her. Was he wearing... a suit?

He went through the clothing rack and smiled at his success at not getting stuck, however, yelped when he almost slipped because of a toy bus. Luckily, Jane was there to hold him in place, wearing her usual jean jacket attire.

"Hey, kiddo. Nice to see you again." Jane greeted, offering Clementine a fist bump that she took gladly. Jane's eyes then turned to Louis, eyebrow raised. "Uh... I'm going to assume that's your boyfriend?" She asked while pointing, an uncertain look on her face.

Louis smirked cheekily while Clementine's eyes widened, surprised. Did people think they were _dating_?

"Good guess!" Louis said, smiling over at Jane. "I'm Louis. Clementine's _obvious_ boyfriend." He offered his hand for Jane to shake, friendly.

Clementine snapped her head at him, narrowing her eyes. A very thick red blush appeared on her face, either by annoyance or from Louis being her boyfriend. Supposed boyfriend. "We are _not_ —" She began, ready to tell both of them they _really weren't dating_ —

"Oh, hello! Nice to meet ya, partner. I figured you'd be as much. How'd you two meet?" Luke interrupted, making Clementine look up and gape at him. They can't be _serious_.

Louis, for the most part, was loving this whole thing. "Well, I know it might sound cheesy as hell, but I met her in the library cafe down by the street. I work there, and let me tell you, love, at first sight, is _definitely_ a thing." Louis informed, grinning at them proudly.

Luke brightened. "That's nice. And I agree with you on that one. When I first lay eyes on Jane, by _god_ —"

"Don't even _start_." Jane hissed at him, eyes narrowed. She was blushing.

"—I fell in love _instantly_. She was just so beautiful—you must've been the same, yeah?" Luke said, eager to know more about them.

Clementine smacked Louis' mouth before he could say anything else. "Yeah... no. We did _not_ meet at _Starbucks_. We actually met at school, like normal _students_ , plain old and boring _high school_." She hissed through clenched teeth, blushing extremely so.

Jane seemed to understand her pain.

Louis gently peeled her hand off his mouth, and grinned, holding it. "Actually, I never said Starbucks. And plus, I'm really surprised you went along with this—"

"Clem, Louis!" A.J cried happily, running to them with wide open arms.

He almost toppled Clementine over, but luckily Louis was there to hold onto her.

"Those are your parents?" Jamie asked, making a face. "They look really young. Parents need to be old." She crossed her arms.

"Hey!" Luke cried, pouting.

"Parents?" Clementine and Louis said at the same time, confused.

"Well yeah," Jane added, ignoring her husband's sudden low confidence, "You two looked like you got married at 13. Seriously." She stated simply, smirking.

A.J scoffed, making Jane turn to him with surprise. "Wrong. They got married when they were babies. They love each other very much. A lot. It's pretty nasty sometimes. They do kissing stuff too." A.J kept adding, voice painfully neutral.

"We do _what_ now?" Clementine and Louis said yet again at the same time, one shocked, the other absolutely petrified.

"That's a lie!" Jamie cried, placing her hands on her hips angrily. "Your parents can't get married as babies! They need to be this tall!" Jamie said, tugging at her father's sleeve.

"Marriage?" Louis and Clementine said, just too confused to function.

Jane sighed, pinching her nose. "Jamie, don't speak like that—"

"Screw you, weird girl! At least my parents don't stop me from eating candy!" A.J stuck his tongue out, obviously taunting her.

Jamie gasped and turned to Jane, eyes wide. "Mom, look what he said! He's being mean!"

"A.J please," Clementine said, a desperate tone to her voice. She was forcing a very strain smile.

"Yeah son, don't do that." Louis shook his head, clicking his tongue.

That's when Clementine turned to him with a harsh glare, which shut him right the fuck up.

"Holy shit! You guys are on a date?!" Marlon yapped, excited. Brody was next to him, an annoyed look on her face.

Clementine, Jane, and A.J groaned, while Jamie and Luke sobbed together, and Louis well...

"I guess we're dating now." He whispered, grinning at her weirdly.

She knocked him out.

* * *

Marlon looked at them inquisitively, eyebrows furrowed. "So, let me get this straight," Marlon started, looking over at Clem, "You guys weren't on a date,"

"We were not, correct." Clementine hissed, arms crossed.

"Right." Marlon cleared his throat, then placed a second finger up, "You guys were _not_ sucking face," He added, making Clementine flush.

"Too bad we weren't." Louis sighed, moving his jaw a bit. Ow. She hits pretty hard.

"We _weren't_ ," Clementine said, making sure to keep her anger down.

Marlon paused, placing a hand on his chin. He turned to Brody then, eyebrow raised.

Brody looked down at A.J and did the same, and A.J responded with a shrug.

Marlon looked back at them, many things crossing his mind. "And... you guys are not, in fact, to many other's belief, dating?" He listed, a tone of disappointment in his voice. Damn it, he thought Louis shot his shot!

"No." Clementine and Louis said at the same time, one a little dejected, the other a little flustered.

Brody looked at Marlon, a suspicious expression adorning her face.

Marlon looked back at her then, nodding. They were going to need to plan some shit.

"Liars," A.J mumbled, playing with the rubber duck.

Louis heard him but Clementine did not, and he seemed awfully surprised. Louis didn't really think anyone would look at them like that. He thought they would just confuse him for another servant of her's. I mean, he was here to serve her. Like, love. Does that count as being a servant?

"Well, this sucks." Marlon huffed, making Clementine raise an eyebrow. He ignored her and turned to Brody, tilting his head at them.

Brody looked confused and offered him a straight-lined smile.

He hinted at them again this time clearing his throat, obviously telling her motion-like to do the thing they were supposed to do to them.

Brody just stared in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Clementine was watching them, obviously suspicious. She wondered what they were planning, and why Marlon was tilting his head at them as if it were about to fall off. Brody seemed just as confused.

Louis and A.J were playing patty cake now, as A.J had insisted that he'd wanted to learn that game since kindergarten, but nobody would ever play with him because he was either A) A boy that girls didn't wanna touch, or B) that it wasn't manly to play patty cake. Louis took his admittance into consideration and offered himself immediately to play. I mean, what could be bad about playing a fun little game of patty cake, hm?

"Take Clementine out in another store for a dress." Marlon then deadpanned, a tired look on his face.

Brody brightened then, "Oh... Why didn't you just say it instead of playing 'throw the head' over and over?" Brody scolded, narrowing her eyes and smacking his arm.

"Ouch..." He mumbled, "I thought you got the memo!"

"Clearly I didn't!" Brody huffed, rearranging her small red plastic bags of clothes.

Marlon sighed for the 5th time that day. Turning to the lovely couple, his eyes instantly looked down at Louis playing patty cake. He furrowed his brow, and groaned. "Clem." He began, still looking at Louis, "Allow Brody to take you and A.J for some shopping shit. I need to talk to Louis." Marlon said, crossing his arms and watching Louis clap along.

Brody was instantly at her side, a small smile on her face. "Shall we?" she asked, shuffling the bags.

"A.J, C'mon, we have to go," Clementine said, offering a quick smile at Brody before turning to A.J.

"Coming!" A.J said, leaving Louis' side and practically running after Clementine and Brody's retreating forms.

Louis pouted and looked back, his claps stopping, "Aw, but what about the game?" He asked, clearly disappointed.

"No game today, Lou. How about we go home and start preparing, yeah?" Marlon mumbled, getting a hold of Louis' collar.

" _But I haven't finished playing patty cake with A.J_!" Louis whined, already being dragged out into another store.

* * *

 _December 24th, 6:47 PM._

* * *

"I'm so excited," Louis said to himself, sliding down the railings of the stairs, his emotions high on happiness. It was just _so_ good of a day today. He got to shop with Clementine, he got to know her a little more, he even got called dad from A.J! Which... shouldn't really make him feel good, but it did. And now, he got to make the party he wanted! It had been so long since there had been a Christmas party, so long since anyone had reunited for anything.

"Yeah, just yell it out, why don't ya." Marlon sighed, coming down the steps normally while fixing the cuff of his dress shirt. Before leaving the mall, Louis suggested visiting one last store to buy some good clothes, as that was Louis' first intention of the mall in the first place. Marlon couldn't refuse, and he decided that a little more shopping wouldn't hurt.

So here they were now, each wearing something formal; Marlon wore a button-up and red tie, his sleeves folded up to his upper arm, and some nice black pants and dress shoes. Louis wore something a little different, as he had on a pink dress shirt and a grey tie, along with some jeans that really took the whole 'dress up thing' out of balance, but made up for it with some nice grey shoes. Louis intended himself for a casual look more than anything.

Landing with a jump on his step, his shoes bent against the land, his eyes searching around the main room. Already, from the echo of the outside, he could hear a lot of voices, both young and old. It was crazy, to find himself here. "Yeah, yeah. You'll get to drink later." Louis grinned over at Marlon, proud.

Marlon snorted, offering Louis a smile. "How did I know you'd sneak in some rum?" He asked, his own ears catching the sounds of the guests as well. Damn, everyone really _was_ here.

Louis clicked his tongue while walking over to the main door. "I have my ways. Plus, we're old enough now. I'm sure some rum won't be _too_ bad." Louis said, stopping to fix his shirt in the small reflection of a marble pot.

Marlon was right behind him, an unimpressed look on his face. "We're underage. But eh," Marlon shrugged, stretching a little. "I'm still gonna drink."

Louis paid him no mind and only continued his journey forward, greeting some maids in the process. As soon as his hand touched the doorknob handle, his father approached.

"Be on your best behavior." His father told him one last time, instead opening the door himself and allowing a fake grin to take his lips.

Marlon looked over at Louis and frowned, noticing the neutral look on his friend's face. "Hey man—"

"Marlon?" Louis interrupted, turning to him with a grin, "Wanna take all the booze from the cage?" He asked, dangling a little key.

Marlon grinned then, an evil glint on his eye. " _Fuck_ _yeah_."

* * *

Sarah was practically jumping when she stepped out of her car, a jittery feeling within her bones. A party, a Christmas party! God, this was so cool!

"Now Sarah," Carlos started with his thick Spanish accent, "I know this might be fun, but it is best that you try to be with your friends tonight. Too many strangers..." Carlos mumbled, opening the trunk and taking out two Christmas presents and a rum bottle. After all, it was needed.

"I know, dad. Don't worry! Mitch said he'd be waiting for me at the front!" Sarah said excitedly, a blush forming on her cheeks. Tonight, she wore an especially pretty dress, just for him. And her favorite pair of ruby glasses, which she hoped wouldn't break apart.

Carlos winced at that but decided not to comment on it anyway. Just like her mother... "Alright. You can go now, but you must be careful and not mingle too much around that boy. Who knows what type of person he must be." Carlos instructed, placing down the items and later closing his trunk. Typical Carlos, for Sarah. He was always so protective of her, he just couldn't avoid that.

Sarah gleamed happily and hugged her dad before running inside, her bright red bow bouncing along.

Without thinking, she quickly made her way up the steps and entered inside, immediately bumping herself into a strong build.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She began, backing away, looking up.

"Watch where you're— _Sarah_?" Mitch stopped immediately, eyes wide, staring down at her.

Sarah flushed then, smiling up at him. "Mitch hi! It's nice to see you!" She said and went in for a tight hug, squeezing the heavens out of him.

When letting go, he released a breath. "Jeez, you're going to kill me someday, seriously," Mitch mumbled, a wide-eyed look on his face.

Sarah smiled sheepishly, shrugging, "Sorry, Mitch... I forget how tight I hug." She said, reaching up to her glasses and pushing them back properly on her nose. Again, a nervous habit she would do.

Mitch looked around and then looked back at her, his smile replacing his former scowl. "It's fine. Look," He stopped, scowling over at the other people, glaring. Then he turned back to her with a neutral look on his face, his eyes glittering with... was that spite? "I need your help with something. Swear you won't say shit to the others?" He asked, offering a hand out to her, determined.

Sarah without question took it, feeling it's warmth. It made her shiver. "Yes... of course! What am I swearing not to tell?"

Mitch then pulled her somewhere else, then turned to look left and right, his back pressed against a wall. He noticed that the adults were all heading one way, and he noticed Sarah's dad heading off in the same direction. All of them had a bottle of either Vodka, Rum, Gin, Tequila or Wine, which proved to be a great source of where they would get every single ounce of it.

"Mitch...?" Sarah hesitantly spoke, a blush adorning her face. He was still holding onto her hand.

After inspecting some more, he turned back to her, a smirk on his face. "Okay, look, me, Marlon, Gabe, and Louis are planning something. And don't say anything," He paused, scowling, "We're gonna steal some drinks." He then smugly grinned, making her breathless. _THAT GRIN—_

"O-Oh... But why are you telling me?" She whispered, still feeling the chill against her legs from the open door of the grand entrance. Oh jeez, from all this blushing she forgot it was practically snowing outside. Not too much, but it was certainly cold.

Mitch looked around yet again, and Sarah had to refrain from telling him literally _nobody_ was around. "Because your sweetness convinces the hell out of people." He shrugged, "And you're gonna need to convince the waiter working in there." His smirk only widened at that, a whole plan going through his head.

Sarah blushed at his smirk and looked away, making her think... things. Not unholy, per se, because Sarah wasn't the type to think about those things. But there was a lot of... kissing stuff. Which would still resort to being unholy but way less—

"Are you two holding hands?" Gabe asked from behind Sarah, pointing at them with a gloved hand. Mariana held a smug look, her thumb pressed against the phone screen.

Mitch instantly looked down at their conjoined hands and immediately pulled away, blood rushing to his cheeks. He glared at Gabe and said nothing, and only crossed his arms in annoyance.

Sarah wouldn't admit that when he let go, she was pretty disappointed.

"Cool. Now I have something to tease you with." Mariana said triumphantly, slapping Gabe's palm that he offered.

Mitch rolled his eyes, "Yeah. To think I even _care_." He murmured, wondering why his hand tingled.

Mariana shrugged and pocketed her phone in her jeans. She stretched then, cracking her knuckles. "So. Are we doing this whole thing or what?" She asked, smiling smug-like.

Mitch raised an eyebrow at Gabe and then turned to Sarah, contemplating. "How much people did you tell?" Mitch asked, referring his question to Gabe.

Gabe whistled, looking away and pretending he didn't just hear his question.

Mitch sighed. Of course, Gabe would tell everyone. "You know what, I'm not gonna bother with you." Mitch glared at him, making Gabe release a breath, "Let's do this shit." He then said, all traces of his good conduct now gone.

* * *

The Twins entered through the grand polished wooden doors, internally excited to have been invited to this. They were immediately alerted about the party this very morning and immediately set out for their closets to look for the things they needed to wear. And here they were now, standing in the bare center, a grand sparkling chandelier above them. They couldn't feel more open.

Tenn was with them, his hand holding onto his sister's, his little tuxedo suit a little wrinkled from standing too close to his sister's legs. He was always very nervous around crowded areas, and as a habit either twiddled with his fingers or stuck like glue next to his sisters.

"You think Violet came?" Minnie asked her sister, turning to her with an expectant look.

Sophie shrugged, flipping her long red hair. "I dunno. I'm sure she came. Didn't she text you about matching tuxedos?" She asked, smirking.

Minnie shrugged, tinging a bit red. "Well, yeah. I wanted more of a dress look, but she insisted on tuxedos. I'll get her to wear a dress for prom, though. I know for a fact." Minnie said, smiling, feeling determined. There was nothing more that Minnie wanted to do but see Violet in a dress. "What about you?" Minnie asked, examining her nails, "Did Duck text you or anything?"

Sophie blushed and gawked at her. "Duck? Why would Duck text me? Why would I text Duck?" She blabbered, puckering up her red lips.

Minnie raised an eyebrow. "I never mentioned you texting him."

"I never said I texted him," Sophie replied.

"Well, you implied you did. Secretly." Minnie said, leaning on her hip and placing both of her hands along her hips.

Sophie rolled her eyes, looking over at Tenn. She thumbed back at her sister, shaking her head, "Crazy, am I right?"

"What do you mean, Crazy? I'm not the one gushing about what dress you need to wear in order to impress _Duck_." Minnie stated, snapping her fingers.

Sophie groaned and reached down to fix Tenn's bow tie, trying to distract herself from looking at her sister in the eye. "Well, at least I'm not planning to Suck face with my lover." She snickered, smiling down at Tenn and bopping his nose.

Minnie blushed, pouting. "Hey, at least I'll get a kiss tonight. Unlike your loser ass." She taunted, giggling when her sister turned to her with an irritated look.

"Well actually, Minnie, you're wrong." Sophie said smugly, "Duck and I—"

"So, you _did_ text Duck to meet up, yeah?" Minnie asked, raising a playful brow.

Sophie stopped, clamping her mouth shut. She stared at her sister grimly, realizing she just unintentionally admitted what was going to be a secret.

Minnie hummed, fixing the cuff of her white dress shirt. "Talk about keeping a secret right? You and Duck are meant for each other!" Minnie mocked, fluttering her eyelashes and puckering up her lips tauntingly.

Sophie shoved her playfully, snorting. "Shut up. So what I texted him? Nothings going to happen." Sophie shrugged, pouting later.

Minnie shook her head. "Look, just make a move. Us girls already talked about this." Minnie advised, patting her sisters head. "Just tell him, and go in for a kiss if he silently gives you consent." She said, nodding.

Sophie bit her lip, though thought better of it and stopped, as her make up would get ruined if done so. "So... I tell him, and then I kiss him?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"Or... you can draw him something, to show that you love him." Tenn offered weakly, smiling timidly up at her.

Sophie glanced nervously down at Tenn. She then turned to her sister, still nervous. "But how will I know if he lets me kiss him? Will he tell me? Should I do something? Agh!" She groaned, covering her face.

Minnie sighed exasperatedly. "Just use your charm. Literally what you've been doing all this time in order to get a boyfriend. You've had like, six this entire year." Minnie said, giving her sister a tired look. That's when she noticed that Duck was coming in with his dad, his hair slicked back and tuxedo well ironed. He had his own little bottle of rum in his hands, and it seemed he was excited to attend.

"But how, I swear, I suck at flirting—" Sophie stopped at the look of surprise on her sister's face, looking back. That's when she squeaked and hid behind her sibling, hands trembling from both the cold and from how nervous he was. "Shit! He's already here?" Sophie said, panic-like. "What am I going to do?" She hissed, gripping her sibling's shoulder tightly.

Tenn twiddled with his fingers, looking down. "Maybe... just say hi like you usually do?" Tenn suggested, frowning a little.

Minnie smiled down at Tenn and pat his head, nodding. "That's a _great idea_ , Tenn. Why don't you try it, _Sophie_?" Minnie said with clenched teeth, hinting at Duck that was making their way over to them.

Sophie looked at Minnie and Tenn with fear, shaking her head no.

Minnie grumbled and turned around to push her sister towards Duck, tired of her shit. With one good push, her sister was sent forward, almost falling onto the tiled waxed flooring.

Sophie regained her balance and turned to Duck, greeting him with a small wave. A blush adorned her cheeks, feeling extremely nervous. She hoped that her little trip with her heels when her sister pushed her wasn't noticed.

Duck was more than happy that he could attend and happily waved back at her, a bright grin on his face. "If it ain't, Sophia! I didn't know you'd be comin'." Duck said, placing both of his hands on his hips.

Sophie placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's Sophie. But... I was coming. Everyone was invited." She told him, smiling cheerfully. However, she felt just about that she could melt in place. She turned back to check and see if her sister or brother were there, and found that they had unfortunately left. Amazing. She would have to do this shit again.

"Er— _right_ , Sophie. Anyway... Where's ya sister? I thought y'all always came together?" Duck asked, looking over both her shoulders.

Sophie turned to him then, laughing awkwardly. "Oh... my sister? Yeah, she went to go drop Tenn off in the kid section. I was just here to see if you— _the others_ —were coming." She quickly corrected, smiling wide.

Duck nodded. "Yeah. Figured as such. Hey, why don't you come along with me and drop this off at Louis room, yeah? He said he was plannin' somethin'. I doubt it's kid-friendly, though." Duck said, shaking the rum bottle with one hand.

Sophie smiled then, clapping her hands together in front of her. "Yeah... sounds great! I'm down." She said, making him smile.

That's when Kenny then came in, swinging his own bottle. "Duck, I didn't know ya had a girl?" Kenny said jokingly, looking away from the red bottle.

Duck flushed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Dammit, Pa! I can never talk to any woman, can I?" He asked with annoyance, crossing his arms.

Sophie felt her blush deepen, her eyes widening a bit. She turned her head to Kenny who was now laughing at his son, to which Duck felt no humor at all. She rubbed her hands together at an attempt to become warm and paused to think, wondering. Maybe right now wasn't the time... But maybe...

Swallowing her nervous feeling, she bit her lip and went closer, reaching over to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Well, you can certainly charm one." She shrugged, smiling at him. _FUCk. SHE REALLY JUST—_

Duck turned to her slowly, eyes wide, hand reaching over to touch his cheek.

Kenny laughed in the background.

" _Ohhhh_!" Mitch yapped, "And you said you didn't like Sophie!" He yelled, making Duck look at Mitch who had Sarah, Gabe, and Louis with him, the whole group looking extremely intrigued.

Duck became flustered instantly and replied quickly, "Shut up, at least I don't make it obvious that I have a crush on someone, unlike you with Sarah!" Duck yelled, making Sarah freeze and turn to Duck, eyes wide.

She flushed and Mitch flipped him off before heading into another area, of course, blushing.

Louis was then left to sigh to himself, shaking his head. "Mitch, am I right?" He elbowed Sarah, who in turn just stared.

Sophie was still blushing, but had a better time hiding the shocking feeling she felt. Unlike Sarah, who had literally stopped functioning, if that was possible.

Gabe whistled, turning to Mariana who stopped recording on her phone. Amazing, already two moments. She's making a movie out of this.

"Anyway..." Louis cleared his throat, smiling at Duck and Sophie, "You guys wanna break into my dad's alcohol stash?" He asked deviously, obviously glad that more of his friends made it.

Duck and Sophie looked at each other, blushing a little. Then they both turned to Louis, " _Hell yeah._ "

Gabe nodded in approval, "Great. Let's get this stupid alcohol already." Gabe said, tired.

* * *

Clementine released a sigh, her breath coming up in a fog inside her dad's car. Incredible that Macon was a hot place, yet it somehow became 37 degrees in a span of three hours.

Lee shifted his stick shift into park, reaching over then to turn off the ignition. He turned back to Clementine and A.J who were sitting next to each other, one excited, the other nervous. "I know as a good dad I should tell you two to be careful..." Lee began, "But let's be straight. How about you two, of course, be safe, and promise me you won't get yourselves into trouble? And in return, I'll give you two ice cream tomorrow in the morning." Lee consoled, hand still on the lever.

Clementine looked down at A.J smiling, "What do you say, Goofball? Are you going to be careful?" She asked, placing a soft gentle touch on his Afro.

A.J nodded, looking over at Lee. "I'll be careful, I swear! And it's Alvin Junior." A.J corrected, narrowing his eyes at Clem.

Clementine chuckled at his child-like nature, shaking her head. "You'll always be goofball to me." She said motherly, making A.J smile.

Lee felt warm at the exchange. For a father, moments like this with your children were worth it in the end. That's the great thing about being a parent, you get to see the children you love grow and become better people, change from the baby they once were. And in moments where affection hung around, Lee would always feel at home. He knew that with Clem and A.J around, there will always be home. Including that Louis guy, if he ever really hit on Clem. For some reason that felt a little untrustworthy in his head...

"Lee? Are _you_ going to be careful?" Clementine asked playfully, making A.J giggle.

Lee turned back to the steering wheel and took out the key from the ignition. "Damn right. I'm the most careful person in here." Lee joked, making Clementine snort.

"Right. Says the person who burned the sandwiches he was making during lunch." Clementine said, looking outside and noticing the small bits of snow coming down.

Lee let out a cough, "It was the stove's fault!" He argued, chuckling while opening the door and getting out into the even colder night air. "Now quit pointing fingers and let's head inside! The cold makes me have runny noses." Lee said, quickly running to the trunk to get the one whine bottle needed to attend.

Clementine laughed at the quickness in his tone of voice.

* * *

Clementine walked along the long halls, passed many doors, all of which were labeled with either golden lettering or some paper and tape. Some said party room, others said office, some bathroom—it was a whole mess.

After leaving the car and kissing Lee in the cheek goodbye, Clementine and A.J headed off on their own, wondering many things to themselves.

At the moment, Clementine was trying to find the little nursery for kids Jane had told her about before leaving the mall. And apparently, according to one of the servants around, that one nursery was here, around Hallway 4. She's not even going to go into detail on how difficult it was to find Hallway 4.

"Clem?" A.J spoke up, his little hand tightening on her own, "Where are we going?" He asked, frowning.

Clementine looked down at him, offering him a small smile. "We're going to a very fun place. It's where all the kids come in and play." Clementine explained, marveling when his expression turned to joy.

"Really?" A.J asked, surprised, "Will there be toys there? Other kids?" He asked, curious. He wanted to play toys with other kids. It would be fun. He often didn't do it nowadays.

Clementine nodded, looking onward and noticing a small piece of paper on a door they were approaching. "Yeah, many toys. And many kids to make friends with." Clementine said, getting a light jump from A.J.

"I'll make more friends? Cool!" He said joyfully, letting go of Clementine to hop around a bit.

Clementine smiled and turned to the door, stopping right in the front. She read the cursive lettering as 'Kiddy Room', suspecting that Louis was the one who wrote it. He had very nice handwriting, contrary to popular belief.

"Now A.J," Clementine started, hand pressing against the handle of a wooden door, "I want you to be on your best behavior. And I swear I'll let you play on my DS tonight if you do." Clementine said sternly, reaching down to fix her dress. "I know you like to—"

"Run, play, make messes. Yeah, yeah, I _know_ , Clem! I swear I won't break anything or be mean to anyone." A.J said, crossing his arms. Does she not trust him?

Clementine let out a breath and smiled, shaking her head. "I know. But I was just making sure you knew what to do, okay?" Clementine assured him, brushing her hand along his forehead.

A.J pouted, kicking at the marble floor. "Can't I go with you? What if the kids don't like me?" A.J asked, looking at the door with dismay. "Kids never like me." He added sadly, willowing a bit.

Clementine frowned, shaking her head. "Sorry, Kiddo. But who knows what'll happen at the teen area. Don't worry, I'll come and get you immediately if you don't like it. I'll give you my phone in order to call me, okay?" She said, taking out her phone and handing it to him. "And don't worry too much about making friends. Everyone will love to have a friend like you. Louis told me." Clementine said, offering him a wide smile.

A.J felt his dejected mood lift, a small smile appearing on his face. But then it went away. "But... how will I call you if you don't have your phone?" He asked, taking it.

Clementine winked and bopped his nose, smiling. "Call any one of my friends, and I swear I'll be the one to answer," Clementine assured him, making him nod.

"Okay..." He relented. "I'll stay here," A.J grumbled, pocketing the phone and turning to the door. "But I swear if someone tells me what to do..."

Clementine stood up straight and fixed her dress again, frowning down at A.J. "Don't worry Goofball. The mommies in there are really nice." Clementine said, hand then gripping the handle and opening it.

A.J looked at Clementine and furrowed his eyebrows, still hesitant. "But..."

"I made sure Jane would be in there to protect you." She told him, telling him the truth. Jane was more than willing to help, even if she hates kids.

A.J remained silent, thinking. He was staring at her, a ' _Do I have to?_ ' look on his face.

Clementine smiled to assure him it was okay to go in there, hoping that he would trust her enough that she'd come back if he ever needed anything.

After a little while, A.J smiled back at her and ran inside, instantly being greeted by Jamie, the little girl he met earlier today. Jane was around as well, and she herself was already guiding A.J to play games, something Clementine was surprised of.

With one last glance at him, she closed the door and let out a breath. She didn't trust these buttloads of strangers either, but Clementine didn't exactly have another choice... Considering what Marlon told the group chat, all the bigger kids would be drinking tonight. And Clementine wasn't a fan of drinking, but maybe a small glass wouldn't hurt... The last time she tasted rum was when she was 11, an offering by Duck himself. Apparently, he had given it to her the day he visited back in Atlanta and had claimed that Kenny had 'given it' to him. Clementine knew he was a big fat liar. But she was curious and well, you know the rest.

Turning around, her hand let go of the golden handle, the cold seeping in between her fingers. Maybe she should've brought her gloves. Instantly, when she let go, her body slammed against another's, who instantly held onto her quickly before she fell off her balance.

"Whoa, don't run into my life just yet! I've only mustered up to talk to you." Louis cheery voice greeted her, her head shooting up.

She felt herself blush a little and chuckle, parting away. "Good one. Though, not charm material." Clementine joked, a tingle running down her spine. Was that because she was cold, or because Louis was with her now?

"Welp. I tried. But I haven't tried your beautiful lips, so I'll keep going." Louis replied, winking at her flirtatiously.

Clementine rolled her eyes but smiled, her cheeks still red. "Idiot." She mumbled, tucking a curled strand behind her ear.

"Okay okay, I'll stop. But seriously, Hey! I thought you wouldn't arrive. I mean, do you know how agonizing it is to not have your soul mate next to you?" Louis asked, pulling at his suit. You know... that little thing he does every time he has something extra to say?

Clementine reached over to touch her pin, a small smile on her face. "I wouldn't know. Since I—"

"Okay you two, before you start sucking face, can we get the alcohol plan in a go?" Marlon asked from the end of the hall, a smirk on his face. He was dangling the very same key Louis had, mockingly telling them that tonight wasn't the time for lovey-dovey shit.

Louis sighed, shaking his head. "Fine." He replied curtly, stepping away from Clementine. He turned to her and offered her a grin, making her smile back at him and follow.

Clementine, never in her life, would she let herself admit to the others that she felt rather annoyed Marlon had interrupted their little moment.

* * *

"Fucking finally," Mitch said with annoyance, uncrossing his arms and dropping them towards his sides. "Took you guys long enough." He hissed rather irritated, mostly because he was still sour about what Duck said earlier.

Marlon snorted, "Cool it, Mitch. We got this shit."

"Exactly," Louis added quickly, smiling. "'How poor are they that have not patience'!" He quoted, snatching the keys from Marlon.

"I come here just now, and I already hear some stupid shit from your mouth," Violet interjected, standing herself up from the wall, black tuxedo in place. She looked rather fancy.

"On the contrary Vi, Shakespeare is far from stupid." Louis defended, tossing the keys from one hand to the other. "Glad you could make it!" He then said happily, making Violet roll her eyes.

Clementine gave Violet a curt nod, earning a nod back.

"So... Have we heard from Omar, Ruby, or Aasim yet?" Gabe asked, hand running along with his brown hair. He didn't gel it tonight, as he knew that he'd probably mess it up anyway. Mariana already attempted that twice.

"Yeah, actually," Sophie spoke up, bringing out her phone to check her messages. "Ruby said she's here already. Omar said he was going to come a little later, but Aasim hasn't replied yet." Sophie said, her thumb moving to press at the keypad to respond to Ruby.

"Of _course_ , Aasim wouldn't respond. Well, we're going to have to do this without three people. Won't be too hard." Louis said, walking over towards the open doorway to the grand room, not at all surprised to notice the many people surrounding the area.

"What's the damn plan?" Duck asked, already becoming too excited to even wait.

Marlon turned to them, hands in his pant's pockets. "It's easy enough. Sarah, Sophie and Brody are going to head inside and talk to some of the waiters around carrying the bottles, while the rest of us grab one bottle each." Marlon said, looking down to check the golden watch Louis had gotten him just now. It was an early Christmas gift. "And just in case, Clementine'll keep watch to check and see if anyone would be coming in, and Gabe will be the one to enter the code since he claimed to have 'seen it'." Marlon air-quoted, making Gabe scoff.

"I did, I swear. We need that key Louis has and that one passcode—42619." Gabe said, thinking about it. "Yeah, 42619," Gabe repeated, assuring the group that it was indeed, the correct number.

Violet stared at him suspiciously. "How did you even get that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Gabe coughed and cleared his throat, hitting at his chest. He released a breath and then cautiously placed the most neutral face ever. "Uh... Lucky guess?" He grinned.

Violet narrowed her eyes.

"'Lucky Guess'?" Marlon repeated, raising an eyebrow. "But you said—"

"It's no lucky guess," Violet said, scoffing, "He's _lying_."

Mariana nodded. "Yeah, actually. He is." She added, earning a look from Gabe.

"Mariana!"

"Hey wait, what about me and Mari?" Willy asked, crinkling his brows. "Aren't we allowed to help?"

"Yeah, no," Mariana answered for him, looking just as dejected. "Apparently we're not ' _old enough_ '." She quoted sarcastically giving Marlon and Gabe a sour look.

Willy huffed, rolling his eyes. "Are they serious? C'mon! I can handle a little mission, right?" Willy said, jumping in place. "I know a bomb quiet enough to break in!" He said, taking out his phone and turning it on.

"A bomb?" Sarah squeaked, eyes wide.

"A bomb," Violet mumbled, turning to Mitch who looked like he was about to tell Willy to shut up.

"Yeah! That could definitely work," Louis agreed, making the entire group turn to him, "But the thing is Willy, I can't exactly break any of my dad's things. He'll know it would be me."

Clementine released a breath she was unknowingly holding.

"Oh..." Willy said, stopping and putting his phone away.

"But you can hold onto that idea, just in case everything backfires!" Louis said with a happy tone, making Willy brighten again.

Brody shuffled towards Mitch, "What the hell have you been teaching him?" She hissed, obviously surprised.

"Alright, cool. Then what are we doing waiting around?" Mitch asked, ignoring Brody. "Lets bust in there already."

"Nice choice of words, Mitch." Louis complimented, causing Mitch to make a face.

"Gay," Marlon said, shaking his head.

"Shut the fuck up before I punch your ugly mullet." Violet hissed, "I'm not going through that gay bullshit again."

"Okay! Plan thing is a go!" Marlon said quickly, sprinting out of the room.

Louis gave him a look.

* * *

 _ ***Insert Partially Successful Plan here, because I'm lazy***_

* * *

"The Gin?"

"Check."

"Whiskey."

"Double Check."

"The beer?"

"Ugh, _fuck_ no."

"Okay good."

"..."

"Please tell me you got the rum?"

Louis took another look at the drinks displayed upon the table, searching for a bottle that clearly stated 'RUM'. He grinned triumphantly and turned to Marlon, "Triple Check."

"Okay," Marlon said, satisfied, "This is good. We got everything we need." Marlon announced, an accomplished grin taking over his face.

"So will anyone tell me what we're going to do with _9_ bottles of alcohol?" Violet asked, crossing her arms.

"We'll shower in it." Minnie deadpanned, earning a scoff from Violet.

"Yeah? What are we gonna do? I vote chug one each!" Mariana announced, running to the table to swipe a bottle for herself.

However, Gabe was there to snatch her back and keep her in place. Mariana pouted at the loss of alcohol.

"Well, we _are_ going to drink it, for one," Marlon said, staring at the bottles. "Honestly, I didn't think we'd make it this far." Marlon included while smiling sheepishly.

Louis seemed to think the same. What were they going to do with 9 bottles of different alcohols? They can't just _drink_ them. I mean, they can, but it sounds plain. If only there was some sort of pizzazz...

"Okay, how about this," Clementine spoke up, brushing her hair out of her face, "We'll come back to this alcohol thing later. Right now, let's just check and make sure everyone's in place, just in case. I don't want Louis getting in trouble for some robbery of alcohol. Or any one of us." Clementine said, leaning on her hip.

Louis smiled at her, then turned to the group. "Yeah, how about that? Plus, we're missing the others. So... how about, whoever finds all three of our missing friends," Louis instantly noted the determined look Mitch and Violet suddenly had, "—will choose what to do with the alcohol?" He finished, his thumb pointing back at the alcohol placed neatly in rows on the table.

"Done." Mitch and Violet said, scrambling out of the room and shoving at each other.

Louis stared at them until they left his room, everyone else doing the same.

"Okay then..." Brody muttered, her finger gently wiping something from the corner of her eye. "That just happened."

"It did indeed," Louis said, taking out his phone. "Too bad they won't find them anywhere." Louis shrugged, eyes reading over the time before putting his phone back.

"And how do you know that?" Clementine asked, skeptical.

"Didn't you just tell us to look for them?" Marlon asked, narrowing his eyes.

Louis then grinned and walked over to his huge closet to open it, revealing Aasim, Omar, and Ruby, all of which were squished together.

"Ugh, finally," Omar said, un-squishing himself from the closet. He came out, hands dusting off his suit. Well, it wasn't a suit but rather long-coat casual wear, but people could argue it would be the same. "You need to hire more maids," Omar told Louis pointedly, idly making his way next to the others.

Aasim then came out with a huge blush on his face, eyes glaring daggers at Louis. "You planned this." He hissed at him, pointing accusingly.

Louis pretended surprise. " _Muah_? I swear, I'm innocent!" Louis said to everyone, knowing damn well he wasn't.

Ruby actually came out pretty mellow, and only fixed her hair before making her way to the others.

Louis was honestly surprised.

"Anyway." Gabe began, "So... We're checking on the party, and then we'll come back here to see what we can do with all that beverage?" Gabe concluded, knowing that this plan of Louis was an excuse for him to make sure everything wasn't going to hell. As Louis being the partial host, it was his duty to make sure the kids and teens were in the best behavior and that nothing too bad was going on.

"Yep!" Louis said, "Now, I'll text you all when I'm done... just to make sure everything's okay." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, that's not going to work—I left my phone with A.J," Clementine interjected, making Louis halt.

"Oh..." Louis said, then thought about it, "Then I guess you can accompany me meanwhile." He said with a flirtatious grin, winking.

"Smooth." Marlon nodded, the rest of the men agreeing. Gabe just stood there, a little annoyed as always.

"So it's a go?" Aasim asked, surprising everyone including himself for speaking up, "Plan 'Letting Louis go make sure he's being responsible' is on?"

"Well, I wouldn't word it _that_ way—"

"Yeah, it is." Clementine interrupted, reaching down to fix her red dress. The lining of fuzzy white cloth was bothering her a little.

"Cool!" Mariana said, snatching Willy, "Let's head out!"

And everyone did so, with Willy yelping in the background.

* * *

 _December 24th, 9:09 PM._

* * *

"So... What are we checking first?" Clementine asked, fixing her little hood behind her, hoping that with moving the hood, the fuzzy white lining wouldn't bother her cheeks so much.

Louis checked his watch, reading the time. "Well, it's not like I don't trust kids or anything—In fact _, I love them!_ —But we're checking out the kids first." Louis said, looking over at her with a smile.

"I can see why," Clementine nodded, "But wouldn't it be better to check out our age group first? They're the ones without parental supervision." She suggested, squinting a little from how dark it was in this hallway. Oh jeez, this looks like a set for a horror film.

"Well, that _is_ true," Louis agreed, "But my dad would most likely be there. Since y'know... there's a lot of moms." His lips made a thin line, shuddering.

"What? What do you— _Oh_. Okay, yeah, that would make... sense." Clementine said, laughing a little. "I didn't take your dad to be... the womanizer type. What about your mom? Wouldn't she, I don't know, be bothered by it?" She asked, a little worried.

At that, Louis remained silent. He looked onward, his face painfully calm, his posture a little stiff.

Clementine, upon not hearing an answer, furrowed her brows and looked forward, avoiding to look at his face. Did she open something up she wasn't supposed to? He was quiet. And Louis was never quiet.

And she was right. Louis decided to keep his mouth shut and not correct her, as he was afraid of...

The guilt that was eating at him was ruining him more and more. And he didn't want that.

"My parents... divorced a while ago, when I was little." Louis finally said, his face devoid of any sadness.

Clementine looked over at him, surprised. She noticed that he didn't look sad, but his voice sounded strained, guilt-ridden even. Was that something she wasn't supposed to know? "Oh, I'm... so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Clementine said, genuinely feeling bad. She knew a thing or two about reopening wounds.

"No, no, it's fine." Louis chuckled awkwardly. "I do that... sometimes. Without even knowing." He shrugged, turning to her with a wistful look.

Clementine frowned. "I know. But it wasn't my... stand to ask about your parents." She mumbled, looking onward, eyebrows furrowing.

Louis frowned then, sighing. "Look, Clem, did you know about my parent's life?" He asked, earning a shake of the head, "Then it's okay. Trust me, I've said a lot of things without meaning to. I might as well be Duck Jr." Louis joked, laughing. But when he heard her silence, he stopped laughing, rubbing his arm.

"It still wasn't right. I was reopening wounds that were already healing." Clementine sighed, "I know _I_ wouldn't like it if someone mentioned my parents either." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Your parents...? Your dad, Lee?" He asked, confused.

Clementine flinched, looking at him. "No. He's my stepdad." She said, frowning. "My real parents... died. When I was eight." She whispered, clenching her fists. No. She wasn't going to be sad about it, not again. She was strong.

She wasn't a little girl anymore.

Louis stopped, eyes widening.

Clementine avoided looking at him. "I know I shouldn't feel... so upset now. And I don't. Not as... before. But... It just kind of feels really shitty if someone just up and asks something about my parents." Clementine admitted, letting herself feel the sad truth. "I know it isn't their fault. And I don't feel angry if they mention them. But my point is, is that it still hurts deep inside. Even if they don't mean to make it that way." Clementine said, feeling something wet run down her cheek. Wait, was she crying? No way.

That's when she felt someone wrap their arms around her, pulling her into another set of warmth that only made her feel even more miserable. But... not the miserable you think.

She could smell the strawberries, and she let herself close her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't ugly crying like she would mostly do if she were ever truly by herself, but... she was crying a little. It sucked that she couldn't hold it in like she wished she could.

"I'm sorry," Louis whispered, hugging her closer, his expression holding some sort of empathy and sadness. He could scent the tropical smell of her hair and could feel her petite form relax into him, her breath hitting against his chest. He could sense she felt vulnerable.

Clementine's own arms wrapped around his waist, relishing his warmth. More tears fell, and she let herself bring forth his comfort. "Thank you." She whispered to him, burying her face in his chest, "And... sorry. I'm just being... emotional." She joked a little, laughing lightly. The fact that she felt so safe in his arms made her realize something, something she knew would be very bad in the future. He felt nice—his well-built frame hugged her tightly, _so perfectly_ that she felt that she couldn't find it in herself to let go of him. It was just so warm with him there, so utterly perfect that it made her want to hug him forever.

He laughed a little too, still holding onto her. It was funny, he thought the same as she. He didn't want to let go now, especially now that they could comfort each other while alone, without any distractions.

And so, they held each other close for a little while. In the open vacancy of the hallways, they stood there, hugging their sorrows away.

It wasn't until Clementine mentioned about the nursery did they part away, the cold seeping between them. Clementine suddenly realized how cold it actually had been, and she felt a little upset they couldn't hold each other for so long.

Louis tried to look into the positive of things, "Hey, I bet you A.J'll feel super happy to see you."

Clementine looked up at him with a shy smile, her heart warming itself. "Yeah, yeah he.. might." She said, moving her curled strands away from her face.

"No, no, He _will_." He corrected, walking onward.

"Really?" She asked, giggling.

"Who _wouldn't_ be happy to see you?"

"I can name a few—"

"Shhh. _Nobody_. Now, where were we?"

"We were going to check the _kids_ , Louis."

"Oh yeah, right!"

* * *

A.J was playing around when he saw the door open, his eyes lighting up with glee upon seeing that it was Louis who came in.

Setting his little toy trucks down, he ran up to him, yelling out a "Louis!" while doing so.

Louis looked over and found A.J running at him full speed, and he grinned, lowering himself down to hug him back.

A.J opened his arms and practically threw himself at him, knocking him down. He laughed and hugged him back, looking up to find Clementine staring at them wide-eyed.

A.J looked up then and found Clementine, immediately jumping off him and hugging her too, too happy to see them.

Louis sat up, laughing, looking at them. "What did I say?" He asked, raising a playful eyebrow.

Clementine rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, I know." She said, placing a loving hand on A.J's head, "Hey Goofball, did you miss us?"

A.J let go and nodded quickly, "Yeah! These kids don't know how to play the police officer right. Except for one of them." A.J said, pointing over at a little boy with a tuxedo, "His name is Tenn! He's my friend!" He said happily, making Clementine smile.

"That's great, Kiddo. Do you mind if you introduce us to him?" She asked, turning to Louis with a small smile.

Louis nodded, propping himself upright.

"Nope! C'mon," A.J said quickly, grabbing both of their hands and dragging them to the little boy.

"You know, he's actually The Twin's brother," Louis whispered to Clementine while being led along.

"Really?" Clementine whispered back, a little surprised. "I didn't know they had a brother."

"Yeah! They always talk about him." Louis chuckled, making Clementine give him a playful look.

"Louis, Clem, Tenn," A.J said, standing before Tenn with a small smile.

Tenn waved at both of them, shy. "Hi..." He said, timid. He twiddled with his fingers, his legs crossed.

"Hey little dude, remember me?" Louis asked, crouching down. "Louis the Train?"

Tenn smiled and nodded, saying nothing.

"Hi," Clementine then said, smiling down at Tenn, "I'm Clementine. It's really nice to meet you." She said while setting herself down on the carpet.

"Hi... I'm Tennessee. A.J said you were very pretty." Tenn said, admiring her face, "You look really cool to draw."

"I completely agree. She's a living art piece." Louis said, swooning a little.

Clementine blushed and shook her head, obviously knowing that Louis would agree upon something like that.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jane came in, about three different kids hanging onto her. "I thought you guys were out stealing?"

"Stealing?" Clementine and Louis said at the same time, looking at each other.

"Yeah. Some girl with blonde hair came in here to talk to her sister about something, and mentioned something about stealing whiskey with Louis." Jane pointed out, turning towards Louis with an expectant look.

"S-Stealing? Us? Pfft, Nah. We were..." Louis stopped thinking, turning to Clementine, "What were we doing?"

"We were fixing um... the party decorations... for the uh..." She stopped, unable to think. "Teens...?" She added, making a face.

"Teens! Yeah, the Teens!" Louis then added, grinning sheepishly.

Jane nodded slowly, " _Riiiight_. Look, kids, I'm not gonna snitch on you. I'm just gonna tell you guys to be careful and not do that again just because of my parent morals." Jane said, smirking at them.

Clementine and Louis released a breath and stood up, smiling at Jane.

"What's whiskey?" A.J asked, confused.

"It's an alcoholic drink," Tenn replied, making A.J nod. He still didn't know what Alcoholic drink meant, but he presumed it was something good.

"Back to my original question," Jane placed the little boy on her arms down, "What are you two doing in here?"

"We were out to Check on the party guests," Louis replied.

Clementine smiled at Jane, "Yeah, we were just making sure everything was running smoothly." She explained, earning a small grin from Jane.

"Surprisingly for us, it is. I thought the kids in here would start barfing all over the place. Especially the toddlers." Jane muttered, glancing back at Luke who was being bombarded with kids.

Louis winced when a kid jumped on Luke, and he turned to Jane, smiling embarrassingly. "Yeah, I thought that might happen. Not to jinx it or anything, but I'm glad everyone's not screaming." Louis responded, turning to A.J and Tenn who were now resuming their play session.

"Not yet, at least." Jane said, "I've had multiple instances where I needed to give up my chocolate cookies to the kids before they screamed." Jane said, rubbing her eyes. "These kids are brutal when it comes to cookies."

"100%." Louis and Clementine said, agreeing.

Jamie then came running in, whining. "Mom! That kid ripped up my Barbie doll!" Jamie whined, jumping up while holding the doll out, one hand holding the head, the other the body.

Jane made a face. "Oh jeez. Don't worry, mommy'll fix it." Jane grumbled, grabbing Jamie from her wrist gently. "Sorry. Gotta see who fucked—uh _messed_ up—her Barbie doll. Talk to you two later?" Jane asked, earning a nod from them. Without another word, Jane left, off to find who broke her daughter's toy.

That left Clementine and Louis to take their leave, knowing that the Parents had everything down.

Waving goodbye at A.J and Tenn, Clementine smiled when A.J waved back, knowing that he was glad that he finally made an actual friend. And it was good that he did. He might not feel as lonely as he always does anymore.

"Louis the train, huh?" Clementine then asked, turning back around to give him a funny look.

Louis grinned. "What? It's a great name!"

"For a weirdo."

"Hey, that's mean! I'm calling 911 for that."

"And I'm going to start calling you Louis the train if you do."

"Okay... Fine. You win."

* * *

After closing the door to the little nursery room, Louis let out a breath, happy to find that the moms had everything under control.

"Stress-free now?" Clementine asked, smirking.

Louis let out a contemptuous sound. "Not yet. The Teens are what have me _actually_ worried." Louis dismissed, making Clementine sigh.

"I told you we should've checked on them first." Clementine reminded, fixing the hem of her dress yet again. Stupid fuzzy lining.

"Okay, yes, you did, but now we can actually have some fun!" Louis said, walking onward.

That's when Violet turned and ran into him, almost falling back. "Aw shit." She hissed, holding onto her nose. Looking up, she glared, "Fucking Louis. Where were you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"We were checking on the kids," Clementine said, giving her a little frown.

Violet's expression softened. "Have you been crying?" She whispered, raising an eyebrow.

Louis then intervened, "Hey! Did you end up finding Aasim and the others?" He asked, changing the subject.

Violet then narrowed her eyes. "What do _you_ think? Of course not. Fucking Mitch gave up and left me searching for them all by myself." She huffed, tired.

Louis snorted, making her eyes narrow. "Funny thing is..." He began, touching his index fingers together nervously, "I had them hidden in my closet the entire time. So they were there." He said quickly, holding up his hands.

"I would punch the living daylights out of you, but I'm too hungry to care. Let's head to the teen area yeah? I'm eating the entire batch of cookies." Violet said, her stomach right on cue, grumbling.

"I wouldn't mind some cookies," Clementine said, a little up for the idea.

"We were heading there anyway," Louis replied, walking off. "It'll be so great too— _oof_ " Louis backed away immediately and looked over at who he bumped into, familiarizing himself with the same stupid dark colored straight hair. What's with him and bumping into people today?

Michelle, of the seniors, scowled and backed away, touching her lips to check and see if they smudged. "Watch where you're fuckin' going," She hissed, looking over at Louis. Her expression changed immediately upon doing so, giving him a once-over.

Louis held back a tired groan.

"Well... Ain't you lookin' good today?" She said flirtatiously, licking her lips.

Louis chuckled nervously, stepping back a bit. "Ha... Thanks! I get that a lot." He replied nicely, a sheepish smile adorning his face.

Clementine couldn't help but look over and glare at the girl. Who was she to be talking to Louis like that?

Violet did the same, but for completely different reasons.

With one flirtatious motion, she stepped closer, tilting her head. "You haven't changed a bit, baby. You still look just as good as I remember." Michelle complimented, smirking then, her finger reaching over to trace his jawline. "You hostin' the party?" She asked, smirking.

Louis nodded slowly. "Yeah actually, I was just—"

"Good, you invited me, then. Now we can have some _real_ fun in here." She said, stepping closer, invading his personal space.

Louis, though, was pulled back when she did.

"And you are?" Clementine asked, raising an eyebrow, Violet right next to her.

Michelle glared then, eyes looking up and down Clementine's figure. Well, shit. Now, this girl has some competition... "Why the fuck should you know?" Michelle asked, stepping closer, basically face to face with her.

Clementine, unaware, squeezed Louis' arm. "It's my right to know if it means you're harassing him," Clementine growled.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "You have some fuckin' nerve... Outta my way, bitch. I'm trying to get at _my_ man, not yours." Michelle snarled back, pushing Clementine back.

Clementine held her ground, however, barely moving. She noticed the look of surprise that flashed along Michelle's face, making her think that no one had the guts to stand up to her before.

Violet snorted then, catching their attention. "That's funny. Last time I checked, your whore-ass was absolutely gushing over Gill. And surprise, you fucking bitch," Violet pushed her back much harder, "I don't think you have any right to own a man that's already someone else's." Violet stated clearly, making Louis blush in the background. Clementine did not much care that Violet had low key addressed him as her man because right now, she was in a very close range to get rid of that girl.

Michelle seethed, her fist balled up. "Who? This," She pointed at Clementine, "Bitch? Bitch, please. Nobody believin' that shit. She's just some white-washed thot." Michelle growled, making her own friends snicker.

Louis narrowed his eyes. " _What_ —"

"And you know what you are?" Clementine asked, face neutral, "Some desperate bitch who looks like she prostitutes for a _living_." Clementine said plainly, finally letting go of Louis, who was alarmed at Clementine's use of words.

Violet cackled aloud, pointing at her outfit. "She even has the look!" Violet added, wiping her eye.

Michelle glared and then pushed Clementine even harder, making Clementine buckle back a bit. "You really bout' to get on my nerves, girl." Michelle snarled, her fist pounding against her palm, "You wanna fucking fight? Is that what the hell this is? Talkin' shit like you ain't bout' to get fucked over!" Michelle's voice became louder as she came closer, Clementine not at all protruded.

"Fucking do it, Pussy." Violet hissed at her, "Or are you that much of a fucking coward?" She taunted, scowling. The other girls huddled closer, looking about ready to swing.

Violet didn't say anything, but she could tell that Becca was one of the girls messing with Michelle, along with Ida, the blonde haired girl that lived off of Starbucks for a living.

"What the hell did this bleached bitch say?" Ida asked, flipping her hair.

"What are you, fucking deaf? Headass bitch." Violet growled, coming up to her face. "What's your blond-o Barbie bitchass going to do, huh? Hit me? That's funny." Violet spat in her face, making Ida scowl and step back. Becca, upon realizing it was Violet, widened her eyes and stepped towards Michelle.

She whispered something only she could hear, and all of them watched with what they would do next.

Clementine was ready to fucking kill if she needed to. Louis could tell just by the look of anger on her face. Did it make it worse if he thought that was hot too?

Michelle ground her teeth as she stared at them, noticing the hands of Clementine all over his arm. Becca was right. This wasn't worth it at all.

"Tch. Go ahead, have him. Like I give a fuck." Michelle then said, shouldering past Violet, giving one last look of hatred towards Clementine. Ida followed but Becca stayed back, glaring at all of them. Then she left in the opposite direction, fuming.

Violet stared right after the retreating form of Becca, wondering why that stupid twat even stopped this whole mess in the first place. Hopefully, it wasn't to get back at Sarah for all those years ago.

Louis sighed. "Hey, it's okay. Look, we should go find some food. I heard they're giving out chicken nuggets!" Louis said with a smile on his face.

Clementine huffed, still glaring. Violet was convinced with the chicken nuggets, but Clementine felt as if nothing could convince her. It wasn't because Louis didn't offer anything up, but it was because when someone made Clementine angry, all Clementine wanted to do was to knock their teeth in. But unfortunately, Clementine knew better than to disrupt Louis' party over some stupid shit.

"Now you know. That's Michelle Williams, a fucking piece of a shit, let me tell ya." Violet growled, cracking her knuckles. "She's been giving us a hard ass time since 7th grade, all because she thought I took Louis away from her." Violet rolled her eyes, positively seething when she remembered. All this beef just because she thought Louis was hers. Ridiculous.

Clementine shook her head, her hoops hitting lightly against her jawline. "That's a stupid reason..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm fucking gay. Plus, even if I _was_ straight, I wouldn't even think _once_ about dating someone like Louis." Violet fake gagged.

"Hey! I'm handsome!" Louis argued, glaring.

"Only to Clementine. Hell if I know what she sees in you." Violet snorted, shrugging.

Clementine blushed and glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Violet said, folding her arms. "Are we gonna get some chicken nuggets or what?" She asked instead, starving.

Louis and Clementine stood there, watching her go with a smug grin on her face.

"Violet scares me sometimes."

"I know."

There was silence.

"You guys coming or what?" Violet yapped, turning around.

"Yeah, hold your horses!" Louis said, walking after her, Clementine doing the same. From that point they walked onward, many things running along their minds, most of which related to that Michelle girl.

She looked over at him with a skeptical look, wondering why of all the time that she's been here, now was the time where that girl popped up. What about the other times at school? Clem's heard she's a student there.

"Uh... thanks, Clem." Louis muttered suddenly, smiling down at the floor fondly.

Clementine threw him a look of surprise, wondering where his gentlemanliness came from. "Why are you thanking me?" She asked, noticing the small amount of blush on his cheeks. Was she imagining things?

Louis rubbed his neck, laughing awkwardly. "Well, for having my back down there. I was afraid she might think wrong again." He replied, shaking his head. "It kind of, I don't know, made me feel a little less stuffy?" He added, turning to her.

Clementine smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I was just defending you, it was no problem." She shrugged, fixing her red little hood jacket.

Louis nodded, grinning. "Well, you weren't _just_ defending me." He mumbled, rubbing his arm, "You outright protected me!" He chuckled, pointing at the crinkling along his suit's arm.

Clementine flushed and turned away, "Sorry. Force of habit." She replied, focusing on the detailed patterns of the walls instead of him. Maybe what she did was a little too much...

"Nobody's ever really done that, before, I mean. When you weren't here." Louis said, turning to Violet with a sad look. "I know you're not going to believe me, but before, way before you came, Violet didn't have guts to do anything. And I know she might kill me for this," He frowned, "She was always bullied around by that girl. And our group never really had any peace with that, because we'd always get picked on and shit. Not all of us, but certain of us." Louis sighed, remembering the day.

"Nobody ever had the guts to stand up to people, before," Louis added quietly, looking at her with a sad expression.

Clementine copied his expression. "Never? I find that hard to believe. Everyone's so determined for their own opinions, and I've seen countless of times what they do if they hear someone complain about who they are." Clementine responded, looking up at Violet. "I can't really imagine Violet being timid or held back. She's one of the toughest girls I know." Clementine complimented, whispering it to Louis.

Unbeknownst to them, Violet heard every word up front and forced herself not to feel so sad. It made her feel better when Clementine said she was tough, it made her feel good that Clementine thought of her as a great person. It just sucked that she couldn't have always been like that in the past. All because certain people judged her for who she was, or for things that weren't even true.

"I know. Don't tell her I told you this either, but I consider her family. Well, not only her but every one of our friends. I just happen to lean onto her or try making her laugh because I know sometimes she plays the tough card, but in reality, she's just as kind as all of us. I don't mind it when she calls me stupid, or other names," He breathed in, smiling, "I know she's just saying that because I'm trying to be myself. And she likes joking around too. Minnie loves her, for that." Louis said, grinning. "And believe me, it's worth it when she laughs."

Clementine giggled, covering her mouth.

Violet turned back a little to see their happy forms, a smile forming on her own lips. She turned back to looking forward, touched. Well, I guess she was doubting herself all along. Maybe people don't hate her.

And she's happy to find that they don't.

* * *

Already, first time entering, Louis, Violet, and Clementine could hear the loudass music on speaker. It was the very sexual shit too, and Louis had a pretty good idea who put 'Or Nah' by The Weeknd.

"This is very unholy..." Sarah, the first person they saw since their return said, walking past them with a small plastic red cup. She looked uncomfortable.

Mariana was following behind, bumping to the music. "What? Unholy? This is just the cheap stuff!" She exclaimed as the music _was_ pretty loud. Gabe wasn't so far behind, munching on a bag of chips.

"It's a little scary to know you know more than I possibly do." Gabe sighed, stopping mid-way to pick up a fallen penny. That's when he saw some people in the doorway and instantly recognized them. "Oh! Hey you three, you guys missed the party starting." Gabe said, walking to them with a smile.

"I don't even think it _started_ yet," Violet mumbled, narrowing her eyes at some boys across the room who were cheering at a guy with a dozen plastic cups in front of him.

Clementine winced at the scene. "Well... I guess you're right this time, Violet." Clementine said, watching the guy grab three cups and pour it into his mouth. Yeesh. Talk about drinking hard.

"I wonder if the buffet was ransacked?" Louis asked, getting a harsh glare from Violet.

"Don't even _joke_ ," Violet warned, waving her fist.

"What's joking?" Louis asked, nervous.

"Is everyone else here, Gabe?" Clementine asked to change the subject, looking around the big area to see if she could recognize anyone else.

Gabe blushed a little but played it off by putting a chip in his mouth. ( ** _Is it bad I almost said Dick in my mind?_** ) "Oh-uh, yeah. There are just some people hiding in the bathroom, and Marlon and Brody were in one of the bedrooms doing you know what." Gabe shivered, swallowing thickly.

"What about Duck, or Sophie?" Violet asked, shoving at Louis' face. "Minnie texted me earlier that they went missing."

Gabe looked surprised. "Huh... now that you mention it, I haven't seen either of them. Mariana must've seen them, though, at least. I mean, she was last to talk to Sophie about something." Gabe said, placing a questioning finger along his chin.

"I bet you 100% they went off to make out," Violet said, thinking.

"I would honestly _not_ be surprised," Aasim said, coming by them, holding onto a red plastic cup of his own.

"I'm honestly surprised _you_ haven't been sucking face with Ruby tonight," Louis smirked, giving him a pointed look. Aasim glared at him.

"Oh, hey Aasim. Have you seen them anywhere?" Clementine asked, getting a shake of the head.

"No. As I _said_ , I wouldn't be surprised if we found them making out in one of the rooms." Aasim said, sipping at his vodka. This was the good shit.

Mariana came by later, just to say hello. "Ugh," She said, crinkling her nose, "Is that vodka? Ew." She cringed.

Aasim mocked her expression, "Ugh, is that an annoying little brat? Get it away from me." He said snarkily, making Mariana glare at him.

"Shut up, or else I'll tell Ruby you want to bang her," Mariana warned, pointing at him.

"The hell?" Gabe said, glaring at Mariana, "I told you, that was plan B if he never said anything!"

"Excuse me?" Aasim asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh boy," Louis said, wincing.

"This is interesting news," Violet told herself, nodding, listening.

Clementine threw her a concerned glance.

"Fuck, I think I'm drunk." Marlon slurred, his body leaning against the wall, silently staring off into the distance.

The group turned to Marlon who was close to them off in a corner, noting that Brody was tired, helping him down there.

"I thought they were making out somewhere?" Louis asked, confused.

"Apparently not. Thank _god_." Violet said, relieved.

"You're not drunk." Brody reasoned, trying to pick him up.

"Naw. I'm hot." He muttered, grinning at her.

Violet narrowed her eyes. "He's not drunk, he's retarded." She hissed, making Gabe snort.

Brody turned to Violet with a glare. "Nice to see you tonight too, Violet." Brody hissed, crouched down to inspect Marlon's drunken state.

"Unlike you, It _isn't_ nice to see you." Violet mocked, pushing a finger against the tip of her nose to make a face. Brody looked infuriated. Gabe let out a snicker at that.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed.

Gabe looked away, whistling to himself, his hands behind his back twiddling along with his fingers.

While the others huddled Marlon, Violet only kept staring at Gabe, trying to decipher something.

He looked so suspicious. As if he was planning something, and lately, he's been a little too close to her, too nice to her, too... something. And she was hoping it wasn't something relating to... crush things. He knows she's GAY.

"You've sensed it too, no?" Omar asked, suddenly next to her, Christmas themed phone in hand.

Violet didn't even jump. "Yeah. He's been acting all—"

"Close. _Intimate_." He finished for her, staring right at Gabe who was currently now speaking with Becca about turnips. That was weird... He wasn't talking with her a minute ago.

Violet narrowed her eyes then at Becca. Becca... That dumb girl who proceeds to only get herself into trouble and diss Sarah about everything. Claiming she was weak. Stupid. Everything. Yet come up and stop shit out of nowhere.

And she was only a Junior.

Why was Mariana friends with her again?

"This is weird. It's freaking me out." Violet murmured, "I'm starting to think he has a crush on me or something."

Omar looked surprised. "I highly doubt that. However, his behavior _is_ odd."

Violet saw a servant passing by and just snatched his plate, making the servant look over at her with surprise. She glared to make him go away, which worked. "Whatever," She said, putting a whole chicken nugget into her mouth, "I'm gonna head out to get some more chicken nuggets. I'm fucking starving."

Omar tapped along his phone, "You've said that." He replied disinterestedly.

"I know. And that's just facts." She replied, heading over into the buffet section. Oh goodie, she could already see all types of foods—chicken nuggets too.

Meanwhile, Gabe was talking to Becca, hoping Violet hadn't noticed him staring at her. Turning back, he let out a breath when he found her gone, and turned to Becca once more, now chatting among other things.

Becca nodded solemnly, not really paying attention. Her eyes landed on Mitch from across the room, noticing that he was by himself, probably brooding. Good. This might be her time to maybe... make friends. And probably a boyfriend.

" _Yeaaah_. That's cool and all," Becca began, walking past Gabe, "But I just forgot something. I'll see you later, yeah?" She offered, not even taking another glance at him.

Gabe watched her leave, a confused look on his face. The hell was that?

"Hey." Becca started once close enough to Mitch, arms crossed, face neutral.

Mitch rose an eyebrow at her. "And you are...?" He asked, wondering why a junior of all classes was talking to him. Wasn't she the girl who talked shit about Sarah?

Becca grinned. "I'm Becca. I'm sure you've heard of me or something." She shrugged, remembering the time when she heard him talk shit about Sarah down by the boys' locker room. "I was Gill's girlfriend? Y'know... the Senior Football player—"

"I'm aware of who that is. I just don't really care." He shrugged, eyes catching Sarah making his way over to him. Huh... she looked really pretty with that black dress on, now that he really looked at her.

Becca shrugged it off, pretending. "Oh yeah. Sure. I don't really care either." She said, realizing a little afterward that he wasn't even looking at her anymore. Wow. First time for everything I guess...

"Mitch, Mitch!" Someone yelled, a few jingles coming by, "You've got to see this, there's a whole bunch of cookies and bells over there!" Sarah said excitedly, stopping right next to Becca.

Becca made a face, turning to Sarah. "What the hell are you doing?" Becca hissed, making Sarah turn to her in alarm. "Can you maybe... I don't know, back off? You're kind of getting into our personal space." She told her, making Sarah smile drop.

"W-What—"

"What are you, deaf?" Becca hissed at her, pushing her back, "Do you want to get fucked up?" She hissed, "God, it's like you never listen." She mumbled, making Sarah's eyes widen with fear.

Clementine heard from across the room what was going on, recognizing the voice. She turned around, eyes locking on familiar short hair. About to head over there herself, she stopped when she saw Mitch shake his head as if telling her he would handle it. Clementine didn't think twice and remained by her post next to Louis.

Mitch narrowed his eyes at the girl, fists clenching against his loose suit. "Yeah. And you don't have common fucking sense." Mitch told her sourly, making Becca snap her head at him.

"What?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Mitch scoffed. "Jeez. What are you, a Junior? And you're acting up? Seriously? You're some shitty bitch if you're talking to one of my friends like that." Mitch hissed at her, grabbing the rest of the rooms attention.

Louis heard the commotion and then turned, furrowed his brows, looking at both Mitch and Becca.

Becca was still confused, her eyebrows up in alarm.

"The fact that you don't have enough sense to leave me alone isn't surprising though," Mitch continued, bitter, "You're just some wanna-be senior."

The room with Teens erupted with noise, some yelling out 'OHHHH', others giggling or talking among themselves.

Sarah was a little overwhelmed, but she felt rather secure when Mitch defended her. He's never done that before.

"Are you serious?" She chuckled nervously, looking around and then locking eyes with him, "What's your problem?" She asked, smiling awkwardly. Still playing it off, amazing.

" _My_ problem?" He asked, "What's _yours_? You've been bothering all of us, especially Sarah," He glanced at her briefly, "For about the longest time now. And for what? Just because your other stupid friend has a problem with us too? Is that what you are? A problem inducer?" He asked, glaring.

"Hahaha... how about we settle this in a game of Drink or Dare?" Louis then asked awkwardly, bringing up a finger.

Clementine elbowed him to shut up.

"What? No. Don't be fucking stupid. All I was doing was being nice to you, and you just come up and at me, with some stupid shit you don't even know!" She argued at him, fuming.

Mitch stared at her, and turned his head to his drinking friends, shaking his head. His friends did the same, some laughing.

"You're retarded!" Marlon yelled from the back, and Brody covered his mouth from saying any more.

"I agree," Aasim said, Omar, nodding in approval.

"Well, Sarah didn't do anything to you either. Yet you're being a complete bitch to her." Mitch shrugged, giving her a look.

Becca said nothing, eyes ignited with rage.

"How about you leave and don't bother people? We're all trying to enjoy a party tonight." Someone said from the crowd, a few voices bidding in and agreeing.

Becca stood still but looked around, her expression angry. Without a word, she turned and left, leaving everyone else to continue their lovely night in the Kyng Mansion.

Violet then came out of the buffet, a whole bowl of chicken nuggets in her hands. She noticed the looks of her friends and raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Brody was the last to come in of the group, her eyes attentive in keeping Marlon in check. She was sure he wasn't that drunk, but she could already tell that he was drunk enough not to realize what was going on. Pushing Marlon forward, she idly closed the door to the room, right after making sure everyone who was coming with was inside.

"Alright." Louis began, turning to the group before him, "I believe we've escaped without much notice." He said, earning a look from Violet.

"We just left the Teen section. Nobody cared." Violet said, picking at something on her tooth.

Louis ignored her and went towards his drawer, opening the first.

The group watched as he searched through it, most of them bored out of their mind. Marlon was ogling the bottles of alcohol, though.

"So... What are we doing?" Gabe asked, scratching his chin.

"You'll see," Louis replied, still moving around the socks and towels to find his magical object.

Clementine glanced at the bottles on the table and sighed, realizing something. "Does it have something to do with the bottles?" She asked him, walking over to them to search for her favorite: _Reserva Exclusiva_. That rum just hit differently from every single other one.

"Maybe." Louis chirped, eyes brightening once founding the object. "Alright!" He announced, closing his drawer and keeping the object close to him, "Everyone, form a circle!" He said, glad to see that everyone didn't think twice and sat down.

He saw a few new faces: Elodie and Collette, the Domonic Twins, and Samantha and Greg. They seemed to have heard what they said. "Oh, welcome to my humble abode, you four." Louis greeted, earning quick smiles.

"So what the hell are we doing?" Mitch asked, impatient.

Louis then took out the object he had 'hidden', revealing the stack of cards in his palm. "We're playing, a game." He announced, setting himself down next to Marlon, right in front of Clementine's vision. He placed the cards in the center, not before shuffling them.

"What's the game again?" Marlon asked, eyes squinting down in front of him, a blurry picture of some cards in the center.

"He hasn't said it yet, headass," Violet hissed.

Louis grinned over at his friend. "You're favorite. Drink or Dare!" He stated, placing a now empty bottle of gin in front of them, a royal blue color.

"You got the shitty one," Mitch grumbled, crossing his arms.

"No, he did not," Violet said instantly, kicking the Gin bottle away and putting down some sweet-spicy rum.

The group cheered while Louis pouted.

"Where's Duck and Sophie?" Sarah asked, looking around.

"They're having sex." Marlon, Minnie, and Violet said at the same time, voice devoid of emotion.

Sarah blushed scarlet and looked down. "Oops..." She muttered, realizing what she asked.

"Is it always like this?" Greg asked Gabe, concern in his eyes.

"You have no idea." Gabe deadpanned, watching Louis grab about two more bottles to set them in the center of the circle.

"Violet. Lights, if you will." He called, taking out a candle from behind him. Clementine tried not to dwell on the fact that Louis somehow could get shit out of his ass.

The lights shut off and the room became eerily dark, making Elodie and Collette giggle. Oh, how exciting it was to be found in the dark surrounded by MEN. And women.

"Okay," Louis started, lighting up the candle, "Same rules apply. Everyone grabs a card, the highest card wins, the lowest card has to either complete the dare or drink." Louis said, reaching back for the cards.

But then Violet grabbed onto them, swiping them away before he could reach them. She was standing now, shaking her head. "How about we screw the cards? We'll go around in a circle, whoever has the candle has to spin this bottle," She tossed the cards off into the distance and grabbed a nearly empty bottle of Vodka, "And to whoever it points to, has to answer the question." Violet explained, taking her spot next to Clementine.

Most of the group agreed, and to everyone's surprise, so did Louis. "Deal, then. That sounds like a better option." Louis said.

"It's agreed, then." Ruby said, clapping her hands together, "Oh, this'll be so excitin'!" She turned to Violet, smiling.

"So... Who's going first?"

The room became quiet.

"I'll go." Aasim volunteered, only because he's bored.

The group didn't argue.

Reaching for the bottle in front of him, he brought it a little closer and then turned it. The bottle spun around quickly, as the carpet was making its glass surface slippery.

After only a couple seconds it stopped, landing right on Louis.

Aasim smiled smugly. "Alright. Drink or Dare, Lou. I dare you to admit the person you'd get rid of." Aasim said simply, earning disappointed looks from the entire circle.

Louis hummed, pretending to think. "I have no idea! _Mitch_. I don't know why I can't think of anyone! _Mitch_." Louis said, making Mitch narrow his eyes.

"Really? You didn't even try." Aasim deadpanned, making Mitch move his glare onto him.

"Who's next?" Sarah asked, clapping her hands together.

Ruby replied with spinning the bottle herself. It landed on Elodie, making the girl gasp. Ruby smiled nicely at her. "Drink or Dare, Elod. I dare ya to admit who ya like in here." Ruby offered, some of the group intrigued.

Her sister shoved her playfully, making Elodie blush. "Louis." She said in the tiniest whisper, making the entire room gasp.

Louis sat there, surprised.

Clementine held back the jealousy she felt. Wait, why was she jealous? She wasn't jealous. Not at all. ( _ **fucKIN LIAR**_ )

"He's ugly," Violet stated matter of factly, giving Elodie a look.

Louis shrugged, flexing. "Sorry Vi, but I'm hot. Can't hate on me!" He said, drinking it in.

Clementine made a face, mostly because she was still pretty jelly of the girl.

"You hear that, Clem?" Mitch asked, smirking. The entire group turned to her, including Elodie, "You have some _competition_."

Clementine glared at Mitch fiercely, crossing her arms. Elodie couldn't help but swallow and hope Clementine didn't kill her. She didn't know Clementine liked him!

"A what now?" Louis asked, surprised.

"Nothing. Who's next?" Mitch pushed, pretending as if he hadn't said anything.

"I believe it's me." Louis then said, surprised that he didn't realize it was him. Reaching for the bottle, he spun it much like everyone else did, and waited until the right moment. The bottle stopped.

Everyone looked at Mitch, to which Mitch glared at.

Louis grinned deviously. "Drink or Dare, Mitch. Kiss Sarah." Louis stretched his arms, confident.

Sarah looked wide-eyed and flushed red, looking from Louis to Mitch, to Mitch to Louis.

The girls squealed happily, Clementine winking at Sarah for confidence.

Mitch huffed, closing his eyes. He was blushing and thinking it seemed like.

"What's it gonna be, Mitch?" Marlon asked, blinking slowly, smirking. "The girl, or the drink?"

"This is so fucking stupid." Mitch hissed, opening his eyes and glaring. He turned to Sarah, noting that she seemed a little distressed. He sighed. "Give me the stupid Rum." He muttered, earning a lot of disappointed looks from the circle.

Sarah felt a little relieved, yet a little upset he didn't go for it. Oh well, there's always a next time.

After pouring the rum into the cup and drinking it, he placed it down and nodded at it, approving of its taste. He'd have to steal one of these bottles for later.

"Alright... I'm afraid to ask," Brody chuckled, "But Who's next?"

" _Me_ ," Violet darkly said, smirking.

The circle felt an eery chill run down their spines, a sudden fear lurching in their bodies.

"Was it just me or did anyone else feel that?" Gabe squeaked, eyes wide. The group nodded and talked with each other, noting that they weren't the only ones who felt the evil lurking in the corner.

Violet grabbed onto the bottle and spun it without much of a care, the entire circle hesitant and afraid to look on who it landed on.

With a small grin, she sat up straight and looked around. Her eyes locked with Clementine, and Clementine froze. "Alright. Clementine," She spoke, making Clementine stop, "Drink Or _Dare_. Seven minutes of Heaven with Louis." She leaned forward, smug.

The room became quiet, and most of the girls were wearing shocked looks. The boys, however, were smirking at Louis to probably pressure him on.

Clementine reached for a little plastic red cup, sighing. Already, she made up her mind.

The girls sighed, defeated.

Louis sat there, not sure whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

"Now hold on," Marlon began, putting a hand up, "You made your choice, yeah, we get it," His expression formed to one of surprise, "But you aren't down to make out with this hot piece of shit right here?" Marlon asked slowly, motioning towards Louis who looked away, embarrassed a little.

Clementine stopped from pouring, tilting her head. She gazed at Louis, wondering. "Actually," She placed the empty cup down, folding her hands. "I changed my mind."

The group huddled around began to cheer, the girls giggling to each other that their OTP was finally happening. The boys started shoving at Louis who was practically the reddest tomato out there.

Violet looked at her wide-eyed. "Wait, seriously? You're gonna willingly make out with Louis? In that Closet, over there?" Violet pointed, surprised.

Clementine blushed then, the light of the candle hitting her pretty face. "Well, yeah, or else I wouldn't have agreed," Clementine said, smiling at her timidly.

"Shit!" Marlon said, laughing. He slapped Louis' back, cackling. "You're welcome, Lou!"

At that, Minnie went over to pick up Louis, Violet doing the same. Clementine and Louis were surprised to say the least.

Louis looked bewildered. "What—"

"What are you guys doing?!" Clementine asked, suddenly shoved in the closet. Louis collided with her, courtesy of Minnie.

"Seven minutes of heaven." Was all Violet said before slamming the closet and locking it from the outside.

Louis turned to Clementine then, his hands against the wall, holding himself in order not to fall. Clementine was between them, her face awfully close to his.

They blushed.

Louis moved away with a light chuckle but almost fell from how many shoes he had in his closet, but Clementine reached for him to hold him up as to not let him fall.

They were face to face again.

They pulled away, laughing.

"Well," Louis said, avoiding eye contact. "We're here."

Clementine just stared at him and sighed. "Yes. We are."

* * *

Violet and Minnie sat back down in their respective spots, smirking. They fist bumped, and then turned to the group, smug. "Who's next?" Violet asked, earning many skeptical looks from the others.

"Sarah's next," Ruby said, smiling.

Sarah swallowed and went over to move the bottle, happy to see that she managed to spin it well.

Mitch wouldn't say anything, but he was rather disappointed he didn't sit next to her to stare—Wait what?

It landed on Aasim.

The group turned to him respectively, making Aasim sigh in relief. Okay, so this must be easy.

Sarah smiled shyly. "Drink or Dare, Aasim. Do you like Ruby?" She asked, eyes innocently staring at him.

Mitch and Marlon began to cackle, while Brody, Minnie, and the Domonic twins grinned in excitement.

Gabe smirked at Aasim, crossing his arms triumphantly.

Ruby couldn't help but feel surprised by the question.

Aasim stopped. He swallowed, silent. What was he supposed to say? 'FUCK YEAh?' No, that wasn't an option. Plus, he was pretty sure Ruby would kill him. So, in order to save his butt, he grabbed a new red plastic cup and began to pour the liquor in.

"Chickening out, huh?" Violet asked, smirking.

Aasim ignored her and drank the rum, feeling the spicy liquid sweeten up his mouth. He tasted it and then put it down, shaking his head. It wasn't nearly as good as Vodka.

* * *

"This sucks," Mariana whispered, next to Willy from the door. "We could be in there drinking too, but they won't let us!" Mariana said angrily, pouting.

"It was for a good reason. But I agree! It isn't fair." Willy said, frowning.

Mariana glared at their cheering forms in a circle, and at the closet, where Clementine and Louis were probably making out in. This was going to be tough. She needed to come up with a plan, and fast. Maybe there was something outside of here, somewhere where they could, I don't know, take over Louis' spot. Take all the rum. and their power.

"Willy," Mariana whispered, still eyeing the group. "You said you had a bomb?" She asked, turning to him.

Willy nodded, bringing it up from nowhere.

Mariana grinned. "Okay, cool. Follow me." She whispered, closing the door shut, and running out of the party area.

* * *

Willy stopped running, almost colliding into Mariana. He held the bomb close to him.

Mariana looked around, searching for the room. "Sophie told me there was a secret room with a lot of empty bottles of Rum. I forgot where though... I know it was somewhere around here, though." Mariana said, searching around.

"You sure there's a room around here? I see one on that wall over there." Willy pointed, furrowing his brows.

Mariana looked to where he was pointing and brightened. "That's the room!" She said happily, grabbing onto his hand running to it.

The room's door was painted white and was flat with only a dent to slide it open and closed, remaining hidden within the white walls. It was hard to see, as the lighting made it almost perfect for it to become hidden.

Mariana, without much thought, pulled it open, smiling wide. Her smile dropped with what she saw inside.

"Holy shit!" Willy exclaimed, covering his face and turning away.

Mariana screamed and alarmed the people inside, making them turn to her with surprise.

Sophie was there, sitting on Duck's lap, her face flushed, dress almost undone. Duck was there with her, looking just as shocked, absolutely SHOCKED. I tell ya.

Mariana just kept screaming, pointing at them, unable to comprehend. UNDERSTAND.

While Mariana busied herself with screaming, Willy ran back into the dark room and burst open the door.

Everyone jumped and turn to him with surprise, wondering what was going on to have Willy making a face like that.

"Duck... Sophie!" He breathed, and without much thought, the group got up and headed out.

Well, minus Aasim. He had to be the one in charge to open the closet door so that Clementine and Louis could get out.

Aasim wasn't at all surprised to find Clementine and Louis talking to each other instead of making out. Though, he did feel a little disappointed.

"Heya Assy!" Louis greeted, holding up a card, "Wanna join?"

Aasim made a face and turned to Clementine. "I'll pass. But you can come with us, apparently, Sophie and Duck are doing something." Aasim said, crossing his arms.

Louis wasted no time to head out, already running after his friends.

Aasim let out a sigh and shrugged at Clementine, before following hot on his heels.

Clementine sighed and began to fix the cards he left on the floor, pretty sure that what was happening wasn't much of a big deal.

* * *

"This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Sophie immediately said, standing up, her dress up to her waist. She instantly pulled it back down and began to fix her bra strap, face flushed with embarrassment.

"It is exactly what it is." Duck pointed out, standing up and dusting himself off. He turned to Mariana, grinning sheepishly, "Whoops!"

"'Whoops'? ' _Whoops_ '!? What do you mean _whoops_!? You guys were about to intercourse with each other!" Mariana kept yelling, hearing footsteps run to her.

Sophie smacked Duck for his nonchalance.

"Oh shit!" Someone exclaimed, making them jump, "Is that Duck and Sophie? _MAKING OUT_?" Mitch yelled, making them turn to him, equally flustered.

"What!?" Louis yapped, running to his side, colliding with him and bringing them down.

"Where?" Marlon yapped, sliding a little too far and falling on his ass.

Violet actually rushed in as well, unfortunately suddenly caught in Gabe's arms when he ran in as well, falling on top of an already fallen Louis and Mitch.

Clementine, who was around, came in slowly, curious. Upon seeing a messed up pile of her friends and Sophie holding onto Duck's arms, a few things clicked.

"They kissed!" Mitch said, shoving the rest of his friends off him.

"They did more than kiss!" Mariana yapped, absolutely shocked. She will forever be cursed with that haunting image in her head.

"More!?" Omar gasped, walking in with his phone out, recording. Aasim was with him, equally surprised.

Clementine then smirked, crossing her arms. "And who was talking about never liking anyone _ever_?" She asked, making Duck glare at her with a flustered expression.

It was then when Ruby, Sarah, Brody, and Minnie came running in, colliding right into Clementine, and into Louis who had _just_ gotten up from the floor. Jeez, these floors were slippery as all hell.

They all fell with a big collision, a whole mess.

Omar stopped recording, and then took a picture, smiling down at the hilarious photo that will be remembered for _centuries_.

* * *

The group of friends made it back into the teen section with chugs of alcohol and a bunch of laughs, enjoying the time in the party.

With how much has happened this very Christmas Eve would not live up to the things in the past. The friendship group knew this for a _fact_.

"Haha, haha!" Violet pointed at the thing on her phone, snickering, "This is the best picture, Minnie I'm sending this to you." Violet said, pressing at her phone.

Minnie made a face, "Yuck, I don't wanna see my sister half naked! With Duck, no less!" Minnie said, however, looking at Violet's phone screen.

Duck glared at them. "You guys are a bunch of hootenannies. Ain't nothing more than a session!" Duck complained, huffing and crossing his arms.

"Don't defend yourself on this, Duck. That was _literal_ intercourse." Mariana hissed, Willy looking out in the distance, still haunted just like Mariana was.

"You're kidding. They had _sex_?" Clementine asked, eyes wide.

"Obviously not!" Sophie said, flustered.

"Yes they did," Violet whispered, Louis, surprised.

"Then this party was a great idea!" Louis announced, grinning.

Sophie and Duck glared at him equally.

"Hey..." Marlon began, looking around. "Where's Mitch?"

Everyone proceeded to look around, confused looks on their faces.

Omar tapped along his phone, "He mentioned he was heading out for a drink." He replied monotonously, taking a selfie.

"Oh..." Brody said, blinking. "Well, typical Mitch." She said, opening her little pocket mirror to check her make up.

Sarah frowned. Maybe she should go look for him.

"So... is anyone up to play another round of Drink or Dare?" Louis asked, flashing them all a grin.

Their friends nodded with interest, and followed after him, back into the room.

Clementine had actually stopped to realize that Sarah wasn't going with them, as she was still standing. "Sarah? Are you alright?" Clementine asked, approaching her.

Sarah stopped looking at the door and turned to her, surprised. "Oh! No, I'm okay. I'm just worried about Mitch." Sarah mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

Clementine nodded. "I'm sure he's fine. Brody mentioned he always disappears at parties." Clementine assured, making Sarah sigh.

"Maybe... But I'll go look for him, just in case." Sarah said, brushing her black strands of hair behind her ear.

Clementine smiled. "Go ahead, just call us if anything happens, okay?" Clementine asked, waving at her and heading into Louis' room.

Sarah smiled at Clementine's retreating form, glad to have her as a friend.

* * *

Mitch headed out back into the hidden room, suspecting that none of his friends would come back there. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden empty feeling. Stupid teenage hormones.

Okay. Maybe it wasn't the hormones.

Maybe it was just that his mom texted him that he was leaving soon. Him and Willy. And he didn't want to, not yet. The party doesn't end until 12:00; It's only 10:50.

And his mom, well, he didn't want to go home because he knew what she would do. And the sucky thing was, was that he couldn't do anything. He needed to stay home because he didn't have enough money to move out with his brother. Plus, high school was another mess, so no.

It wasn't fair, to be like this. Pressured.

Already, his once wonderous mood dropped down to something low and stupid, and Mitch hated that so many things in his life affected his emotions. He didn't need to feel so shitty, he didn't need to feel so fucking pathetic. Yet, he felt it anyway.

Mitch sighed, slumping to the floor. This was stupid. He was never going to be able to get the chance to—

"Mitch? Are you okay?" Someone asked him, making him turn, eyes alert.

He realized it was Sarah the person he didn't expect to see. She was standing by the hidden door, a look of relief upon her face, as if she was glad she found him there.

"Sarah?" He asked, sitting a little up, placing his elbow onto his knee. "I thought you were with... Louis and everyone else?" Mitch said, a confused look on his face.

Sarah shrugged, smiling. "I saw you were missing, so I went back to see if you were here." She explained, sitting down as well, right to the side of him.

Mitch nodded, confirming certain things for himself, allowing the dark snow colored room to consume his inner thoughts. Weird. Anyone could come in here and make out without anyone noticing. All the designs on the walls, the soft powder along the sides, it made him suspicious a bit. It kind of seemed like a drug room.

Sarah looked around, all the same, her thoughts different, a little scary, a little innocent. This place could be a perfect place to sleep in, including play _powder the nose_ with. To explain briefly, Powder the nose is similar to a snowball fight, except it's with flour, baby powder, or other dusty products. This game was invented by her mom so long ago, and Sarah could remember playing it every Christmas with her. Well... before she...

"I love Christmas." She admitted, smiling as she looked around, admiring the swirling patterns along the walls. "It brings so much happy vibes, and good food too!" She said happily, turning towards him, bringing her knees close to her chest.

Mitch couldn't help but smile back, her own smile warming him up. Smiling while alone together was a good sign. "Yeah. I wouldn't really know, though." Mitch shrugged, not really meaning to be sad.

Sarah's smile fell, suddenly concerned. "Really? What do you mean?" She asked him, just now realizing that the bruises he received about a week and a half ago were almost gone. She almost completely forgot what happened to him during their outing for baseball.

Mitch realized what he'd said, and he sighed, face-palming. "No, nothing. I was just being emo. Ugh." Mitch cringed, reliving the time during 9th when he decided to go 2007 mode.

Sarah humphed, placing both of her hands to her hips. "That can't be true. Are you sure? You look sad." She asked timidly, making him scowl a little.

"I told you, I'm fine. I've just... been thinking." Mitch replied, looking away, to the walls.

Sarah turned to the open door and looked out into the hallway, noting that the only light source was the outside lights. "I think a lot too," Sarah mumbled, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Mitch turned to her slowly, face neutral. "Well, everyone does. Obviously." Mitch said, shaking his head.

Sarah nodded, not taking his comment as an offense. "Yeah... But... do you ever think about the bad stuff? You know, of what happened to you?" Sarah whispered, looking dejected at the floor.

Mitch turned to look out the door, blinking. He was silent.

"You never really... stop thinking about it. And it's sad, because even though you try to stay positive," Sarah lay her chin on her hand, "The things that happened keep coming back."

Mitch couldn't help but feel the same. Though, he often just accepted what happened in his past. But... Sarah was a different person from him. She didn't quite accept things right away, and would always try to forget, try to stay positive. It's happened countless times before Clementine arrived.

"I know everyone knows this because I talk too much," Sarah laughed weakly, "But my mom died when I was 12, on Christmas Eve." Sarah murmured, her forced smile dropping. Her eyes began to water. "I was enjoying my Christmas and was being all happy and stuff," She reached over to wipe her eyes, "When right in front of me, she fell, and her heart stopped beating. I remember I just stared at her, and I couldn't understand what had just happened. But then I screamed, calling for my dad because I knew that what she was doing couldn't be normal." Sarah continued, her lips trembling.

"She died, right in front of me." Sarah's voice broke, and she turned to him, red puffy eyes.

Mitch was looking at her, expressionless.

"And I had to see her fall, I had to see her being taken to the hospital, and I had to see her in a casket, laying peacefully, laying finally." Sarah continued, taking off her glasses and covering her face.

Suddenly, she felt a warm body hug her close, hands wrapping around her small frame. She could smell cologne, the same fragrance of men she had grown used to. Mitch's scent. He was hugging her, it seemed.

"My mom, she was so happy..." She whimpered into her hands, her tears coming down, "And sometimes I can't believe she's gone."

Mitch held her close, eyes displaying remorse. "My parents..." Mitch began, voice a little strained, "Died about a few years ago, in a car accident." Mitch admitted. "They were coming back from my grandma's house, in the holidays." He mumbled, hardening his eyes.

"I was 13. When they died." He said, softening his eyes. "They said they were bringing something for me and Willy, but I never found out what."

Sarah uncovered her face and sniffled, leaning onto him. "I'm sorry, Mitch..." She whispered, her hand grasping his shirt, "I'm sorry you had to go through that too." She mumbled, tears still falling.

Mitch didn't let go.

"I know." He whispered. "But it has to happen at some point." He muttered, remembering his mother's— _real_ mother's face, smiling down at him, picking him up as a boy, happy to have him there. He remembered his dad, when he would applaud him for creating imaginary inventions, things not known possible. He remembered when his brother was born, from how happy his parents were, to have them there, with them. He missed them.

Everyone missed their parents. No matter who they were. No matter if they were there now.

"I'm... sorry, Sarah." He breathed.

Sarah turned to look up at him, parting away. "What...? What are you sorry for...?" She asked, noticing the pained look on his face.

"I didn't know. Of what happened to your mom. I would always be so... negative. I would always be so mean to you, all because I..." Mitch shook his head, looking away. "Forget it." He mumbled, about ready to stand up and leave.

Sarah grabbed onto his sleeve though, pulling him down.

He looked at her, surprised.

"I..." She stopped talking, thinking. "I like you too." She then said, very quietly, very silently.

Mitch widened his eyes. She... liked him? After everything that he's done to her, she liked him? She...

Sarah leaned forward.

Sarah didn't think. All she thought about was, as Violet, Clementine, basically, all the girl squad taught her, was lean in and take the shot.

And so she did.

She shyly but quickly pecked him in the mouth, instantly pulling away, her cheeks beyond red. Her heart was beating so fast it was ridiculous.

Mitch just stared at her, comprehending. After a few moments, in the dark, she could see his cheeks turn red as well, maybe not like hers, but in a good amount.

It was silent.

It wasn't awkward.

But it certainly felt like an understanding of emotions...

Mitch understood she kissed him.

Well, not kiss, but a small... peck.

And he understood that he no longer felt chilly at all, but certainly... VERY WARM.

Though... He couldn't understand why he kissed her back, deeply this time, making her squeak a little.

However, he pulled away when he heard someone sneeze, clearly _close_ , and Mitch looked around, noticing a small strand of dreads.

Clementine peeked out then and then pulled her head back, muttering out, "You just had to sneeze, didn't you?"

"Dammit, Louis!" Violet yelled from the other side now, holding onto her phone, clearly recording. "We were about to get to the good part!"

Mitch stared at all of them, completely dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, Sarah had stopped thinking, only staring off into a wall, clearly screaming on the inside.

He kissed her!

* * *

A/N: **_Okay, fun fact: Alvin Jr. is the only video game character with a confirmed place of birth, his being Parker's Run, Henderson County, Tennessee._**

 ** _Coincidentally, the first person that he becomes friends with is named Tennessee._**

 ** _I had to write that down. LIKE OOF._**

 ** _Oh! The song featured today is "Want her" By DJ Mustard, Ft. Quavo, YG. It's great._**

 ** _And the song "Cold" by Neffex helped me out as well._**

 ** _(Sorry if it's Rushed!)_**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**

 ** _Ad/N: This chapter's 24,000 words._**


	13. Ties That Bind

Chapter 13: Ties That Bind

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Kids.

 **Pairings** : Louis/Clementine, etc.

A/N: _**Yes. Yes. Yes. Let the CLOUIS BEGIN**_ **— Also! My friend, you know who you are, I could not include the scene this chapter, but I will on the next!**

* * *

 _January 9th, 7:27 AM_.

* * *

Clementine shouldered the backpack on her shoulder and glanced up at the nearly empty school, her eyes reading over the majestic sign. It's rusted and crumbled surface reminded her of how old this school really was, and it's worn out dirty white walls made her want to step away and go back home.

Great. The school days came back. No more vacations. No more anything. No more of herself thinking about Louis alone in her room or thinking about how he held her close, how he comforted her the night of Christmas Eve. And no more of her thinking ridiculous scenarios of her and Louis. It was getting straining at this point.

Ever since that night, she kept thinking about him constantly. Not like she hasn't before, but it was getting more and more into her head. Now, at some point in the day, she would remind herself of him, of something he would like, or of something he would say or do if he were around. She often laughed to herself and sometimes blushed stupidly at the thought of him. It's ridiculous. She can't stop thinking of him.

She has to constantly remind herself that none of those events would ever happen, that nothing of that sort will ever occur because he can't _possibly_ have any romantic feelings for her. And she said so herself that she didn't have any feelings either. But she couldn't help but doubt herself. Whenever Louis is around, she immediately feels a tidbit happier and her heart starts racing, something she hates.

Louis made her feel many things. Whenever he would fool around with her she would feel so utterly special, that it made her believe that feeling that way was unnecessary. If he ever looked at her, or complimented her, or even said anything _remotely_ towards her, she would start blushing or even accepting his compliments. He would always do that to her.

And she hated it.

She hated that she felt so good to be with him, and she hated that she actually began to _like_ him.

His stupid eyes, the structural angular formation of his jaw, and by _god_ , she wasn't going to begin on his stupid and totally _not_ hot body.

Plus, his personality was just the thing that made him that golden boy any girl would want. He was funny, charismatic, and fucking _adorable_. It was so overwhelming for her whenever he would be around because she knew she would want him to stay at least a little longer, talk with her more, or... do more than what was allowed in holy areas.

It pissed her off that he had this effect on her.

And it pissed her off even more that she wasn't bothered by any of it.

Lee called those stupid symptoms of hers ' _cRuSH tHinGs_ ', but by _god_ , she swore it was probably more than that.

She just can't understand why such a person like Louis exists.

He was just so fucking _perfect_.

And what was she? Just some girl who likes to brood and be alone? A girl who's too sensible, to easily to bend, someone that probably wasn't enough for him?

He doesn't deserve to be friends with her, let alone have _feelings_. She was just an ordinary girl who does nothing but wallow in her own problems. Sometimes she wished she could be like those eager girls, a girl who looks forward and actually thinks positive about things.

But she isn't. And now that she thinks about it, Louis probably doesn't even look- _look_ in her direction. Not like Marlon looks at Brody, or how Aasim views Ruby.

Not the way Duck and Sophie are, neither for Mitch and Sarah.

Clementine is just friends with a boy she had unknowingly caught feelings with. And Clementine hoped, well, part of her did, that he might somehow like her back. But another part of her wants these feelings away because she knows that if she ends up coming close and expressing her feelings, he might reject her.

Marlon once mentioned that Louis is the flirty type. So Clementine doesn't much consider whenever he flirts, because she believes he's just flirting just to flirt. It sucks. Because she often has to make up her mind to stop her mouth from saying things.

Especially when Louis calls her baby names, or when he compliments her, or when he looks into her eyes and tells her that he's thankful to have her as his _friend_ —

Clementine blinked, coming back into reality. She looked around, noticing the weird stares of some of the students, probably talking about how weird of a girl she is for just staring at the ground.

Sighing, she shook her head and headed inside the school, off to get her schedule for her new classes. She didn't know why, but she decided to take Music again. And she hoped she ended up with him in a class.

* * *

Clementine pushed open the glass doors and entered the main office, making sure to close the door afterward. Her eyes glanced around, noticing that most of the certificates, positive posters, and pictures of both students and teachers were in the same place. There were a couple of new posters talking about Prom and Band practice, as well as some sports she already completed in her younger years.

Her eyes landed on the front desk, her eyes widening when they spotted a familiar batch of dreads. _Fuck_. Of course, the _one_ person she thought about her entirety of the time would be here. Such a surprise _there_.

Swallowing her stupid emotions, she walked towards the front desk, her boots echoing against the hard tiled material. Great. Of _course_ , this quiet place would make a shitload of noise.

Noting that he didn't turn around, she idly made her way to the front desk, getting a small smile from the lady upfront. "Hey hun, do you mind waiting for a little? I'll be right with you in a moment." The woman said, her chocolate skin making her feel a little insecure. It looked so bright and beautiful, something she thought she lacked. ( ** _JEEZ, CLEMENTINE, CAN YOU MF LOVE YOURSELF!22!_** )

"Yeah, of course." Clementine smiled politely, standing a bit back.

Louis perked up in front of her, his fingers stilling. He had been drumming them before.

Clementine let out a small breath.

He turned around, his lovely eyes locking right into her own.

Instantly, his small smile formed into a grin, and Clementine knew he was about to say something stupid. "If it isn't my darling Clementine," Louis chuckled, turning to her completely. "And here I thought _I_ was an early riser!"

Clementine tried to stop herself from blushing. She failed. "Louis?" She asked, pursing her lips, "I thought you texted everyone else you weren't coming today?" She asked, already reaching for her phone.

Louis shrugged. "Well, I changed my mind. I didn't want to miss the first day back and _not_ see you. That would've been a catastrophe! Luckily, my brain was smart enough to tell me to go." Louis said, parting away his dreads.

Clementine stopped and smiled at him then. That was kind of him to say. Fuck. Everything he says is kind.

"Louis, was it?" The woman from the front said, coming back now with a neatly printed paper in her hands.

"That's me!" Louis said, turning back to the woman.

"Here's your schedule. Don't lose it, you're going to need to turn it back in at the end of the day." The lady said, offering him a kind smile.

Louis took it and nodded, "Thanks, Christa. I'll be sure to make it my main life goal to get this back to ya." Louis joked, making Christa shake her head.

"It's Ms. Thomas to you, jokester. Goodness, you remind me of my husband." Christa said, emitting a small laugh.

The woman smiled at Clementine then, "Do you need your schedule too, hun?" She asked, earning a nod from Clementine. "I'll be right back. What's your name?"

"Clementine Everett," Clem replied.

"Alright, Clementine Everett," Christa repeated to herself, heading out back into the computer section of the office.

"Did I ever mention your name is beautiful?" Louis asked, folding his schedule.

Clementine rolled her eyes, smiling. "No." She replied.

"Well, your name's really beautiful." He said, winking and putting the now folded paper into his pocket.

Clementine blushed and occupied herself on looking around. "Idiot..." She muttered, only making him smile even more.

He was about to say 'I'm _your_ idiot', but then he caught himself, realizing. He didn't exactly have any rights to say that he was hers, because technically, he hadn't even asked her to get married yet. Well, he means to date. Which would be a really great idea, not that he thought about it... But then again, he's afraid she might reject him. He may be handsome, but that doesn't mean he can't be resisted!

He pouted a little, coming to terms with what they are. Just friends. And that's, unfortunately, all they will ever be, for all of eternity. Hey, that rhymed!

"Clementine," Christa announced then, coming back to the front, "Here's your schedule sweetie."

Clementine looked at her and smiled, walking up to get her schedule. "Thanks, ma'am."

"Oh please, call me Christa," Christa replied, earning a pout from Louis.

"But you never let _me_ call you that!" Louis said, crossing his arms.

"That's because you're not as nice as this lovely young lady right here." Christa chuckled, setting herself down on her office chair.

Clementine tinged a little pink because of the compliments, smiling. "I'm not really, all that nice. I think I'd give that title to Louis." Clementine said, smiling over at him.

Louis looked a little surprised but quickly masked it with a grin. "See, I'm nice!" Louis defended, making Christa shake her head profusely.

"Oh, I know. I was just messing around with you two." Christa admitted, turning to Clementine with a smile, "Were you the new girl that arrived only a couple of months ago?" Christa then asked, suddenly recognizing her face.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah, I was."

Christa nodded. "Which school did you come from? If you don't mind me asking." Christa offered her a polite smile, assuring her that she had nothing to fear from.

Clementine gripped the piece of paper, "Carver's Camp for Caring Kids," Clementine replied, hoping her smile was convincing, "It's a small private school back in Atlanta."

Christa nodded in approval. "Oh, I see. I heard that the school has a bad reputation. I'm surprised a girl as yourself went there." Christa said honestly, plucking off one of the pens in her little net cup. "You seem like a very nice young lady." She said while pointing the pen at her, an expression of admiration on her face.

Louis knew the school, keeping silent. However, he offered Clementine a smile and thumbs up when she glanced in his direction. "Well, I wasn't sent there by _choice_. Trust me, that's why we moved away." Clementine said, scratching under her chin. She seemed a bit nervous, and couldn't understand why.

Christa could understand why. "Well, that's understandable. A lot of kids with problems head there." She said, clicking her thumb against the top of her pen and letting the point come out. "Heaven knows why it's still in such good condition," Christa added, writing a few things down on a piece of paper.

"Can't be as worst as Ericson's Boarding school for troubled youth, that's what I gotta say!" Louis piped in.

"Oh yeah, that school, _sheesh_ , don't get me started." Christa humored, scribbling more things down onto her paper.

Clementine seemed confused, furrowing her brows. There were a lot of schools around this area, and Clementine had thought she had mastered all of them. She guessed she hadn't.

"Anyway kids, I'm sorry for holding you two. Just a little tired for a Monday Morning." Christa sighed, not bothering to look up, still busy with writing things down. "It's best you two head early to class. I'm sure you won't miss it."

Louis smiled at Christa, despite knowing she wasn't going to bother with them anymore. "Will do, Chris-Chris. C'mon My Clementine, we must be off to _ **—**_ Hey wait for a second, do we even _have_ the same first period anymore?" Louis asked, sounding a little somber from such a suggestion.

Clementine seemed surprised. Taking a look down at the now crumpled piece of paper, her eyes read over her first class lettered in bold. She looked at him. "I have English first."

Louis brightened then, reaching into his pocket for his own schedule. "Nice!" He announced, opening it, "Mr. Tess?" He asked her then. ( ** _Mr. Tess is the Stranger from Season 1 who kidnapped Clementine. Just so you all know._** )

Clementine nodded, her heart fluttering.

Louis let out a sigh of relief, "Well, thank god. I lowkey didn't want to deal with his pervertedness by myself." Louis said, shivering in disgust.

Clementine screwed her eyebrows together, worried now.

Louis noticed her expression. "Oh, don't worry. Well, you _should_ worry, just because he likes touching the girls in the class," Louis furrowed his brows, "And he likes staring. But besides that, you shouldn't worry too much," He paused, giving her a comforting smile, "I'll be right there with you."

Clementine still seemed unconvinced. However, she decided to push away her thoughts and trust in Louis that the teacher won't do anything. Plus, the smile he gave her made her internally melt.

It made her inner fluttering increase more when he offered her to take her to class, despite knowing that they both were headed into the same direction.

Louis, always the charming one.

* * *

"Is this it?" Clementine asked, looking at the door with immense skepticism.

Louis nodded, contemplating. "Pretty sure. If it isn't, then it must be the janitor's closet." He replied.

Clementine threw him a funny look. "Seriously? Why is his room so... on the dark part of the hallway?" She asked, looking around and noticing a couple making out in the corner. She stuck out her tongue in disgust and turned back to him.

Louis ignored the couple in the back too, trying not to dwell on the fact that he imagined him and Clementine that way. "Uh... I don't know. Legend has it he actually uses this room because he knows nobody in the faculty staff will hear him torturing the poor innocent kids." Louis replied ominously, waving his fingers around.

Clementine giggled at his gesture. " _Right_... I highly doubt a teacher won't hear him." Clementine argued, making Louis shrug.

"Eh, maybe, maybe not. Wanna test it out?" He wiggled his eyebrows, thumbing back into the dark corner of the hall where the couple and the bathrooms were at. "I know a few things that might make the whole school hear us." He said slowly, making her blush.

Clementine rolled her eyes, turning around. "You know, I'm honestly not surprised people use this space to make out," Clementine mumbled, crossing her arms.

Louis glanced down quickly at her chest, then looked up just as quick. "Pretty sure it's the only place with enough space to do shit around in the school. Ask Marlon!" Louis said with a humorous tone, making Clementine cringe.

"I will so _not_." She shook her head, "Not after Halloween."

Louis paused, confused. Then he cringed, remembering. "Oh, yeah, _right_. Completely forgot about that whole fiasco." Louis said, pretty much disgusted. It was worse for him because Marlon had actually _described_ his time with Brody in the scare house, which Louis unfortunately remembered.

Clementine fixed her small t-shirt crop, uncrossing her arms in the process. She didn't know why, but this place made her feel a little colder. Luckily she had Louis' sweater in her bag. "You know," She said, fixing her hair a little, "I don't think I thanked you properly. That night." Clementine said, reaching up to touch her pin, "For giving me this."

Louis shrugged. "I **—** _Well_ , you know, you didn't have to Thank me. Or well, you shouldn't." Louis laughed a little, making her smile widen. He didn't want to tell her that he didn't just go to her house to try and win her over that one night, days before the party. Or that he had planned that special gift for her because she meant a whole lot MORE **—**

"Yeah, I know I don't have to," She replied, letting go of the pin, "But the thing is," She took off her backpack and crouched down, opening it, "I wanted to thank you anyway. I know how much you don't stop talking about these stupid things," Clementine smiled upon gripping the small wrapped box, taking it out of her small bag. She looked up at him, standing up, a little box in hand. "And I know it's not Christmas. But I just... I don't know why **—** I just knew I wanted to thank you for giving me this." She pointed at the pin on her little t-shirt crop. "With this." She offered the box to him.

Louis looked down at it, unable to respond. She had gotten him something anyway? Even after telling her that she didn't need to gift him back? Did she seriously just fucking make him feel so _touched_ without his permission? Yes. Yes, she had. And to be frank, Louis was sure he was blushing pretty fucking hard.

Clementine couldn't recognize the look on his face. So, with her might, she hoped he liked her gift as much as she loved his. ( _ **HIM YOU MEAN—**_ )

Slowly, he took the little box from her hands. He looked at it with such curiosity, such fondness that he couldn't explain why he felt like the most special person in this entire earth. And he didn't know why he was feeling so fluttery on the inside, and why he had an utter urge to kiss her. He knew he shouldn't, but he still wanted to. Well, when has he _not_ wanted to?

"You know," He swallowed, trying to smile, "You seriously have a notch in making people feel pretty special." He admitted, giving her a smile, taking his eyes away from the gift.

Clementine blushed and crossed her arms, looking off to the lockers. "I don't know. Not _always_." She mumbled, shrugging off his compliment.

"What do you mean? You bless people even with your _presence_." Louis said, grinning. He could tell she was blushing, either because he was the one who complimented her, or because she wasn't used to getting compliments from people that way. He hoped it was the first.

Clementine side-glanced at him, immediately concentrated on the freckles that looked pretty clear even in the lighting of the halls. Oh wow, she never noticed those before... Well, she probably had. But never so clear like this. It suited him. It was cute. "My presence is a curse." She brushed off, "And don't try to contradict me, because you know it's true." She warned, glaring at him.

Louis shook his head. "I won't stop arguing until you start accepting that you're like, a _god_."

Clementine smiled a little. " _Nope_."

"Then I'll steal your gift without a thank you."

"Do it, I gave it to you." Clementine played off, smirking at him.

Louis pouted. "Okay, okay," He mumbled, "I can't do that either. Seriously, what powers do you have? Cuteness overload? Hot-lady seduce powers?"

Clementine smiled at her triumph, ignoring his ridiculous comments.

Louis, to joke around, raised the gift up to his ear and shook, pretending to see if it would rattle like it would in the cartoons.

Clementine raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to open it. Of _course_ , Louis would be extra like this.

Gently letting go of the red ribbon, he lifted the grey lid up, his eyes peering inside.

He instantly closed it, face flushed red.

Clementine stared at him, confused a little. Why with _that_ reaction?

He looked at her then, later chuckling nervously. "You also have a habit of making people blush a lot." Louis scolded, clenching the box.

Clementine just stared at him. "Just open the damn gift." She huffed, placing her hands on her curvy hips. If only Louis could feel them...

Louis did as he was told and opened it completely, marveling at the little object inside. He couldn't believe it. Did she make this? She had had to. There was no way in _heck_ that a store would be coincidentally selling something like this. "Did you make it?" He asked then, blushing, noticing the pricks along her finger.

Clementine nodded in reply.

Louis then stared back at the little red heart plush with L+C, very _clearly_ stating something that probably made him a little nervous. Not to be a total Louis or anything, but he had always talked about getting a mini-plush of his initials before Halloween. Sure, as a writer myself I forgot to even fucking mention it because I'm fucking stupid, but he had actually wanted one of those plushes because he knew Violet had some and wouldn't share. It was of her and Minnie's initials, something Louis took a liking to.

And here he was now, holding onto a cute one of his own. Jesus Christ, can Clementine stop being so damn cute? Like, is that an option? Wait no, Louis was cool with that. He was also cool with the fact that she was one hot _momma_. Not that he would ever tell her. He didn't want to lose his life just yet.

"I love this." He said, holding it out on his palm, his other hand holding onto the box just as dearly. He examined it, looking at it, drinking in every detail he could. He could tell that she had struggled a little because one of the threads weren't properly fixed, but he didn't care. He fucking loved this. This... plush, he will never let go of it. He'll never forget about it, seriously. "Shit..." He mumbled, squeezing the little heart gently.

Clementine couldn't tell from the bad lighting, but she swore she saw a tear come out or something. It could be just her imagination.

His amber eyes glanced back at her then, a sincereness to them. "I— _Shit_ , I don't know what to say." He laughed, genuinely, a delight to him. "I... Thank you, Clem, for well," He paused, unable to think because he was just, so happy. "Thank you for giving me something back. And for making this, for me." Louis told her earnestly, making Clementine widen her eyes. He had this bright aura to him all of a sudden, much brighter than the one he had this morning. The look on his face was just so _Louis_ —he had that overused grin she never grew tired of. It made her want to smile just as wide, bigger maybe. He had this effect on her, no matter what he did.

She hadn't even noticed because of her inner rambling—their bodies were coming closer, and she could tell that his face had lowered exceptionally close to hers. But why, if she noticed, didn't she back away? Did she want to come closer?

Already, as if she wasn't hooked enough, she could've sworn something flickered in the soul of his eyes, something inexplicably crazy. Well, not crazy, but... y'know.

As if he was about to do something that could alter their relationship forevermore, the moment was ruined.

All because the couple that was in the back told them to go away, only _now_ noticing them. Jeez, couldn't they have said something then?

Clementine glared in their direction, specifically at the girl that told them to fuck off somewhere else.

Louis seemed bothered by it as well. "You know, they treat this place as if it's a porn studio." Louis shook his head, glaring a little.

Clementine, because she was tired of their shit, just decided to open the door and head inside. "Come on. We'll catch an _STD_ if we're with them outside." Clementine said, purposely very loud.

She didn't miss the pissed off expression that morphed onto the girl's face. Good.

However, she did miss the way Louis looked at her, a longing in his eyes.

* * *

"And how are _you_ doing, Miss Clementine?" The teacher asked, leaning a bit over her shoulder to check her work.

Clementine stilled when the man placed a hand on her right shoulder. "Good, I guess." Clementine shrugged, moving a little and successfully getting his hand off her shoulder. So, Louis _was_ right. This... Mr. Tess seems to have a problem with touching women students. Disgusting.

At least the entire class was around to witness if he did anything. Though, she didn't like the way he kept at his place, as if feeling her with his eyes. It made her feel _very_ uncomfortable.

The teacher thankfully stood properly. "That's good to hear. If you'd like, I can offer you some assistance on those fragments during Nutrition or Lunch, perhaps after school?" He offered, a creepy smile on his face.

Clementine tried not to make a face. "No, no, it's fine. My dad knows enough English to teach me at home." Clementine said, glaring a little.

The teacher's wrinkled cheeks dropped, frowning. "Well, that's too bad. Perhaps next time." He said, giving her a small nod and heading off to another student.

Clementine, once his back was turned, made a face, cringing hardcore. Jesus, that guy was a hell of a creep. "Creep." She mumbled, earning a snort from Louis who was next to her.

"That's an understatement."

"Oh, so Louis told you, huh?" Mitch asked, balancing the pencil against the edge of the desk. "About the teach'."

Clementine sighed, scribbling something down on the paper. "Yeah, pretty much." She said, turning to Louis, noticing the plush was now in his pocket.

"I good warn is enough to keep anyone safe," Louis said, smiling at them.

Marlon nodded approvingly. "That's facts. That guy has a boner for literally _every_ girl. Why do you think there aren't many girls in this class?" Marlon asked, running a hand through his recently cut hair. Too bad he took off the mullet, Violet wasn't going to have anything to make fun of him about. Though, she _could_ call him porcupine head, since his hair always sticks out in different angles.

Mitch shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Maybe that's why Sarah told me she was taking English with Mr. Leland. Said something about the classroom being too far away from this particular class." Mitch narrowed his eyes, thinking, looking at the worn out whiteboard.

"Here we go with Sarah again," Marlon groaned, rolling his eyes.

Mitch looked offended. "What? What the _hell_ are you fucking—"

"Look, man, we _get it_ , you guys hooked up, etcetera, etcetera," Marlon muttered, earning a glare from Mitch.

Clementine seemed surprised. "Already? But didn't you start dating a couple of days ago?" She asked, realizing for herself that Sarah lost her V-card before she did.

Mitch flushed. "We didn't _fuck!_ This fucker just says some stupid shit sometimes!" Mitch grumbled, crossing his arms.

"He's lying." Louis and Marlon said simultaneously.

"Am not, I swear!" Mitch burst, groaning. "You guys are literal dickheads."

"Was that a pun? I swear," Marlon began, shaking his head.

"You face is a pun."

"That didn't make any sense, Louis." Clementine sighed. Louis knew.

"His face is a bitch," Mitch added.

"Just like your attitude, _bitch_ ," Marlon mocked.

"Shut your rathead looking ass up," Mitch pointed, making Marlon make a face.

"Mitch rhymes with Bitch," Marlon said.

"Marlon rhymes with Retarded," Mitch replied quickly.

"Dick sucker."

"Gaylord."

"Bitch."

" _Pussy_."

" _Okay_ , chill out you two." Clementine scolded, glaring at them both. Louis was happily hearing the entire conversation. "Why don't you two get back to finishing what the teacher told us to do and stop being idiots?" She suggested, making Mitch scoff.

"Yeah, whatever."

Marlon elbowed Louis, pointing at Mitch and rolling his eyes. "Dramatic ass."

" _I mean it._ " Clementine hissed, eyes glaring daggers in his direction.

Marlon clamped his mouth shut as Mitch snickered in the background.

Louis tapped at the desk with his pencil. "Do I get a pass, madam?" He asked, smiling.

Clementine sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"To be fair, I _was_ silent this entire time," Louis added, Clementine, issuing him a dry look.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

"'Oh, wow, look at me, I'm _Mitch_ , and I tell Sarahiana to bust down because I have _such_ big dick energy'," Marlon mocked, waving his arms around.

Clementine glared over at Marlon, her eyes tearing themselves away from her 2nd-period teacher that was explaining something about war chemicals. Okay, yes, you read that right. It was Second Period History with good ol' Omid, and Marlon was still going at the whole roast shit. Mitch was pissed about it just as much, and though Clementine tried her best to keep them in check, they silently mocked each other. Sarah was luckily distracting Mitch enough to stop him from committing murder.

Violet seemed confused. "You know, I like that analogy," She turned to Mitch's angry face, "Not much why I don't know about it, though."

Louis was messing around with the little plushy, "Marlon got tired of hearing Mitch talk about Sarah, and so they began a war on who can roast each other better." Louis quickly explained, making Violet nod.

"Okay, yeah, that makes sense. Who's winning so far?" Violet asked.

"Marlon, by a long shot," Louis replied.

"'I'm Marlon and I like asserting my dominance by clapping Brody's cheeks at any given point of the day'," Mitch then mocked, making a funny face. Sarah sighed from beside him, reconsidering her actions.

"Scratch that, it's Mitch." Louis corrected.

"That's a load of bullshit," Marlon argued.

Violet shrugged. "Seems like he's speaking the facts, porcupine." She replied, nonchalant.

"Shut it, loser." Marlon hissed, making her smirk. "Obviously he's just jealous that my girlfriend can suck dick better than his," Marlon muttered.

"What?"

"What?"

" _What?_ "

Clementine, Sarah, and Mitch said at the same time, different tones. Clementine, as much as she thought of Marlon as an okay friend, had crossed the line with that line. Sarah was just confused, though a bit bothered that Marlon mentioned something about that. And well... Mitch was pretty pissed about that.

"Oh Boy..." Louis looked towards Marlon, a little worried.

Before Mitch could even speak what was considered hell, Clementine argued. "You mention about your girlfriend sucking dick one more time and I'll fucking end you, you hear me? We're done with this stupid shit. Now be quiet, do your work, and stop messing around!" Clementine hissed at him, pointing at him accusingly.

Violet whistled, shoving a little at Marlon's nervous stature. "Hear that, naked mole rat? She said shut the _fuck_ up." Violet snickered, earning a glare from Marlon. "Like, _mega_ hardcore shut the fuck up." She continued, amused.

Sarah screwed her eyebrows together, trying to comprehend. She tugged at Mitch's Sleeve, "What's going on? Why is Clementine so mad?" She asked him, stopping his cackling.

Mitch wiped his eye, shaking his head. "One word: Marlon." He answered briefly, not at all answering _any_ of her questions.

Sarah stared on, puzzled.

Clementine let out a huff and looked forwards, finding that the teacher was now sitting down again, and Clementine heard nothing of what he said they were supposed to do. Shit. This is what happens when she forgets to pay attention to the teacher. With a tired look, she sighed, deciding that maybe today wasn't going to be her day. At _all_.

"Will y'all learn to be quiet? Some of us are tryna do some work round' here!" Ruby told them, glaring from the back.

"Exactly, you guys are stupid loud." Aasim piped in, in the back as well, seated next to Ruby.

"And you're stupid thiccc," Louis reprimanded, winking at Aasim.

"Louis, that was gay," Violet told him. She then high-fived him, with Mitch and Marlon making faces.

Clementine smiled at Louis' comment, looking back to find Aasim gagging, Ruby patting his back while trying to hide a laugh of her own. Okay, that kind of made her day a little.

Louis turned to her then, a devious grin plastered on his lips. "You, however, my Dear Clemster, are mega thicc, but with 7 c's." He said cheekily, leaning his head on his hand, giving her a once over.

Clementine blushed and unintentionally fixed her shirt lower, glaring. Has he been staring at her booty this entire fucking time?

"Aw, don't hide it, Clem. Be lucky you have a thick ass. Louis can still grab yours, unlike Aasim's." Violet said, turning towards Aasim who was purposely reading a book and ignoring them. "Though one thing's for sure, Aasim can grab onto Ruby's if you get what I'm saying." Violet snickered, smirking at them.

Ruby crossed her arms, looking away, Aasim side eyeing her and holding down the stupid blush threatening to spew on his face.

"You know, not that he told me, ever," Mitch started, smirking, "He likes that Ruby goes first in a room because he has a habit of staring at her ass. He's done it like, 1,000 times already." Mitch whispered to them, Violet grinning evilly at the information.

"Really? Never thought Ass-boy was an ass watcher." Violet nodded to herself.

"It does make sense, his name is literally Assim." Marlon said, emphasizing the 's'.

"I thought they spelled it with 2 A's?" Louis asked.

Clementine issued him a dry look. "Yes, Louis, I'm pretty sure they know." She replied, heaving a sigh.

"He has two A's in his name?" Marlon asked, confused.

"Seriously? I thought it was always like, Assim, A-S-S-I-M, you know, ass, sim..." Mitch wavered, an off look to his face.

Violet face-palmed, pulling down at her face. "I expected a lot higher intelligence from you two, but yet again, I find myself disappointed." Violet deadpanned, staring on.

"This is what happens when you think we're becoming smarter," Louis pointed out, earning a glare from Violet.

"And this," She raised her fist, "is what will happen if you keep opening that big dick-sucking mouth of yours." Violet threatened, waving her fist around.

Louis winced. "Ouch. To be frank, I'm more of a pussy-eate—"

"You are what you eat!" Marlon interjected quickly.

"Amen." Mitch nodded, making Louis rethink his decisions.

Clementine rolled her eyes at their bafoolery. Typical idiots.

"Does this mean I'm a Clementine?"

Clementine widened her eyes, almost choking on her own saliva.

Needless to say, Violet had posted a video of Louis interrupting the entire class because of the notorious Clementine getting closer to her kill.

* * *

"I'm one _hot_ piece of shit," Marlon said smugly, flexing in front of the boy's bathroom mirror.

Aasim was washing his hands next to him, making a face. "Wow. And I thought _I_ was conceited." Aasim muttered, rolling his eyes.

Marlon glared a little in his direction, dropping his arms. "Aw c'mon Ass, you gotta admit I'm quite a catch." Marlon grinned then, lifting an arm up and smoldering the mirror.

Aasim shook his hands, "Yeah. Totally. A great catch to crackheads and possibly dead animals." Aasim reprimanded, not at all fazed by his conceitedness. He's known Marlon for a long time, and to be frank, Marlon had always been like this. He often wondered how a nice girl like Brody managed to fucking find any interest in him.

Marlon crossed his arms. "Brody thinks I'm cool." He argued.

"Yeah, only because she's being _nice_." Aasim huffed, not at all bothering to fix his hair. He would, but Marlon was standing right there. And he did _not_ want another lecture on how to get a lapdance.

"Are you jealous?" Marlon asked then.

Aasim turned to him, shocked that he would assume that. "Your kidding, right?" Aasim asked, snorting, "Why would I be _jealous_?"

Marlon shrugged, playing it off. "Maybe cuz' Ruby still doesn't look your way," Marlon told him, making Aasim roll his eyes.

"Funny. Last time I remember, I didn't find any interest in trying to get a girl to fuck me." Aasim said sarcastically, a dead look in his eyes.

Marlon sighed. "Look man, I know you're, you know," He paused, " _You_. But if you ever do need help, just let me and Lou know. We're kind of an expert in getting ladies." He circled his arms, moving them back and forth.

Aasim didn't seem quite that interested. "Yeah, man, totally. I'm going to ask a guy who's only in it for the sex with his buddy who can't even speak right to any girl at all." Aasim deadpanned, clapping slowly, "Such an _obvious_ choice."

Marlon looked surprised. Then, he sighed. "Look, Aasim, you know me, I get it. But to be real? I really do love Brody. Seriously," Marlon said, tone even. "You know me. If I was only in it for the sex, I wouldn't even have Brody around anymore. Hell, ask Louis. He's going to give a solid answer that I'm telling the truth." Marlon told him earnestly, expressionless.

Aasim seemed a little unexpectant from his admittance. However, he played it off as if he didn't care. "Yeah, okay, sure, whatever." He mumbled, turning around and heading out.

"Seriously dude!" Marlon said as Aasim opened the door, "Think about i—"

Aasim heard the door shut and he left, adjusting his backpack strap. He looked down, eyes not focused on a book for once. Maybe... Maybe a little help might not be so bad. I mean, he's perfectly capable to do so, but... Why bother?

Aasim was sure Ruby didn't even fucking like him anyway.

"Aasim? What'cha doin' there all by yourself?" A southern accent broke his thoughts, a few taps from behind him.

He turned to find Ruby walking his way, holding onto a bunch of makeup brushes. He didn't know why, but she had an off look to her face.

Brushing it away, he looked around awkwardly, "Just went to the bathroom. You know, Nutrition and all." Aasim mumbled, shrugging.

Ruby nodded, her pretty red hair brushing against her flushed cheeks. "Figured. You busy anyhow? I kinda wanna show ya somethin'." Ruby offered, smiling at him politely.

Aasim was sure he heard muffled voices from the hallway she came from. He wanted to leave. But I mean, who can refuse Ruby? "Uh... sure." He said hesitantly, coming closer to her.

That's when he was ambushed by Duck and Sophie, One of them holding each of his arms. His eyes widened, looking at both of them before turning to Ruby. "What the—The hell!?" He cried, trying to get off their hold. However, they were strong.

That's when Louis and Mitch entered, Louis poking at his painted highlights on his cheeks, and Mitch trying to rub eyeshadow off. "Ugh! I swear you're getting everybody with this shit!" Mitch argued, desperately trying to rub it off. Sarah was pretty much a giggling mess, while Louis actually took a picture of himself to send to Marlon.

Ruby inched closer, arranging her brushes. "This'll be real quick!" She said happily, a devious grin on her face.

Aasim didn't know why, but he wanted to die.

* * *

Finally, it was the little form of break that allowed any peace to be brought upon her. Nutrition. Lunch would be a full-blown mess with everyone at the table, and the classes were just too stuffy with so many kids around. Louis was okay, but even then, she still needed her small peacetime just for herself.

Leaving the inner corridors of the school, she set off for the back of the school, her new hiding place. Well, not hiding. Louis and Violet knew about it, but eh, still hiding. She had her schedule in hand, and after telling the group she would be somewhere else like she usually did, she looked down at it, nodding to herself. Perfect, the two signatures were good and ready. Just four more.

Folding the piece of paper, she stood up and stuffed it in her jeans, however, paused upon realizing that her jeans didn't have any pockets. Fuck. She forgot these were girl jeans.

With a groan, she decided to put it in her hoodie instead—well, _not_ her hoodie, but the one Louis gave her. ( _ **Okay, note, just to clarify, Clementine, Loves Louis too much so she keeps his stuff in her backpack if she ever needs it.**_ ) She made sure that after putting the paper away that her golden pin with their two initials was still there with her.

Setting herself on the steps, she reached over to take off the pin Louis gave her. She looked at it and fondly held it, her finger running over the letters. This... This made her so confused. Because she didn't know if she loved the little pendant he gave her, or if she loved—

"Oh look," A snobby voice began, "It's the stupid bitch from the party." Michelle sneered, about a few of her friends behind her.

Clementine glanced up and glared, clipping the pendant back on.

"You have some fucking nerve showing up around my area." Michelle snarled and nodded at her friends, who came closer. "Especially after that shit-show you turned up with at my man's party. We got some business we need to finish, hoe." Michelle told her harshly, mockingly looking down at her acrylics.

Clementine raised an eyebrow. Don't tell me this was that Michelle girl... Ugh, seriously? Right after she thought she had finally gotten to peace? It's like today was the day meant for her to die or something. Ridiculous.

Michelle looked back at her, flicking her wrist. "Nothing to say? You scared Ima whoop your ass? You scared because your little bitch isn't here with you? You stupid bitch—" Michelle grabbed onto her backpack and threw it away, making it land on the muddy floor. "Stand the fuck up, and fucking speak. Don't make me start with your ass." Michelle warned, snapping.

Clementine hesitated from shoving her into the wall and breaking her nose. No way in _hell_ was she dealing with this now. "Watch what you're doing," Clementine warned, coming down the steps, "Don't _fuck_ with me." She threatened, her hazel eyes going dark.

Michelle laughed at that, her friends giving glares. "That's the funniest shit _ever_. I know damn well you ain't shit." Michelle growled, walking to her, approaching her. "Louis is only with'chu because he's tryna get at _me_. I know the game he playin'—He's been messin' around like that since we were lil'." Michelle said, smiling to herself, "He knows you just a white-washed thottie with nothing to do." Michelle triggered, glaring then, right at her.

Clementine crossed her arms, leaning. Was this girl really starting this shit now? Good god, it's like she has some sort of addiction to Louis or something. Clementine would fucking murder her, but unfortunately, the staff was around.

Michelle didn't like how quiet she became. She glared further. "Oh, I see, you know I'm right, huh?" She asked, smirking.

"If you came here to ' _whoop my ass_ '" Clementine quoted, mocking, "Then I'd like to see it. If you're not here to do that, then stop wasting my fucking time. It's easier to say shit when you can't even _do_ _it_." Clementine replied snarkily, Michelle widening her eyes.

Infuriated with her comment, with one swift movement, she threw a punch at her, well, more like a funny slap.

Clementine ducked and then backed off, just because she didn't want to get in trouble by the staff. She wanted a clean record, thank you. But shit, I guess she got into this mess now. Michelle didn't even fucking know with who she was messing with. Clementine might just snap.

Michelle, upon noticing that she dodged the first hit, brought her other hand and attempted to slap her face. However, Clementine grabbed onto it, and pushed her back. Michelle didn't like that. Angry, she kept at it with the stupid punches, missing almost every single throw. "You really bout' to catch these hands, you fucking bitch!" Michelle yelled, alerting the kids around.

"When? Because from what's happening, you can't even hit me." Clementine taunted, moving away, and stepping back. Clementine was getting tired of it.

Michelle spit out her gum and adjusted her ( _ **fake**_ )hair, her glare matching Clem's. "You little bitch..." She hissed, fisting her palms.

Clementine didn't even bother to touch her this time, as all she did was just side-step away, and duck when Michelle reacted with another attempt of 'murder'.

There were a couple of students that stopped, their faces expressing shock and surprise. Clementine cursed internally, because she was all about avoiding the eyes of the student body.

She backed off. She ducked. She dodged, she blocked everything because she knew this girl didn't know how to fight. Not like Clementine. It was frustrating to Clementine that she couldn't hit back because of her good conduct in this school.

It was getting tiring, though. More kids began to surround the area, a few pulling out their phones.

Clementine got tired. At another slap that girl threw, Clementine grabbed her hand and then with her other, pulled it back and knocked her square in the face. Her knuckle connected straight with her nose, and Clementine had to refrain from making a face from the small amount of pain that shot on them, bone against bone.

Her friends jumped in then when Michelle hit the ground, pouncing at her. Nobody wanted to gang in on it, and it wasn't their fault if they didn't.

Clementine punched the first girl that went close enough and kicked off the others, hoping none could get their hands on her. Someone grabbed her by the hair, but she then brought her elbow back to hit a blonde girl right in the face, knocking her out a little.

"Clementine?!" Someone yelled, which sounded like Louis. Louis was here?

Clementine was too busy fighting off the rest to pay even any attention towards him. Right now, she was trying to hold off a girl that seemed almost twice her size. The girl had actually managed to bring Clementine down with a push, right after proceeding in hitting her face multiple times, her arms waving.

Clementine could feel the weight this girl gave off and held her hands, trying to stop her from getting at her face anymore. Raising her knee, she brought it up hard enough to knock the wind out of her stomach, successfully catching her off guard and giving her a good punch to the head. She sat up and then kicked at the girl's stomach to get her off of her completely.

The Michelle girl pulled her hair though, dammit, her _hair_ , and Clementine grabbed onto her hand to try and pull it off.

"Hands off!" Violet's voice was heard before Michelle was sent flying. Violet and Michelle were at it now themselves, Violet the one pulling at her fake hair while stomping her hand down at Michelle's face. Michelle was still on the ground, struggling to rip off Violet's hands off of her precious hair. It was difficult, as Violet was pretty persistent in keeping her hands at bay while also ruining her nails.

Clementine stood up and huffed as the teachers started swarming in, breaking them apart. But Clementine wasn't finished. She wasn't letting some stupid bitch aggravate her anymore.

So as the other girls stood up and tried to get her once again, Clementine swiftly, to the best of her ability, moved around the teachers, successfully able to knock some heads around some more. There were a few times that the girls got her good, that she began to feel blood trickle down her nose. However, the girls fell and landed on the ground when the teachers began to successfully block them away.

Clementine glared fiercely and held herself back from finishing them off.

Turning her eyes to the swarming crowd, her eyes locked with Louis' concerned ones, and she finally noticed that he was shouldering his way through the crowd and right towards her. She could hear him calling her name, and her eyebrows knit together.

She wiped her bloody nose and spat, glaring then at the girls. "I told you guys not to fuck with me." She snarled, finally noticing that Michelle had parts of her hair missing, and her face was beyond bloody. She had deep gashes, and her cheeks looked bruised. Her hands had blood on the knuckles, and some of her friends stood but with pained bruises along their face. There were also a couple of loose fake nails on the floor.

Fucking good. They deserved it.

"Okay, back it up!" The principle exclaimed, glaring.

Clementine felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she turned to find Violet a little bruised up, but otherwise fine. The teachers then pushed them apart, the principle grabbing both their hands and bringing them inside.

* * *

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Ava hissed, alarmed. As the student president, she had access to the office hours of the school as a T.A helper.

Clementine glared right at her, not bothering to clean up the blood that was on her face. "I had no other choice. She would've fucked me up if I didn't do anything." Clementine told her, making Ava sigh.

"I know, I get it, I really do—but you can't just up and over start shit. You know there are people out there who don't give a damn and just want fights." Ava reasoned, crossing her arms. "Hell, that bitch deserved it, but guess who's in the hole now?"

Clementine looked away, still furious.

Violet scoffed. "Fucking whatever. They were going to continue their stupid shit if we didn't fight back. The principle's stupid enough if she gives us punishment and not Michelle, the one who _actually_ swung first hand." Violet mumbled, looking over at the principle's empty desk. She forgot she was running some sort of paperwork.

"Did anyone actually see it?" Ava asked, the question directed at Clementine.

Clementine tried to remember, trying to see if someone she knew had. All she could remember was a boy in a hood around that area, and a few other students from the school. "No." Clementine said, defeated. "I don't think anyone had." She said. "The people started coming in when _I_ hit back."

Ava face-palmed. "Great. The _one_ time you end up in this shit, and you're going to end up getting blamed. The best thing to do in this situation is just explain, that's it. Seriously, it's your best shot." Ava told her, making Clementine sigh.

"Yeah, it seems like the only option." Clementine agreed, looking at the principles desk.

"This is fucking stupid. What the hell are they going to do? Send us to jail just because we were justified hurting that girl? Because she was the one who started it? Utter shit. Watch, they're going to blame us for it. Teachers are stupid like that." Violet said angrily, crossing her arms and slouching on her chair. She couldn't explain it, but she felt immense pain in the joints of her fingers, maybe because she was clenching them against Michelle's face not too long ago. About two periods before, to be exact. She was sure it was almost lunch.

Damn, _two_ periods. They had been waiting in this damn room for two whole periods, with the occasional appearance of Molly and Lee. It wasn't too long ago when they left the room, perhaps to go back to their jobs, or to wait outside. Violet presumed they left for work, as she saw, what she presumed, to be Clementine's dad, get into a car with a few teachers ushering him out. He looked worried, unlike Molly, who looked pretty pissed. Violet knew Molly wasn't mad at her, but mad at the girl that began this whole mess.

Clementine frowned, remembering the look on Lee's face. Jesus Christ, this is the exact thing she was trying to avoid. Now they were going to have to move again...

That's when the door of the principal opened, entering in the very person this room belonged to, and a girl with a face bruised but otherwise fine face. Seriously? Clementine didn't even get the chance to clean herself up.

Clementine glared daggers at Michelle, baring her teeth in a sneer. She wasn't going to hesitate at all if that girl ever tried anything in here.

Michelle glared at her back, making sure to stay as far away from her as she could.

The Principle held a stern look on her face, her wrinkles making it hard to tell if she was really mad, or just plain-faced.

Clementine, Violet, Ava, and Michelle watched as Principal Joan set herself down on her office chair, her hands setting down copies of papers.

The Principal cooly looked up, eyes right in the center, right at Clementine. "One at a time." Principal Joan said, actually glaring now. "Who started it?"

Michelle opened her blabbering mouth first, "Ma'am, it wasn't me, I swear, this stupid girl was the one who started—"

"It was Michelle, Miss," Violet said casually, crossing her arms. She was glaring too, a little more at the Principal.

Joan turned to Violet, her glare faltering. "She was the one who began this whole mess?" Joan asked again, making sure.

Michelle looked petrified. "Ma'am I swear it wasn't me!" She yelled, "I didn't do anything—"

"Silence!" Joan hissed at her, slamming her fist on the wooden table. "One at a time!" She reminded angrily. Michelle clamped her mouth shut and looked away, angry.

Clementine nodded solemnly. "Yes. She was the one who started it." Clementine mumbled, her blood beginning to dry.

Joan nodded, reaching for her flower pen at her desk. She wrote a few things down and took out some folders from her desk, all while still writing. "How did this happen?" She asked then, her voice cool.

Ava seemed surprised by the Principal's lack of anger.

Clementine instinctively rubbed at her wrist, glaring down at it. "I was in the steps of the back part of the school looking at my schedule, minding my own business. While looking at it, that's when Michelle and a few of her friends came by and began talking to me." Clementine began, looking up to stare right at the Principal's face. "She told me many things, and threatened me, just like she had done before—"

"I didn't do shit! She's fucking lying!" Michelle interrupted, slamming her open palms on the table.

"Settle down, Williams!" Joan scolded, pointing at her. Once Michelle reluctantly sat back down, she turned back to Clementine. "Before?" She asked, skeptical.

Clementine rubbed at her neck. "She threatened me and my friends before, a few weeks ago. She said she wanted to fight me and beat me up, and had just recently done the same thing, right before she tried to slap my face and after throwing my belongings on the floor." Clementine told her, the blood on her face now bothering her immensely. When was she allowed to clean that up?

Joan nodded and wrote more things down, aware that Michelle was practically holding back tears. Ava seemed quiet in this situation and hoped that her friends would get out of it.

"Is there anything else she did to you before?" Joan asked, still writing.

"I didn't do _shit_ —"

"Yes, actually." Violet intervened, scowling. "She was spreading rumors about me and my friends, and continuously harassed one of them. I was with Clementine at the time, and she kept touching him all over and claiming him to be 'hers'. It was the same day she threatened Clementine and Me." Violet explained, holding back her smug grin.

"His name is Louis," Clementine added quickly, her voice going soft. Violet noticed, and had to internally take notes to set them up for a date.

Joan widened her eyes. She turned to Michelle, "Is this true, Miss Williams?" She asked, glaring. "Because you _are_ aware it is a punishable offense if one of my students are getting harassed?" She asked, scribbling a couple more things down on her paper.

Michelle stayed quiet, biting her tongue. She looked worried, unable to speak.

Joan waited for her to say something to refute what Violet said, and found herself not at all surprised that she stayed quiet.

That's when Michelle began to bawl, covering her eyes, heavy fake tears coming down her face.

Principal Join shook her head, her face hardening. "I've heard enough." She sighed, turning back to Clementine and Violet. "You two are dismissed. I'm going to need to have a word with Miss Williams here. What did you say the boy's name was?" Joan asked, inquisitive.

Clementine licked her lips, tasting the blood. "Louis Kyng. Um... I'm pretty sure he's in Geometry, with Mr. Conrad." Clementine replied, hoping she didn't sound like a freak that she knew where he was at.

Principal Joan nodded and scribbled it down, then turned to Ava expectantly. "Ava, take them to the infirmary, and make sure to fetch," Joan looked down at her papers, "Louis from his homeroom," Joan instructed, getting a curt nod from Ava.

Turning to them, Ava nodded her head and headed for the door, Clementine and Violet following after her.

Ava offered them a small smile as she held the door, and noticed the harsh glare of Michelle, who was still crying. Ava rolled her eyes and made sure to slam the door.

* * *

"That was easy," Violet said, stretching.

"Don't count victory yet, Principal Joan is one hard nut to crack," Ava mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Violet scowled. "I guess. But, like I was saying, nobody calls me Victory Violet for nothing." Violet told her smugly.

Ava issued her a dry look. "Since when do people call you that?"

"Since forever ago," Violet replied.

"Yeah, forever meaning _never_." Ava refuted.

"I don't remember you being around?" Violet growled, glaring.

Ava scoffed. "Don't need to be. I know what I know." Ava reprimanded, causing Violet to roll her eyes.

Clementine remained silent the entirety of the time walking to the nurse's office, many thoughts coursing through her mind. She couldn't let herself be bothered by their little riff-raff. Too many thoughts about what just happened and about Louis overflowed her mind. The things that came from that little bickering back at the party caused this incident, and although she knew this would happen, she doesn't regret it at all. Sure, in a sense she does because she placed Lee in a stressful position, but on the other hand, she was happy to stop that girl from having any affiliations with Louis.

However, what troubled her was why she did it. Protect him, I mean. Could it be because she saw him being bothered, or because she was just jealous that the girl flirted with him in a way?

Clementine didn't know. And she also didn't know why she hoped Louis would be okay.

"Alright you two," Ava stepped beside the door, arms crossed. "Go head inside and get patched up. Well, actually, only Clem. Violet, come with me, I've got some shit to show you." Ava said, her mouth held in a scowl.

Violet side-eyed Clementine, forcing herself to say nothing. She replied only with a nod.

Clementine watched as they headed off for somewhere else, her eyebrow-raising. She was sure there was something up with them, from how Violet seemed quiet. They were talking a lot on their way here but in whispers. Clementine didn't know why.

Shrugging, she pushed open the handle of the door and headed inside, her eyes squinting a little from the bright white lights hoisted up top the ceiling. Her eyes locked with a tiny Indian lady humming to herself, cleaning the counter.

The lady looked up, her once content face morphing into extreme concern. "Oh my!" She yipped, quickly walking over to her, dumping the small wet paper into the trash bin. "What has happened?" She asked, her hands placing themselves onto both her cheeks.

Clementine could feel her head move from side to side, and her cheeks bunch together from the way she was holding them. "I—"

"Come in, come in, oh dear. Let me fix you up." She said quickly, letting go of her face and setting her down onto a small plump chair.

Clementine blinked and just gazed while the nurse lady went into another room, later coming out with a small bottle of clear liquid and a few wipes.

The lady, who smelled oddly of rose perfume, set the little objects down onto the chair next to her, her hands still holding onto one of the wipes and the bottle of liquid.

"You must be in terrible pain. Tell me, did this just happen?" She asked softly, opening the bottle a little and pressing it against the small wipe.

Clementine shivered when the cold substance came into contact with her cheek. "I... don't know. Some girls tried hurting me." Clementine said, mumbling a little against the wipe.

The lady shook her head, wiping Clementine's face quickly. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry honey. You must report this right away, this school is supposed to be bully free." She said, standing up a little and throwing the wipe away.

"I know. I just came from the principal's office. She sent me here to get cleaned up." Clementine explained, assuring her that this whole situation was reported.

The lady nodded, sighing. "Well, that is good. Did she get what she deserved?" She asked, adding a small tone of humor into the conversation.

"I don't know," Clementine said, frowning.

"Well, to make you feel better," The lady grabbed onto a large band-aid next to her, "It is good news if the principal sent you here and to not return. That means that she knows the bad bully was the mean one all along." She explained, placing the bandaid onto her cheek lightly. Wow, was she scratched there? She hadn't even noticed.

"You talk to me as if I'm a little kid." Clementine pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

The lady looked a little hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, I don't mean to sound so patronizing. I apologize if I offended you." She said earnestly, frowning at her and heading back into her little station. "It's a habit of mine."

Clementine sat still, "No, it's fine. You didn't offend me, I was just pointing it out." Clementine assured, her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Okay, well, I'm still very sorry if I ever did." She replied all the same. "What's your name, Sweetie?" She asked, sitting down onto an office chair.

"I'm Clementine. Clementine Everett." Clementine replied, her feet dangling a little. What the fuck? These chairs were tall as fuck.

"Oh, you must be the new girl Sarah talks about a lot! How interesting, tell me, how is this school going for you so far?" She asked, smiling at her.

Clementine smiled back. "It's been great. Well, except until now." Clementine said, frowning a little. That Michelle girl really fucked everything up.

The nurse frowned. "I'm still terribly sorry this happened to you. Everything will be okay in the end, though. Trust me. Good things come after the bad." She said positively, casting Clementine an assuring look.

Clementine didn't know why, but she couldn't help but doubt that. "Thank you, Miss," Clementine replied, either way, knowing that she was just thinking negatively all the time.

"Oh please, Call me Sarita. It's what all the students call me." Sarita said, turning to the computer screen and typing a few things down. Well, that explains how Sarah knew her.

Clementine nodded, just because she felt weird calling a teacher by their actual name. In her old school, every single teacher was as strict as the law. Nobody liked being disrespected or called inappropriately, and only wanted formal attires for their names. The rules were enforced heavily, that both students would receive punishment. Clementine was surprised that nothing too bad occurred in the office.

The door to the infirmary opened, and Clementine immediately scented a strong smell of strawberries. Instantly, she knew who came in.

"Um, excuse me," His beautiful voice started, a light chuckle coming by, "By any chance, do you happen to have had a girl—"

Louis stopped talking when he heard someone clear their throat beside him, behind the door really. He stepped in fully and allowed the door to close, his eyes landing right on a patched-up Clementine.

"I believe the lovely young lady you're looking for is right here," Sarita said, smiling at Louis politely.

Louis laughed a little then, "Thanks for the heads up, Sarita!" He replied cheerfully, pulling at his jean jacket.

Sarita laughed, standing up. "Okay sweetheart," She said, "Be sure to rest here for a moment, okay? Just so that I can go back to my office and get you a pass." Sarita said, brushing the hair away from her face and walking off into another room.

Clementine blinked at her sudden departure and turned to Louis expectantly, her lips curling upwards. "Hey, Louis." She waved, putting forth her best smile that she could muster.

* * *

Duck and Sophie cackled in the background as they stared upon the boy in front of them, their laughter provoking the very boy.

Ruby stood beside them with her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh herself.

"You look... great!" Ruby insisted, a snort of laughter slipping out.

Aasim glared at them, his arms crossed over his chest. His scowl held red lipstick among it, and around his eyes circled very professionally made eyeshadow. His cheeks were dusted with pink and brightened with highlighter, however, they were partially smudged because of his resistance. "You dragged me to the pedo hallway," He raised his index finger up, "You made me miss a whole period," He placed a second finger up, "And you forcefully put makeup on my already flawless face." He put the last finger up, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Ruby twiddled with her thumbs, "Well, you technically missed 2 periods n' all..." Ruby clarified, smiling at him nervously.

Aasim sighed, pinching his nose. As much as everything annoyed the shit out of him, he couldn't stay mad at her. And why was it? Oh yeah, because he has this bigass fucking liking for her.

Duck wiped at a tear falling from his eye, his laughter slowly dying down. "Oh boy... That shit was hilarious! You should see the look on yer' damn face, Assy boy!" Duck said, grinning now.

Sophie nodded enthusiastically, still laughing a little. "Hell yeah! You look like Shrek that one time he needed to dress up for Fiona's dad." She compared, raising her palm high and slapping Duck's hand.

"Good one, boo!" He agreed, laughing a bit more.

Aasim rolled his eyes, pulling at his sleeve. "I'm wiping this off." He muttered angrily, holding the pulled sleeve with his fist and raising it up to wipe his eyes.

"Wait, wait, no, don't wipe it off!" Ruby countered, pulling down his arm. He buckled forward, "You look nice with it!" She told him, glaring a little.

Aasim was face to face with her, a range of confused expressions morphing on his face. "I don't. Ruby, I'm wearing _bright red lipstick_. And purple eyeshadow that probably looks—" He took out his phone and inspected himself with the glass, "—Actually," He paused and moved his head around, "it looks decent. But that's not my point here, I look _ridiculous_." He told her, stern, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Ruby pouted, "Aw, c'mon Aasim, can't you keep it on a lil' longer? For me?" She asked, her eyes pleading at him.

Aasim blushed, his eyes widening a little. With her pretty eyes, she could command him to do anything. Literally. And now that he thought about it... all those times... Has she been manipulating him in a way? Did she know the effect she had on him? Did she have any idea?

Looking away, he sighed, his expression going back to his resting irritation. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever. I'll keep it on." He finally agreed, still blushing, still not up for the idea.

Ruby smiled then, jumping a little in place. She took out her phone, "Whoa, what are you doing with that?" Aasim asked, watching as she opened the camera and came to his side right away.

"Ruby, I don't think—"

"Say Cheese!" She exclaimed, right before snapping the picture.

Aasim blinked a couple of times to get the light off of him, trying to readjust in the dark. Oh shit, since when was this hallway so dark?

"Hey... You two have been real quiet." Ruby noticed the picture embedded now in her phone.

Duck and Sophie were staring at their phone screens, with Duck's eyes as wide as saucers, and Sophie's expression scrunched up with worry.

"Guys?" Ruby called again, approaching them.

That's when they heard rough footsteps from the hallway directed right at their corner, heavy and solid.

The two sets of couples looked instinctively up and over, wondering if they should hide from the security, or admit to their skipping of classes.

Just as they were about to do the alternative, Mitch and Marlon showed up, breathing heavily. "Clem... Violet... Fight." Marlon breathed, leaning onto Mitch who looked irritated.

At that moment, they headed out, not realizing that the fight was long over.

* * *

The moment that Sarita left the room to retrieve a hallway pass, Louis turned to her, his eyes shadowed with joy.

Clementine could tell really, that the fake joy in his eyes was pulsating right through her. She could see clearly that he was far from happy. More worried, would be the right way to say it.

Though... she couldn't explain it. She couldn't read him so thoroughly like she could everyone else, as it seemed that when he looked at her like that, he actually seemed really happy to see her, yet really worried as well. Was it a mix between the two? Was he here to tell her what a bad person she was for fighting someone? Why did she feel so out of place all of a sudden?

Did he want her to—

To her surprise, he stepped closer and opened his arms, engulfing her into a tight embrace.

Clementine widened her eyes the instant his body came into contact with her, her arms still to her sides. What was he doing? "Erhm... Louis?" She breathed, hand slowly lifting itself up.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered, letting go. "What the hell happened? Well, actually, I _know_ what happened, Michelle and her group—but I mean what happened before—I mean _why_ —"

"Louis, _Louis_ ," Clementine interrupted softly, "Slow down, I can't understand what you're saying." She told him, placing both of her hands on his shoulders.

Louis exhaled. "Sorry," He smiled, "I was just... Well, you know," He frowned, "Worried."

Clementine furrowed her brows. "You were?" She asked, a little surprised.

Louis looked shocked by her question. "Well no shit, Clem! They were messing you up, you had blood on your face—Why _wouldn't_ I be worried?" He asked, raising his voice a little.

Clementine suddenly felt really dumb. "Oh..." She mumbled, tinting pink. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be—"

"Worried?" He finished for her, his expression inked with concern, "Of course people would be worried. I was one of those people!" He said, tone pushing over to the humor side.

Clementine laughed a little, nervous.

Louis shook his head, allowing himself a tiny smile. "We were all worried, Clem. _I_ , was worried. Well, not exactly _so_ much worried because I know you can handle yourself and you're a total badass—"

"Louis, you're rambling again."

"Sorry."

There was a pause.

Louis looked at her.

Clementine looked at him.

"My point is..." He started, "I'm just, really, really, _really_ glad you're okay." He told her beseechingly, his expression gentle.

Clementine had seen that look on him so many times before, and up until now, did she notice that it suited him so perfectly well. She was blushing, she had to be. I mean, who _wouldn't_ be? This loving young man, this _beautiful_ loving young perfect man, was right in front of her, looking at her so fondly and careful that she felt so much at ease. And those eyes... God those eyes that mocked her very feelings were so endearingly staring at her, that she had to think twice before she pulled him in right then and there.

"Thank you," Clementine replied softly, her plush lips parting.

Louis felt her hand on his cheek, and he flushed, blinking. "Uh... Oh—um—I—you—You's... You're welcome...?" He stopped talking, unable to come up with a sentence.

Clementine smiled at his failure to make up a sentence. He was... super cute. Truly, he was, and it just made her want to— "You know, you're very—" She stopped talking, realizing what she was about to say.

Louis raised an eyebrow, a smile forming on his lips. "...Go on..."

Clementine pulled her hand away, blushing. "Nothing—Nevermind. Forget what I said." She dismissed, hoping her face wasn't beet red.

Louis saw that her face was beet red. "Oh come on, you can't leave me hanging now! I'm a curious individual, you know that!" Louis whined a little, his cheeky smile returning to his face.

Clementine felt him approach closer to her face, "It's stupid. Seriously." She laughed a little, trying not to focus on those deep amber eyes of his.

Louis felt his smile drop, "Stupid? No Clem, Nothing you say will ever be stupid to me. Just know that." He told her genuinely, his tone not so much as humorous as it was.

Clementine blinked, her lips parting. Did he mean that? She didn't know. But with the way he was looking at her now, under his heavy gaze, she couldn't help but feel a mix of things; happy, open, _passionate_... Why was it always with him making her feel like this? Was it arousal she felt, or love?

She shook her head, pushing him away from her a little. Ridiculous, she shouldn't be feeling like that. Not ever. "Hey... um... Do you mind walking me back to the back of the school? I kind of... left my stuff back there." She mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

Louis was taken aback from her odd nature, standing up. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I can... do that." He chuckled nervously, scratching his neck awkwardly. Why did he feel a little disappointed that she didn't...

She offered him a small smile, her cheeks still dusted with pink.

Louis smiled back, his disappointment all but vanishing upon seeing her smile.

What was it she was going to say?

* * *

Louis watched as Clementine reached down to get her dirty backpack off of the now not so muddy floor, noticing that she looked disappointed and sad.

Louis' smile fell to a frown upon noticing, and he couldn't help but feel so in blame. She was feeling like this, _hurt_ , like this, all because of him. "You know I... I'm sorry. For well, getting you into this mess." Louis told her, rubbing his neck.

Clementine examined her backpack. She didn't understand. "What do you mean?" She asked, turning to him with her backpack open, her stuff missing. Amazing, it was a miracle nobody got her whole backpack too.

Louis sighed. "I should've told you about how she... treats me and my friends. I should've tried to be there with you, just so I could... I don't know. Try and stop this from happening?" He winced, wondering why he said that. That wasn't what she needed now; she needed his moral support right then and there. Not some lousy excuse.

Clementine was surprised for the 100th time that day. "Louis, what are you talking about?" She asked, genuinely concerned now. "Are you—"

"It's my fault. I was stupid for thinking that after that party, everything would be okay. But here I am, yet again, regretting my stupid decisions." Louis said, his tone frustrated, expression morphed into a severe disappointment Clementine couldn't think to be directed at himself.

Clementine screwed her eyebrows together, throwing her backpack off to the floor. It was useless now. "Louis, don't blame yourself. _Ever_. None of what happened was your fault. It was her fault. She provoked everything that happened. Plus," She paused, frowning, "It was my fault too. Because I allowed her to provoke me. And I wasn't able to stop myself from making things worse." She said, kicking her backpack off.

It landed right next to him, and he couldn't help but glance at it, remembering how it used to be a glittering celestial blue, now a dirty brown. "Clem, I wouldn't be blaming myself if I knew it wasn't me. I could've been a man about telling her to leave you alone—"

"Me? What about _you_ , Louis? From what I've seen, she had her hands all over you—" Clementine let out a groan, shaking her head. "She was harassing you. And I couldn't just let her do that. What kind of a friend would I be if I allowed her to talk to you like that? To treat you so... as if she owned you!" Clementine said, her voice raised, not caring that it did rise, for there were no kids around anymore.

Louis looked away, his expression solemn.

Clementine looked at him directly, eyes devoting themselves to be of sadness on a different level. Couldn't he understand? None of the bad things that happened was ever his fault.

He shouldn't blame himself for being so goofy.

He shouldn't blame himself for that day he was held at gunpoint.

He shouldn't blame himself at all because of _her_.

He was Louis, loving, caring, _compassionate_ Louis, not a selfish, awful monster like he perceived himself to be.

"What happened to me today wasn't anything new to me, Louis." Clementine approached him, "And what happened today wasn't your fault." She told him earnestly, stopping right in front of him.

He turned to face her, leveling his eyes with her own.

"Louis, you actually rescued me from whatever was going on," Clementine admitted, eyes staring deeply into his own. "You helped me through so much, and you helped me now. You were there for me, Louis. Whether you believe me or not." She told him, hoping that he realized that he meant so much more to her, that he was innocent and loved like everyone else. "And just know," She pressed herself close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "That I appreciate you, so much, for being there for me when I needed you."

Louis felt warmth surround him at her contact, his eyes widening.

"And that... you were so caring towards me, even for who I am." Clementine whispered, tightening her hold around him, relishing his scent, his warmth, his protection.

Louis wasn't going to cry. He wasn't a pussy.

But he did. A little.

And he did so because he knew she was right. He knew that she was being honest with him.

And he knew, oh he _knew_ , that he was loved.

* * *

"Those stupid bitches!" Mariana hissed, angry. "Who the hell do they think they are messing with my friends!?" Mariana asked, seething with rage. She was running around, throwing imaginary punches at the air. Gabe was with her, his fear contradicting to the way Mariana felt.

Sarah was actually really upset about it all, and Mitch tried his best to comfort her and assure her that Clementine was fine.

It was the end of the first day of school, and the end of the first time anyone ever had a fight about something serious. And the whole school was talking about it. Which only concluded many things to everyone; Clementine was one bad bitch, and that Clementine had a reason to be respected. Not feared, but respected. The people of the school were severely indebted to her for some reason.

When Clementine came out with Louis in the front steps, Sarah instantly threw her hands on her, sad. "Oh, I'm so glad you two are okay!" Sarah said, Violet right behind her.

Mitch winced upon noticing the forming bruise on her cheek. "Shit, so the rumors _were_ true." He muttered, sighing. "I guess you really fucked her up, huh?" He asked, Willy, giving her a funny look.

Clementine smiled at Sarah and nodded. "Well, no. I wouldn't say that. But she was bleeding. A lot." She shrugged, smiling at them.

"Holy shit! Clem!" Duck exclaimed, "You look like shit!" He told her, poking her bandage.

Clementine swiped his hand away and scowled. "Says the one that looks like shit all the _time_." She countered, making Duck smile.

"Ha! I see you ain't affected by that nasty raggedy girl. Atta' girl, you ain't afraid of _nobody_." Duck complimented, making Clementine roll her eyes, smiling.

"We all have fears. But... you're right. I'm not afraid of anyone." Clementine told them, making Louis swoon.

"Hey but seriously. Are you... okay?" Violet asked, frowning at her.

"Yeah I mean, the video... It looked like they were trying to kill you or something." Minnie added, rubbing her arm.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse, trust me." Clementine assured, earning a few respectable nods from Aasim, Marlon, and Omar.

Speaking of Omar, he actually presented her a small wrapping of his lunch consisting of a perfectly made lasagna. Talk about chef mastery...

"Thanks, Omar," Clementine said, earning a smile from him.

"Please tell me you'll share." Louis pleaded, pouting at her.

Clementine, without even thinking, booped his nose, laughing a little. "Nope."

"Awww, no fair!" He complained, crossing his arms. "I'm going to tell A.J on you. _He'll_ give me lasagna." He said, smiling when he heard her giggle.

"Anyway..." Violet rolled her eyes, looking at her friends, "We're all really glad you're okay Clem. And I guess Louis too, but whatever." She shrugged.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, we were real worried there for a sec," Brody said, frowning. Then she hugged her and pulled away, "Sorry, I just, worry too much." She chuckled, trying to bring some light to the conversation.

Clementine breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for worrying about me. I honestly thought you guys wouldn't really... care." Clementine admitted sheepishly, smiling awkwardly.

"What?" Brody, Sarah, The Twins, and Mariana exclaimed, with Violet shaking her head in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, of _course_ , we'd be worried."

"You were hurt!"

"Yeah, really badly too!"

"What type of friends would we be to not care?" Violet asked, clicking her tongue. "Believe it or not Clem, but you're one of us now. Well, been. And we stick together, no matter what. And if you suffer, we suffer. If you feel happy, we feel happy." The group huddled closer.

Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind, his head laying playfully on her own. She blushed, looking up at Louis then at Violet.

"We're friends, Clem. And no matter what," Violet smiled at her, "We'll be there for you."

At that, the group huddled in for a tight hug, everyone surrounding Clementine in bunches of sweetness.

Huh.

This is what having friends felt like.

Clementine looked around her, smiling, drinking it in.

Friends...

"Okay, get off me, this is gay, Mitch, I feel your dick." Marlon suddenly complained, pushing away.

"Not again." Brody groaned, pulling Marlon in, "Just be quiet and love us, would you?" She hissed, making him grumble.

"He is right though, this is getting a little gay." Louis agreed, nodding.

"Louis, on god, I will murder you." Violet hissed.

"Wanna bet?" Louis challenged.

"Shut up and hug you idiots!" Brody growled.

"Fine."

"Fine."

" _Fine_."

There was a brief silence.

"Hey... Is anyone down to get some tacos later?" Gabe asked, his head perking up.

"Yeah actually... I'm down." Mitch agreed.

"Coool!"

"Gabe, Shut up, we need to keep hugging." Sophie scolded him, glaring.

"Sorry."

"Can you guys stop talking? Seriously!"

"Hey, I never did anything!"

"Was I talking to you? No!"

Clementine sighed. Of course...

* * *

A/N: _**Song TIME - 365 by Katy Perry! It just, describes them so FREAKING WELL. "Thought this was gonna be a fling-" Ye.**_

 _ **And! Luv by Tory Lanez - GOSH I JUST IMAGINE LOUIS SINGING THIS SONG TO CLEM-**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


	14. Sick

Chapter 14: Ties That Bind / Sick

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Kids.

 **Pairings** : Louis/Clementine, Etc.

A/N: _**Because yet again, *someone* always gets sick during the start of spring. Time for sum Se** **—I mean, what?**_

* * *

 _January 31st, Bare Morning_

* * *

 _"_ Yay _, Spring!"_

 _"Ugh,_ Spring _."_

Duck danced around while Violet sat at the front steps in an eluded manner, completely ignoring Duck's annoying antics. It was in the plain morning, and Violet was _not_ in the mood for tomfoolery.

"You sound sick," Minnie commented from beside her, her face plain.

Violet replied with a sniffle, issuing her a dark look.

Minnie raised her hands in defense, "You're going to get us sick. Now I can't kiss you." Minnie huffed, crossing her arms.

"You'll kiss me anyway," Violet said, making Minnie smile and plant a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Eh, I guess you're right." Minnie shrugged, pulling away.

"Aw shit." Duck's enthusiasm for the spring season suddenly dropped and he stopped dancing. He turned to Violet, mentally pondering what is to come. "It's _spring_." He muttered, a little scared.

Minnie and Violet stayed quiet. It's spring season.

"Guys, shit," Mitch came in, gripping his backpack, "It's spring."

"Actually," Aasim interrupted, turning a page on his book, "It's still technically Winter. Spring doesn't begin until March." He said, plopping himself down beside Violet who stopped to think.

"Look, _Genius_ ," Mitch looked around, narrowing his eyes, "It's _Louis_ Spring season." Mitch hissed, turning to Aasim with a glare.

Aasim then realized what he meant. "Fuck." He muttered silently, covering his face and releasing a loud groan.

"Fuck." Violet and Minnie said in Unison, and Duck was probably sobbing in a corner.

Gabe and Mariana had come by not long after Mitch destroyed everyone's happiness for the day, each wearing terrified looks on their expressions.

"You guys realized it too, huh?" Mariana asked, expression grim.

"Yeah." Aasim rolled his eyes, already dreading the worst. "Maybe that's why Ruby texted me that she'd purposely be coming late to school..." Aasim muttered to himself, setting down his book and taking out his phone.

Mitch coughed and turned his head, "Aasim has the hots for Ruby," He said in between said coughs, making Violet smirk and side-glance him.

Aasim glared, blushing. He decided not to say anything, as it was pretty obvious that Mitch would only continue his stupid mannerisms. That was a lie. Right...?

"You think Marlon and the others know?" Gabe asked, leaning on the railing of the steps with a lot of things to dread.

"About Aasim and Ruby or Louis' shit show?"

Right on cue, Marlon came by, removing a couple of whiskers off his face. With a wipe. "Yes. I know." Marlon answered him, the bunny ears on top of his head drooping. "He got me first, that _dickhead_." Marlon hissed half-heartedly, the wipe on his hands now black. Shit. He needed more.

Mitch held back a snort, "Is Louis here?"

"Yes, actually!" Louis said, smacking something powdery across Mitch's face.

The moment that happened, they all scrambled away, leaving Marlon to be cackling at Mitch's misery.

* * *

 _January 31st, Um, later I guess_

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks now, and the age of spring was quickly approaching. With everyone handling the sudden hot weather, people were less than enthusiastic about spring, let alone summer. In Georgia, hot weather came by quicker than a dog chasing peanuts.

However, one boy, in particular, enjoyed this type of weather.

Sure, the breeze was becoming humid, and sure, he had less to wear because he had no summer clothes, but that wouldn't deter his mood. Not at all.

He was exceptionally happy that he can't possibly become sad for the rest of the year.

"You've been wearing that stupid grin all day." Violet deadpanned, irritated. "Is it because of Spring again? Because we're _not_ doing that ass bunny thing again. Not after _last_ year." Violet said, already dismissing ideas. She shivered upon remembering the time when Marlon got whacked by Brody when he touched her ass. And the fact that he had a serious concussion. And about this morning... Luckily Louis hadn't brought anything else with him because it was only starting, but still...

Louis kept on scribbling down more notes, smiling. "I have no clue what you're talking about." He said, shrugging.

Violet narrowed her eyes, "Don't play the retard card, Lou. That's Duck's job. You know _damn_ well what I'm talking about." Violet told him sternly, wondering what the whole fiasco it was going to be _this_ spring. She had a pretty good idea already with what happened this morning.

Louis' grin only became wider. "I can't hear you." He said, pretending to be engrossed in the little heart doodle he was creating.

Violet glanced down at his nearly empty notebook page, noticing dark smudges and a heart he was drawing of—" _Oh_ , I get it." Violet nodded, relief washing over her, "You're happy because you get to spend spring with the love of your life this year." She smirked at him.

Louis stopped drawing the almost perfect C, eyes widening a little. The grin fell from his face, and Violet could tell she found out. Fuck, was he that predictable? Maybe Clementine already knew! Frick, what if she knows and that's why she didn't come to school today? Oh god, he can never face her again!

"Okay..." Louis relented, sighing, turning to her, "Yes, it's because of Clementine," A warm smile spread across his face, "But can you blame me? She's—"

"Cute. Gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. Bang-worthy. _I get it_ , yeah, yeah." Violet rolled her eyes, "As if you've never said it before."

Louis looked down a little, frowning.

Violet's curled lips lowered, noticing his sudden change in expression.

"I know this might seem pretty unlike me, considering I'm handsome and all," He tried not to doubt his statement, "But... I just..." He glanced at the Science Teacher upfront, noting that she was now just resting and minding her business. "I don't think she likes me." He mumbled, sighing, leaning his head onto his palm.

Violet blinked.

Is he serious?

"Are you serious?"

Louis idly turned to her once again, "I wish I was, but the Charismatic Louis has left the building!" He chuckled a little, though his smile faded when his joke didn't bring a smile from Violet.

Violet, to an imaginary camera up in a wall, looked up, as if she were in The Office.

"I mean, I'm pretty irresistible at times," He parts the dreads that fell on his face, "But Clementine's different. Which is good, _amazing_ , actually. Because I love— _like_ the fact that she's unique. But do you realize how hard she's going to reject m—I _mean_ —actually—"

"You're a serious dumbfuck if you think Clementine _doesn't_ like you," Violet said to him loud and clear, crossing her arms. "And you must be completely blind if you haven't noticed anything from her. Either that or you're just retarded by nature." Violet muttered, leaning back on her chair.

Louis looked surprised. "What?"

"Dumbfuck." Violet snorted, "You really don't think she likes you?" She asked.

Louis remained quiet. He didn't know. Could she?

Violet shook her head in disbelief. "This is the first time you're oblivious to a girl's feelings." Violet deadpanned.

Louis blinked.

"I can't blame you, though." Violet shrugged, writing some of the notes down upon the board. "You're Louis."

Louis still looked confused. With a sigh, Violet rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You know what? Forget I said anything." She grumbled, returning to her paper.

While Louis tried to comprehend what she just told him, she hoped that Ava had everything ready for the next two weeks.

* * *

"Aw, you've got to be _shitting_ me." Marlon groaned, crumpling the paper and tossing it behind him. "An essay? Already? Fuck Mr. Tess."

"Hey, Watch it, he might consider that," Aasim warned, narrowing his eyes.

"Funny, don't you do that shit with Ruby?" Mitch asked, stretching his arms over his head.

Aasim glared in response.

"Hah! Gotcha' now Assy boy," Duck hollered, laughing. He turned to Omar, "Chef Ramsay, you got that shit?" He asked, receiving a grin from Omar in response.

"Ridiculous. Delete _that_." Aasim hissed, attempting to grab Omar's phone.

Omar pulled it back, "Uh, no." He said simply.

Aasim rolled his eyes, letting out a huff. "You guys are so childish, seriously. There is not _one_ day I go by without one of you doing stupid things." Aasim grumbled, earning a bunch of snickers.

Willy whistled, hiding the shaving cream can inside his bag, hoping nobody noticed.

"Chill out, Asshat, we're just screwing around. Plus, isn't it technically true you like Ruby?" Marlon said, shrugging his shoulders.

Aasim blushed but didn't say anything.

"So I'm right then," Marlon continued, smirking, "We all had a hunch about it. Don't sweat it, man. We'll keep it a secret." Marlon assured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Aasim took off Marlon's hand distastefully, "Funny, secrets for you guys is just telling the entire school body but quietly."

"Pretty much." Duck said.

Mitch elbowed him.

"Hey, guys?" Gabe suddenly spoke up, finally off his phone.

"Done watching porn?" Mitch asked, earning a glare.

"Yeah?" Marlon asked, ignoring Mitch's comment.

Gabe looked around, "Where are the girls?" He asked, scratching his chin.

All the boys seemed to stop.

Then, they proceeded to look side by side, behind them, and even up at the roof. Complete and utter idiots.

"Huh... Where _are_ they?" Mitch asked, suddenly becoming suspicious.

This resulted in small chit-chat.

"And where's Lou?" Duck asked then, eyes widening.

All the males gasped and then urgently looked, finding Louis nowhere to be found.

"What the fuck?"

"How?"

"Did he try the stupid card trick on himself again?"

"Why do I have his Rolex watch?"

"Where the hell do we get a fuckin' fleshstick?"

The boys stopped talking to stare at Duck.

Duck looked at all of them. "What?"

"Are you a fucking horn freak?" Aasim asked, glaring.

"What?"

Now all the males turned to Aasim.

"Guys quit fucking around, we need to find Louis." Marlon hissed.

They turned to Marlon.

"Louis went home, dicksticks." An unknown voice piped up.

All of them screamed, jumping. Except for Omar, he was taking panic selfies.

Violet stood before them with an annoyed expression on her face, as well as numerous amounts of lipstick stains on her cheeks.

"Louis went home? Without flexing on us?" Marlon asked, worried. Like, actually worried. Aasim rolled his eyes at that.

Violet shrugged. "Yeah. And no, don't ask." She pointedly glared at them.

Duck, Gabe, and Willy bit their tongues from saying anything.

"Hey... why do you look... _actually_ gay?" Mitch then asked, narrowing his eyes.

Violet sneered. "What, you jealous because I came out and you didn't?" She asked, forcing a smile.

Gabe and Willy winced at the comeback.

"Is he okay?" Marlon asked instead, crossing his arms with a hope that Mitch wouldn't go into a large speech about how useless his friends are again.

Violet noticed all of their expressions change to one of concern. "Yeah. He's fine. He's probably at Clem's house." Violet said, remembering the sudden glint of excitement in Louis' eyes.

"No way," Mitch said, "Louis is getting _laid_?!"

"Holy shit!"

"Never thought he'd live the day."

"He better use a damn condom!"

"Aww... Well, you snooze you lose."

"People get laid?"

"Wig."

Everyone then turned to Omar who was tapping away at his phone. He stopped upon feeling the presence of their eyes and glanced up, bored. "What?"

Violet slapped Mitch's mouth shut with her hand. "Quit yapping around and go the fuck home. Seriously, if I find you guys at Clem's house late at night staring through her window, I'll kick all of your asses." Violet warned, waving her finger around.

"What is this, 13 reasons why?" Marlon asked, scoffing. "Please, we're mature-er than that."

"That's not a word," Aasim interrupted.

Marlon glared, "Shut up," He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Okay, wait, how do _you_ know Louis is at Clem's?" Gabe asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Willy glanced, "You look gay doing that—"

Mitch smacked him upside the head.

Violet offered Gabe a smirk. "I just know. He probably hasn't left yet, but I know he's headed to Clem's." Violet said, feeling the sudden vibration of her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. Maybe the girls were ready.

"Okay... _Not_ creepy, at all." Marlon said, making a face.

Violet glared.

"Anyway..." Omar spoke up, earning the attention of all of them, "I presume you and the girls have this... covered?" Omar asked, shifting his eyes.

Violet nodded, "100 percent."

"What? What's goin' on?" Duck asked, curious to know.

"None of your business, hillbilly." Violet hissed.

"Shut it, bleach." Duck retorted.

"Okay, _enough_ ," Marlon huffed, pinching his nose. "Clearly Louis has the intention to fuck Clementine."

"Clementine's sick." Violet deadpanned.

"And?" Mitch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The hell do you mean 'and?'" Violet asked.

"Nothing."

"Exactly."

Aasim glanced around while the rest of the mini-group bickered, wondering if Louis was finally going to shoot his shot. He was hoping he could notice Louis because he couldn't have just possibly gone home when the last bell had just rung. Maybe if he were to talk with Louis, he'd have a small chance with... the whole Ruby situation. Despite Louis' insufferable traits such as bothering him and teasing him about Ruby, he is possibly the only person he can look for and not be made fun of. Louis has expressed him countless times before that feelings are okay, despite publically making fun of him at times for having them.

"Who cares? You hit, you hit!"

"Oh, yeah, who cares, right? You get a fist to the face, you get a fist to the face!" Violet yapped, cracking her knuckles.

A sudden frown caressed Gabe's face. "Hey... You guys think Louis isn't around because of his dad again?" Gabe asked then, stopping Violet from sucker punching Mitch. Gabe liked Clementine. But that didn't mean he wouldn't worry about Louis. Louis was almost like a brother to him.

This question earned various mumbles across the crowd.

They hoped that wasn't the reason.

If it _was_ because of that, then this was a bad sign.

"Ya ask too many questions, bucko." Duck said, bored.

In response, Violet smacked his forehead while resisting the urge to correct them and tell them that that wasn't the reason at all.

It was better.

* * *

The last school bell rang along the halls, alerting the students of the school that it was time to go home.

Louis, already relieved to find the day to be over, looked over at Violet and smiled, Violet, smiling back. She seemed to be less of a grump after this morning most likely due to those kissy things on her face. It also seemed that instead of accompanying him for a ride, she was headed elsewhere. It wasn't his right to know, so he assumed her sister would be picking her up today.

Letting out a gigantic sigh, Louis grabbed onto his backpack and left the building, heading out back towards the parking lot. He could recognize many of the cars, both of the staff and the students themselves; Brody's car, Duck's truck, Ruby's van... A lot of them he could recognize. Hell, he had a car here himself. It wasn't that pretty one he picked up Clem with, but it was still certainly an expensive one. A red BMW to be exact. He owns about 4 cars himself, his father owning only about three. They kept only three cars with them at their garage and kept the other few inside the basement just for show.

People called him a flexer.

A baller.

A bread maker.

They called him any name that meant being rich.

And many people asked him, "If Rich, why attend New Frontier High?"

He always replied with a simple shrug. His father wanted to force him into heading into a private school with rich kids, but Louis managed to reason with him. However, going to a public school meant at a price. He couldn't get in trouble at all, and he was pressured into always receiving good grades. His father placed him in too many AP classes for him to like, however, Louis managed to sneakily sneak himself out of them. It's not like his father kept track of him or anything.

Walking down two small stairs, Louis walked towards his car, waving around at the student body. He stopped waving when he saw Michelle among them, her eyes narrowed into slits. She was glaring right at him, and he wondered why. Jeez... He forgot the downsides with being popular.

Shrugging it off, he grabbed the keys in his jeans pocket and took them out, looking around for his car's key. Upon finding it, he arrived calmly and unlocked his car's door right before heading inside.

That's when his phone rang, right when he entered.

Instantly locking his door after closing it, Louis furrowed his brow and placed his backpack next to him in the passenger seat. That was weird. Nobody ever called him at this time of day. Taking it out, he looked at the call screen as it vibrated against his hand, the red light of the car making it hard to see. It was a bright blur of some sort, and he just couldn't see who was calling. Turning off the red light, the natural glare of the sun reflected upon his window, making his phone screen visible.

As fast as a bullet, he answered: "My queen."

" _Louis_." Her voice sounded rasp in the call, and he instantly furrowed his brows.

"Clem?"

" _I know I shouldn't be asking for favors, and I know I might come off as annoying_ ," There was a brief cough, followed by a sniffle, " _But do you think you can pick up A.J afterschool?_ " Her nasal stuffed voice asked.

Louis seemed surprised. "Of course. You shouldn't even ask. I was about to do it anyway."

There was a pause.

" _Really?_ " She asked, genuinely surprised.

Louis chuckled softly, "No, but I'm glad you asked. I'll gladly pick him up. One question though, am I allowed to take him to _Whack In the Box_?" He asked, tapping his fingers against his steering wheel.

Clementine sighed from the other side. ". _...Okay. Just make sure to ask for a toy, A.J likes to have toys._ " Clementine told him, coughing a bit.

"I'll bring you something too," He said, putting his key into the ignition, "What would you like, Clemster?"

" _No, Louis, don't waste your money on—_ "

"Clem, I have _stacks_ of bills back at my house." Louis interrupted, "I'll gladly buy you a new car, even. How about some chocolates? Some roses? Is an engagement ring allowed—"

" _Okay, okay,_ " She chuckled softly, " _I get your point. You still shouldn't bother with me though. Focus on A.J, he loves chocolates. And roses. And shiny things_." She told him, making Louis snicker.

"I figured. That little guy is one interesting tot." He nodded.

" _He can shoot_." She blurted, and he seemed to stop.

"Oh." He replied. "Like, a gun? Nerf gun?"

" _No_ ," She sounded a little sheepish, " _An actual... gun_."

"Huh..." Louis nodded and made some points to himself. "Well, thank you for telling me, this is indeed valuable information. But actually—he can _shoot_?" He stammered, unable to believe it.

" _...Yeah..._ " She said.

Louis hummed. "Great, you guys do your thing I guess... Now, if you don't mind, I need to get all the baby supplies for A.J, along with your queen things." He said, grabbing onto his seatbelt and buckling. He always buckled, even if others didn't.

" _Alright, be safe, please. If something happens to him, it's your ass_." She warned, making him swallow.

"Loud and clear, My darling Clem," He was about to click when he inaudibly heard, ' _Love you, bye_.' He stopped.

"What did you just say?" He asked immediately, a fluttering feeling settling inside him.

" _Nothing, I swear_." She said, trying to play it off.

Louis doubted, but he didn't deny.

Meanwhile, in the peace of her own home, Clementine was in a sheer panic from what she just said.

* * *

Louis arrived at the elementary school, excited. He didn't know why, but he felt like a happy dad of sorts.

Actually, he _did_ know why. He gets to hang out with A.J today and has the privilege to spoil not only A.J but Clementine as well. He might even buy some things for her dad, considering the circumstances...

Parking, he looked to his right while keeping the engine on, noticing A.J standing by a little girl his age. She seemed shockingly excited, and A.J looked a little uncomfortable. Louis rolled down his window, "Hey, A.J!" He called, honking his horn.

A.J stopped talking to the girl and instantly glared around, trying to find out who or what called him. Upon noticing a bright red car boosting loud music, A.J recognized it's expensiveness as Louis. Without much thought, A.J told the little girl bye and ran to him, a gleaming smile on his face.

"Louis!" He greeted happily, outside his car, jumping up and down. "What are you doing here?"

Louis unlocked the door, "Your mom called." He replied, removing his bag from the passenger seat and tossing it to the back.

"I don't have a mom," A.J said, furrowing his brow. "I have Clementine. And Lee, whose my dad." He said, smiling.

Louis didn't know why that line of not having a mom impacted him a lot. "Oh..." He paused with a forced smile, "Clem called, then. And guess what, little dude?" Louis watched as A.J opened the car door and entered, "We're going to _Whack In The Box_!" He enthused, waving his hands around.

"We have food at home." A.J deadpanned. "That's what Lee says, anyway. But he still buys us stuff." A.J shrugged.

"Wow, you sound just like a mom. But I'm buying you toys. And I'm buying Clementine some flowers, but don't tell her that." He winked at him, making A.J laugh a little.

"Toys! And Flowers! Can we buy chocolate too? Clementine likes Almond Chocolates." A.J told him, making Louis hum.

"Does she now..." He took note of what he said.

"She also likes you too, you know. She told Lee." A.J said, closing the door, waving goodbye at his friend.

Louis looked surprised. "She does?" He asked, shocked.

"Where are we going after?" A.J asked instead, buckling his seatbelt.

Louis seemed a little off-put from that. Nonetheless, his excitement never left. "To a world unknown, a place where it's said to be a gigantic myth... So Buckle Up, get—"

"I'm ready already," A.J said, bored.

"Oh... Well, then, let's go!"

* * *

After a brief stop in _Whack in the Box,_ Louis strolled over to the store nearby, parking his car in the process. ( ** _Amazingly,_ _my headass is just stupidly writing co-names for fast food places in real life, yet for stores like Gucci and Louis Vuitton I keep their original names._** )

"Why did you buy extra food?" A.J asked, closing the car door.

Louis pressed something onto a remote, his car blinking in response. "For my queen." He replied, turning to A.J with a small smile.

A.J narrowed his eyes. "...And who is this queen?"

"Clem, of course!" Louis enthused, making A.J relax a little.

A.J rose an eyebrow, confound. "She's a goddess, though." He said.

Louis blinked at him, a small 'o' forming on his lips. "Holy shit—"

"Language."

"—I'm sorry. _Goddess_ ," Louis corrected, clearing his throat.

A.J nodded in satisfaction and walked on, Louis quickly catching up to him. He attempted to hold A.J's hand because he wasn't about to admit he was scared of the street but thought better of it when he realized they were at the store now.

It was a little stupid to think he considered it, but it didn't bother him that much when he saw the content smile on A.J's face. Sigh, Louis and his sentimental dad issues.

"Is this _Gucci_?" A.J asked all of a sudden, gawking at Louis with narrowed eyes.

Louis looked down in surprise, "Good guess, but it's not! It's Louis Vuitton." Louis answered, offering him a small smile.

A.J's eyes became wide. "You have your own _company_?"

Louis laughed softly at his question. A small innocent tot. "No, I _wish_. Well, _not_ _really_ , because that's a lot of responsibility—"

"And you'd rather spend most of your time with your friends, right?" A.J asked, blank.

Louis paused to drink in what he said, thinking. "Yeah," Louis replied honestly, a gentle smile caressing his face. "Friends and family."

A.J smiled. "Do you spend time with your dad too?"

Louis frowned a little at his question. "Yes, of course," Louis said, smile now strained.

A.J noticed immediately. "You're lying."

"Pardon me?"

"You're lying," A.J repeated, frowning now as well. "You don't spend time with your dad at all."

Louis chuckled briefly. "What makes you think that?"

A.J looked down, his eyes narrowing at the tiled floor. "You do the same look Clementine does when she's lying." He muttered quietly, his narrowed eyes drooping with emotion.

Louis' eyes drooped, a sudden ache forming in his chest.

"She always lies."

* * *

Louis didn't feel good.

Not because of the fact he didn't eat at all today—that's another story.

But he didn't feel good. And it was mostly because of what A.J told him not too long ago.

"How much does this cost?"

Louis wasn't sure why, but it had hurt him. Both because A.J was right, and the fact that Clementine lied to the little guy.

"Louis, how much does this _cost_?"

Louis didn't spend enough time with his dad. But even if he tried to, nothing would change his father's mind. He didn't want to hang out with him, and it was fairly simple when Louis would be excluded from meetings of transactions or business-wise statuses. His father used to take him, and even if Louis was bored most of the time during those meetings, he was still fairly excited to go with his father way back then. But now he wasn't included in, and although a part of him was glad by it, another part of him felt hollow and empty within. His father would've at least attempted to invite him, even if he _would_ have refused.

"Louis," A.J called exasperatedly, holding onto a brown jacket with lettering, "Hello? Are you _alive_?"

Louis blinked at the clothing vacantly in front of him and then turned to A.J in surprise, finding an annoyed look on his face. "Oh shoot—Did you say something, dude?" Louis asked sheepishly, a little upset that he ignored him.

A.J rolled his eyes and held up the jacket for Louis to see, his head peeking from behind it. "How much does this cost?" He asked, smiling at him with an exciting nature.

Louis saw that it was the old branding of the Louis Vuitton Jacket, the one that went out of stock quite a while ago. Interesting. "500 dollars," Louis replied simply, smiling. His smile fell when he saw A.J's excitement die down, and he wondered what caused it.

"Aw man... Now I have to put it back," A.J mumbled, turning around.

"But why?" Louis asked quickly, surprised.

A.J sighed, lowering the jacket. "It costs too much money. And I only brought five dollars with me." He said, looking up at Louis with sad eyes.

Louis was as quick as a heartbeat, "I'll buy it for you."

A.J's doe-like eyes widened, confused. "What!? But this costs like, a million dollars!" He exclaimed, wondering why Louis wanted to buy something so expensive for him.

Louis let out a hearty chuckle at A.J's expression, amused. "A.J, everything in here costs like, a million dollars," Louis explained, making A.J's eyes widen impossibly more.

"But— _How_ —"

"Little dude, I currently have 6,550 in cash in my wallet right now, not including my two credit cards," Louis said, "I'd be happy to buy you anything."

A.J gleamed in sudden happiness at his words, bringing Louis quickly in a hug.

The little dude was strong enough to squeeze the air out of him, and he would have done so completely if not for A.J letting go as quickly as he did latch on.

He looked at him with a bright smile of his own, showing him how little it bothered him to get him anything.

"Are you sure, though?" A.J asked, frowning. "I don't want you spending money on—"

"You sound just like Clem," Louis said, shaking his head with a cheeky grin, "Don't worry, dude. Your wish is my command!"

"Can I buy something for Lee then, too?" A.J asked, jumping in place. "And Clementine?"

" _Duh_ ," Louis said, rolling his eyes playfully. "Go stupid, go crazy—"

"That's old." A.J deadpanned.

"Right."

* * *

"Louis?" A.J called, his little fingers gripping his clothes and glaring to the left of them.

Louis glanced down and smiled, "Yeah?"

After shopping at the expensive store and buying two of A.J's things and his own, they decided to head to Walmart for the treats Louis promised to A.J and Clem. It wasn't too far so they decided to walk their way, making A.J only further be excited because he rather enjoyed walking than being in the car. ( ** _You guys will learn why he likes walking this time around. IT'S KIND OF IRONIC THE WAY I DID THIS._** )

When they did arrive in the store, A.J was the first to move around and look at all sort of things while Louis sent a simple text to Clem that they would be home soon. He didn't know why, but he blushed when she replied with a simple thank you that had a smiley emoji. It was so stupid to blush, but as he knew, he was always too flustered to even function.

Anyway, now here they were, Louis waiting for A.J to return with the chocolates he wanted. And return he did, but without the chocolates.

A.J turned to the guy with angry eyes, swearing he would kill that guy if he had the chance. "That creepy old guy is looking at us," A.J said, tempting to stick out his tongue.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and turned to where A.J was looking at, suddenly feeling uneasy. The moment he looked, he instantly turned away to focus on the chocolates in front of him, his expression forming to one of concern. That guy... he looked familiar.

He just couldn't put his finger on it...

"Louis, he's coming!" A.J hissed, hiding behind Louis, eyebrows scrunching together in worry. A.J's seen that man before. It was the same man who came up to Lee the night of Halloween when they were trick or treating. It was scary, because the man insisted on taking A.J off Lee's hand, and he would have succeeded, if not for Lee telling him straight forward that he can fully take care of his son. It also looked like the man the day he went with Clementine for Halloween shopping, one he just couldn't bother to pay attention to because he was looking for toys.

Louis patted A.J's head, "Don't worry, Little dude. You're safe. He probably just wants to talk!" Louis said, hoping that was the case. And it soon would be.

"I see you looking at them chocolates, huh?" The guy asked, voice deep and scratchy.

Louis turned to the man slowly, an uneasy smile present on his lips. "Oh? This?" Louis chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm just picking out a gift for my friend."

The man issued Louis a face, scratching his grey beard. "You taking these heart-shaped boxes to a friend?" He asked, skeptical. "Seems like more than a friend to me, son."

Louis shrugged. "Could be, could be not." He said, patting A.J's head softly when A.J bristled in place.

"Your son?" The man inquired, nodding his head at A.J's hidden form.

Louis felt a small pang of irritation course through him. "Yes," He said confidently, glaring while keeping his strained smile.

"Funny," The man examined the little boy before him, "Could've sworn I saw a pipsqueak like him not long ago."

Louis felt a shiver go down his spine at the crooked smile the man wore and recoiled in disgust when the man coughed sharply.

"Apologies," The man said, shaking his hand, "Can't let go of that Tobacco." He chuckled as if his statement of his was some sort of joke, and Louis wondered if this guy was mentally deranged.

"Can't say I relate to that, sir," Louis said respectfully, attempting a small laugh. This was weird and creepy, and Louis just wanted to take A.J back home. He could tell that just by how A.J gripped his shirt that he was terrified of this man.

After a few coughs, the man straightened with bare teeth and smiled, "What's the little boy's name?"

Louis was about to reply with an almost disrespectful 'Why?' when someone else beat him to it.

"Sir, you've been roaming this store now for hours. It has come to my attention that although you've claimed to be buying certain things, you've been mindlessly searching. I'm going to need you to step out of the store for a few seconds." A gentle but affirmative voice told him, his voice plain and simple.

At this, the man smiled wider. "But what's an old man to do when he can't buy anything? You going to kick me out for just deciding what to buy?" He asked, not bothering to move.

Louis turned to the worker to notice the obvious hoodie that was under the blue apron, seeing him sigh. "There have been multiple complaints from costumers that you've been watching them and making them feel uneasy. We're sorry, but you need to leave. Please exit the building, sir." The worker insisted, glaring slightly when the man finally gave in and strolled past with an annoyed scowl on his face.

A.J looked at the worker with wide eyes, confused.

"Thank you," Louis exhaled in relief then, laughing lightly, "Seriously man, _thank_ you. You have no idea how irritating it was to _not_ tell him to screw off." Louis said, smiling at the guy. He wasn't sure why, but he looked _very_ familiar.

The worker offered Louis a small and shy smile. "Of course. Have a nice day, sir." The man briefly parted, before leaving and going outback.

Louis hummed, watching him. Very familiar indeed.

"Can we go home?" A.J asked, frowning at Louis.

Louis looked down, "Of course."

A.J nodded, and although the man was gone, he still kept his nearness towards Louis, for he was much afraid of anything else happening. Louis couldn't blame him.

While waiting in line and paying for the things, he finally realized why that guy was so familiar to him.

It was the same guy that caught Clementine the day she left school in a foul mood.

* * *

Rolling up into the curb, Louis parked himself in front of Clementine's house. With a toothy grin, he removed his keys from the ignition and made sure to check on A.J and the food, finding them all in perfect condition.

"Alright little dude, are you ready to engulf Clementine with our godly presence?" Louis asked, grabbing onto the small bags of clothes while A.J grabbed the food. And flowers. And the chocolates.

A.J replied with a few claps of his hands, an excitingly gleaming smile on his face.

Louis almost cried upon witnessing such a cute reaction.

Getting out of the car, he bumped his hip to the door and closed it. He then went around to find A.J already at the front, searching for his keys inside his backpack.

"You need help, button nose?" He asked, holding back a snort when A.J shot him a glare.

"I can do it. And my nose is _not_ a button." A.J told him, a growl to his voice while he violently took out his keys and opened the door.

"Okay, Okay," Louis said, stepping inside once A.J grabbed onto the stuff he was holding and went inside as well, "I won't call you button nose. Can I call you Amazing Juggler? You know, because your name is uh... A.J...?" Louis asked, closing the door behind him.

A.J regarded him with a confused look. "I can't juggle."

Louis feigned surprise. " _What_? You can't _juggle_?"

A.J glared. "No. Juggling is stupid." He replied sourly.

"But Clementine told me you do all sorts of amazing things!" Louis said, faking the frown on his lips.

A.J huffed, "Well, she's not wrong." He accepted, turning towards the direction of the kitchen, "I can kill people well."

"Excuse me?" Louis asked, suddenly worried.

A.J pointed back with his thumb at the console near the T.V, "I'm good at killing people." He repeated.

Louis looked back and sighed with relief when he saw the gaming controller near the box. Okay, so he _wasn't_ a killer. That's good.

"Anyway," A.J continued, walking up to the table and places all the things they bought down, "A.J stands for Alvin Junior. Not Amazing Juggler." A.J scoffed, perking up when he heard the movement of glass dishes and water running.

Louis entered in, "Oh, it doesn't now?" Someone asked, making him stop.

They both turned further along in the kitchen, finding Clementine turned to them with her hands under the water running.

"Clem?" Louis asked while a small smile broke onto his face.

"Clem!" A.J cheered, running to her and hugging her.

"Hey there you two," Clementine replied softly, her voice rather hoarse and tired sounding, "Took you two long enough." She replied with a small smile, hugging A.J with her Elbow, as her hands were wet from washing the dishes.

Louis returned the smile and blushed a little, emitting a soft laugh. "Sorry. We kind of got distracted." He explained.

"Oh?" She asked, her smile slightly fading, "By what?"

"Oh... Nothing, really," Louis brushed it off, shrugging with his same smile, "I'll tell you later."

"Okay," Clementine replied, returning to the dishes while nodding slowly. "Did you get what you needed to get?"

A.J began to unwrap the burger he had snuck out.

"A little too much, actually," Louis replied, sheepish.

Clementine turned to him, frowning. "You didn't spend too much, did you?"

"No, not really—"

"Oh shit," Clementine shook her head, "Sorry, I shouldn't ask, it's your money anyway."

"Clem, it's fine—"

"Did you spend it on yourself? You better have, or on A.J because I'm not important—"

"Clementine—"

"—It doesn't matter. Why am I asking so many questions? Oh my god—"

"Clementine."

"What?"

Louis looked at Clementine.

She looked back.

"I wasted 3,000 dollars, for one," Louis began, smiling like he always did.

"Oh, _shit_ ,"

"Language," A.J called.

Clementine continued anyway, "I'm sorry, I asked for too much, didn't I?"

"Clem," She stopped talking and looked at him again, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

He held back the laugh bubbling within himself, "Calm down. I wasted that amount because I wanted to," He placed a finger up which stopped her from talking, "I did not, in fact, spend it all on myself, secondly," He noticed her eyes had widened and she was about to speak, "Ub, ub, ub! Shh, _shhh_. Clementine, it's okay. You are _not_ wasting my money," He gave her a pointed look, "You are _not_ wasting my time," A.J munched away while he watched the scene unfold, "And I bought all these things because I _wanted_ to bring you something. More like... part two of my gift from Christmas." Louis chuckled, watching her expression form into various ones of different emotions.

"But you—"

Louis sighed, a gentle expression running over his face. "No buts, I bought, you got, and that's all that matters." He stated, final.

Clementine blushed profusely, turning back to the dishes. "You didn't have to." She mumbled, running the last plate over the water.

"No, I didn't," He agreed, "But like I said for 200 times, I _wanted_ to. Because of—" He stopped talking, realizing what he was about to say.

Clementine rose an eyebrow, her blush going down, "Because...?"

"Because of... I... Uh... Love shopping! Yeah. _Yeah_. " He saved himself, smiling. He then paused, " _Andprobablygettingyouthings_." He mumbled quickly, his fingers twiddling nervously on a loose thread on his jeans.

A.J could've sworn he heard him mumble about loving her as well, but he blamed his foolish ears from crunching too loud on the burger. Hey, what burger had _bones_ in it?

Clementine grabbed a couple of paper towels after she finished washing the dishes, drying her hands. "Kind of a little late for a Christmas Present, no?" She asked, trying not to blush at the memory of their share.

Louis' laugh filled her ears like a hearty melody, and she looked up, unable to withhold the blush that formed upon hearing him. "There's more than this." He said while nodding at the bags, his laughter dying down.

Clementine glanced at the various bags of different color with her lovely lips parted, wondering why her heart rose in pace.

Perhaps it was the meds.

Or...

She looked at Louis with that same blush, noticing his eyes sparkle.

Maybe it was just Louis all over again.

* * *

Violet sighed as she pinched her nose, silently cursing as the entire friendship group—minus Louis and Clem—surrounded her at the entrance of the grand New Frontier Highschool.

"Explain to me what the _fuck_ you headasses are doing here?" Violet asked, glaring at the boys, the girls staring at the boys with disappointment.

Gabe rubbed his elbow awkwardly and Duck scoffed, while Omar only tapped away as usual on his phone.

Marlon and Mitch were smiling sheepishly while holding something behind their backs, Mitch's eyes casting on Willy who was preparing to run.

Aasim was the only one glaring right back at Violet, his eyes tired with sleep.

Did I mention it was almost night? No, probably I haven't. Jesus Christ. Anyway, as I, the author, was saying—

"Well?" Violet asked once more, clearly angered. "Are one of you going to answer or do I have to squeeze the life out of all of you?"

Gabe tensed and Duck's narrowed eyes widened a little, his body trembling slightly.

Aasim was glancing at all of them, managing to catch Marlon's eyes. He could see them plead for mercy, and held a very clear ounce of fear in them.

Aasim opened his mouth and pointed at Marlon, "These fucking _knuckleheads_ —"

Willy jumped on Aasim and so did Mitch, bringing him down onto the cold concrete.

" _Nothing_ , we were doing nothing." Mitch quickly intervened, placing a hand over Aasim's mouth. Willy sat on his stomach to hold him down, to which Aasim angrily glared at.

Violet's narrowed gaze narrowed further. " _Really_?" She asked, not buying it for a second.

"Yep." They all answered simultaneously, Omar only looking.

Violet and the girls turned to Omar then, eyebrows raised while nodding their heads over at the boys.

The boys' heads snapped towards Omar, suddenly worried.

Omar looked blankly between the girls and the boys, hearing their silent pleas. Although it would bring satisfaction to his soul to see the boys finally suffer for their consequences, Omar had better things to attend to. So, he spoke the truth and only the truth. "Michelle and her friends are headed to Clementine's house to disrupt Louis and Clem. We were only trying to stop them from doing so." Omar stated, surprising the girls.

" _What_!?" Mariana cried indignantly, shocked. She turned to Brody then, "I told you we needed to murder them!"

Violet turned to Ava who was holding her chin in thought, obviously thinking. "How did they figure out where Clementine lived?" Violet asked, turning to Marlon.

Marlon wasn't sure where Omar got that from, and nor did he know the answer to that question. "I don't know. Do I look like I stalk Michelle and invade her thoughts?" He asked, glaring.

"Well, that was kind of a thang wit' you back in 9th grade when she decided to go all vanilla n' shit." Duck remembered, making Brody bristle in place and the boys wince.

Marlon turned to Duck, "We do not speak of those days."

"You said it, not me!"

"What the fuck do you think they're trying to achieve?" Violet asked Ava who was now regarding the boys each quizzically.

"Probably some stupid shit. Michelle was under suspension this entire month and returned only today. She probably wants Louis or something." Ava observed, glaring at Mitch who twitched helplessly.

Aasim was still on the ground, looking at the sky with such boredom he felt he could die.

Violet snorted. "That's hilarious. She must be one stupid bitch if she thinks Louis would ever like her again." Violet said, earning various nods from the girls.

"You think she's wicked enough to capture him?" Minnie asked, eyebrows knitting themselves together.

"Yeah! What if she like, I dunno, kills Clementine?" Sophie asked, horrified.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Quit actin' like a pile of goats in a mountain road site! She ain't that stupid." Ruby reasoned, making Duck sigh.

"I ain't sayin' it now or Nuthin' but what in the _hay_ do you know what she will or won't do?" Duck asked, clearly worrying, "You know how Michelle gets! She's a lousy no-good son of a gun."

"You ain't wrong there. Wish I could knock some sense into em' girlies." Ruby huffed exasperatedly. Ruby, for how much she hated violence now, was all up for it when she knew they deserved it. It was one of the things she inherited from her Aunt Brie, who seemed relatively calm despite everything else.

"If you guys mentioned that Michelle and her group are on their way to _Clementine's_ house," Gabe spoke up urgently, alerting everyone around him, "Don't you think we should be heading to her house to _stop_ them?" He asked, pointing at the road behind him.

There was a brief silence.

"Oh my god!" All of the girls screamed while running into the direction of Clementine's house, with the exclusion of Ava, and of course, Violet.

The boys stared after the girls, and then turned to Ava, confused.

"Do they even know where Clementine's house is?" Violet asked, tired.

Right on cue, the girls ran back to the boys and them, Minnie looking sheepish. "We should all go, just because."

"Right." They all said in unison.

* * *

"Oh, I can't wait!" Sarah said excitedly, pinching Mitch's cheeks. Yet again, another habit she had developed just recently: Whenever she was excited, she wanted to pinch something. Her boyfriend was always nearby, and well, that made him a primary target.

"Okay, _Ow_ ," Mitch winced when she let go, rubbing at his cheeks with a pout. "Any harder?"

Duck coughed, "That's what she said."

Sophie smacked him.

"But I'm also scared..." Sarah said, suddenly grasping Mitch's arm. "What if they hurt Clementine? And Louis? What if... they're _dead_?" Sarah whispered, gasping in alarm. Mitch sighed from beside her and patted her head, silently assuring her that what she said wasn't true.

"Hey, you guys need to keep it down when we get there. We don't want them knowing we're around here." Ava hissed at them, throwing Mitch a heated glare.

Mitch glared back, "I didn't fucking speak, shithead."

"Oh fuck no," Violet suddenly stopped, prompting the others to stop as well. "I see Michelle upfront with her bitchy ass friends," Violet whispered to them, glaring. They were a street across from them, right in their lane.

"Maybe she lives here?" Sarah offered, sheepish. Sarah was too naive to realize that not everyone was as innocent and kind as she was. It was, unfortunately, something Sarah couldn't grasp even if you implemented it into her brain.

Ava shook her head, "Nah, she doesn't fuckin' live here. She lives on the other side of this neighborhood. She's doing something." Ava mumbled, crossing her arms.

"What about her friends?" Gabe asked, eyebrows scrunching up in worry.

"You think Becca or Ida live around these parts?" Aasim asked, rolling his eyes. "They're from the east part of this street, like, all the way," He said, pointing behind them, "You think those rich spoiled brats want anything to do with us?"

"Cept' to probably fuck us over."

Ruby nodded. "They're up to somethin', _that_ we know," Ruby said, pouting angrily. Aasim internally screamed from such cuteness that sprouted from within.

Violet turned to Ava. "We should stop them, for fuck's sake."

Ava shook her head, sighing. "Not yet. If they're gonna circle into the direction of Clem's house, then we can rough them up a bit." Ava suggested, earning a roll of the eyes from Marlon.

"So," He started, "You're going to let them get close enough to do some shit that we can't stop?" He asked, earning an exasperated sigh from Brody.

"You're an idiot," Aasim hissed at him, "We can't do anything to them if they haven't done anything in the first place. Ava's right, we need to wait and act when it's best." Aasim explained, earning various ' _ooohhh's_ ' of understanding from the crowd.

" _Idiots_."

"Shut up, Mitch," Ava hissed, and Mitch prompted to gape at her while Duck grinned evilly in his direction.

Sarah glared back at Duck, to which Duck shrugged. Sophie smacked him for that, which wiped the smirk from Duck's face.

"If something were to happen," Omar said, putting his phone away and walking on, "What do you presume we should do?"

Violet and the others followed. "Well, ambush them for one," Violet said, earning a nod from Brody.

Mariana rolled her eyes as she looked at the messages on her phone. "Not to ruin your plan, Vi, but Becca expects that. She's told Michelle about it already, and it's a miracle they haven't done anything." She said.

"What?" The girls asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Gabe sighed, glancing at his sister's phone, "She said she's just waiting so that she can call the police on us."

"The fuck? Did you tell her?" Ava asked, seething.

Mariana looked horrified. "You think I want to tell those little _pendejas_ what we're doing? GROSS." She exclaimed, gagging.

Ava scowled. "Then if they're just waiting, I'm probably going to guess they're not going to Clementine's at _all_." She said, casting Violet an annoyed look.

Violet shot one back. "We should just follow them just in case. Plus, we were here to do," Violet side-eyed all the girls and they returned the glance with a thumbs up, "...To do something _else_." She whispered.

Mitch, Marlon, and Aasim all squinted in Violet's direction, suspicious.

"What's so important that y'all don't want to tell us about?" Duck asked, hands on his hips. Willy looked at him and copied him with an equal glare.

Gabe turned to Mariana who was only whistling, trying to decipher what she was thinking. "Yeah..." Gabe muttered, turning to Violet with narrowed eyes, "Whats top secret that you don't wanna tell us?"

"It's not for you all to know. Not yet." Omar replied, making their eyes widen.

"What?"

"You know about this?"

"Since when are you so secretive to keep this from—"

"You suck, man!"

"And I oop—"

Everyone stopped being angry little shits at Omar to look at Gabe, dumbfounded. "What the fuck did you just say?" Marlon asked, an inch of fear evident in his eyes.

"What?" Gabe asked, pouting. "Mariana says this all the time, and you guys never give her weird looks." Gabe huffed, clearly offended.

Mariana shrugged. "Surprisingly, this is the 3rd time you all had to stop to look at someone for what they said." She mentioned, earning wild looks from everyone.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Violet asked, very confused.

Mariana issued them all a look, and then glanced at Willy who face-palmed. "The author."

"The _what_?"

Willy smacked his hand over Mariana's mouth, "Nothing, let's go."

"Now hold the _fuck_ up—"

"What the fuck's happening? Michelle and her little shit of a gang are getting away!" Ava demanded, absolutely confused.

Mariana sucker-punched Willy in the gut and politely turned back to Ava, indifferent. "I don't know why there's much of a problem here—I was just saying that they stop to look at one another and seem so shocked by simple things. When in fact, they should be shocked if one of them says some stupid shit like 'Titty milk is just boob pee' and not just 'and I oop' and other sorts of things. See, this is why having friends as judgemental as these are very far off, and are considered a threat to society. Do you realize that they've made multiple racist and sexist jokes along with genders and other things? Don't you guys think we should punish them for their actions, or humiliate them in some sort of way? It's too complicated. But to be honest, this isn't their fault, it's the authors. She's always making dark jokes and has no consideration for what other people might feel. Is it too excessive? Terrible? Plus, she's just reusing ideas because she has _no_ talent whatsoever—"

"What in the ever-loving _fuck_ are you talking about?" Violet asked, completely baffled and unsure of what's going on anymore.

Ava groaned, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we don't let Clementine and Louis get _jumped_." She hissed, earning various nods from the crowd.

While Willy groaned in pain in the background, Brody pondered in suspicion. "Since when did you start carin' about Louis and Clem?" She asked, clearly pleased that she cared for her friends, yet confused as to why she did so.

Ava rolled her eyes. "You already know why." She muttered, rolling her eyes. ( _ **This is soooo confusing for you guys right now, (probably) but you guys will know. It'll all be wrapped, I SWEAR PLEASE**_ —)

"Oh!" Sarah cried, snapping her fingers in recognition. "I now remember why!" She said happily, smiling politely at her.

The others turned to her in confoundment while Ava left, determined to finish the mission they started.

* * *

"Are you staying?"

Louis looked up from his phone to Clementine's pretty and colorful eyes, surprised. "Huh?"

"Are you staying," She repeated, rather stateful than a question.

Louis wasn't sure if he heard her voice shake a little or if it was just his ears, but he paid no mind to it. Although he would admit that staring into her eyes was starting to make him shudder, his mind shakingly confused as to why she seemed so... disappointed. She _looked_ disappointed, bothered perhaps.

He turned off his phone, ignoring the message of his father, "Well, I don't know—Only if you want me to." He said, rather unsure of how to respond. He wanted to stay, but he wouldn't be able to in fear of asking her. It would be rude in his part to stay in her house if she didn't particularly tell him to. Now that she asked him though, he felt less of an invasive parasite.

Clementine shrugged nonchalantly, suppressing a cough. "You can stay. But like you said, only if you want to." She said, a playful smile forming on her lips.

Louis smiled back. "Then I want to stay. Well—I mean—" He paused, "I don't know if your dad will let me." He mumbled, sheepish.

Clementine couldn't help the bubble of tiny laughter than rose within her, "My dad," She paused, clearing her throat, "My dad won't mind. He's a very nice guy." She assured him.

Louis couldn't help but blush at her laugh, emitting a nervous chuckle himself. "I mean... if he doesn't mind, then that's cool. Hopefully. Um actually—Will he kill me?"

Clementine rose an eyebrow. "No, Louis."

"But I saw your phone background,"

Clementine looked surprised and turned on her phone when taking it out of her pajama's pocket, opening it, "And?"

"...Aaaaand, he's pretty tall." He completed for her.

"You're just one inch shorter than him, Louis." She deadpanned.

Louis huffed. "I'm _6'1_ Clem. He's like, Shaquille O'Neal—Godzilla, even!" Louis exclaimed, earning a raised eyebrow from Clementine.

"You're scared of my dad, but not me?" She asked, puzzled. "My dad's like a big fluffy marshmallow."

"Clem, your dad will kill me. I know it. He's like, probably badass, and it's freakin' awesome, but I'm puny compared to him. He can sense weakness!" He exclaimed. "And who said I wasn't scared of you?"

Clementine rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous." She sat beside him on the couch and made it bounce, expression sad and happy at the same time. "My dad won't kill you, _I_ certainly won't kill you, plus," She paused to shrug, "You'll probably be in my room most of the time. So he won't see you."

"Your _room_?"

Clementine couldn't help but notice the reddening hue overtaking his face. She giggled lightly, "Yes, Louis, my _room_."

Louis hoped that his face wasn't as red as he thought it was, "He's _definitely_ going to kill me now."

Clementine glared and he sheepishly grinned, "Just kidding!"

She huffed, "You better be."

There was a pause, a comfortable silence taking in their voices.

Then, "So, in your room?"

"For fu— _Yes_ , Louis." She told him exasperatedly, watching his expression morph into a shy one. She wondered why he would be so shy. He's been in her room before, hasn't he? Why does he feel or look as if he's entering or bothering something privately?

In a small twist, she found herself smiling, staring at him fondly. She wasn't so sure why he was so bothered, and she hoped he won't feel bothered coming into her room, but she was happy that he would be staying.

And it seemed, that when Louis felt her stare and took a look at her, that he wasn't at all bothered in staying with her this night.

* * *

A.J watched them leave, his curious little eyes narrowing. He waited until he heard her door shut to escape the kitchen and head out the front door, a frying pan in hand.

When they were talking, A.J had heard a couple of voices outside his home, and although he knew Clementine would _not_ want him outside if there was someone at the door, he still believed he could handle himself. He was a growing boy, and he felt as if she had no right to treat him as a baby anymore. Although some exceptions could be made, like those affectionate stories she would read him almost every night, or how she got him toys now and then.

Besides that, he wanted to be treated like an adult. He was perfectly capable of contributing and getting a job, and perfectly aware of the fact that in this world, there was good and bad. Robbers and murderers are bad, drug dealers are bad, while Police Officers, Firefighters, and Lifeguards were good. He had no idea what Lifeguards are, but he was just told they save people from drinking too much water.

Pulling out a stool from under the kitchen's table and setting it in front of the front door, he climbed onto it and looked through the peephole. There he saw three figures looking right at the door, _his_ door, and although they would be pretty good suspects, he heard the noises from the _back_ of his house. He wasn't sure why, but when he saw the three figures leave, he felt a sense of fear when he heard various whispered shouts from the open window of his kitchen.

Glaring, he got off the stool and ran back to the kitchen, glaring out the window. He then regarded his glare to the bunch of kitchen knives, raising an eyebrow. He _would_ take one, but he's cut himself once before with those from hitting it too hard on the tree when Lee and Clem weren't looking. To avoid that happening again, he would much rather just use this pan that tickled his hand at each hit.

With a huff of annoyance, he ruffled his afro and headed out through the back of the house, where another door was present. While passing by, he heard the mumbled voices of Clementine and wondered why she mentioned that she cared for him.

Whatever, it was probably another one of her talks. She likes to talk about him, and Lee. It made A.J feel good, yet upset. He wanted to talk about Clementine too, and Lee, but no one in his school ever seemed interested. They always dismissed him and would rather talk about toys. It was kind of annoying, but toys weren't that bad of a topic.

"Dude I don't even know where Clementine's _room_ is," Someone hissed, making A.J stop in alarm.

"Shut up! She can hear us, you know!" Someone replied, sounding very displeased.

A.J's nose flared in anger before he bolted out the door, frying pan in hand, ready to aim.

He heard a couple of yelps and screams before hitting hard material five times, his mind ready to kill.

"A.J!" Violet yelled, shocked.

A.J, upon hearing her, stopped attacking and looked at her innocently, blinking.

"Awww!" Sarah, Sophie, and Brody exclaimed, looking at him.

"How did you find us?" Violet asked, eyebrow raised, with Ava standing behind her with slight fear. Aasim glanced at her, a little surprised.

A.J was about to reply until he heard a few groans, making him turn around to find Marlon, Mitch, Duck, and Gabe on the floor. He blinked once more, his brows furrowing.

"A.J?"

"Why are you losers here?" A.J asked, bored.

Willy and Mariana huffed in offense, "We're here to protect you guys," Brody replied, approaching him.

He held his frying pan up in warning, making her stop. "I can kill all of you. It's okay." He said, tone painfully even.

"Dude, we know," Mariana said, "You hit them, like, in two seconds and brought them to the floor. One hit, too."

Gabe groaned, "He actually... hit me twice..." Gabe corrected, standing up with a groan.

"Haha," Duck chuckled, before slumping and passing out.

"Shut it." Ava hissed, regarding A.J with a serious expression. "You're Clementine's brother, right?" She asked, curious.

Mariana opened her mouth, "He's her baby _boy_ —"

"What's it to you?" A.J replied in turn, his tone sour. He wasn't about to let out information strangers shouldn't know about!

Aasim rolled his eyes, "Kid, whoever you are, we _don't_ care—"

Violet glared, "Yes we _do_ , dipshit—"

"Have you seen anybody around your house?" Minnie asked, arms crossed over her chest.

A.J turned back to his door, brows furrowing. Those three figures seemed suspicious. But he wasn't sure.

Sophie looked ready to shit herself, "Well...?"

A.J turned to them once more and replied with a shake of his head, earning various confused looks from the others.

The men on the floor got up except for Duck, confused as well. And they didn't even hear most of what just happened.

"Odd," Omar mumbled, tapping his chin. "I was sure they were headed here."

"Maybe you were wrong?" Sarah suggested, chirping.

"How, though? There ain't a way they weren't comin' here." Ruby said, sure of it as well.

A.J pondered. "There were three people in front of my front door. Like, in my yard." A.J said, earning various gasps, "But they left."

At that moment, most of the girls scrambled to the yard, scared.

"For Clementine!" Mariana yelled for no reason, and A.J was sure the others cheered on.

Violet glanced at the boys, "Why aren't you guys moving? Chop chop, yeah?" Violet said, glaring.

Feeling her glare scorch their very soul, most of the boys headed out to follow after the girls, leaving only Omar to stay with Violet.

As they left, A.J turned to them both, eyebrow raised. "So," A.J began, waving the pan around, "Does anybody wanna tell me what you're doing in MY swamp?"

* * *

Clementine crinkled her eyebrows together, pausing to look out her window.

Louis smelled her aroma almost immediately when he entered, and before he had a chance to ask her what perfume she used, he saw her looking out the window. "What?" He asked, walking towards her.

Clementine glared, "I saw someone out my window." She muttered, suddenly suspicious.

Louis turned to the window in alarm, "Aw no. Hopefully, you _didn't_." He chuckled nervously, hoping that the text message Marlon sent him earlier wasn't his best friend being serious.

She turned to him, skeptical. "What do you mean? Did someone follow you?" She asked, worried.

"What?" Louis asked in turn, "Why would you think that?" He replied, confused entirely.

Clementine made a face. "Nothing," She paused, shaking her head, "Nothing, sorry."

Louis noticed that she seemed troubled now rather than serious. "Clem...?" He asked softly, feeling the small worry inside his chest grow.

Clementine shook her head, "It's nothing," She mumbled, taking a look back at her window. "Just... No, nevermind." She stated flatly, turning away and deciding for once in her life that it was nothing. In normal circumstances, she would check it out to find the answer to whatever she saw, but she always resulted in just possums or raccoons that were the source of her nocturnal troubles. Plus, she was sick. She wanted to sleep.

He managed an awkward chuckle, "It doesn't seem like nothing," He replied, his eyes catching sight of something in her room.

She sat on her bed and turned to him, ready to tell him it wasn't anything bad, but she stopped upon noticing he was looking at something. Her eyes followed toward the direction he was looking at, and she found herself staring at a white sweater with icecream pictures on it.

A sudden blush coursed through her face, and her eyes widened a little upon realizing that he wasn't staring at her sweater, but rather the one he gave to her that she was wearing just the other day. She was sure her blush, instead of dissipating, only deepened when he turned to her, a playful smile replacing the frown he wore just seconds ago.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, hoping that he could bypass her blush as just her fever rising. Her head still hurt, but now it was because of Louis' stupid... whatever it was.

Louis shrugged, "I dunno. Just... Saw something, that's all." He replied nonchalantly, making her narrowed gaze narrow further.

"Oh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "Do tell." _Please, don't._

Casually, Louis strolled over to her pink chair to poke at the sweater, his smile no longer playful, but _smug_.

She crossed her arms, ignoring the mild pain of her muscles. "What about that?" She asked, smacking herself subconsciously for continuing to make a fool of herself.

Louis hummed and pretended to ponder in thought, which irritated Clementine. "Looks like my sweater," He mumbled, grinning at her.

Clementine flushed, "So it is—"

"Do you... wear it?" He interrupted, sounding timid.

Clementine blinked. "No," She paused, "Maybe," She shrugged, trying to seem like she didn't care. Unfortunately, instead of casting a blankness to her face to hide what she was feeling, it appeared that she very much looked distraught. She was sure it wasn't because of Louis looking at her things—his _sweater_ —but because she felt as if she was getting exposed. Though, she wasn't sure why she felt exposed if she had nothing to hide. Right?

Louis shrugged as well, playing it off the same way. He hoped he hadn't made her uncomfortable or had made her feel as if she couldn't wear it—Funny thing is, he _wants_ her to wear it. Even though she's not...ahem, his, he liked seeing it on her. He liked knowing, even if it was a total lie, that she thought about him every time she wore it. It looked good—and now, it smelled good—it still smelt like himself, but it smelled like her now. Mixed scents, he supposed.

"I've been meaning to give it back to you," She said softly, blinking guiltily at him.

Surprise edged onto his sharp features. "Back to me? Why?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

Clementine coughed a bit, cringing. Clearing her throat, she turned to him, "It's your sweater."

"So?"

Clementine shook her head, "I can't just _keep_ it." She elaborated, frowning.

"And why not?" He continued.

"Because it's your sweater." She replied.

"But I gave it to you."

Clementine couldn't help the blush that bloomed onto her cheeks, nor did she know that she was so. "Louis—" She stopped talking and closed her eyes, finding her heart to be pounding, ringing against her ears.

"What?" Louis asked innocently, his eyes blinking at her expectantly.

She shook her head and covered her mouth, and then thought better of it when she took into account she might be overreacting a little. She released a breath then, opening her eyes, looking right into his own. She later looked away though, feeling too exposed for her liking. What was going on with her? "Look, I love your presents," She glanced at the little heart fondly on her nightstand, "But you can't just give me everything you _own_."

"Yes, I can."

" _No_ , Louis."

"It's just a few hundred things—"

"No,"

" _Yes_."

She pursed her lips, wondering to herself why he insisted upon such things. It wasn't like she was special. She was just like any other girl out there, full of problems yet wonders that made it worth it. Nothing different, just an ordinary girl with vacant dreams.

Why was he like that?

"Why do you always do that?" She asked, furrowing her brows, her throat swelling with a few coughs. Man, fuck being sick.

Louis turned to her nightstand and eyed the medicine bottle, "What do you mean?" He asked, voice pleasantly calm.

Clementine leaned her head onto her palm, confused. "You... You're always trying to... I don't know," She shrugged, "Be nice to me."

Louis chuckled a little, "I'm nice to everyone, Clemster."

"I know," She rolled her eyes playfully, "But I feel like... With me..." She bit her lip, gazing at him, wondering. What was she even saying? "Nevermind," She started laughing lightly, her voice still hoarse from her sickness, "You're right."

Louis had no fucking idea what she was talking about. He was just dumb, a clueless, oblivious little thing. Well, not little, but you know. He didn't know what she meant nor did he want to. He had felt a faint sense of fear when she mentioned that and he wasn't sure why, but...

 _Fuck_.

He blinked stupidly then, looking at her properly, finding her eyes searching his.

Oh, shit.

 _Shit_.

She... "I swear I—" He stopped himself before going further, rethinking his words. I swear I _what_? That he doesn't like her? That he doesn't find her so undeniably attractive? That he doesn't understand feelings that get welcomed when she comes to him? When she's happy? Smiling?

Clementine stared at him long and hard, trying to figure out his words. It was so confusing, why was he so confusing? Why did she feel _confused_?

Louis bit his tongue and turned to the medicine bottle again, "People always ask me that," He played off, "I guess I just like helping everyone."

"I believe that," She said in a heartbeat, agreeing. "You're... very kind."

"I'm not kind enough."

"Everyone else seems to think you are," Clementine told him earnestly.

He looked at her, eyes slightly widened.

"It's none of my business," She continued, brushing a curled strand of her hair behind her ear, "But I get the vibe you always... talk bad about yourself. It's confusing to me because you aren't as low as you think you are," She whispered, resulting in a small smile from him.

"You're y'know," She smirked, "Annoying. But you're just... Heavenly," She muttered the last word, her smirk dropping from her face, "You're very compassionate... Very caring... Trustful, too." She added sadly, staring at her lap with solemn eyes. "It's kind of hard to imagine you evil, rude or other things. And maybe that's why I'm kind of confused about you."

Louis stopped thinking altogether, utterly helpless. "What... What do you mean?" He chuckled nervously.

Clementine uttered a sigh, the pounding she thought went away from her head earlier returning to her. "You're pretty easy to be around. You always seem to know what to say, and it's just so confusing because you always bring this sort of... feeling towards people." She managed out, her hand shaping things.

Louis blinked. "Feeling?"

"Feeling."

He tried hard to understand. "Um—"

"You make them feel good, Louis." Clementine deadpanned, and he 'oohed' at the response.

Then, he smiled. "That's what I hope to do. I also hope to 'woo' you, if you get what I mean."

Clementine rolled her eyes. "My point here is not about 'wooing' me," She said, and all the readers including the author didn't realize how stupid she sounded right now when she was just describing that sort of feeling to her future husband. "It's about the fact that you are a kind and loving gentleman who doesn't deserve to be oppressed by others nor taken advantage of for his actions, especially be thinking so lowly about himself," She said exasperatedly, a breath leaving her lungs.

Louis stared at her with surprise, a warmth developing within him. "Huh..." He uttered, "Those are wise words, patient Clem."

Clementine regarded him with a raise of her eyebrow at his response.

He smiled sweetly at her, a warmth overcoming his face. "Thanks. Um... for that whole speech there. About me." He muttered, scratching at his neck. He wished he could express himself more, show her what those words really meant for him. Yet again, however, he finds himself stuck in fear of creating a reaction of repulsion from her.

"I meant every word," She said instead of you're welcome.

Louis didn't doubt her.

* * *

"You do it!"

"No, _you_ do it, moron!"

Mitch and Marlon shoved at each other while Mariana inspected the windows, observant. There was no sign of them, not in the front yard, not anywhere.

"Any sign of em' love birds?" Duck asked, glaring through the window next to her.

"Nope," Sophie answered for her, doing the same.

"They probably went to frick in Clem's room..." Willy mumbled, his eyes squinting through the glass.

"What are you doin' boy?" Ruby asked, confused.

Willy turned to her, looking at her weirdly. "What do ya think? I'm using my see-through vision to see them!" He exclaimed as if it were obvious.

Everyone issued him an odd look.

"What?" He said, scoffing, "Me and the boys were planning on that!"

" _What_?" Violet hissed, staring at Willy, shocked. She stood at one side of the yard with Omar and A.J, coming back with her hair ruffled and her sweater coated with mud.

"The boys and _I_ ," Omar corrected, plain.

"Fucking Willy!" Mitch said, "Now we're gonna die!"

A.J held onto Violet's sweater, glaring. "They were gonna what now?" He asked, his innocent mind not taking any attention to what Willy said.

"Nothin' sweetheart!" Ruby dismissed motherly, turning to Aasim with a disapproving glare, "They were just here to... protect yer' momma."

Aasim sputtered, " _They_ were—"

"Now hold on," Marlon said, "We would never—"

"Yes, we were," Gabe interrupted.

" _Shut_ up, _Gabe_ ," Marlon said through gritted teeth.

Ava grabbed onto Marlon's shirt, "You knuckleheads, you could've gone to jail—"

Brody cleared her throat, "Y'all are goin' to jail,"

" _PERIODT_ ," Sophie and Omar said in unison, causing a sudden collision with everyone.

Marlon, who had previously been arguing with Mitch, gently removed Ava's fingers on his shirt while she was distracted with arguing with Violet now about politics, and proceeded to go back to Mitch to argue with him again about who's putting the camera up.

Meanwhile, the others were having a fistfight but not with fists, but actually with _fists_ , and all the boys had their butts covered in fear, while the girls held their fists in the air—

They all stopped fighting when they sensed an authority figure arrive, and all their eyes instantly turned to find Lee with his arms crossed in front of all of their mess.

"Is anyone going to tell me what you're doing here?"

* * *

"You're tired." He stated matter of factly, not daring to touch her in her state.

She watched him sit down next to her, his scent of strawberries filling her nose. "I'm not." She replied.

Louis watched her eyes droop from sleep, and for how much she insisted when he asked that she wasn't, it was obvious that she _was_.

"I need to read to A.J, anyway." She mumbled, yawning.

Louis perked up. "Then read to him right now," He suggested, "Then you can sleep."

"It's 7:37, Lou," She told him, and he reddened when she leaned into him. Oh no, physical _contact_. His worst enemy.

Louis twiddled with his fingers, politely glancing down at them. "When's his—"

"He... goes to sleep at 8:00, and if I read to him now," She yawned a third time, glancing blankly at her window, "He'll be an angry little tot. So... I need to be awake to read to him at his... proper time." She explained, mind riddled with the thought of both A.J and sleep.

Louis nodded without a word, taking into account what she said. So he was angry when going to sleep early, and he liked being read to, and Clementine was as tired as a sloth...

"You know, maybe if you lay down, you won't be so tired." He said, his words receiving a hateful feeling within him. Although he wanted her to stay right by him forever, he knew she needed her sleep. Staying up while you were sick and tired was the absolute worse.

"That'll make me even more tired, Louis." Clementine deadpanned, moving her head to cast him an obvious look.

"Maybe, maybe not." He replied, all the same.

Clementine considered. "If I lay down, keep me awake, then."

Louis smiled, "It's a deal, then." He winked.

Clementine huffed and turned away to set herself down on her bed, blaming the blush on her cheeks on the fever she had. Even though she didn't have a fever, just a simple cold that died down along with the day.

"Remember Louis, I can't fall asleep," She reminded for the 10th time, yawning, "I need to be awake to read to A.J."

Louis held back the urge to part away her lovely curls from her face, his eyes searching every pretty aspect of her face. "I know, I know." He said gently, eyes casting a fondness to her.

* * *

He made sure she was asleep when he left her room. He specifically intended to drift her away into eternal slumber, just so that he could take care of A.J himself. She was tired, and he was not, so, yeah.

Heading out into the living room, he turned behind him, a soft smile making its way to his face when he saw her sleeping form. "Goodnight, Clem," He whispered, and closed the door to her room.

"PERIODT!"

Louis widened his eyes at the sudden yelling noise. What the ever-loving fuck was _that_?

Quickly heading into A.J's room to protect him, he stopped, finding the room's door to be open. He peered inside, finding only an empty room. Weird...

He turned back and heard a bunch of rounds of soft yelling followed by what he presumed to be curses, his mind running circles on him. First, it was that weird shadow that appeared on Clementine's window he bypassed to be Marlon, and now it was that? His friends better _not_ be here.

* * *

Checking A.J's room again for good measure, he found that the entire house was empty except for Clementine's room. F _u_ ck. Where had A.J gone in such "short" notice?

With a huff, he closed the room's door and headed out into the Living Room once more, only to find the door closed. He caught sight of Lee, by the door, eyes wide. He turned, expectant to find Clementine, only to find Louis standing in the hallway.

Louis swallowed at Lee's eyebrow raise, and he hoped he hadn't crapped his pants when Lee opened the door and motioned to go outside.

Of course, he obeyed, expecting a kick out of the house from him, only surprised to find he wasn't kicking him out, he was showing him something.

His eyes widened right at the doorstep, stopping immediately.

Before he could respond to seeing Marlon seduced by Brody and most of his friends passed out, Mariana came running out, being chased by Gabe for cutting his hair.

A.J was beyond them, idly watching it all.

"Why?" Aasim suddenly said, slumping to the floor.

A.J grinned and turned to Louis and his Guardian with an evil voice, " _Love_."

* * *

A/N: _**I wanted to apologize sincerely for taking as long as it did to finish this chapter. :(( It wasn't good on my part at all, and though I have been very busy, it was no excuse to leave you guys hanging. I hope the next chapter comes out early because I've plotted out most of it.**_

 _ **SONG TIME-**_

 _ **Señorita - Camila Cabello, Shawn Mendes **_

_**It gave me such vibes that I BLUSHED. Like, it just kind of made me want to write a scene similar to the song, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**_

 _ **I also wrote this with the song Whispers in the dark by Skillet, because literally although its I think rock? I thought it represented them very well this chapter.**_

 _ **The real song though, that best matches the topic of this whole chapter, was Sin Pijama by Becky G and Natti Natasha!**_

 _ **Expect the unexpected next chapter. I may have certain things... planned.**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


End file.
